Guéris moi
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: "Tu es mon médicament Malefoy. Quand je suis avec toi je n'ai plus mal. Tu me prouves que je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je veux m'en sortir mais je ne le ferais pas sans toi… Guéris moi… S'il te plaît… Guéris moi" UP !
1. Une semaine dans la vie d'H Granger

**~Guéris-moi~**

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : R pour le moment, T par la suite

Note : une fic bien différente des autres je trouve mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait tenter. Je vais peut être décevoir puisque logiquement, j'aurai dû écrire la suite de "S'ils en avaient décidé autrement" mais l'inspiration n'a pas tourné dans cette direction ! Ca ne veut pas dire pr autant que j'abandonne l'idée, bien au contraire.

Par contre, je préfère prévenir dès le départ. Je ne suis pas certaine de finir cette fic. Vu le boulot que j'ai cette année, je peux pas m'amuser à prendre sur mon temps libre si jms cette fic ne plait pas. Ca reste un plaisir pour moi d'écrire mais ça demande aussi des relectures et beaucoup beaucoup de temps et de patience… Mais le sujet de la fic correspond assez bien à l'ambiance actuelle je trouve alors j'espère que ça vs plaira !!

Dédicacé à la « génération galère ». Allez, haut les cœurs les enfants, d'ici à bac + 10, on finira bien par trouver !

* * *

**1) Une semaine dans la vie d'Hermione Granger**

_Lundi 5 janvier _

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Rat de bibliothèque, Sang de Bourbe, Miss je sais tout, meilleure amie du Survivant… C'est comme vous voulez. Vous ne pensiez pas que je tenais un journal intime, pas vrai ? Moi aussi j'aurais ricané si on m'avait dit ça, il y a à peine six mois. Et pourtant me voilà comme toutes ces ados désespérées qui se regardent le nombril et confient leurs problèmes futiles à un cahier, trop honteuses pour en parler à leurs amis. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même alors de là à vous l'expliquer… _

_J'avais tout pour être heureuse, tout. Vraiment. La guerre était finie, je sortais avec Ron, le garçon qui me plaisait depuis mes onze ans. Harry était heureux, enfin débarrassé de cette épée de Damoclès qui lui avait empoisonné la vie. Et Ginny aussi du coup, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Les Mangemorts étaient soit à Azkaban, soit en fuite, soit morts. Et Kingsley Shacklebolt venait d'être nommé ministre de la Magie. _

_Que me fallait-il de plus ? Je ne rêvais qu'à la paix et maintenant que je l'avais, elle ne me suffisait plus. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un déprime passagère, liée aux morts que nous avions enterré et au deuil que nous avions à porter. __Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Maugrey..._

_Et puis après, j'ai compris que c'était bien plus profond que ça. On avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à notre orientation pendant la guerre et pendant ce qui aurait du être notre septième année à Poudlard. Pour Harry et Ron, c'était évident, ils ne se posaient même pas la question. L'un serait Auror, l'autre gardien de but dans un équipe de Quidditch. Neville voulait devenir professeur de botanique, Gin' poursuiveuse, Lavande styliste… _

_Même Luna savait qu'elle voulait reprendre Le Chicaneur dès sa sortie de Poudlard. _

_Et puis il y avait moi. Je sais que vous vous imaginez que depuis toute petite, j'ai eu des centaines d'idées de métiers qui me sont passés par la tête. Que j'ai fait plein de recherches, que j'ai arrêté mon choix et que, bien sûr, j'étais inscrite pour la rentrée dans la filière qui me plaisait. Et bien non. Rien de tout ça. _

_En fait, je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Curieux pour une première de la classe hein ? La seule chose qui me plaisait vraiment, réellement, la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais douée… Ne pouvait pas me servir de métier. Hormis les grands écrivains à succès, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un, même doué, vivre de sa plume ? Quand on me présente, on précise toujours que j'adore lire. C'est vrai cela dit. Mais personne ne dit jamais « Voici Hermione Granger. Elle adore lire mais elle adore aussi écrire des livres. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! »_

_Sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais fait lire mes écrits à qui que ce soit… Bref, laissons ma vocation impossible à réaliser derrière moi pour se concentrer sur le présent. Vous ne pensiez pas que je tenais un journal intime, ni que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie… Et bien jamais deux révélations sans trois, j'avoue que j'ai choisi mon orientation au pifomètre. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose alors une école de médicomagie pourquoi pas ? A défaut de vivre de ce que j'aime, autant aider les autres._

- 'Mione tu es là ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

La jeune sorcière sursauta et referma rapidement son cahier, qu'elle envoya ensuite d'un coup de baguette magique se cacher au dessus de l'énorme buffet.

Ron, habillé en tout et pour tout, d'un caleçon, fit son apparition dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione sourit, elle adorait le voir comme ça au saut du lit. Ses cheveux roux étaient aussi en bataille que ceux d'Harry, ses yeux restaient mi-clos pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et il bailla à s'en fendre la machoire.

- Déjà levé ? s'amusa la sorcière. Tu es tombé du lit ?

- Mmmm non, c'est l'odeur du café. Et tu me manquais.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis parsema sa joue de baiser, avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

- Ron ! glapit Hermione d'une voix aigue. T'es incorrigible et insatiable ma parole !

Le rouquin lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de laisser Hermione tranquille.

- La faute à qui ? répliqua Ron en faisant apparaître une tasse qu'il remplit de café. On a pas idée de mettre des trucs pareils en hiver !

Du menton, il désigna la nuisette que portait Hermione. Courte, décolletée et près du corps. La sorcière l'affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle était en soie, et donc extrêmement douce, et elle provoquait toujours des regards appréciateurs de Ron. Pourtant, Hermione avait toujours été extrêmement pudique. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout était différent. Il ne se lassait pas de lui dire à quel point elle était belle, surtout nue –cela la faisait toujours rougir- et Hermione avait fini par le croire. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, l'envie de changer complètement son image, comme si en laissant la collégienne aux cheveux touffus derrière elle l'aiderait à mieux oublier la guerre, l'avait habitée pendant quelques semaines.

Elle avait fait les boutiques plus souvent en un mois qu'en dix sept ans. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais c'est ce qu'Hermione aimait. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Maintenant, si elle avait envie de se promener habillée comme Trelawney, personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Et puis elle avait pris conscience que prendre soin de soi et de son image n'était pas forcément destiné aux greluches comme Lavande. La preuve, Ginny y réussissait à merveille.

- Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ce soir ? demanda Ron.

Hermione sorti brusquement de ses pensées et vit que son petit ami avait beurré puis recouvert de confiture de cerise une tartine, qui lui était visiblement destinée.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser.

- 5 heures. La journée s'achève avec les potions… Deux heures… O joie ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

Ron avala sa gorgée de café de travers, toussa puis secoua la tête d'un air désemparé.

- Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée que les cours ne te tiennent plus autant à cœur. T'as l'air de celle qui va à l'abattoir. On dirait moi et Harry avant les cours de Rogue !

- Oh ! Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ce cours est vraiment difficile. Et puis comme tu viens de le dire, ça me rappelle Poudlard et des fois, c'est pas évident…

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Non, ce cours ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait essayé de toutes ces forces, elle avait pris des notes, posé des questions… Mais rien. Il n'y avait plus cette petite chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin, ce petit truc qu'elle ressentait quand elle comprenait enfin quelque chose, cette satisfaction quand ses devoirs étaient terminés… Toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'elle adorait étudier. Elle se sentait creuse, démotivée, désenchantée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait découvert l'ennui en cours, et ce qui en découlait. Mais elle n'osait pas en parler, préférant trouver des excuses à son manque de motivation.

- On sort avec Harry ce soir ? poursuivit Hermione, pour changer de conversation.

- Yep ! Mais je sais pas encore ce qu'on fait. Tu as une idée ?

- Mmmm je sais pas. J'ai bien envie d'une fondue savoyarde. On pourrait aller dîner dans ce petit restau sympa et pas cher. Ca te tente ?

- Tout me tente, si tu es là, répliqua Ron. Je vais envoyer un message à Harry. Tu veux que je viennes te chercher après tes cours ?

- Je dois bosser un exposé à la bibliothèque. Mais tu peux venir pour six heures et demi. Comme ça on transplanera directement chez Harry.

Ils achevèrent leur petit déjeuner en bavardant de tout et de rien. Puis Hermione se doucha et s'habilla, pris son sac à main et après un dernier baiser pour Ron, transplana à l'Ecole de Médicomagie.

Son premier cours était l'histoire de la médecine, et elle prit des notes machinalement, sans parvenir à s'intéresser au cours. Surtout que Jade était encore arrivée en retard au cours magistral et n'avait pu se placer à côté d'elle. Jade était une jeune sorcière malicieuse et toujours pleine d'entrain qui avait fait ses études à Salem. C'est elle qui avait abordé Hermione et sans que l'ancienne Gryffondor sache pourquoi, s'était prise d'affection pour elle.

Elles étaient si différentes mais s'entendaient tellement bien. Hermione sentait l'influence de Jade chaque jour et savait qu'elles n'étaient pas si éloignées que ça. Plus maintenant… Les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent après les deux longues heures mais seulement pour faire un morceau de trajet ensemble. Hermione avait choisi l'option « Potions antivirales » tandis que son amie avait préféré étudier les systèmes de diagnostics magiques.

- Allez bon courage ! s'exclama Jade avec un sourire apaisant, alors qu'elles devaient bifurquer dans deux directions opposées. C'est pas si terrible que ça !

- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans ce sous-sol pourri d'humidité, répliqua Hermione.

- Peut être. Mais le professeur Vincent vu de dos te fais oublier tous ces noms barbares ! Si tu changes d'avis je te gardes une place, répondit Jade, malicieuse.

Elles se firent un dernier signe de la main puis Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de cours, où elle s'installa seule à la table. Le professeur était déjà là. Il n'était pas méchant mais plutôt exigent. Hermione l'aurait ravi avant… Avant…

- Potion anti-virale aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup sec. Il n'y a pas que les moldus qui attrapent la grippe ! Au travail !

Les élèves se mirent donc à écouter et exécuter ses instructions -tout en prenant des notes, un exercice extrêmement difficile- du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le professeur leur accorda quelques minutes de pause, pour qu'ils puissent terminer le début de la potion ou compléter leurs notes, voir les deux. Hermione poussa un long soupir de désespoir et au lieu de compléter sa liste d'ingrédients, laissa son regard se promener dans la salle. Ils étaient une trentaine d'étudiants mais un seul attira son attention. Un qui était avec elle dans quelques cours mais avec qui elle n'avait jamais échangé une seule parole.

Malefoy avait l'air mal en point. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et il avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'un croque mort. Hermione songea qu'il avait du sortir avec ses amis, boire plus que de raison et se réveiller tout pile pour les cours.

- Bien, maintenant ajoutez la poudre de Rhododendron et tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lança son professeur d'une voix forte, annonçant par là la fin de la courte pause. Coupez les racines de rutabaga en très fines lamelles et ajoutez en 33 grammes très exactement. Pas une de plus. Vous finirez en déposant trois gouttes de sang de licorne.

Hermione se reconcentra immédiatement sur son chaudron. Elle parvint à retenir les instructions –le prof ne les notaient jamais, estimant que dans le corps médical, la mémoire était quelque chose d'indispensable- jusqu'à la coupe des racines.

« - Ajouter les racines et… et… des gouttes… Gouttes de quoi déjà ? Allez cherche Hermione, souviens toi… C'est pas bientôt fini ce cour ? La pièce est glacée et les vapeurs du chaudron brûlantes, c'est très désagréable… »

Hermione poussa un long soupir et sortit de ses pensées. C'était définitif, elle avait perdu le cours de son travail. Elle en avait marre. Hermione observa son chaudron bouillonner.

« - Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? » se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. Elle détestait les potions, même si la sorcière y avait toujours mis le cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais là, elle n'y parvenait plus. Cela lui demandait trop de volonté, alors qu'elle haïssait ce cours, et elle était bien trop fatiguée. A nouveau, ses yeux dérivèrent dans la salle de classe.

Hermione ne vit pas Malefoy tout de suite. Tout du moins, elle vit effectivement un garçon blond devant son chaudron, les yeux fixant le vide. Un tel air de tristesse s'affichait sur son visage qu'elle avait envie d'aller lui tapoter l'épaule et dire :

« - Je comprends, ça me fait pareil ». Elle le vit également fermer les yeux, les compresser de ses poings fermés. En même temps, il s'était légèrement affaissé.

Le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'accéléra. Elle avait l'impression de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là pour l'avoir vécu de si nombreuses fois. L'expression d'extrême fatigue, mêlée à de la tristesse, et l'impression qu'il n'avait pas sa place à l'endroit où il était la frappa. Tout indiquait que comme elle, le garçon avait cette chose qui lui comprimait le cœur, au point de lui arracher des larmes. Une douleur causée par ce sentiment de solitude extrême, de ras de bol, de dégoût… Accentué par le fait qu'on ne savait pas d'où ça venait… Et puis il dû sentir son regard, ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

Hermione sursauta. C'était Malefoy. Ils se dévisagèrent sans autre sentiment que la curiosité.

- Le cours est terminé. Veuillez prendre vos échantillons ! s'exclama le prof, sortant les deux sorciers de leur observation mutuelle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron. Couleur canari. Loin du vert demandé. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, prit tout de même un échantillon, carrément insensible au fait qu'elle venait de rater sa potion et qu'elle s'en foutait. Hermione releva les yeux vers Malefoy. Sa potion était couleur fushia. Etonnant, il avait toujours aimé et été très fort en potions. L'ancien Serpentard croisa à nouveau son regard, avant de le détourner lui aussi vers le chaudron d'Hermione. Il eu l'air surpris un bref instant puis adressa un vague sourire à Hermione l'air de dire « qu'est ce qu'on y peut ? ». Elle hocha doucement la tête et rompit le contact visuel, un peu gênée. La jeune femme se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et quitta rapidement la classe.

Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy lui brûler la nuque et se hâta en direction de la cafétéria. Elle y mangea seule et passa la demie heure suivante à lire à la bibliothèque. Entre temps, elle reçu un message de Ron lui disant qu'Harry n'était pas dispo pour ce soir et que comme lui-même avait du travail, il ne passerait pas la soirée avec elle. Hermione eu un petit pincement au coeur. Encore une soirée toute seule... Puis, elle se rendit à ses deux cours de l'après midi, à savoir une heure d'anatomie et une autre heure de « biologie du développement ».

En rentrant, Hermione eu l'amertume de constater qu'aucun mot ne l'attendait. Seul son chat lui sauta dessus.

- Toi au moins, tu ne me laisse pas tomber ! soupira la jeune fille en le caressant.

Pattenrond la dévisagea de sa tête bizarrement formée. Il avait presque une expression de compassion.

- Ouais je sais, il faut que je me reprenne en main…

Elle hésita un bref instant, sortit une énorme tablette de chocolat du placard et s'installa devant la télé. Pendant trois heures, peut être quatre, elle observa le petit écran, l'œil torve. Elle ne se leva que pour se doucher, préparer ses affaires du lendemain et alla se coucher. Pourtant, de toute la journée, le visage creusé de Malefoy faisait des incursions régulières dans son esprit.

Elle avait eu le sentiment pendant ces quelques secondes qu'avaient duré leur échange silencieux qu'il la comprenait. C'était stupide, se dit-elle, et elle se hâta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Hermione ne tarda pas à s'endormir et se réveilla en retard pour sa journée d'étude. Tous les mardis. Merlin qu'elle aimait ça. Toute une journée, sur tout un thème. Aucun moment pour penser à autre chose. Une journée à prendre des notes sans se poser de questions.

* * *

mercredi 7 janvier

Le lendemain fût une journée aussi triste que la précédente. Hermione n'avait presque aucun cours en commun avec Jade, puisqu'il s'agissait de TD (deux fois deux heures d'anatomie puis de sortilèges de soins) et qu'elles n'étaient pas dans le même groupe.

« - Pas de Malefoy non plus, » songea Hermione, un peu soulagée. Hermione préféra rentrer manger chez elle le midi et en profita pour écrire une lettre à Ginny. La rouquine achevait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Exceptionnellement, le Ministère avait instauré un nouveau régime qui permettait à certains élèves de rentrer chez eux le week-end.

Hermione voyait donc son amie tous les week-ends. Les Weasley avaient invité Harry et Hermione tous les dimanches midi après la guerre puis s'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Ils se retrouvaient donc chaque semaine sans avoir besoin de se passer le mot. Mais Hermione avait besoin de plus. Quand on passe sept ans dans un internat, se retrouver d'un coup seule dans un appartement, ça pouvait être difficile à porter…

* * *

vendredi 9 janvier

« - De l'ennui, de l'ennui et encore de l'ennui. Merlin, heureusement que Jade est là ». Le résumé mental de la journée d'Hermione était bien trop simple lorsqu'elle quitta le campus pour retourner chez elle, à pied. La journée était ensoleillée, bien que froide, et elle avait envie d'en profiter. De se sentir heureuse d'être en week end. Peine perdue, les jours et les semaines se ressemblaient, terriblement ternes…

En rentrant, elle eu l'agréable surprise de trouver Ron dans son petit studio, qui était venu pour dîner avec elle. Il avait apporté des pâtes à la carbonara de chez un épicier du coin, pas très cher mais pourtant excellent. Hermione raffolait de ces pâtes. Ils se mirent donc des bougies, pour donner une ambiance romantique et commencèrent à dîner en papotant.

- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Ron

- Des cours et du boulot. Pas grand chose de neuf, malheureusement. … Ah, quoique… Tu sais qui j'ai vu en cours de potions ?

- Hum, hum, fit Ron en secouant la tête d'une manière négative. Oh ! Mais ça me fait penser ! J'ai vu Hannah Abbot hier ! Elle est en stage chez la Gazette du Sorcier ! Elle te passe le bonjour.

- Ah…

- Oui, elle venait faire un article sur l'équipe. Elle m'a interviewé du coup !

- Wahou ! Bravo, c'est super ! Tu me diras quand il sortira ! s'exclama Hermione, avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

- Et je te le dédicacerai ! ajouta Ron en riant.

Hermione se joignit à son rire mais une fois de plus, son ton sonnait faux. Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte apparemment et expliqua à Hermione en long en large et en travers les questions qu'Hannah avait posées, leur entraînement qu'elle avait observé ect ect…

- Ça m'a un peu stressé quand même, acheva le rouquin.

- Ca me fait penser qu'on a bientôt les résultats des examens, fit alors Hermione.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, tu seras en tête du classement comme toujours !

- Je ne sais pas tu sais… Cette année est différente et, je…heu… Me sens différente…

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Le moment était peut être venu pour elle de lui avouer la vérité. De lui dire qu'elle allait foirer son année, que son cursus ne lui plaisait pas, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie... Ses mains se nouèrent sous la table.

- T'es Hermione Granger, bien sûr que t'es différente. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par différente ?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. Enfin il lui posait la question. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle attendait ça. Ron avait tendance ces derniers temps à tout rapporter à lui. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, il était heureux et il devait en profiter. Mais la manière qu'il avait de la couper dès qu'elle voulait lui parler l'agaçait sérieusement.

- Hé bien, j'ai du mal à me concentrer en cours et aussi à faire mes dossiers. Je me sens complètement…

- C'est juste une petite baisse de régime, t'en fais pas, coupa Ron en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pâtes.

- Six mois c'est un peu long pour une petite baisse de régime… murmura Hermione, blessée que son petit ami n'ait pas plus de considération pour ses problèmes, une fois de plus.

- Quoi ? fit Ron, qui, trop occupé à saucer son assiette, n'avait pas entendu Hermione.

- Mmm, rien rien… Rien d'important… éluda Hermione.

Elle lui sourit, Ron l'embrassa et débarrassa la table. Dès qu'il eu tourné le dos, le sourire d'Hermione s'affaissa. Il ne restait maintenant rien de la Hermione de Poudlard. Le pétillement de ses yeux avait disparu depuis un moment. Elle n'était plus qu'un masque, qu'un jeu d'acteur…

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ! annonça Ron, l'air surexcité. Je pars en Russie toute la semaine prochaine. Notre entraîneur est persuadé que l'air de la steppe nous fera le plus grand bien et développera nos muscles plus rapidement !

C'était le coup fatal qu'il venait de lui asséner, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le cœur de la jeune fille cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son malaise ? Hermione eu envie de répliquer que vu le climat de la steppe, ses muscles allaient plutôt geler. Au lieu de cela, dans un suprême effort, elle plaqua un sourire ravi sur son visage.

- C'est super !

Elle ne le pensait pas. Que Ron parte une semaine lui donnait l'impression d'être abandonnée. En fait, elle avait le sentiment que tout le monde la délaissait. Ginny était à Poudlard, Harry passionné par ses cours. La jeune femme se sentait horrible de penser une chose pareille, si quelqu'un avait bien le droit de profiter de son bonheur, c'était lui. Mais quand même… Quand Hermione allait mal, elle savait mettre ça de côté pour l'aider. N'avait-elle pas toujours été là quand il en avait besoin ? Et maintenant c'était Ron qui la laissait à cette espèce de mélancolie qui la bouffait.

- Ca va Mione ? demanda la voix lointaine de Ron.

- Hum ?

Hermione réalisa alors qu'il venait de lui narrer en détail sa semaine à l'étranger. A nouveau, elle se sentit très mal. Le bonheur des autres lui rappelait à quel point le sien était loin. A quel point elle souffrait d'un mal dont elle ignorait la cause. Et sur le coup, elle détestait presque Ron pour ça. C'était comme s'il l'enfonçait davantage sans s'en rendre compte. Une vague de regrets et de remords lui broya le cœur. C'était son petit ami et elle l'aimait, comment pouvait elle être aussi égoïste et penser des choses pareilles ?

- Oh oui oui, ça va, mentit l'ancienne Gryffondor en se reprenant. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, acquiesça Ron, tout sourire. Au fait, tu voudras que je te ramène quelque chose de Russie ? On fera quelques visites après l'entraînement.

- Non, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je préfère que tu m'offres une confiture bien de chez nous, répondit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

- Ok !

- Bon ben je vais faire quelques pompes et après on se mettra au lit d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, se retenant de dire que la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de s'envoyer autant de cosmopolitans que nécessaire pour faire un coma éthylique et se réveiller dans dix ans... Ron disparu dans la chambre et elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, faisant face à la nuit noire et brumeuse.

A nouveau, cette irrépressible envie de pleurer la prenait à la gorge. Hermione se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas craquer. « Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? » se demanda, désespérée, la jeune sorcière. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se batte avec autant d'aplomb pendant toutes ces années pour brusquement tout lâcher, tout abandonner, se laisser aller alors que le bonheur était si proche et qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour le saisir ? La situation lui en sembla d'autant plus ridicule, augmentant encore la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur.

Elle était Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, héroïne de guerre, major de promo à Poudlard. Elle était Hermione Granger et la déprime la rongeait chaque jour, sans que personne ne voie rien.

* * *

Et voilà... Oui, j'avais prévenu que c'était un peu spécial. Qu'arrive-t-il donc à Hermione ?! C'était un peu une mise en bouche, histoire de planter le décor et surtout l'état d'Hermione. Si y'a des étudiantes en psycho, je suis preneuse de cours sur la dépression, histoire de ne pas me planter complètement ! J'attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, je prends de tout !

Joyeuses Pâques à ttes !

Morgane 2 toi


	2. Une semaine dans la vie de D Malefoy

**~Guéris-moi~**

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K pour le moment

Tient pas compte de l'épilogue du T7 !

Note : Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis étonnée de voir l'accueil qu'à eue cette fic, à la fois super contente forcément mais aussi un peu inquiète : alors comme ça, c'est l'année de la loose (joliment baptisée ainsi par les soins de ma meilleure amie) pour beaucoup ?

Arf ! J'espère alors que cette fic vous remontera un peu le moral. Si ça peut vous faire oublier vos soucis, je serai comblée !

RAR anonymes

Fouzia : coucou ! C'est vrai que la vie d'étudiante et celle de lycéenne, c'est plus la même chose surtout quand tu quittes ta famille et tes amis pour continuer tes études. J'espère que ça va mieux pr toi alors, tu en es où mnt ? (vi ça m'intéresse) en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et comme je disais dans la note, si cette fic peut t'apporter qq chose, ça me fera énormément plaisir ! bisous à toi, et merci bcp pr ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

Lalaoui : je suis super contente que tu aimes, j'y ai vrt mis du mien pr cette fic ! Voilà la suite, centrée sur Draco, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Et merci beaucoup pour ton pt mot, ça me motive vrt et ça me fait tellement plaisir :) bisous !

* * *

**2) Une semaine dans la vie de Draco Malefoy**

_mardi 6 janvier_

_Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Prince des Serpentards, fouine rebondissante, gamin pourri gâté, héritier d'une grande lignée de Sangs Purs… C'est comme vous voulez. Vous ne pensiez pas que je tenais un journal intime, hein ? Comme quoi les meilleurs peuvent s'égarer… _

_Dire que je me moquais de Pansy à Poudlard et que je m'amusais à lire des passages de ses états d'âme dans la salle commune des Serpentards. N'allez pas croire que je suis devenu une tapette pour autant. C'est juste que tout n'est pas rose pour moi en ce moment. Ouais, je sais, c'est pas une raison pour tenir un journal intime, surtout pour un mec et surtout pour un Malefoy. Avant de me juger, lisez donc mon explication._

_C'était déjà mal parti pour moi. La guerre était perdue, mon père en tôle, ma mère instable. Ma cellule familiale, seule chose qui tenait encore debout dans mon entourage, venait de s'écrouler. Les idéaux qui avaient bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence s'étaient fait la malle depuis un moment. Pas facile de se reconstruire quand votre nom est tâché à jamais, quand les gens n'ont plus peur de vous cracher leur haine à la figure, quand vous vous retrouvez seul, désespérément seul…_

_J'étais là et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Toute ma vie, on m'avait donné des ordres. Et maintenant, je devais faire mes propres choix. L'idée qu'il faut donner leur liberté à des gens asservis toute leur vie, sachez que c'est des conneries. Tout ce que ça donne, c'est des gens complètement paumés. Comme moi. _

_Au début, je pensais que ça irait, j'ai eu tellement de choses à gérer. Nous étions ruinés, il a fallu vendre le manoir pour payer l'avocat de mon père. Il a été envoyé en prison, mais ma mère et moi avons été blanchis. _

_Mais elle supportait mal d'avoir tout perdu (si si je vous assure !) alors j'ai du la placer à Sainte Mangouste et moi trouver quelque chose à faire de ma vie. Je devais être Mangemort. C'était comme ça, c'était inscrit depuis toujours et forcément, je l'avais bien assimilé. C'est pourquoi quand la psychomage (ne ricanez pas, tous les anciens combattants, des deux bords, doivent une fois par semaine consulter un psy par ordre du Ministère) m'a demandé « alors Monsieur Malefoy, avez vous réfléchi à votre orientation ? » je suis resté comme deux ronds de flanc. _

_Incapable de lui balancer une réplique acide à la figure. Du coup, elle aussi en est restée bouche bée, trop habituée à ma hargne inflexible._

_J'y avais réfléchi, c'est vrai mais sans résultat. Quand j'ai commencé à dévorer des bouquins, mon père m'a balancé des doloris. Quand j'ai voulu apprendre la peinture, il a fait brûler tout mon matériel. Quand j'ai dégotté une guitare, il l'a fracassée par terre en disant que c'était pour les Moldus. Il y a aussi la fois où… Non, je vais pas raconter ça, ça vous traumatiserait. _

_Une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'ai même voulu cuisiner un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Il est entré dans une rage folle, a hurlé que c'était le travail des elfes et m'a balancé par terre pour me rouer de coups. Je n'ai plus jamais approché une cuisine… _

_Résultat, je ne savais ni en quoi j'étais doué, ni à quoi j'allais consacrer ma vie. Il y avait bien le Quidditch mais… Rien que d'y penser, je me sens encore plus mal… Sans la guerre, tout aurait été différent. J'aurais repris les affaires de la famille et basta. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'affaires. Plus de manoir, plus de terres, plus d'actions en bourse. Juste ma mère à Sainte Mangouste et moi dans un appart londonien. _

_J'ai consulté les brochures que m'a filé la psychomage. Et un peu par hasard, j'ai choisi la médicomagie. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose en attendant de trouver ce qui me correspondait… Si un jour j'y parvenais bien sûr._

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques longues heures quand l'ancien Serpentard se décida enfin à quitter ses draps soyeux. Il s'assit au bord du lit et se prit la tête dans les mains quelques secondes. Les premières réponses à ses questions, invariablement les mêmes, commençaient à arriver à son esprit embué. A savoir qu'on était un mardi, qu'il était midi et demi et qu'il avait raté les cours du matin de sa journée d'études... Ca ne reprenait qu'à deux heures, il avait encore du temps. Draco enfila sa robe de chambre, ouvrit d'un coup de baguette ses grands rideaux de velours qui cachaient la vue panoramique. Puis, il passa dans le salon, alla directement au bar et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu.

Draco se posta ensuite devant ses baies vitrées, observant Regent's Park qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Merlin qu'il se sentait insignifiant… Et que sa vie était triste. Il enviait ceux qui étaient guidés par une passion. Lui n'avait rien. Pas de perspective d'avenir, pas d'amis –sauf Blaise bien sûr- plus de famille. Rien. Rien qu'une vie morne et triste. Elle avait été occupée bêtement, superficiellement, pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais là, Draco ne se sentait même plus la force de trouver des échappatoires à son malaise.

Il avait presque envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Mais finir en chair à pâté sur le trottoir d'un immeuble luxueux, ce n'était pas très enviable comme fin pour un Malefoy.

Draco vida son verre cul sec, se reprit et fit venir jusqu'à lui un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

« Salut vieux,

Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau samedi soir ? Je me sens d'humeur à sortir et à boire au point de me rouler sous la table. Si tu veux être mon partenaire, j'en serais ravi.

DM »

Les mots qu'ils s'écrivaient avec Blaise étaient toujours très courts et concis. L'habitude sans doute. Quand on était surveillé par la moitié du Ministère, mieux valait ne pas trop en dire. Blaise avait eu la chance. Enfin, façon de parler. Sa famille, bien qu'officiellement en faveur de Voldemort, ne s'était jamais impliquée dans ses sales affaires. La mère de Blaise avait catégoriquement refusé que son fils se fasse marquer. Elle avait sans cesse reculé la date, avec de faux prétextes, et Draco se demandait encore comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu accepter ça. Sa marque à lui, tatouée et indélébile, était bien là, sur son bras. Sa vision le dégoûtait tous les matins et tous les soirs mais il évitait autant que possible de dévoiler son avant bras. Et dire qu'il allait se trimballer ça toute sa vie.

« - La punition à ta stupidité, lui souffla une voix »

Draco hocha la tête presque inconsciemment en regardant son hibou grand duc s'envoler par la fenêtre pour porter le mot à Blaise. Car stupide, il l'avait été. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ce monde imaginaire qu'avait construit son père était le même que celui dans lequel il vivait ? Oh bien sûr Draco n'avait pas abandonné tous les préceptes paternels : il continuait à croire que les Moldus étaient stupides et les Sang-Mêlés moins doués… Mais il avait bien vu de ses propres yeux que son nom, le nom d'une vieille famille de Sangs Purs, n'avait pas été un obstacle à la vindicte populaire et encore moins à la justice. Jamais Draco n'aurait dû avoir la bêtise de croire ce que cet homme lui racontait…

Et maintenant, il se reprenait toutes ces années de méchanceté et de stupidité dans la face, en deux fois plus puissant. Il voulait expier ses fautes, c'était fait.

Draco secoua la tête. Il devait se reprendre. L'ex Serpentard s'attela à se préparer quelque chose à manger (ses elfes avaient été confisqués) et se traîna ensuite à la journée d'études.

* * *

Samedi 10 janvier

Une fois de plus, le réveil avait été rude. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco avait plus ou moins une motivation. La rumeur tournait que les résultats du premier semestre avaient été affichés vendredi soir. Il pouvait donc encore y aller ce matin, les locaux ne fermaient qu'à treize heures. Draco sauta son petit dej et transplana directement à la fac puis se mit en quête du tableau d'affichage. Il attendait ces résultats des examens en étant à la fois impatient et à la fois rétif. Le jeune homme savait qu'il s'était planté. Ses insomnies de plus en plus régulières ne lui avaient pas permis de retenir quoique ce soit et, honnêtement, même si ça n'était pas arrivé, il doutait que son intérêt pour la médicomagie lui aurait apporté de meilleures notes.

Cependant, il n'allait pas avoir la réponse car le tableau était vide. Les notes n'avaient toujours pas été transmises. Fausse rumeur.

- Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, grommela-t-il, mécontent de s'être déplacé pour rien.

« - Pourtant c'est le cas non ? » s'enquit une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête.

Il la fit taire, furieux, puis hésita un instant sur la suite à donner à sa journée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un à l'angle du couloir, grommela un « pardon » peu convaincu et poursuivit son chemin.

- Malefoy ? fit une voix étonnée s'élevant derrière lui.

Il fit encore quelques pas mais sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque. Retenant un soupir, il s'arrêta donc et se retourna lentement… Oui, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit elle.

Granger le regardait d'un air curieux, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. A ce moment, quelque chose le choqua. Evidemment, il avait vu et croisé Granger plusieurs fois en six mois, ils étaient dans la même promo mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait changé. C'était à la fois percutant et insaisissable.

- Granger ? répondit-il, de son meilleur air sarcastique. Pourquoi t'es si étonnée de me voir ? Ça fait six mois qu'on fréquente les mêmes cours.

- Je suis surtout étonnée que tu t'excuses auprès d'une inférieure, répondit-elle. J'en connais un qui va en faire une jaunisse depuis sa cellule…

Draco eut presque envie de sourire. Elle lui reprochait son manque d'agressivité sans se rendre compte que ses propres sarcasmes ne sonnaient plus justes. La jeune fille lui avait tenu tête pendant les années. Il connaissait toutes les expressions, toutes les varions de ton qu'Hermione pouvait adopter.

Et là, c'était presque de l'indifférence. La provocation par habitude en somme. Draco la regardait sans la voir, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Où sont passés ta hargne et ta répartie Malefoy ? s'enquit Hermione, intriguée par son silence.

- Sais pas Granger. Je les ai perdus en cours de route probablement.

- C'est bien curieux. Des années d'habitudes ne s'oublient pas aussi facilement.

- Je suis fatigué Granger, qu'est ce que tu veux.

- Fatigué ? … Ah…

- Toi aussi t'a connu mieux comme répartie, rétorqua Draco, sarcastique.

- Il se pourrait bien que je sois fatiguée, moi aussi, répondit Hermione.

Draco sembla enfin revenir sur terre. Il regarda Hermione. Elle était plutôt jolie, bien habillée. Mais il manquait quelque chose. La première impression qui l'avait frappé revint aussitôt. Ses joues semblaient plus creuses, plus pâles. Ses yeux moins pétillants et surtout horriblement inexpressifs. Sa posture moins assurée. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée…

Oui, c'était l'impression générale qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Fatiguée. Lasse, déprimée, abattue... Brisée presque… La même impression qui avait saisi Draco lors du cours de potion du lundi matin lui revint en tête. Serait-il possible qu'elle aussi… Et puis tout à coup, Draco sembla remarquer quelque chose.

- Où sont passés tous tes bouquins ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Mes bouquins ?

- Tu sais, les trucs lourds avec des pages. Tu t'en trimballais dix chaque jour à Poudlard.

- Oh !

Il vit les yeux d'Hermione papillonner. Elle évita ceux de Draco, tentant d'accrocher n'importe quoi pour fixer son regard. Il eu l'impression que cette question la faisait paniquer et la prenait tellement de court que le trouble était presque visible sur son visage amaigri.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, fit-il, de plus en plus intrigué.

Ils restèrent face à face, silencieux, pendant un moment.

- Pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie si intéressante mais j'ai à faire Granger, fit enfin Draco, d'une voix froide et détachée.

- Ouais, ouais, des trucs fascinants j'en doute pas, ricana Hermione.

Elle ne parvint pas à donner à sa voix le ton suffisamment ironique et méprisant qu'elle le voulait. Draco haussa un sourcil et lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant sans plus de cérémonie.

Il l'entendit soupirer d'agacement et, au moment où il allait bifurquer à l'angle du couloir, Draco se retourna.

- Tu devrais manger plus Granger. Les anorexiques, c'est vraiment pas sexy, lui dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réplique pour poursuivre son chemin, ne voyant donc pas l'air étonné qui s'était peint sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

L'après midi passa bien lentement, il faisait moche et Draco n'avait envie de rien. Il guettait le moment où Blaise devait venir, c'est à dire dix neuf heures tapantes. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes de patience, les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur son calendrier. « Samedi 10 janvier » indiquait-il. Qu'avait-il fait en six mois ?

Rien. Rien d'utile en tout cas. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de son père, il s'était promis de faire tellement de choses. De tout tenter, de tout essayer. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et ce soir là non plus, Draco ne ferait rien de plus que le menu habituel de ses soirées avec Blaise. Boire un coup, manger, boire un coup, sortir en boîte et boire un coup. Pitoyable.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était il aussi faible ? Pourquoi cette douleur lui ravageait le cœur ? Il avait mal, mal à crever. Mal pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression de manquer sa vie, de manquer sa chance… Il avait été blanchi au sortir de la guerre, il était vivant et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire c'était s'apitoyer sur son sort. Draco ouvrit en grand la porte vitrée, laissant une bourrasque d'air glacé pénétrer dans son appartement. Il inspira longuement pour tenter de se contenir.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sans délicatesse et fut refermée avec autant d'égard.

Draco ne se retourna même pas. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour entrer chez lui sans même frapper. Le métisse se posta à la baie vitrée, à côté de son ami, et ils restèrent un moment sans parler.

- T'as une sale tronche, lâcha ensuite Blaise, en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Zabini, ricana Draco d'un air mauvais.

- Ils te font trop bosser à la fac ?

- Si seulement… Je devrais peut être prendre une année sabbatique, comme toi.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais c'est pas très bien vu…

Blaise se décida à fermer la porte vitrée, il faisait vraiment trop froid, et les deux hommes entamèrent l'apéro en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis ils commandèrent une pizza qui arriva par poudre de cheminette et se mirent à table... Enfin, assis devant la table basse du salon. Le métisse lui donna des nouvelles de leurs anciens « amis » de Serpentard, Draco ayant coupé les ponts avec eux. Ils plaisantèrent sur les fiançailles rompues avec Pansy, sur la Gazette qui titrait « Les Malefoy : histoire d'une famille maudite », sur tout, sur rien, sur leurs projets, sur le tour du monde que Blaise faisait, seul.

Enfin seul. Après des années de surveillance, les parents puis les autres élèves, des années d'une atmosphère de méfiance généralisée, Blaise se sentait enfin libre…

Et libre, il l'était aussi de poser les questions qui fâchent. Quand Draco lui avoua que la fac ne lui plaisait vraiment pas mais qu'il y restait car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, le métisse s'emporta et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Putain, mec, tu peux pas rester comme ça, s'emporta Blaise, un peu grisé par l'alcool.

- Ouais je sais. C'est carrément pitoyable.

- Je pensais que c'était juste passager, après la guerre et les problèmes que t'as eus c'était normal !

- …

- Mais putain, mets toi un coup de pied au cul ! Bouges toi ! Tu vas pas te laisser couler bêtement comme ça !

- Mais j'essaie Blaise ! Putain ! J'essaie, jte jure ! J'y arrives pas, c'est… C'est trop dur ! s'emporta Draco à son tour. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me voir là comme une lavette !

Blaise cligna des yeux, regardant son meilleur ami affalé sur la table basse. Draco s'était pris la tête dans les mains, agrippant ses cheveux. Sa respiration saccadée soulevait irrégulièrement sa poitrine. Le jeune Zabini aurait voulu faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Leur éducation s'était faite sans amour, sans sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il ne savait même pas comment réconforter son meilleur ami. Et ça le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Désolé vieux, balbutia Blaise. Je voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil…

- Non… Non, tu as bien fait… C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je me suis trop laissé aller. Faut que je me reprennes en main…

Ils demeurèrent sans rien dire, plongés dans leurs pensées, mordant de temps à autre dans un morceau de pizza.

- Draco ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de… heu… De remonter sur un balai ?

Aussitôt les traits de Draco se crispèrent. Son visage pâle sembla se vider du peu de sang qui y demeurait et ses yeux se contractèrent en une fente meurtrière. Il sembla faire un effort pour se contrôler, toute la rage et tous ses remords remontant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Non, Blaise. Je ne suis pas prêt, assena Draco d'une voix polaire.

- Et c'est pour quand ?

- Jsais pas…

- Tu pourrais commencer par ça.

- Je… Je ne suis pas prêt, répéta Draco.

Il sentit encore une fois cette flèche imaginaire mais empoisonnée et glacée s'enfoncer dans son cœur. La douleur se répandit dans sa gorge, brûlante, lancinante… Insupportable.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait pas revenir là dessus.

Une voix glaciale et pleine de mépris lui revint en mémoire :

« - T'es un bon à rien ! »

_Bon à rien, bon à rien, bon à rien, bon à rien…_ Les mots raisonnèrent violemment dans sa tête. Draco se leva vivement et tituba jusqu'au balcon. Il rempli ses poumons d'air, frissonnant dans l'air glacé et pourtant si salvateur.

Blaise s'approcha et mis la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce simple contact suffit à lui faire du bien.

- Désolé vieux, j'aurai pas dû te pousser… murmura le métisse.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire à regarder les lumières de la ville et du parc s'étaler sous leurs yeux. Puis les deux hommes se reprirent et achevèrent la soirée en boîte. Ce n'était pas vraiment le truc de Draco mais ça lui occupait l'esprit. S'occuper pour ne pas penser.

* * *

dimanche 11 janvier

Draco s'éveilla doucement avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle était si lourde qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller et traverser le matelas.

La jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté.

« - Hier ? … Sortie avec Blaise… La fille… Hier… Samedi… Donc dimanche aujourd'hui… Merde ! » songea-t-il, en tentant de se remémorer les événements.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'une gueule de bois lui vrillait les tempes. Draco jeta un œil au réveil, s'étirant légèrement pour tenter de dissiper cette impression de lourdeur.

Onze heures et demi. Il devait voir sa mère pour le repas. Un léger gémissement le força à tourner la tête, pour voir une jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Ah oui, il l'avait oubliée celle-là. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom.

Draco se leva, les muscles curieusement endoloris et enfila sa robe de chambre. Il fila sous la douche, s'habilla en vitesse et avala une potion contre la gueule de bois qui fit rapidement son effet. Sa compagne d'une nuit (Sarah ? Jessica ? Lana ? un truc en A) vint le retrouver et il lui expliqua qu'il devait retrouver sa mère. Une façon comme une autre de la mettre à la porte.

La fille se rhabilla avec une moue vexée et laissa tout de même ses coordonnées sur la table de la cuisine.

- Au cas où… grinça-t-elle. Salut !

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se passa un dernier coup de peigne et transplana devant Saint Mangouste. Il rejoignit l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital magique. Sa mère avait eu de la chance. Elle avait une chambre pour elle seule et était là sous le couvert de l'anonymat. Une fleur du nouveau ministre qui avait accepté cette demande venant de Draco, estimant que Narcissa avait joué un rôle dans la victoire de Potter sur le Mage Noir.

Draco salua d'un signe de tête les infirmières, drapé dans son attitude hautaine et nonchalante. Elle se retournaient sur son passage en gloussant et il leur adressait un sourire charmeur.

Il arriva devant la porte, 195 H, frappa et entra. Sa mère était dignement assise dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit son fils.

- Bonjour mon chéri, fit-elle en se levant doucement.

Draco sourit également et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Un geste qu'ils faisaient rarement. Petit garçon, on lui avait très vite appris à se passer de ces marques de tendresse, même venant de sa mère. Alors de temps en temps, quand Lucius ne rôdait pas, et qu'ils se croisaient, Narcissa et Draco s'enlaçaient puis repartaient tout aussi vite. De peur de se faire surprendre. C'était leur truc à eux.

- Bonjour mère, répondit Draco en se détachant doucement de Narcissa, savourant son léger parfum de lys, qu'il n'avait que trop recherché étant enfant.

Il observa peu de temps le visage pâle de sa mère. Depuis six mois qu'il venait ici, il avait appris à faire face à la beauté de cette femme, cette mère qu'il avait toujours admirée, qui commençait à faner. Elle avait toujours le même air délicat et raffiné mais la dépression qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet après la guerre avait laissé des stigmates sur ce visage maintenant anxieux. Ils avaient l'air tous deux paumés. Deux paumés dans un monde en reconstruction, ne parvenant plus à trouver leur place.

Ressentant chacun le malaise de l'autre, ils se sourirent.

- Tu as maigri Draco, fit ensuite Narcissa, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

- Je sais, excuse moi. C'est juste que… J'ai beaucoup de travail pour la fac…

- Allons, tu crois pouvoir me mentir ? s'amusa Narcissa, sourire aux lèvres. Je suis ta mère, je t'ai fait. Je sais quand quelque chose ne vas pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne venais pas me voir ?

- Tu t'es suffisamment occupé de moi, mère, répondit simplement Draco après une hésitation. Il est temps maintenant que tu prennes soin de toi. Toi toute seule.

Narcissa sourit mais ne fit pas durer la conversation, elle sentait que son fils ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Ils firent alors une partie de cartes, Narcissa adorait ça mais s'en était privée pendant des années car c'était un jeu moldu, puis d'échecs. Enfin, Draco lui donna son avis sur son tricot et ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus pendant presque une heure. Quand ils abordèrent le sujet de la dépression de Narcissa, elle tenta de faire parler son fils et de le rassurer.

- Tu es un Malefoy, tu es assez fort pour t'en sortir, je le sais… assura-t-elle en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être un Malefoy ? s'exclama soudainement Draco. J'en ai marre d'être « le fils de » ou juste un nom de famille, si illustre soit-elle !

Je veux être moi, simplement moi ! Encore si ce nom était moins difficile à porter ! Mais il a fallu qu'on le relie systématique à la Magie Noire et à… _Lui_.

- Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus. Tu t'en doute bien mais avec ton père, c'était un mariage arrangé. J'ai été confrontée aux mêmes problèmes, aux mêmes doutes, aux mêmes choix que toi, Draco. J'étais une descendante des Blacks. Il était absolument exclu que je choisisse une autre voie que celle… Du Mage Noir. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, le monde sorcier était dans le même dilemme qu'il y a deux ans. Il fallait choisir son camp. Ne sous-estime pas le poids des traditions… Je m'y suis pliée, tout comme tu l'as fait…

- J'aurai pu faire un autre choix…

Narcissa sourit tristement. Si en plus il se mettait à remuer le passé...

- Non Draco… Je t'assure que non… J'ai envisagé cette possibilité, crois moi. Mais j'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la seule chose me garantissait ta sécurité de la meilleure manière possible… C'était _Lui_. Ton père ne te l'a sans doute jamais dit… Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voue une aversion pour les Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés, ce n'est absolument rien comparé à la haine incommensurable qui l'habite envers ceux qu'il considère comme des traîtres…

Draco avait tourné la tête, n'osant regarder sa mère. Il l'admirait parce qu'elle était tout simplement humaine. Elle avait eu peur elle aussi, elle s'était soumise elle aussi. Et pourtant elle avait cette force et ce courage qui lui avaient permis de protéger son enfant, de faire en sorte que son quotidien soit moins difficile. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie, il le savait, dès le moment où Narcissa avait su que la vie grandissait en elle…

Préférant rester pour lui offrir une vie où il ne manquerait de rien –sauf d'amour peut être- plutôt qu'une vie faite de cavale et de peur… Un Malefoy, un Sang Pur, ça ne divorce pas. Draco se sentit mal à cette pensée. Il avait envie de partir, de fuir cette mère si forte alors que lui était si faible.

Draco salua sa mère puis, hésitant un instant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Narcissa lui sourit.

- Sois courageux Draco, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et transplana dans son appartement. La nuit était tombée. Il pleuvait. Draco se posta devant la baie vitrée pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris de cette entrevue. Il devait aller voir sa mère plus souvent. C'était la seule personne à l'aimer de ce monde. Il lui devait bien ça. Draco se trouva alors très égoïste, en plus d'être faible et lâche.

Il était Draco Malefoy, survivant de la guerre et blanchi, jeune homme n'ayant jamais fait couler le sang, major de sa maison. Il était Draco Malefoy et il sentait que ce mal qui le bouffait chaque jour risquait d'avoir raison de lui.

* * *

Et voila. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les gens qui écrivent des journaux intimes, hein ! C'est Hermione et Draco qui parlent, ne tirez pas sur la messagère !! Même si c'est vrai que Draco avec un journal, c'est pas très crédible. En même temps, c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire parler nan ?

Bon j'espère que l'analyse psychologique de Draco n'est pas trop ratée (faut dire, je suis pas vraiment dans ce domaine moi :p). Sinon je compte m'occuper un peu plus des perso secondaires (Ginny, Jade, Blaise et cie) dans les autres chapitres, c'est promis.

Bonnes vacances à ttes (enfin à tte la zone B !) j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Morgane 2 toi


	3. Cette chose qui nous ronge

**~Guéris-moi~**

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que personne ne voit rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K pour le moment

Tient pas compte de l'épilogue du T7 !

Note : apparemment, le système de réponses aux reviews a encore changé… Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais comme je suis blonde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler :) je ferais une nouvelle réponse, c'est la moindre des choses quand on prend le tps de me laisser un commentaire :)

Et un grand merci à Swann, qui a eu la gentille de m'envoyer des cours sur la dépression. Juis une pro mnt ^^

RAR :

Fouzia : coucou ! aaah le droit, je te souhaite bon courage pour tes révisions. Il paraît que c'est la première année qui est la plus dure alors te sens pas coupable de venir sur (moi aussi je devrais achever mon mémoire mais faut bien s'aérer l'esprit non ?!)

Contente que tu continues d'aimer, ça fait plaisir…

Merci à toi pr ta review ;) bisous !

* * *

**3) Cette chose qui nous ronge…**

Samedi 10 janvier

_Journal d'Hermione_

_Anorexique ? (1) Je ne suis pas anorexique ! C'est vrai j'ai un peu maigri et j'ai l'impression que tout est fade en ce moment alors j'ai pas trop d'appétit. … Jsuis pas anorexique, quoi ! merde ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi Malefoy a remarqué un truc pareil ? Pourquoi lui et pas Ron hein ? _

_Oh Merlin, je viens d'enfiler mon soutient gorge. Il a raison, je flotte dedans. Où est ma balance ? Ca fait des mois que je ne suis pas montée dessus. Jvois pas l'intérêt. … … Ah oui. C'est pas parce que j'ai perdu 7 kilos que je suis anorexique ! Et puis quoi encore ? … …_

_ Et puis pourquoi Ron n'a rien vu ? Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Ils osent peut être pas m'en parler. … … _

_Merlin, Malefoy a raison, c'est pas beau on voit mes côtes. Comment il a remarqué un truc pareil ? Et puis lui aussi a maigrit d'abord. Bon ça se voit moins parce qu'il est musclé. Le Quidditch sans doute. Je pensais qu'il en ferait son métier d'ailleurs. _

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire en médicomagie ? … … Je crois que j'ai le cerveau retourné. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce blond décoloré. … … N'empêche, pourquoi est-il le seul à avoir remarqué ?!_

_

* * *

_

Lundi 12 janvier

Hermione avait toujours été intriguée par le fait que les gens, généralement, détestaient le lundi. Pour elle, c'était au contraire une occasion de se réjouir. Une nouvelle semaine, c'était plein de cours passionnants, la découverte de nouveaux savoirs, l'occasion d'avancer sur la route de la connaissance et des heures à pouvoir se plonger dans un vieux bouquin fascinant. Oui, le lundi, premier jour de la semaine, c'était ça pour elle. C'était. Avant.

Hermione était étonnée de voir à quel point la signification de ce jour avait changé. Elle avait rejoint le camp des lundiophobes. Finalement, le lundi, c'était pas cool du tout. C'était le prélude à une semaine ou 5 longs jours à se traîner à la fac, à se forcer à écouter, à tenter désespérément de travailler alors que son corps et son cœur lui hurlaient d'aller se planquer sous la couette.

Le lundi, ça signifiait qu'elle avait 120 heures à attendre pour s'occuper le week-end, avec sa famille, ses amis ou Ron.

Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait Jade, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais elle travaillait cette semaine et le lundi, elles ne passaient que deux heures de cours ensemble avant qu'Hermione aille se terrer dans les sous-sols moisis pour réaliser une potion qui l'intéressait autant que sa première Chocogrenouille.

- Fais chier ! marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber durement sur la table et son voisin lui adressa un regard excédé. Oui, le lundi, c'était aussi le jour où elle était censée commencer son travail. Brusquement, elle releva la tête et, le nez à deux centimètres de son bouquin, tenta de relire le paragraphe.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione poussa un dernier soupir puis se résigna. C'était incroyable mais ce n'était pas la première fois… Son dossier ne l'intéressait pas. Vraiment pas. Lire le bouquin ouvert devant ses yeux ne lui avait jamais autant demandé d'énergie et de volonté. La jeune sorcière rassembla ses affaires et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque, au grand bonheur de son voisin de table, lassé d'entendre ses soupirs toutes les deux minutes.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment surchauffé, elle se rendit compte à quel point il faisait froid et enfila rapidement écharpe, gants et bonnet. Il était six heures moins le quart… Seulement. Harry n'arrivait que dans trois quart d'heure. Ils allaient manger ensemble vu que la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas pu venir.

Hermione hésita un instant puis se dit qu'après tout, mieux valait attendre au chaud, quelque soit l'endroit. Elle suivit un petit chemin qui la conduisit hors du campus et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'engageait dans une petite rue. Toutes les maisons étaient collées les unes aux autres et il fallait vraiment connaître l'endroit pour voir qu'un pub avait élu domicile dans la rue.

Hermione s'y dirigea, poussa la porte et resta un instant sur le seuil, pour voir si Jade n'était pas là. Pas de brunette surexitée en vue, dommage.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, déposant ses affaires sur celui d'à côté. Le barman ne tarda pas à venir la saluer.

- Salut Hermione ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Boaf… Tu peux gagner au loto le matin même, les cours de potions te donneront toujours autant envie de te flinguer…

Le barman n'avait pas connu Hermione durant ses années à Poudlard mais n'importe qui l'ayant fréquentée serait tombé à la renverse en entendant une chose pareille.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'accouder au bar.

- Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ?productif? pour mon boulot de te dire ça mais… est ce que tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ? Les étudiants s'imaginent toujours qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir avec un minimum de travail et se ramassent sans cesse à leurs examens. Pourtant, tu m'as pas l'air d'être comme ça…

- Ca va Charles, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai juste du mal à m'y remettre.

- Ca fait déjà six mois Hermione. Si vraiment tu veux prendre ton temps pour faire ton deuil, offre toi une année sabbatique. Beaucoup de gens font ça, ce n'est plus mal vu.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de discuter de ça. Voyant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le barman se résigna.

- Bon alors qu'est ce que je te sers ?

- Un cosmopolitan s'il te plaît.

C'est aussi Jade qui l'avait initiée à ce cocktail qu'elle avait tout de suite adoré. Il prenait toute sa place dans ce bar, à l'ambiance très spéciale. Les patrons et le barman étaient des sorciers mais les moldus venaient aussi et cela ne posait jamais aucun problème.

Le pub était petit, éclairé par des lumières tamisées et des box permettaient de siroter sa boisson à l'abri des regards. Comme il était interdit de fumer, Hermione ne se sentait pas constamment menacée par la fumée. La plupart des clients étaient des habitués et il était rare de se faire aborder par un pervers, chose appréciable de nos jours.

- Et un cosmo, un ! s'exclama Charles en posant le cocktail devant Hermione, qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et avala une gorgée. Puis une deuxième, une troisième et acheva tout aussi rapidement son verre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Elle se trouvait pitoyable, complètement ridicule. Au lieu de travailler sur un dossier, elle était seule dans un bar à picoler un cocktail. Vraiment, c'était risible. Et si éloigné de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Hermione se massa doucement les tempes.

Personne, à part Jade bien sûr, n'était au courant de cette petite habitude qu'elle avait prise. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à leurs regards stupéfaits ou moqueurs en apprenant que la meilleure élève de Poudlard noyait sa déprime dans l'alcool.

Hermione reprit soudainement ses esprits et sortit de son sac un magasine féminin, une fois de plus prêté par Jade. Elle comprenait tout à coup pourquoi cela fascinait Lavande et Parvati. Quand on songeait à quel haut assortir avec sa jupe, on ne se posait pas de question existentielles. Donc on ne déprimait pas. La jeune sorcière tourna les pages, contemplant les mannequins avec indifférence.

« - Tiens, ce pull blanc est drôlement joli. Ca me va bien en plus le blanc. Il s'assortira parfaitement avec ma jupe en jean… Houlà, il est cher… Je vais aller faire un tour à _Sorcières modèles_, ils font quasiment la même chose pour deux fois moins cher, songea Hermione »

Puis, son regard se perdit dans la salle. Il y avait essentiellement des étudiants, plus ou moins vieux. Un couple d'amoureux aussi. Elle se demanda combien de personnes avaient une chance d'être aussi mal qu'elle. Tout à coup, elle sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement et elle manqua de lâcher un cri de stupeur. A quelques mètres à peine d'elle, confortablement installé dans une banquette d'angle… Draco Malefoy. Il devait déjà l'avoir repérée car il ne sembla pas surpris.

Hermione ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Le bref échange assez curieux de la semaine dernière l'avait un peu perturbée… Et voilà qu'elle le trouvait dans le même bar qu'elle ! Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. L'ignorer comme pendant 6 mois ? Lui dire bonjour ? Faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ?

C'était tentant mais ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. C'étaient des adultes maintenant… Enfin presque… Et ils devaient se comporter en tant que tel non ?

Hermione, conscience d'être ridicule à le fixer ainsi, lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Draco lui rendit son sourire mais elle ne le vit pas car Hermione s'était déjà retournée, mortifiée d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Agir en adulte ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait prendre son pire ennemi pour une copine ! C'est pourquoi elle manqua de se casser la figure de son tabouret quand la voix trainante de Draco s'éleva à ses côtés.

- Salut Granger.

Elle reprit rapidement contenance et lui répondit puis un silence gêné s'installa. Draco finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'Hermione.

- Je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais la politesse voudrait que tu me proposes le siège, reprit Draco.

- J'avais peur que tu refuses… C'est pas légèrement incongru de s'asseoir à côté d'une Sang de Bourbe ?

- Allons allons, Granger. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. On s'est affrontés pendant sept ans. On a fait la guerre. Il est temps de passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas ? … Deux whisky pur feu, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du barman.

- C'est vrai, admis Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt aussi rapidement.

- Et moi je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt dans les bars, Granger, répliqua Draco, ironique.

- Oh ! Mais… heu… Ce… C'est rare…

- Et tu mens en plus ! C'est du joli, ricana l'ancien Serpentard.

Il donna un gallion à Charles en échange des deux whisky et en fit glisser un vers Hermione. Elle attrapa machinalement le verre, joua un instant avec, avant de comprendre.

- Hé ! Attends ! Me dit pas que tu veux que j'avale ça !

- Quoi ? Y'a rien de mal à boire un verre.

- Non ! Mais… Je veux dire… Je bois pas de whisky ! protesta Hermione, l'air indigné.

- Ah, ça y est. Je retrouve la Granger de Poudlard. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle avait disparu. C'était un peu flippant pour être honnête… Et vu comment tu t'es enfilé ton cosmo tout à l'heure, je pense qu'un remontant plus fort te ferait pas de mal.

Hermione rougit, honteuse de s'être laissé aller. Quoique… Malefoy semblait aussi être un habitué. Elle avait peut être même passé quelques heures dans ce bar sans se rendre compte qu'il était là.

- Alors… Hum… Pourquoi tu as choisi la médicologie finalement ? demanda-t-elle, simplement pour faire la conversation.

La situation était irréaliste au possible. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être en train de discuter poliment avec Malefoy… Dans un bar… En buvant du whisky… C'était… trop bizarre. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés depuis que Draco s'était assis, se contentant de fixer le bar devant eux.

- Hé bien… J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Et toi ? Je te voyais plus devenir prof que médicomage.

- Ah bon… Heu… Moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu être dans la médecine. On a vu tellement de gens mourir. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose à l'époque. Alors maintenant, je me rattrape. Il y aura toujours des vies à sauver.

Au moment même où les phrases sortaient de sa bouche, Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle mentait et qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se convaincre elle même. Ces paroles sonnaient faux et malgré tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Il y eu un moment de silence et chacun but une gorgée de whisky. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était beaucoup trop fort.

- Saint Potter et Weasley te croient vraiment quand tu leur racontes ça ? s'enquit Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama Hermione, trop brusquement.

Elle tourna la tête en même temps que lui et enfin, ils se virent de près. Draco n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux étaient juste plus longs, attachés en catogan, et peut être plus foncés. Ou alors c'était l'éclairage qui faisait ça. Des mèches blondes tombaient autour de son visage, toujours aussi pâle, aristocratique… Comme taillé dans le marbre. Un visage sans défaut, sans imperfections. Et pourtant… Il n'était pas emprunt de sa froideur et de son mépris habituel. Draco était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier taillée sur mesure dans un tissu luxueux. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé. Par contre, Hermione fut choquée de rencontrer ses yeux.

Pas pour leur couleur, ni pour leur beauté. Simplement une chose indescriptible qui fit qu'elle comprit immédiatement que Malefoy était dans la même passe qu'elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui rappelait sa propre déprime, son propre sentiment de ne pas trouver sa place… Cette chose qui la rongeait… Qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur…

Et Draco le vit aussi. Au delà du fait qu'elle avait l'air en bonne santé, il voyait que c'était faux. Que tout était faux.

Elle avait coupé et dégradé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en dessous des épaules. Ce n'était plus une touffe informe mais de jolis cheveux ondulés. Elle était vêtue d'un pull rouge et moulant, d'un jean noir et, chose qui l'étonna plus que tout, de chaussures à petits talons. Petits… mais des talons quand même. Son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux noisettes bordés de longs cils, la même bouche en cœur, la même peau laiteuse.

Pourtant, il sentait depuis le début de l'année que quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, il savait. Draco savait qu'Hermione Granger souffrait de la même chose innommable que lui. Et même s'ils étaient censés se détester, il était soulagé. Il n'était pas si seul finalement.

- C'est donc ça, reprit Draco en détournant son regard. J'avoue que ça m'intriguait depuis le début de l'année.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

- Tu ne poses plus de questions, tu ne lèves plus la main pour y répondre. Tu regardes par la fenêtre au lieu de prendre des notes. T'es incapable de te concentrer deux minutes à la bibliothèque sur un devoir… Et tu traînes avec ta copine brune dans les bars… C'est pas du Hermione Granger ça…

- Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas du Hermione Granger, murmura doucement la jeune fille, les yeux baissés sur son verre maintenant vide.

- Quel est l'avis de ta psychomage là dessus ? s'enquit Draco.

Hermione l'observa du coin du l'œil. Il ne semblait pas se moquer, non, il avait l'air… D'être vaguement intéressé. Vaguement.

- Et de la tienne ? A moins que tu passes tes nuits à écumer les bars et à t'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à pas d'heure, t'as l'air aussi bien que Voldemort avant de crever. Tu t'ennuies en potion, tu piques du nez en cours et dès qu'on te contrarie, t'as l'air d'avoir envie de sauter à la gorge des gens… Quoi ? ajouta Hermione devant la mine stupéfaite –l'espace de quelques secondes- de Draco. Tu crois que t'es le seul à t'ennuyer et observer ?

- Mmmm… C'est triste, hein ?

- Ouais…

- Ouais.

- Deux martinis, s'il te plaît, Charles, commanda Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que noyer ce qui te préoccupe dans l'alcool soit la meilleure des solutions.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais toi peut être ?

- Je détourne mes pensées vers des jours meilleurs, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se calma rapidement, toussota mais évita son regard. Elle avait peur de se trahir mais si elle avait au fond qu'il avait comprit depuis bien longtemps…

- Ok… Alors embarque aussi mes pensées, tant que tu y es, murmura Hermione.

- Tu connais la blague du Gryffondor et du veracrasse ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil et osa le regarder. Il ne souriait pas, seul son visage était légèrement plus expressif que d'habitude. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la blague mais tant pis, elle lui dit qu'elle donnait sa langue au chat.

Une demie heure plus tard, Hermione avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant à force de rire ou de s'indigner. Draco souriait en coin, le sourire moqueur et hautain, mais un sourire tout de même. Charles revint les voir en les prévenant qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils continent à picoler jusqu'à minuit.

- Ca fait trois quart d'heure que vous êtes là, ajouta-t-il, devant le regard légèrement embué des deux jeunes gens.

Hermione sursauta, jeta un œil à sa montre. Dix neuf heures. Elle aurait dû être devant la bibliothèque…

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai complètement oublié l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oooh… Harry va m'en vouloir !

- Potter, hein. Paraît que t'es avec Weasley, ça le perturbes pas ?

Hermione secoua distraitement la tête en rassemblant ses affaires, qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

- Et vous picolez aussi ensemble, en amoureux ? se moqua Draco.

- Ron n'est pas au courant que je fréquente cet endroit… répliqua Hermione, sèchement. Et j'aimerais qu'il continue à l'ignorer. Je sais que ta parole ne vaut pas grand chose, mais sois sympa de garder ça pour toi !

Draco fut surpris de la voir aussi brusquement changer d'attitude. Il observa Hermione dégringoler de son tabouret et s'enfuir presque, en adressant tout de même au barman un petit signe d'au revoir. La porte claqua derrière elle et, pensif, Draco recommença à jouer avec son verre. Le peu de chaleur qu'il ressentait venait soudainement de s'évaporer et, une fois de plus, il se sentit très seul.

- Hé bien, hé bien, fit alors Charles, revenant se placer en face de Draco, les deux hommes séparés par le bar. Je savais pas que tu connaissais Hermione…

- Ouais, la vie est surprenante, répondit Draco, mélancoliquement en tendant son verre à Charles.

Ce dernier fit la moue, hésita, puis devant l'œillade glaciale de son client, se décida à le resservir.

- .. Elle a changé… reprit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle fait moins fayotte première de la classe…

- Hermione ? Première de la classe ? Tu plaisantes ?

Draco dévisagea brièvement Charles. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris.

- Elle est sortie major de notre école. Toutes maisons confondues… Pourquoi je plaisanterai ?

- Heu… Hé bien… Je ne devrais peut être pas dire ça, c'est une cliente mais… Enfin, elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un qui en a rien à foutre de ses études !

Draco arqua un sourcil, se demandant si le barman se moquait de lui. C'est vrai qu'elle était moins concentrée, de là à dire que c'était un cancre, il y avait un fossé. Un ravin. Tout un monde !

- Tu trouves ? Granger, rien à foutre ? répéta Draco, incapable de retenir sa surprise en raison de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingéré.

- Ben avant que tu me dises ça…

Les deux hommes restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées pendant un moment. L'un sur une cliente qu'il pensait connaître, l'autre sur une ancienne ennemie qu'il ne connaissait plus. La guerre avait changé bien des choses et bien des gens. Draco était le premier à pouvoir en témoigner. Dès la fin de Voldemort, les journaux s'étaient déchaînés contre sa famille. Ils savaient que les Malefoy étaient définitivement perdus. Et même si la justice avait donné raison à Narcissa et à Draco, dans les yeux de tous, leur famille n'était plus rien qu'un vague souvenir de l'aristocratie britannique.

C'était là toute la différence avec Granger : elle, elle était dans le camp des vainqueurs, elle représentait la fille au Sang-Mêlé qui avait réussi, envers et contre tout. Il y avait eu des morts c'est vrai, mais qui, quelque soit son camp, n'avait pas pleuré un proche ? Oui, la guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle avait tout pour. Pourtant, Granger s'enfonçait jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien apparemment. Peut être qu'ils se laissaient berner par son bon jeu d'actrice.

- Foutue guerre, lâcha enfin Draco.

- Hum ?

- Non rien… Je me disais juste que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a réchappé à la mort qu'on n'est pas une victime de cette foutue guerre.

Charles le regarda sans comprendre, interloqué, mais Draco, sans s'en soucier, le remercia d'un léger sourire, laissa un Gallion sur la table et enfila rapidement sa cape avant de quitter le bar. Il passa voir sa mère avec un petit cadeau, une pâtisserie, il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Ils mangèrent ensemble, il discuta avec le médicomage et le psychomage qui la suivaient.

Puis il rentra, avec l'impression que finalement, quand il s'occupait un peu d'autre chose que de lui même, sa vie avait plus de sens…

Draco se saisit du cahier vert et argent que sa mère lui avait offert et s'installa à son bureau.

« - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler, alors tu pourrais écrire, » lui avait dit Narcissa.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué qu'elle avait raison. Il poussa un soupir et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

Lundi 12 janvier

_Granger est un mystère. Pendant six mois, je l'ai à peine vue et voilà qu'en une semaine, non seulement je la surprend en train de foirer sa potion puis elle s'intéresse délibérément à moi au détour d'un couloir. Et je viens de boire un verre avec elle._

_Ce qui m'intrigue c'est : quand cette haine et ce dégoût qu'on se vouait avaient disparus ? Parce que pour la détester, je l'avais détestée Granger ! Oh ça oui. Toujours en haut du classement alors je me prenais des coups. Copine avec Potter qui me battait sans cesse au Quidditch alors je me prenais des coups. Elle avait des amis, une famille aimante, une personnalité bien à elle, des professeurs qui croyaient en elle. Moi je n'avais qu'un géniteur qui me voyait uniquement comme le moyen d'augmenter le prestige des Malefoy et non comme un fils. Que des gens avec qui passer sa solitude mais dont on se méfiait car tout se savait à Serpentard. Que des profs qui voyaient inscrit sur mon front « futur Mangemort ». Moi je n'avais que ce jeu de façade, _

_En fait, je crois que Granger était le féminin de ce que j'aurais voulu être. J'avais même souhaité sa mort... Et puis j'ai compris que si ma vie était ainsi, elle n'y était pour rien. _

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai arrêté de lui en vouloir pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne. De toute façon, je me sens tellement vide, tellement creux, que je ne suis plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. _

_Longtemps j'ai pensé que l'indifférence était préférable aux sentiments mais je me suis trompé. J'ai envie de ressentir. D'être. De vivre. _

* * *

(1) en référence à la réflexion de Draco dans le chapitre 2

Draco et Hermione vont-ils devenir alcooliques ?! lol

Bon, on a pas bcp avancé sur ce chapitre mais je suis du genre à faire en sorte que leur relation se construise tout doucement (et que ce soit le plus crédible possible !)

Sinon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ? ... La mauvaise ? ok !

Alors vu mon emploi du tps du mois de Mai (entretien, cumul de deux boulots, partiels, achèvement de mon mémoire, dossiers à finir, re exams à passer_) _je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la date d'arrivée du prochain chapitre_.._. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon année pour le moment. Enfin, pour ce mois ci, on va dire.

La bonne nouvelle ? J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dans mon dossier OS (le dossier mémoire était juste à côté, une erreur de clic et hop là, c'est dingue comme on peut passer l'après midi à tout faire sauf travailler...) quand je me suis rendue compte que le prochain OS de "Draco, Hermione et..." était presque fini. Donc je vais essayer de poster ça cette semaine et après je m'enterre chez moi et je ne vois plus la lumière du jour avant la mi juin. Ahah !

Bon courage à tout ceux et celles qui sont dans la même situation !

bisous à tous/toutes

Morgane 2 toi

PS : j'espère aussi que vous avez aimé !


	4. et cette douleur qui ne nous quitte

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que personne ne voit rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K

Note : … Et j'ai survécu !!! Arhem… … *ting ting ting* je voudrais s'il vous plaît lever ma coupe (nan j'en ai pas mais on a le droit de rêve, hein ?) à tous ceux qui ont survécu à cette abominable année pleine de « conjoncture défavorable », « croissance négative », et de « 1 point de chômage en plus, les jeunes étant les plus touchés ». Jsais, c'est pas encore officiellement la fin de la l'année... Mais j'ai eu ce mois ci beaucoup d'exemples que « génération galère » pouvait s'en sortir… Parfois… mais bon ça fait plaisir quand même ^^

Alors on s'accroche, on baisse pas les bras et on se MOTIVE !!! (vi, jsais c'est dur)

RAR :

Marilyn : très heureuse que tu aies aimé! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu me dises que j'ai évité les clichés car c'est vraiment quelque chose que je voulais éviter ! et que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser une review aussi :) j'espère que la suite te plaira. bisous

* * *

4) … et cette douleur qui ne nous quitte pas.

Mardi 13 janvier

_J'ai rencontré Malefoy au Magic'Bar (1) l'autre jour. Il est venu me parler. Il a fait ça si naturellement que j'en suis encore toute retournée. Et tenez vous bien… Ca m'a fait plaisir de lui parler. Vraiment. _

_Il avait l'air aussi paumé que moi le pauvre. Il a prétendu que la médicomagie, il avait toujours voulu faire ça. Vilain menteur. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à lui en vouloir pour ces sept dernières années. C'est certainement mieux comme ça. Le passé est le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, c'est comme ça, autant s'y faire._

_ Ca ne veux pas dire que je l'apprécie loin de là. Je ne le connais même pas. Mais je me suis sentie moins seule. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de coller un faux sourire sur mon visage, ni de prendre un air enthousiaste, ni de mentir. Ca fait du bien parfois d'être soi même. Donc déprimée. _

_Ne pas être coupable de se sentir horriblement triste alors qu'on a survécu et que d'autres sont morts._

_Je ne pourrai pas parler de ça à Harry. Pas après ce qu'il a vécu. Ca m'a fait du bien de le revoir, nous n'avons pas perdu notre complicité mais ma bonne humeur et mes rires sonnent faux. J'oriente toujours la conversation sur lui. Son école le passionne assez pour qu'il parle pour deux... Non vraiment, je ne veux pas embêter Harry avec cette histoire. Il a besoin d'être heureux maintenant, pas de s'enticher d'une potiche déprimée... _

Jeudi 15 janvier

Hermione se traîna vers son cours de « droit médical » avec autant de motivation que si elle allait à l'échafaud. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si Malefoy serait là. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et son ventre se tordit. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa marche, les mains crispées sur la lanière de son sac, pour inspirer longuement.

La manière dont elle avait quitté Malefoy la dernière fois avait été plutôt curieuse et elle craignait maintenant de le rencontrer à nouveau. Hermione n'arriva pas à trouver au fond de sa mémoire si le blond avait cours avec elle ou pas.

Son angoisse grandissante –une angoisse irraisonnée et stupide elle le savait- ne faisait que grandir quand elle arriva devant la porte. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Malefoy mais Jade qui attendait d'entrer dans la salle parmi la vingtaine d'autres étudiants.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Hermione, étonnée, alors que Jade, tout sourire, lui plaquait une bise sur la joue.

- Je viens en cours 'Mione, répondit son amie, malicieuse. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre ?

- Mais… Tu n'étais pas dans mon groupe de TD !

- Jsuis allé voir notre responsable d'année. Je lui ai raconté que mes horaires de boulot avait changés et que j'avais besoin de venir dans ce groupe de TD car c'était le seul créneau qui correspondait…

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle serait toujours surprise du culot et du je-m'en-foutisme de son amie. Partagée entre l'envie de la réprimander et de rire, elle choisit finalement la deuxième solution.

- Mais tes horaires n'ont pas changé alors pourquoi…

- Pour être avec toi, espèce de veracrasse, s'agaça Jade en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh…

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Consciente de sa gêne, Jade se mit à jacasser de tout et de rien. Elle avait vu que son amie n'était pas bien en ce moment. Elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour trouver ce dont il s'agissait mais elle essayait de s'impliquer autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Pendant que Jade bavassait, Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Et voilà qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Jade était vraiment adorable avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se faire des amis. La jeune fille était venue vers elle spontanément, pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait une salle. Et quand on passe une heure et dix minutes à tourner dans toute la fac à la recherche de la pièce A2 345 B, forcément, ça rapproche. Jade était le type de fille que tout le monde aimerait avoir comme amie. Ouverte, attentive, spontanée, amusante.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs fait d'autres amis et amies dans leur promo, pas comme Hermione qui savait qu'ils parlaient derrière son dos dès qu'elle était suffisamment éloignée. Le statut d'héroïne de guerre et de meilleure amie du Survivant, c'était dur à porter parfois. Elle préférait rester seule, loin de l'hypocrisie ambiante.

Au fil de leurs discussions au Magic'Bar, Hermione avait raconté à Jade tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Poudlard, sans pudeur, sans faux semblants. Et Jade lui avait dit aussi. Ces années à Salem, son statut de fille populaire, la découverte de la face cachée de la médaille, cette grande désillusion de n'avoir jamais vraiment eu d'amis finalement.

Son père absent, sa mère malheureuse, sa déception d'être restée fille unique. Sa volonté de changer d'air et de partir brusquement en Angleterre.

Hermione n'avait pas présenté Jade à ses amis. Elle leur en parlait mais n'avait pas envie qu'ils se rencontrent. Comme si l'ancienne Gryffondor voulait garder Jade pour elle seule.

Jade était une partie de la nouvelle Hermione, de sa nouvelle vie, de sa nouvelle manière de voir les choses et elle n'avait pas envie de partager ça avec quiconque.

- Page 223 ! siffla Jade en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Hermione sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient allé s'asseoir et avaient sorti leurs affaires sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Les deux filles travaillèrent donc pendant leur heure de cours, s'échangeant des remarques, des petites blagues parfois et Hermione constata qu'elle arrivait beaucoup mieux à bosser avec son amie à ses côtés pour la motiver. Le cours passa vite puis leur professeur passa entre les rangées pour distribuer des copies de devoirs maison.

- Bien. Maintenant que je vous ai rendu vos devoirs, j'aimerais parler des examens du deuxième semestre…

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Stupéfaite, elle fixait le devoir qu'on venait de lui remettre et sur lequel trônait un grand P dessiné au feutre rouge. Elle feuilleta rapidement les parchemins, sous le choc. De très nombreuses annotations avaient été faites.

- Mione, on y va ? Ou tu comptes rester là toute la soirée ? lui demanda Jade, qui avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires.

- Je… J'arrive… Oui, oui… Je viens… bafouilla la jeune sorcière, en rangeant rapidement son devoir dans son sac.

- Ca va pas ? demanda Jade, en jetant un coup d'œil suspect à son amie.

- C'est juste que… Un Piètre… C'est bête… Mais j'en avais jamais eus, tu vois…

Hermione rangea ses affaires sans même s'en rendre compte et sorti de la salle avec Jade. Elles discutèrent de la fameuse note tout en rejoignant la sortie du bâtiment, là où il était possible de transplaner.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'avait rassurée Jade. Tu es hum… Déprimée en ce moment. Et puis, tu crois pas qu'après avoir passé 7 ans… Non, pardon, 15 ans si on compte la maternelle, à avoir des super notes, t'as le droit de te reposer ?

Hermione avait doucement hoché la tête, elles étaient arrivées à ce moment là devant les portes de l'aile consacrée aux Potions de l'Ecole. Jade se tourna soudainement vers son amie et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Mione, je t'en supplie, ne te ronges pas les sangs avec ça. Tu sais, toutes les plus grandes personnalités ont déjà eu un Piètre au moins une fois dans leur vie, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. On leur a jamais ressorti ça au cours de leur carrière en leur disant : « Ah mais vous avez un seul P en première année ! On peut pas vous prendre désolé ! ».

Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois, d'acc ? On bossera toutes les deux si tu veux. Et dès que tu lèveras les yeux de tes bouquins, je te frapperai avec ma règle. Tu sais, celle en métal ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que m'assommer soit la meilleure manière de me faire réussir un devoir, se moqua Hermione.

- A grand maux, grand remède ! déclama Jade.

Les deux amies pouffèrent de rire et Jade, heureuse d'avoir remonté le moral de son amie, se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment. Elle travaillait dans un café en dehors de la fac et prenait son service dans un petit quart d'heure. Son patron était sans pitié sur les retards et elle avait besoin de cet argent pour payer son loyer alors il ne fallait pas traîner.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler ce soir si t'as pas le moral ! ajouta Jade avant de transplaner. Même si je suis sûre que Ron saura te réconforter comme il se doit…

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé et Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, lui tira la langue. Un petit pincement au coeur lui rappela que Ron ne risquait pas de la réconforter, et certainement pas ce soir, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de transplaner juste pour 5 petites minutes pour la voir cette semaine... Mais devant les efforts de Jade, Hermione fit bonne figure.

- Allez file, tu commences à plus pouvoir te passer de moi, c'est pénible ! répliqua Hermione, sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois que Jade eu disparu, la jeune sorcière se sentit tout à coup affreusement seule. Ginny était à Poudlard, Ron à l'étranger pour son stage de perfectionnement, ses parents en vacances, Harry en cours de DCFM.

Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver son minuscule studio qui la ferait déprimer encore plus.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Un ciné ? non pas toute seule. Lecture ? non pas envie. Et après... Après elle ne voyait pas. Hermione se demanda un instant comment ses études avaient pris une telle importance dans sa vie pour que cette obsession une fois disparue, il ne lui reste plus rien. Rien du tout, aucune passion, aucune activité. Sa vie était aussi plate que les cruches qui épluchaient la vie des stars pour vivre à travers elles... Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione avançait dans les couloirs de l'Ecole, sans trop savoir où aller, ni que faire. Et puis tout à coup, elle craqua.

Hermione venait de prendre conscience de l'absolu ridicule de sa situation. Elle n'avait pas travaillé ce devoir et maintenant que la note était tombée, elle se sentait aussi nulle que le jour où… Non en fait, elle ne voyait pas. Elle cherchait désespérément de la compagnie, pour éviter de penser à sa propre déprime. C'était elle, Hermione Granger, combattante auprès d'Harry Potter, qui déambulait dans les couloirs sans but.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et la douleur l'obligea à se plier en deux. Hermione se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol.

Elle voulait que cette douleur, cette douleur qui ne la quittait plus, s'en aille, par tous les moyens. Elle voulait que la honte et la pitié qu'elle même s'inspirait arrêtent de lui faire tout ce mal. Hermione voulait redevenir quelqu'un, pas rester cette loque qui fondait en larmes pour n'importe quel prétexte...

...

Draco venait de terminer son TD et se dit qu'il allait peut être draguer les deuxièmes années de médicomagie. Il se sentait d'humeur aujourd'hui. Blaise et sa mère lui avaient mis un coup de pied au cul, il était parti ! ca y est ! Adieu la déprime, bonjour les filles ! C'était globalement son raisonnement…

Du moins le pensait-il lorsqu'il vit, seule dans les couloirs, une fille frêle et agitée de sanglots. Il eu conscience que c'était Granger avant de l'identifier réellement. Draco hésita un instant, ne sachant que faire. Peut être pourrait-il tourner les talons en faisant style de n'avoir rien vu. C'est en tout cas la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Pourtant, il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré comme aimanté par la jeune fille. Draco se racla la gorge mais comme il n'obtient aucune réaction, il se décida à s'agenouiller auprès de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Putain Granger mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Elle était en larmes. Tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable que l'ancien Serpentard en resta figé. Ses mains serraient tellement fort les lanières de son sac que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il se dégageait une telle détresse, un tel sentiment de souffrance de tout ce petit corps qui tremblait que Draco lui demanda bêtement si elle avait mal quelque part.

- Laisse moi ! eu le courage de s'écrier Hermione, d'une petite voix aigue.

- Quoi pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps devant notre promo ? répliqua Draco, sarcastique malgré lui.

Hermione ne répondit pas, tentant de se calmer comme elle pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se rendre ridicule, un dans sa propre fac, deux devant son pire ennemi, trois… pour elle-même. Inspirant un grand coup, Hermione passa une main vigoureuse sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes, s'appuya au mur et se releva lentement, en tremblant…

- Ca suffit Granger, je vais te ramener chez toi…

Draco savait bien que de nombreux élèves finissaient leurs cours à 5h30. Il avait essayé de se tenir à l'écart, n'aidant pas Hermione car il connaissait sa fierté. Mais là, ça devenait urgent. La jeune fille ne semblait pas savoir que le campus était un monde aussi voir plus cruel que Poudlard. S'il la laissait là, à la vue de tous, sa réputation serait finie dès le lendemain. Elle ne serait plus qu'Hermione Granger la cinglée, qui piquait une crise de larmes dans les couloirs.

Draco prit alors une décision que jamais auparavant il n'aurait faite et souleva Hermione de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était plus légère qu'il ne le pensait.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Granger, donne moi ton adresse vite !

- Va te faire voir, pervers ! répondit agressivement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Quelle jeune fille tout à fait charmante...

Draco fila à travers les couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment et transplaner. Heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne… La rumeur aurait été encore bien pire qu'une Granger cinglée. Une fois dehors, il transplana chez lui, dans son appartement du centre le Londres. Aussitôt arrivé, il déposa Hermione par terre. Elle ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes et Draco fut obligé de l'attraper par les épaules pour la secouer.

- Merlin ! Mais dis moi ce qui t'arrives ! Granger !

Hermione restait tête basse, le visage caché par une cascade de cheveux bruns, et recommença à sangloter. Draco, impatient, lâcha ses épaules pour la prendre sous le menton et la forcer à relever la tête. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Des larmes scintillantes coulaient le long de son visage dont les joues rosissaient légèrement. Ses lèvres tremblotaient comme si elle avait froid, ou peur. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Draco se souvenait les avoir toujours vus soit pétillants de vie, soit lançant des éclairs. Il connaissait bien les yeux d'Hermione pour y avoir souvent fait face. Ils étaient d'une chaude couleur noisette, pailletés d'éclats dorés qui brillaient lorsqu'il y avait du soleil. L'extrémité de ses iris ne tendaient plus vers le marron mais se dégradaient tout doucement dans un mélange de bleu, de gris et même de vert…

Mais là… Là il ne voyait qu'une douleur sourde...

Draco, stupéfait par cette découverte, se recula de plusieurs pas. Hermione abaissa la tête.

- Viens t'asseoir, je vais te faire un truc à manger, prononça-t-il difficilement, comme si être gentil était une épreuve particulièrement difficile.

Il vit qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas, lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Il prit la jeune femme par la main et l'amena jusqu'à son large canapé de cuir blanc puis s'éclipsa pour revenir avec une couverture chaude qu'il passa autour des épaules de Granger. Puis, il s'attela en cuisine, se flattant de pouvoir la surveiller en même temps.

- N'inonde pas ce canap' de larmes Granger, il m'a coûté plus de Gallions que t'en auras jamais sur ton compte à Gringotts…

Mais elle restait emmitouflée dans sa couverture, fixant le vide, sans bouger.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il posait une assiette de poulet au curry sur la table basse. La cuisine était l'une de ses nouvelles lubies. Autant en faire profiter quelqu'un pour une fois. Draco se redressa et contempla un instant la jeune fille au visage crispé par la douleur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était partagé entre l'envie de la gifler et l'envie de la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme car il savait comment elle avait mal. C'est le premier penchant qui repris le dessus. Il restait un Malefoy après tout.

- Coopère un peu, Granger. Je vais pas te donner la becquetée comme à un gosse !

- Ça sera pas utile, répliqua Hermione d'une voix froide et sèche.

Il eu l'impression qu'elle avait usé ses dernières forces pour lui répondre mais c'était déjà un signe encourageant. Il fit mine de repartir vers la cuisine en gardant un œil sur Hermione et vit qu'elle avait pris l'assiette et picorait sans enthousiasme. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il crut déceler un changement et Hermione porta enfin une fourchette pleine à ses lèvres.

Draco l'observa encore, fasciné. Où était Granger ? Où était-elle passé ? Qui était cette pâle copie de la gamine qui se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'air fier et bravache avec ses deux imbéciles d'amis, comme si la terre était à eux, se fichant de tout, passant au dessus des moqueries des autres, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle valait plus que ça…

Et maintenant, elle arrivait à peine à se nourrir. Granger était pitoyable. Déplorable. Draco savait aussi que c'était à cela qu'il ressemblait parfois, lui aussi. Son ego en prit un coup et, brusquement, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et s'assit sur la table basse.

- Bon… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Granger releva les yeux, un peu surprise. Elle n'était pas jolie comme ça. Son air était chiffonné, ses cheveux défaits, sa peau pâlotte.

- Rien. Rien, ça va… répondit-elle doucement.

- Oui, je constate, ricana Draco.

Il se reprit rapidement sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

- Ecoute Granger, tu t'effondres dans les couloirs pour pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps si ça t'amuses mais à partir du moment où tu fais ça chez moi, je pense que je suis un peu impliqué.

- Je… Je ne veux pas t'embêter…

Voir Granger lui répondre sur cet air de femme soumise acheva de briser les dernières barrières du jeune homme.

- Ca ne m'embêtes pas, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel au prix d'un suprême effort pour ne pas la gifler. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que tu te braques comme ça ! J'ai… J'ai l'impression que tu me considères toujours comme ce gamin débile qui t'insultait à Poudlard pour avoir ce serait-ce qu'une marque d'affection de son monstre de père !

Il avait presque hurlé ces dernières paroles, excédé. Draco passa la main sur son visage et s'éloigna du canapé, sur lequel Hermione le regardait d'une manière curieuse. Il savait qu'il risquait peut être de faire une erreur en la ramenant chez lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Draco se posta devant la baie vitrée et tenta de calmer l'agitation qui s'était emparée de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de… ça. D'aider les gens. Trouver les mots justes. Réconforter. C'était pour les nanas ce genre de trucs. Ca le mettait trop mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione derrière son dos. Je vais partir…

- Non, c'est bon Granger, lâcha Draco sans la regarder. Tu peux rester.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea à son tour, en faisant semblant de lire la Gazette, alors que son esprit était en plein débat intérieur. Quand il revint dans le salon, Hermione dormait.

Draco poussa un soupir, résistant à l'envie de la flanquer dehors et alla prendre sa douche. La journée l'avait épuisé mais il ne voulait pas que Granger fasse une bêtise, et encore moins chez lui. Si jamais elle décidait de se jeter par la baie vitrée, il aurait des problèmes et c'était la dernière chose dont Draco avait envie.

Il alla donc se coucher mais se réveilla régulièrement et allait voir si Granger dormait toujours. Vers cinq heures du matin, troublé par la vision de la fille qu'il avait détestée pendant 7 ans prostrée sur son canapé, il eu soudain une idée.

Draco attrapa une plume et un parchemin qu'il noircit rapidement. Il se relut, hésita un instant, puis appela l'un de ses hiboux. Il ne cacheta pas la lettre et ne la signa pas et pendant quelques secondes, il regarda son Grand Duc voler dans la nuit, se demandant s'il avait bien fait.

« - C'est le boulot d'une psychomage, qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? » s'agaça sa voix intérieure.

* * *

_vendredi 16 janvier_

_Granger a dormi chez moi. … … …… …… …… ……… ……… … …… …… …… … …… …… … … … …… …… …… … … …… … …… …… … …… …… …… … … …… …… …… … …… …… …… … …… …… …… …… …… …… …… … …… … … … … …… … …… …… … …… … … … …… …… … …._

_..._

_...  
_

_Je vais répéter ça tout haut jusqu'à que je m'y soit fait. Granger a dormi chez moi. Ça aurait pu être l'objet d'une bonne blague mais c'est la réalité. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris allez vous dire ? Je suis censé la détester ? Ca serait mentir. J'ai détesté ce que représentait Granger, pas Granger en elle même. Je ne la connais pas. _

_Et maintenant, je peux choisir librement de la détester... Ou pas... _

_En fait quand je l'ai vue là, avec toute cette détresse qui émanait d'un si petit corps… Je ne me suis jamais senti plus proche de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment. Je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi pour l'avoir enduré si souvent ces derniers temps. Ces poignards invisibles qui vous transpercent le cœur, vous empêchant presque de respirer, ce sentiment de désespoir, de n'être plus rien, ce dégoût de vous même qui vous lamine pendant des heures...  
_

_Elle m'a fait pitié. Elle était recroquevillée comme une gamine, elle était moche, agaçante, désespérante... Granger était humaine. Définitivement plus humaine qu'à Poudlard. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas choisi de me montrer des blessures dont elle ignore le nom, de paraître si faible alors qu'elle s'attendait à ne jamais être aussi forte, de se faire attaquer par cette douleur qui ne nous quitte plus alors qu'on pensait avoir définitivement remisé douleur et peine de notre vocabulaire. _

_Je me trahis. "Nous". Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Ni chez les Malefoy, ni chez les Serpentards. Et pourtant, je sens que _ça _nous rapproche.  
_

_Je suis comme ça aussi. ... Je suis comme elle.  
_

_C'est pour ça que je l'ai accueillie chez moi. Si deux personnes dans la même détresse ne sont pas foutues de se tendre la main… J'ai repensé à la fois où Potter m'avait surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en sixième année. Peut être que si on me l'avait tendue, cette fichue main, tout aurait pu être différent. _

_Et puis ça ne m'engage à rien. La preuve, quand j'ai enfin émergé de mon sommeil perturbé, elle était partie. J'ai retrouvé la couverture impeccablement pliée au pied du lit, un petit déjeuner prêt à être réchauffé et un mot, griffonné à la va-vite et apparamment d'une main tremblante. « Merci ». Comme quoi Granger restait encore elle-même quelque part. _

_Mais ça m'intriguait. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Pourquoi une fille comme Granger, qui avait tout pour être heureuse, était tombée dans cette spirale infernale ? … Pourquoi ?_

Draco leva sa plume en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il glissa son carnet sous le canapé et se leva en soupirant, prêt à faire face à son meilleur ami. A qui il serait peut être temps d'apprendre la politesse… Le métisse fit un petit signe de tête à Draco et leva son bras droit, pour lui montrer une bouteille portant des inscriptions dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Salut vieux. T'as une meilleure tronche, s'amusa Blaise. Je t'ai ramené du Chianti, du vin italien. Je tiens à préciser qu'au prix de la bouteille, j'aimerai que tu te bourres pas la gueule avec.

Draco faillit sourire. Il prit la bouteille des mains de Blaise et la posa sur la table, tout de même touché par ce geste.

- Des bouteilles à mille gallions, j'en ai plein ma cave perso, répliqua le blond en arquant un sourcil dans son meilleur style hautain.

Blaise éclata franchement de rire. Si son meilleur pote avait retrouvé son humour grinçant, c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- J'en doute pas, j'en doute, se moqua ouvertement le métisse. Alors quoi de neuf ? Ca va ?

Draco demanda avant à Blaise s'il voulait se faire une bouffe entre homme et ensuite écouter la retransmission d'un match de Quidditch à la radio et son ami ayant accepté, il se mit aux fourneaux. Blaise se servit dans les placards -il connaissait bien l'appartement- pour leur trouver de quoi prendre l'apéro. A sa grande surprise, il trouva des chips, aliment moldu donc, et ils commencèrent à s'empiffrer en buvant de la Bierraubeurre. Draco arrivait en même temps à cuisiner, ce qui pour un homme, relevait du miracle. Et il répondit enfin à la question de Blaise, anodine pour 99% des gens mais redoutée par beaucoup d'autres.

- Bien, bien. Je me suis remis à la boxe, je suis allé voir ma mère trois fois cette semaine, j'ai réussi à faire un gâteau au chocolat. Et mon devoir de potions... Ca va.

- Cool. Alors comment va Narcissa ?

- Son état est stable mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Et toi alors ? C'est comment l'Italie ?

Blaise se lança dans un monologue enflammé sur les beautés du pays, regrettant que le mois de janvier ne soit pas plus approprié à la drague. Blaise était un séducteur mais c'était avant tout le goût du jeu qui l'amusait. Cela lui arrivait de simplement flirter sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Ca faisait partie de se personnalité et c'était bénéfique pour sa réputation. Il avait réussi le tour de main de se faire qualifier ni de connard ni de don juan, de courreur de jupons cela arrivait effectivement. Il était juste Blaise, le mec inaccessible et jouait sans cesse là dessus. Une remarque du métisse sur une jolie petite brune qu'il avait repérée fit soudain émerger une envie irrépréssible à Draco... Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre puis décida de se lâcher.

- Tu te souviens de Granger ? demanda alors Draco, à brûle pourpoint.

- Granger ? Hermione Granger ? Le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard ? répondit Blaise, sourcils froncés, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Elle même. Elle est dans ma promo

- Ouais, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit…

- Je crois qu'elle aussi… Elle… Elle est comme ça.

Blaise cligna des yeux sans comprendre puis il rencontra le visage froid et fermé de Draco.

- Ah comme toi ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? C'est une héroïne de guerre, elle peut enfin s'envoyer en l'air avec son Weasley alors pourquoi…

- Je l'ai vu, coupa Draco d'un ton sans appel. Et je me demande même comment je l'ai pas remarqué avant. Elle se promène sans aucun bouquin à la fac…

- Ah oui, effectivement, ça va mal, ricana Blaise.

Il étouffa son hilarité après l'œillade meurtrière de Draco.

- Et alors ? Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. Tu vas aller lui taper la causette pour ça ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait. On a bu un verre ensemble.

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer avec sa Bierraubeurre. Il toussa pendant un moment, Draco lui mettant de grandes claques dans le dos, puis secoua la tête, l'air incrédule.

- Putain, Dray, tu dis ça comme si c'était normal de picoler avec Hermione Granger !

- Ben ouais, sur le coup ça m'a paru normal. A elle aussi.

- Super, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble alors ! soupira le métisse en levant les yeux au ciel. Aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre !

Blaise s'étonna un peu de cette révélation mais après tout pourquoi pas... Ils avaient suffisamment été brimés pendant leur enfance et adolescence pour avoir envie de faire ce qu'il leur passait pas la tête sans songer aux conséquences... Comme son tour du monde par exemple. Alors Granger... Pourquoi pas ? Il eu peur un instant, vu que Draco et elle étaient dans la même situation d'après ce qu'il prétendait, que ces deux là se tirent mutuellement vers le bas. Mais à en juger l'expression du visage de Draco, très pensif, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose.

Mais il comprenait ce qu'il se tramait dans le cerveau de son ami. Granger, Sang de Bourbe, lui, Sang Pur et gnagnagna... Des idées qu'il ne partageait pas -enfin pas toutes, ça serait mentir car Blaise n'envisageait pas de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une riche héritière- et il pensait que Draco s'en était plus ou moins affranchi...

- Tu crois que je fais bien ? Je veux dire...

Ou peut être pas...

- C'est bon vieux, laisse toi vivre un peu, coupa Blaise. Ton cinglé de père est plus là pour te commander, t'es pas obligé de rester coincé dans ton rôle d'héritier pourri jusqu'à la moelle, infecte et raciste non ?

- C'est ce que je suis, Zabini !

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries. C'est ce qu'on t'as formé à être. Tu peux être ce que tu veux maintenant. Alors ne te cherches plus d'excuses et sois juste… Toi…

- Putain Blaise, tu comprends pas ! J'ai aucune idée de qui je suis ! Tu viens de le dire, on m'a formaté, éduqué, je n'ai jamais eu aucune liberté de pensée ! Je… Je suis complètement paumé maintenant !

- C'est ça la vie vieux. Essaie, tente. Tu vas te prendre des mandales dans la gueule, avoir des bonnes surprise mais c'est comme ça que ça marche dans la vraie vie… Allez je file, j'ai rencard avec une belle italienne.

- Bonne chance, vieux, répondit Draco en lui adressant un clin d'œil, pas du tout rancunier sur la manière dont il avait mis fin à la conversation.

Il savait ce que Blaise voulait lui dire de cette manière : d'arrêter de se regarder le nombril, de continuer, d'avancer, parce qu'il le fallait.

- J'en ai pas besoin, tu le sais bien, rit le métisse avant de transplaner.

Draco resta longtemps à songer quand Blaise fut parti. Oui, il allait se prendre en main. Il allait montrer aux autres ce que Draco Malefoy pouvait faire. Il allait montrer que même en ayant plus rien, il pouvait remonter la pente. Qu'il était quelqu'un de doué avant d'être "le fils de". Il allait...

Tout à coup, ses belles résolutions fléchirent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient imposées à son esprit.

Son regard dévia lentement sur le canapé. Ce même canapé sur lequel Granger avait dormi. Draco sentit son ventre se nouer. Quand il s'était occupé d'elle –enfin occupé était un bien grand mot- il avait oublié ses soucis. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il s'occupait de quelqu'un… Et non de lui même. Et avec horreur, il se rendait compte que ça procurait une sensation bien agréable…

Puis la réalité le frappa : il avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. Oui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en lui, pour une fois… Draco massa doucement ses tempes. Il se sentait fiévreux, presque nauséeux. L'agitation intérieure qu'il ressentait s'était à nouveau manifestée.

Il avait besoin de Granger. Ils s'étaient vus trois fois et voilà qu'elle s'était sans le vouloir imposée dans son monde. C'était un constat assez terrible pour lui.

* * *

(1) oui c'est le seul nom que j'ai trouvé pour le bar mais si quelqu'un a mieux, j'attends des suggestions !!

Voilà donc encore un chapitre plein de déprime mais ça les rapproches alors on se plaint pas :p Draco est pas forcément très sympa avec Hermione mais je voulais pas changer son caractère trop radicalement non plus !

J'espère que vous avez aimé sinon j'attends des critiques histoire de m'améliorer, vous pouvez tout me dire !! Jsuis pas susceptible, juré ! Et le prochain chapitre... heuuu... jpeux vrt rien promettre :s tte le scénario de cette fic est encore très flou donc j'avance vrt au fur et à mesure...

Bon courage à ceux qui ont des exams, des concours, des entretiens d'embauche et tout et tout...

bisous za toutes,

Morgane 2 toi

* * *


	5. Courageuse lionne, lâche serpent

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé **: La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

**Couple **: DM/HG

**Rating **: K toujours

Tient pas compte de l'épilogue du T7 !

**RAR**

Fouzia : merci encore ! ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes tjs cette fic, elle me tient bcp à coeur ! voilà la suite, ro bisous

**Pte note** : Désolée j'ai été un peu longue mais je me suis décidée à relire le 7ème tome pour mieux écrire cette fic. Ce qui m'a marqué, c'est surtout la lâcheté de Draco, les quelques fois où on le voit donc je me suis amusée à écrire de chapitre histoire de montrer qu'il n'a pas tellement changé... Pas encore ^^

Idem pr Hermione qui reste malgré tout une Gryffondor ! Mais avant d'en dire trop, je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve après d'acc ?!

* * *

~ « Quelle lâcheté de se sentir découragé du bonheur des autres et d'être accablé de leur fortune » ~ Montesquieu ~

* * *

5) Courageuse lionne, lâche serpent

Hermione claqua la porte de chez elle et sans même fermer à clé, entra dans la salle de bain et laissa rapidement ses vêtements tomber sur le sol. Elle entra dans la douche, ferma la porte coulissante et fit couler de l'eau chaude, très chaude, sur sa peau.

Immobile sous le jet, la jeune fille passa lentement les mains sur son visage, remontant les mèches de cheveux mouillées qui se collaient à sa peau. Elle inspira longuement, savourant la chaleur qui glissait sur sa peau, emportant avec elle ces dernières heures cauchemardesques.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin. Elle venait de partir de chez Malefoy. Tout semblait s'être passé comme dans un rêve, depuis le moment où elle avait perdu les pédales dans le couloir de la fac. Hermione ne se souvenait clairement que d'avoir cuisiné un petit déjeuner, laissé un mot à Malefoy et plié la couverture qui lui avait tenu chaud cette nuit. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau devenue rouge, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

Faire une crise de larmes au beau milieu d'un couloir... Jamais elle n'avait été faible au point de craquer ainsi et d'en oublier toute autre considération. Elle ne savait pas comment Malefoy l'avait trouvée et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il en serait fini de sa réputation à l'heure actuelle s'il ne l'avait pas ramenée chez lui. Hermione préférait encore qu'on la regarde avec une sorte de révérence plutôt qu'on la prenne pour une folle.

Malefoy avait bien agit de cette manière mais surtout, il avait agit avec courage. C'est en tout cas l'impression qui restait dans le coeur d'Hermione alors qu'elle se disait qu'il aurait très bien pu la laisser seule dans ce couloir. Mais non, il avait mis de côté son éducation, ses valeurs, ses propres sentiments peut être pour lui venir en aide.

Il l'avait aidée. Délibérément. Certes, il était resté… Malefoy, cynisme et ironie lui collant à la peau. Hermione sorti comme une automate de la douche, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'essuya rapidement, passa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et alla s'enfouir dans les couvertures chaudes et accueillantes de son lit.

Hermione bâilla longuement. Curieusement, elle se sentait bien. Comme vidée de tout ce stress, toute cette énergie négative et cette déprime qu'elle avait accumulée pendant la semaine. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, elle se demanda comment un tel changement avait pu avoir lieu. Quand précisément son désespoir et sa douleur, sa honte et son mépris d'elle-même avaient disparus. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, quelques souvenirs qui lui semblaient déjà extraordinairement lointains lui traversèrent l'esprit. Une personne ne lui devant rien, ne l'aimant pas même, venant à son secours. Lui préparant le repas. Remontant la couverture sur ses épaules alors qu'elle squattait sur son canapé. Draco Malefoy. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle.

« - Je crois que j'ai besoin de lui, songea Hermione,en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Dimanche 18 janvier

Le dimanche arriva bien rapidement et Hermione fut heureuse de pouvoir passer une journée au Terrier, qui lui ferait oublier ses malheurs. Elle arriva donc en avance et fut joyeusement saluée par Mme Weasley. Elle lui appris que Ron était rentré la veille de Russie, assez tard, pour pouvoir passer le dimanche avec eux.

- Ron dort encore, tu peux aller secouer cette marmotte ! s'amusa la mère de famille.

- Doucement quand même, il a pris de sacré muscles depuis que son équipe a commencé l'entraînement, acquiesça M Weasley, en saluant Hermione à son tour. Dis moi, Hermione, tu connais quelque chose aux télécolandes ?

- Heuuu…

- Arthur, laisse la donc tranquille ! le réprimanda son épouse. Hermione a du avoir une grosse semaine, c'est pas le moment de l'embêter !

Contente d'échapper à une explication qu'elle savait fastueuse, la jeune fille discuta encore quelques minutes et monta dans la chambre de Ron. Il dormait à poings fermés, comme prévu et Hermione alla se blottir à côté de lui. Elle fit entrer une vague d'air froid en soulevant la couette et Ron s'apprêtait à protester quand il la reconnu.

- Hum… Voyez vous ça ! Une jolie petite brune de bon matin ! fit-il, les yeux encore à moitié clos et la voix ensommeillée.

Il bâilla longuement et attira Hermione auprès de lui. Ils papotèrent ainsi au chaud dans le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, Ron parla surtout de cette semaine d'entraînement en Russie. Hermione l'écoutait sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était sereine. Aussi calme et paisible que la veille et profiter de cela, un état jugé naturel par la plupart des gens mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître ces derniers temps, était tout bonnement merveilleux.

D'autres voix se firent entendre au rez de chaussé, laissant présager l'arrivée d'autres membres de la famille. Ron et Hermione descendirent donc.

Harry et Ginny devaient être planqués dans un coin mais Percy, George, Bill et Fleur ainsi que Victoire, étaient réunis. Seul Charlie n'avait pas pu venir. Tous s'assirent et pendant dix minutes, les dernières nouvelles furent échangées. Enfin, Harry et Ginny se joignirent à eux alors que Percy et George les taquinaient sur la raison que leur soudaine disparition avant le repas.

M Weasley, tout juste promu à la tête du Département sur les usages Moldus raconta quelques anecdotes et fit rire tout le monde. Mme Weasley avait comme d'habitude préparé un festin et Hermione mangea avec un appétit qui ne lui était plus coutumier. Arrivé au plat de résistance, alors que l'ambiance retombait d'un cran (la dinde qu'avait cuisinée Mme Weasley était tout simplement trop délicieuse pour tenir la conversation), Hermione se demanda soudainement comment Malefoy passait son dimanche. Etait-il lui aussi en famille ? Du moins avec sa mère ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée car la presse avait été interdite de toute enquête concernant Narcissa Malefoy. Personne ne savait où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

Et tout à coup, la jeune fille eu envie de leur dire. Pas tout, bien évidemment, mais leur dire au moins qu'ils avaient débuté une sorte de relation bizarre. Car c'était une relation pas vrai ?

Hermione observa un instant toutes les personnes réunies à la table. Même George semblait heureux. Elle craignait de leur faire de la peine mais cette envie irrépressible était trop forte.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais parlé plusieurs fois à Malefoy ces deux dernières semaines ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton badin, en étirant le bras pour se saisir du pichet de jus de citrouille.

Elle s'était attendu à des réactions curieuses et elle ne fut pas déçue. Aussitôt, les rares bribes de conversations cessèrent, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Hermione. Certains choqués, d'autres intrigués. Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de dinde. Comme personne n'osait prendre la parole, Hermione se sentit obligée de poursuivre.

- Il n'est pas aussi infect qu'à Poudlard. En fait, on se parle comme des personnes civilisées. Bon on est pas amis, hein mais... heu...

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Il était temps de mettre nos querelles d'ados de côté non ?

- Wahou, lâcha enfin Harry, ce dont Hermione fut assez soulagée. Je savais que vous étiez dans la même promo mais jusque ici, vous ne vous étiez jamais adressé la parole…

- Ben ouais mais ça s'est fait assez bizarrement. J'ai l'habitude d'aller boire un café avec Jade après une grosse journée. La dernière fois, elle n'était pas avec moi et je me suis aperçue que Malefoy aussi était un habitué. Alors... hum... on a un peu papoté.

Hermione espéra que son gros mensonge du café aller passer et qu'elle ne rougirait pas trop.

- De quoi as-tu bien pu parler avec Malefoy ? s'exclama Harry, l'air étonné.

- Hé attends ! C'est pas parce que la guerre est finie qu'il faut faire table rase ! s'exclama soudainement Ron, qui semblait être resté bloqué à « j'avais parlé plusieurs fois à Malefoy ». Il a été Mangemort je te rappelle ! Son père est un tueur de sang froid ! Il t'a insultée pendant sept ans ! Alors oublions nos vieilles rancunes je veux bien… Mais Malefoy… Merde ! C'est Malefoy quoi !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire Ron, intervint Mme Weasley

- C'est aussi sa mère qui m'a sauvé, rappela Harry. Si Narcissa n'avait pas confirmé que j'étais mort… Hé bien je le serais réellement.

- C'est pas une raison ! éructa Ron. Tu as vu comment il a traité notre famille ?

- Je sais bien mais je pense qu'Hermione a raison. On ne va pas vivre éternellement dans les vieilles rancœurs...

- Tu sais, je vous ai jamais parlé de ça mais je pense qu'il était jaloux de toi, Harry, ajouta Hermione. C'est vrai, tu avais tout ce que lui désirait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Ginny, intervenant pour la première fois.

- Harry avait des amis fidèles –nous-, il était très doué en cours, tout le monde l'appréciait. Et puis, t'étais une star au Quidditch, ajouta Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Connaissant son père, il devait être vert de rage que tu le surpasses partout. C'est pas évident de vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un…

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Ginny. Et puis ça se voyait bien que le seul amour sincère qu'il ait jamais reçu venait de sa mère… Et de Pansy.

Toute la table éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit soudainement. Seul George semblait loin de la discussion et Hermione s'en voulu un instant de lui rappeler ce terrible jour qui lui avait fait perdre une partie de lui-même. Elle savait également que chacune des personnes présentes autour de la table avait dû ressentir ce petit pincement au coeur en souvenir de Fred. Car la blessure était toujours là, les Weasley et Harry avaient du mal à faire leur deuil et Hermione se répéta mentalement qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dû parler de Malefoy. Peut être qu'il était encore trop tôt... Elle ne voulait pas blesser les Weasley en leur annonçant ça mais ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée de le leur cacher... C'est un Ron véhément qui la sortit de ses pensées, en s'adressant directement à Hermione.

- Et ça ne te fais rien qu'il ait été blanchi, qu'il ressorte de la guerre blanc comme neige ? demanda-t-il durement.

Étonnamment, c'est Harry qui répondit à sa place.

- Malefoy a été blanchi car il n'a rien fait. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Les fois où il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore ? C'était tellement ridicule que j'ai pensé qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour faire quelque chose mais pas dans l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Le soir dans la tour ? Il a baissé sa baguette, Ron. Je sais que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi mais pour moi, si. Tu te rends pas compte du geste que c'est. Tu as été élevé par des parents aimants qui t'ont appris à respecter les autres malgré leurs différences (Madame Weasley sembla rayonner quand Harry prononça ces mots) mais je ne pense pas que ça ait été le cas pour Malefoy. Baisser sa baguette, c'était admettre qu'il était peut être dans l'erreur... Admettre que tout ce sur quoi reposait sa vie et sa personnalité n'était peut être que du vent. Et ça, c'est quelque chose tu sais...

Un silence accueilli les paroles d'Harry. Hermione se sentit fière qu'il parle avec autant de maturité. Ginny semblait elle aussi impressionnée. Ron l'observait d'un air incrédule et George restait silencieux, fixant la table. M et Mme Weasley échangeaient un regard dont la signification restait mystérieuse.

- Harry… murmura Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Est ce que tu serais capable de lui pardonner ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, Hermione, répondit-il simplement.

Le coeur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Que Harry lui dise ça, c'était comme s'il lui donnait son accord. Bien évidemment, elle n'en avait pas besoin mais Hermione comprenait par là qu'il n'était pas choqué qu'elle "fraternise avec l'ennemi", selon une vieille formule de Ron. Car Harry avait le droit de mal le prendre, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs.

Hermione n'en voulait pas à son petit ami. Malefoy avait été exécrable avec lui et combien de fois avait-il insulté les Weasley ? Le reste de la famille semblait plus ou moins prête à passer l'éponge mais Ron était têtu... Elle se demanda un instant comment il réagirait si jamais elle lui disait dans quel triste état semblait être le descendant des Malefoys. Son regard sortit toutefois du vide pour accrocher les yeux d'Harry, qui eux ne l'avaient pas quittée du regard.

- Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. Tout le monde a fini ?

- Attends ! Laisse moi reprendre des pommes de terre ! protesta Ron.

- Ouais, laisse le, M'man, ricana Ginny. Ça ne sera que la cinquième fois après tout.

- N'embête pas ton frère, il est en pleine croissance, intervint M Weasley.

- Absolument. En pleine croissance depuis dix huit ans !

L'ambiance conviviale avait repris toute sa place, les Weasley s'agitaient, se chamaillaient. Tout en commençant à débarrasser, à la main ou à la baguette.

Seuls Harry et Hermione continuaient à se regarder, sans rien dire. Les yeux de jade du brun paraissaient chercher quelque chose dans la douce couleur noisette de son amie. Il semblait interrogatif, se demandant peut être tout ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau d'Hermione.

Bill et Fleur partirent coucher Victoire, Percy qui voulait toujours autant se racheter auprès de ses parents insista pour faire magiquement la vaisselle tandis que Ginny le vannait. George et Ron discutaient à voix basse de quelque chose dans le couloir et Hermione devina que Malefoy était probablement leur sujet de conversation. Le salon était donc dans un calme et dans un silence relatif. Cela ne dérangeait ni Harry ni Hermione, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler sans cesse et ne se sentaient pas gênés par le silence. Pourtant, c'est le Survivant qui reprit la parole, après avoir jeté un oeil dans la cuisine, d'où on entendait les éclats de voix de Mme Weasley, de Ginny et de Percy.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres, commença Harry, un peu hésitant. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas encore bien digéré pour Fred et leur rappeler la guerre…

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Oui, personne n'avait envie de se remémorer ça. Les journées d'attente dans l'angoisse, les cauchemars qui ne leur laissaient même pas la nuit pour se reposer, cette atmosphère lourde et emprunte de terreur qui les enserraient chaque jour… Ils ne parlaient pas de la guerre. C'était trop tôt encore.

- Mais… J'ai vu Malefoy… poursuivit Harry, l'air soucieux.

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Hermione, troublée.

- Tu sais, après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, on s'est réfugié au Square Grimmault… J'ai ressenti la colère de Voldemort…

- La connexion avec ta cicatrice, acquiesça prudemment son amie, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Exact. J'ai aussi vu à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter et puis tu étais déjà assez furieuse comme ça vu que je ne voulais pas faire d'efforts pour fermer mon esprit.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Oui elle s'en souvenait mais cela lui semblait être à des années lumières maintenant. Harry gardait cet air sérieux qui lui était inhabituel alors elle l'encouragea à continuer.

- Et bien cette fois là, la première nuit où on est restés Square Grimmault, j'ai vu Voldemort et Malefoy. Il l'obligeait à torturer Dolohov, à qui on avait échappé dans ce café moldu… Malefoy avait l'air complètement terrorisé… Sa famille vivant pendant un an avec Voldemort dans leur propre manoir… Il revenait pendant les vacances et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a vu… Où ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire… Et je pense pas non plus que sa position à Poudlard ait été très enviable…

Hermione crut recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfaite de ne pas avoir songé à ça. Elle avait toujours pensé, égoïstement et d'une manière manichéenne, à la souffrance des seuls combattants de l'Ordre ou des gens qui ne prenaient pas parti. Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé que les enfants de Mangemorts comme Draco, qui avaient été embarqués dans une guerre probablement sans qu'on leur demande leur avis, pouvaient avoir connu les mêmes choses qu'eux. La peur, l'angoisse, l'attente, la faim, les insomnies...

Et elle réalisa que Malefoy avait autant de raisons d'être… dans cet état… qu'elle…

- Mione ? Ca va ? s'enquit Harry en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Oui… oui, oui… C'est simplement que… je crois que ça explique sa brusque maturité… murmura la jeune fille, toujours bouleversée.

- Peut être, répondit Harry après un instant de silence. J'espère simplement pour lui et sa famille qu'il n'est plus aussi lâche…

- Merlin, ça ne pourrait pas être pire ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry sourit, tous deux se rappelant le funeste jour où la bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard…

Malefoy hurlant de peur dans la Salle sur Demande, mettant son orgueil et se fierté démesurés de côté pour supplier Harry, qu'il avait méprisé et dédaigné pendant 7 ans, de venir le sauver. Le même quelques instant plus tard hurlant aux Mangemorts terrorisé qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Oui, il avait été tellement bas, tellement peureux et lâche que c'en était à vomir.

Hermione lâcha un soupir. Ses pensées concernant Malefoy venaient d'être bouleversées en l'espace de quelques minutes. Car la peur de Voldemort ne suffisait pas à expliquer à elle seule la poltronnerie de Malefoy. Mais elle comprit en même temps que le jeune homme devait probablement se dégoûter lui-même et ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile à vivre.

Quand on perd sa fortune, son nom, son père, bref tout ce qu'on croyait acquis, on n'avait pas forcément besoin d'avoir honte de soi-même. Hermione songea un instant que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Ca te perturbes tout ça on dirait, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Oh oui, je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui maintenant…

Pour détourner la conversation et ses pensées confuses, Hermione choisi un sujet qui faisait toujours mouche.

- Et sinon, ça va toujours à l'Ecole ?

- C'est génial ! acquiesça Harry, en retrouvant aussitôt le sourire. Tu sais que le niveau est vraiment impressionnant. Un élève a été mis en sursis car il ne parvenait pas à faire un Patronus corporel. Et Wood –tu sais, le prof spécialisé en créatures maléfiques- lui a dit cash qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer plus de temps là dessus et que ce n'était peut être pas la peine qu'il s'acharne, parce que Auror finalement, c'était aussi du "feeling".

- Il a été un peu dur, répondit Hermione en faisant la moue.

- C'est vrai mais il n'a pas tort, objecta Harry, qui avait toujours aimé ce professeur dès leur premier cours, lorsque tu te retrouves face à des Détraqueurs, t'as pas plusieurs essais possibles pour réussir ton Patronus…

- Je sais bien, s'amusa Hermione. Où était-il ce garçon pour ne pas avoir déjà appris le sortilège ?

- Ses parents étaient Moldus, ils se sont tous enfuis en Amérique au début de la guerre.

- Pas très courageux pour un futur Auror !

- Là c'est toi qui est dure Mione ! répliqua Harry, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle voulu répliquer mais admis finalement qu'il avait raison et tous deux rirent doucement. Ils étaient heureux de leur complicité et Hermione aimait la manière dont Harry la regardait, un mélange d'amour fraternel et de tendresse. Peut être pourrait-elle lui dire après tout… La jeune sorcière réfléchit un instant puis se dit que parler de Malefoy avait été suffisant. Un autre jour. Peut être. Mais là pour le moment, toute la fatigue et la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelques fois d'une manière indescriptible et violente s'étaient volatilisées pour une sensation de légèreté. Comme si ses terribles moments n'étaient en fait issus que d'un mauvais rêve dont on se souvient en grimaçant, se rendant compte que finalement, rien de tout cela n'était réel.

- Je suis contente pour toi Harry, fit Hermione en agitant sa baguette pour envoyer les derniers couverts en cuisine afin de masquer son émotion. Auror, c'est ta vocation, je l'ai toujours su. Et ça me fait tellement plaisir que ta formation te plaise… Tu a l'air heureux. Tu l'as mérité plus que n'importe qui ici…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, nous étions le Trio. Je ne serai pas allé loin sans vous.

- Je sais bien, je disais ça juste pour faire genre, s'amusa Hermione.

Elle se leva et son regard balaya les coins du salon et de la cuisine qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, afin de déterminer si Ron était toujours dans la maison.

- Mione ? … Et toi, tu l'es ?

Le regard de la jeune fille revint sur Harry, incompréhensif. Celui-ci, un peu nerveux, passa la main dans ses cheveux en pétard. Il hésita avant de regarder son amie dans les yeux, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Harry était tout sauf quelqu'un qui avait peur de dire les choses.

- Heureuse, reprit Harry. Est ce que tu es heureuse ?

La bouche d'Hermione forma un joli o et tout à coup, alors que « bien sûr » aurait franchit ses lèvres sans hésiter, même si c'était mentir, il y a quelques mois, elle fut incapable de répondre ces deux simples mots. Pas même un « oui ». Cela semblait bloqué dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir.

- En toute franchise, pas autant que j'aurai aimé. Mais j'y travaille.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire puis sortit de la maison pour essayer de trouver Ron et se réconcilier avec lui.

* * *

dimanche 18 janvier

Blaise fit un piqué pour revenir vers Draco. Il frôla son ami, remonta en chandelle, fit un looping pour finalement venir s'immobiliser, à quelques mètres du sol.

- A toi vieux, montre moi ce que tu vaux !

Blaise se posa sur le sol et tendit le balai à son ami que Draco regarda longuement. Le vol lui manquait... Mais l'idée de remonter sur un balai ne le tentait pas non plus. C'était paradoxal mais le reflet parfait de cette mauvaise passe qu'il traversait, qui le laissait épuisé après des périodes de sautes d'humeur violentes et inexpliquées.

Draco savait qu'il fallait bien un jour qu'il surmonte cette épreuve. Il savait aussi que Blaise ne voulait que l'aider.

Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il lutta pour chasser la sourde douleur qui s'emparait de lui. Il détestait ça. Etre faible et impuissant. Et la simple vue

d'un balai le rendait chétif. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Essaie, vieux, allez, l'encouragea Blaise, qui tenait toujours le balai à la main, tendu vers son ami.

Draco hocha la tête. Il détestait encore plus se montrer faible devant quelqu'un, même si Blaise ne se permettait jamais de le juger. Draco inspira et posa la main sur le manche du balai. La légère vibration qui s'en dégageait se propagea le long de son corps, lui offrant à nouveau cette délicieuse sensation d'attente avant les sensations fortes. Ce qui faisait tout le charme du Quidditch et du vol.

Il se rappela un instant la sensation du vent sur son visage, la fascination et la peur qui se mélangeaient face au vide, l'impression émouvante de n'être rien au milieu de l'immensité du ciel, cette impression d'être libre, vivant et puissant...

L'audition aussi.

« - Je suis désolée Monsieur Malefoy mais votre vol est… comment dire… trop réfléchi… Il n'y a pas assez d'improvisation, de prise de risques, comme si vous étiez… Hum…

- Trouillard, » lâcha la sorcière qui lui rappelait Mac Gonagall.

Draco ferma les yeux mais il était trop tard. Les voix envahissaient son esprit d'une manière aussi claire que lorsqu'il les avaient entendues pour la première et peut être dernière fois de sa vie.

« - Trouillard ! Trouillard ! Trouillard ! »

Le jeune homme tendit brusquement le balai à Blaise, alors qu'il était sur le point de surmonter ses craintes. Le métisse le regarda d'un air blasé et mécontent.

- Plus tard, Zabini, lâcha Draco d'une voix glaciale. Je suis pas prêt, ok, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?!

Son ton était devenu plus agressif au fur et à mesure de ses morts. Comme s'il voulait les prononcer d'une manière à leur insuffler un peu de sa hargne et de sa pitié envers lui-même pour que Blaise en saisisse l'ampleur.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Le visage de Blaise, un beau visage lisse mais généralement inexpressif, à la barbe naissante, aux yeux noirs perçant, laissa entrevoir sa déception l'espace d'un instant.

Draco le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, même si sa couardise lui donnait envie de vomir. Blaise haussa un sourcil et Draco comprit qu'il savait ce qu'il ce tramait dans sa tête.

- Ok Dray, répondit le métisse d'une voix tout aussi neutre que son visage. Mais fais attention. Il ne faudrait pas que cette examinatrice ait raison plus longtemps.

C'était dit d'un ton si calme que personne ne pouvait deviner que Draco eu l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Blaise reprit le balai, détourna les yeux de son ami et transplana sans un mot.

* * *

mardi 20 janvier

séance : 17h-18h

patiente : H. Granger

Avancement : dépression nerveuse confirmée. A évoquer avec la patiente puis traitement à diagnostiquer

- Bien… Alors, comment allez vous Hermione ?

Hermione fit une moue et lissa les plis de sa jupe. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les séances de psychomagie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir faire un effort pour démêler les raisons qui l'avaient amenée depuis ces six derniers mois à ce triste état.

- Mal je suppose, soupira la jeune sorcière.

La psychomage lui adressa un regard surpris. Depuis qu'elles se voyaient, Hermione avait passé son temps à lui raconter des choses futiles pour éviter l'essentiel, à savoir son malaise. Il y avait peu de temps qu'enfin elles avaient abordé le problème. Il était très difficile de faire parler la sorcière et leurs séances ressemblaient plus à un combat, où la psychomage essayait désespérément d'en tirer quelque chose. Qu'Hermione ose lui dire que ça n'allait pas était un grand pas en avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai plus le goût à rien. Je suis devenue une vraie feignasse qui manque de volonté. Tout me déprime, je pleure pour un rien. Je me sens vide, creuse, sans intérêt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ca m'agace.

- Je pense que vous savez déjà ce qu'il vous arrive, nous n'avez pas envie de mettre les mots dessus, tout simplement. ... ... Normalement, il est d'usage de laisser le patient trouver lui-même ce fameux mot à placer sur son mal. Car à partir du moment où il y parvient, c'est qu'il a déjà pris conscience de son problème. Et nous pouvons donc commencer à chercher des solutions.

- J'ai essayé d'en trouver ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai essayé de me passionner pour un tas de trucs ! Le Quidditch de Ron, la médicomagie, la cuisine, la couture, le sport, je me suis même forcée à regarder des séries télé moldues... Et même le shopping ! Regardez moi, est ce que vous m'auriez imaginée habillée comme ça il y a six mois ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, fit un tour sur elle-même, une petite révérence et se rassit lourdement, laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré. Elle était vêtue de jolies bottes noires, d'une jupe rose foncé s'arrêtant sous le genou et d'un chemisier blanc. La psychomage esquissa un sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas tenté de trouver une solution, répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez simplement essayé de fuir votre problème. Vous pensiez que tout allait se résoudre à partir du moment où vous seriez trop occupée pour réfléchir à votre mal être. Vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

- Peut être… Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais vous dire ce qui vous arrive, Hermione. Vous êtes un cas très spécial, alors je ferais une exception pour cette fois. C'est une dépression nerveuse.

- Ah bon ? … C'est tout ? ajouta la sorcière après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- C'est aussi simple que ça, si je peux me permettre.

- Vous… vous êtes sûre ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Je peux vous décrire les symptômes, cela correspond tout à fait à votre état d'esprit. Crise de larmes, sentiment d'inutilité et d'impuissance, alternance entre moments d'euphorie et de tristesse, démotivation complète, troubles du sommeil, tendance au laisser aller, pessimisme, dépréciation de soi, prise ou perte de poids, troubles de la concentration…

Hermione ingéra toutes ses informations lentement, à la fois contente d'avoir mis un nom sur son malaise mais tout aussi triste d'être victime… De ça. Au moins, elle ne contractait pas tous les symptômes cités.

- Une dépression… Mais pourquoi ? … Je veux dire… Je n'ai aucune raison…

- Vous avez trop pensé aux autres Hermione, coupa la psychomage. En faisant passer vos amis, Ron et Harry surtout, avant vous même, vous avez perdu de vue le principal. A savoir, ce que aimez, et surtout ce que vous aimez assez pour y consacrer votre vie. Lorsque la guerre a pris fin, évidemment que vous étiez soulagée. Mais vous aviez perdu votre place. Celle de la meilleure amie du Survivant, qui devait résoudre tous les problèmes. C'est vous, et seulement vous, qui vous êtes attribué ce rôle. Maintenant que Vous Savez Qui a disparu, vous avez le sentiment de ne plus être utile à rien. Parce que vous vous êtes limitée à cet aspect de votre vie, au lieu d'en développer d'autres… Vous comprenez ?

- Est ce que… Est ce que vous êtes en train de dire que je ne vivais qu'à travers Ron et Harry ? demanda lentement Hermione après une ou deux minutes de silence.

- Absolument. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux dans des écoles différentes de la votre, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vivre… Pour vous-même. A être égoïste de temps en temps.

- Mais… Je vis déjà pour moi ! protesta Hermione.

- Souvenez vous de ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois. Vous êtes allée en cours pour ne pas laisser votre amie seule. Puis vous avez mangé avec Ron, non pas parce que vous en aviez envie, mais qu'il avait un coup de blues. Même lorsque vous avez aidé votre amie, Ginny, à faire son devoir de potion, vous m'avez avoué que la seule chose dont vous aviez réellement envie, c'était de vous planquer sous la couette... ... "M'assomer avec un parpaing et me réveiller dans dix ans !" ajouta-t-elle en copiant mot pour mot l'expression d'Hermione.

- Mais si je ne fais que ce que je veux, je vais finir sans amis et sans boulot !

La psychomage esquissa un sourire. Le cas Granger commençait à lui tenir à cœur. C'était une jeune femme si attachante…

- Je ne dis pas qu'à chaque fois que vous avez envie d'agir ainsi, vous devez le faire. Nous vivons en société, nous avons des obligations. Je dis simplement que vous devez arrêter d'agir en fonction des autres.

- Même si j'arrive à régler ça, je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me donner une illumination suprême qui m'indiquera ce que je vais faire de ma vie.

- Tout est lié Hermione. En agissant pour vous-même, vous pourrez enfin vous recentrer sur l'essentiel. Sur vous, vos attentes, vos envies. Disons que c'est une cure d'autoexamen.

- Ca sonne comme « je vais me regarder le nombril et me plaindre », grimaça Hermione.

- Vous regardez le nombril oui, mais certainement pas vous plaindre. Ne tombez pas dans cet engrenage. Les plaintes n'amènent que les plaintes. Un jugement constructif vous poussera à agir. A vous retrouver.

- Ok… Donc… J'essaie de faire mon emploi du temps… Pour moi… Et si j'ai envie de passer ma soirée à manger une tablette de chocolat en bouquinant et pas de sortir avec Harry et Ginny… Je le fais ?

La psychomage hocha la tête.

- Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez vous ouvrir à d'autres horizons. Faire des choses dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Fréquenter d'autres personnes. Et arrêter aussi de réfléchir autant. Apprenez à agir sur des coups de têtes, à faire des choses irrationnelles ! La vie est illogique en elle-même, il est inutile de chercher à tout calculer, tout prévoir, tout anticiper…

Attention, je n'ai pas dit que ça devait devenir un mode de vie surtout ! ajouta la psychomage.

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Hermione observa soigneusement ses ongles, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La psychomage attendait patiemment, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer la parole et que le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à cent à l'heure… Encore… Et puis enfin, elle se décida.

- J'ai parlé à Draco Malefoy ces deux dernières semaines et je... heu... non peu importe... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Vous connaissez notre histoire, ça en est d'autant plus curieux. Vous croyez que si je me sens bien avec lui, je devrais simplement lui parler plus souvent ? … Enfin, s'il est d'accord.

- Vous voyez, vous recommencez. Vous êtes presque en train de me demander l'accord pour fréquenter quelqu'un. Arrêtez de raisonner ainsi Hermione ! Vous voulez le revoir ?

Revoyez le ! Vous n'avez pas envie de lui parler ? Ne lui parlez pas !

- C'est juste que… Je trouve ça curieux après autant d'années… marmonna Hermione, un peu honteuse.

- Et par pitié, arrêtez de vous poser sans cesse des questions. Je comprends que cette situation vous perturbe un peu mais laissez vous vivre ! Vous finirez bien par comprendre le pourquoi du comment, sans avoir besoin de cogiter.

- D'accord, soupira enfin la jeune sorcière. Je pense à moi… Mais je cogite pas trop. Je m'organise pour moi, et pas pour les autres. Je fais des choses nouvelles, pas forcément réfléchies…

La psychomage avait déjà l'impression d'entendre les neurones d'Hermione s'activer. Elle poussa un léger soupir. Ce cas était très intéressant. Difficile mais intéressant. Elle n'avait que deux patients aussi bornés…

- Nous avons beaucoup avancé, ça me fait plaisir, déclara-t-elle pour mettre fin à la séance. Je vous revoit la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui mais pas à cet horaire alors. Je pense que je vais proposer à Malefoy d'aller boire un verre après notre journée d'études, répliqua Hermione en se levant et en serrant la main de la psychomage.

La jeune sorcière prit ses affaires et sorti du cabinet. La psychomage esquissa un sourire. Peut être que ça allait être plus facile que prévu tout compte fait. Elle sortit son agenda pour voir qui était le prochain patient. Draco Malefoy. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi fallait il que ces deux là, qui parlaient exactement de la même chose, se suivent ? Franchement ça aurait été tellement plus pratique s'ils faisaient une séance de deux heures… Avec Draco et Hermione réunis. L'idée germa un instant dans son esprit mais le secret professionnel voulait qu'elle se refuse ce caprice.

La psychomage soupira à nouveau et entrouvrit la porte de son cabinet.

- Un café s'il te plait, réclama-t-elle à sa secrétaire. Fort... Bien fort.

* * *

Voilààà... C'était comment ?! J'espère qu'on voit bien l'opposition des deux caractères que j'essaie de faire aussi proche que possible des persos de Rowling !

Je sais pas si cette première séance chez le psychomage vous a plu et est crédible mais je pensais y faire passer tous les persos, ça pourrait être assez sympa. A chaque chapitre, il y en a un qui s'y collera mais bien sûr, je perdrais pas de vue le futur couple D/H.

La transition entre le passage sur Draco et Blaise et celui de la psychomage est un peu brute mais j'avais envie de faire ça sans contexte, un peu comme si on lisait la fiche de la psychomage directement. Et puis, les problèmes d'Hermione durent depuis 6 mois donc je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à enrober ça ; surtout que ce n'est pas sa première séance (à Hermione !)

Donc voilà, c'est la première fois que je joue à la psychologue sur des persos que j'ai pas crées, c'est pas du tout mon domaine en plus donc j'espère que ça allait ! Surtout si quelque chose n'allait pas, je suis toute ouïe !

Et puis grande nouveauté pour cette fic, Hermione avoue donc à ses amis fréquenter (même si c'est encore un bien grand mot) Malefoy et ils n'ont rien à y redire ! Ils ont toujours caché leur relation dans mes autres fics alors j'avais envie d'un peu de changement. Ca promet des situations bien amusantes pour la suite ! J'espère que ça vs va comme ça et désolée pour Ron qui est toujours aussi chiant mais jpeux pas le faire disparaître dans le 5ème chapitre ^^

Ah et une dernière chose : je cherche un nom de famille pour Jade (pour une raison que j'expliquerai plus tard) et comme c'est pas franchement mon rayon (les noms), j'attend tte proposition et je prendrais, si vs êtes d'accord bien sur, celui qui sonnera le mieux :) c'est aussi une manière de vs faire un peu participer à l'histoire !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos impressions, bonnes vacances (ou boulot) à toutes !

bizzzz,

Morgane 2 toi


	6. Qu'importe le prix à payer

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé **: La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

**Couple **: DM/HG

**Rating **: K…

**Disclaimer **: ohoh, c'est que je l'avais oublié celui là ! donc au cas où tout le monde ne serait pas encore au courant, l'histoire et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à Rowling !

**Note : **vi vi, je sais j'ai été longue ! Mais je ne sais tjs pas très bien où je vais, j'avais du mal à faire des transitions entre les différentes parties. Et il ne faut pas que ce soit trop lent, pas trop rapide non plus, bref, ce chapitre était assez galère à faire !

J'en dit pas plus, je vs laisse découvrir !

Un pt mot pour **Hazel Malefoy** : la livebox a bugé quand j'ai envoyé la rép à ta review donc je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon message ! dans le cas contraire, dis le moi et je te réécrirai dès que possible !

**RAR**

**C_Uz** : wahou ! quelqu'un qui poste des reviews et en plus des reviews constructives à chaque chapitre, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ça ! donc je commence par te dire merci et mille fois merci pke tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont motivée à me mettre à ce chapitre !

Vi c'est sûr que parler de la dépression dans une fic ça doit changer et comme je cherchais l'originalité… D'ailleurs j'ai été assez étonnée du nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit que ça leur parlait bcp ! Je savais pas qu'autant de monde était passé par cette phase sans aller jusqu'à la dépression nerveuse bien sûr. Donc c'est aussi un peu une thérapie de groupe :D faut parler de ces choses là, c'est important.

Mais promis, la fic va être un peu moins sombre avec le temps, faut juste qu'ils prennent conscience qu'à deux ils y arriveront et comme tu l'as bien dit, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans la même situation donc une partie du chemin est déjà faite !

Et rassure toi, Hermione n'est pas alcoolique et ne vas pas le devenir :p elle noie juste ses problèmes dans l'alcool ! ... de tps en tps !

Quant à Blaise, j'aime aussi ce perso et c'est dommage que Rowling lui ait pas accordé d'importance plutôt que de disserter sur toute l'énorme famille Weasley (à propos, jsuis pas fan non plus, exactement comme toi je trouve qu'il n'y avait que les jumeaux pour redresser la barre !!). Du coup, on peut tout imaginer mais j'aime le voir comme un perso un peu à part, discret et intelligent, proche de Draco sans oser être intime à cause de son éducation serpentardesque ^^

Un petit retour de Harry dans ce chapitre mais j'ai trouvé ça drole que tu me dises que tu l'apprécie pke j'ai tjs eu beaucoup de mal avec ce perso dans mes fics et je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui donne pas un sale rôle. Heureuse de voir que ça te convient, c'est que j'ai bien fait !

Et Jade Thompson… J'adore ^^ j'adopte ! Avec ton accord bien sûr !

Bon je vais peut être conclure cette réponse roman :) mais bon quand on prend le temps de me donner son point de vue aussi bien que tu l'as fait, ça me met de bonne humeur et je bavasse !

Je te laisse lire, merci encore pour tous ces petits mots qui font du bien. J'espère que tu aimeras ! bisous

PS : de rien pr la description de Draco. C'est moi qui te remercie de pas être de celles qui aiment le Draco « je deviens génial et supra romantique en deux chapitres » :p

**Fouzia **: contente de voir que tu suis tjs et que tu aimes tjs ! en tout cas, tes reviews me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois ! alors merci encore et voilà la suite ! bizzzz

**Gaby **: wahou ! la meilleure fic du site ? Ca c'est un compliment ! Fais gaffe jvais chopper la grosse tête :D je plaisante, il y a bcp de fics super sympa, je serai contente de te donner quelques bons titres si tu veux ! C'est sûr que du Draco/Mione sur fond de dépression, ça m'a pas encore été tenté je crois mais c'est un défi sympa et je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. Merci bcp pour ta review, c'est important pr ns mine de rien ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !

bisous !

* * *

**6) Qu'importe le prix à payer**

Lundi 19 janvier

_La psychomage a retourné sa veste ce week end. Elle m'a prescrit des potions antidépresseurs à prendre et des anxiolytiques. C'était ça ou l'hospitalisation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a changé d'avis. _

_« - Votre cas est plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé au premier abord, m'a juste dit la psychomage. Croyez-moi, cette décision est mûrement réfléchie et je me suis extrêmement déçue pour n'avoir pas vu cela avant. » _

_Ca va c'est pas comme si j'étais instable non plus. Hein ? … … Ouais bon, tout ça pour dire que c'était peut être pas justifié. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais je dois avouer que je me sens beaucoup moins mal depuis que je suis « sous traitement » comme on dit. Y'a les bons et les mauvais côtés on va dire, je l'ai vu très rapidement. Moins de sautes d'humeur mais beaucoup plus de mal à réfléchir. Plus de sentiment de désespoir mais je me sens parfois amorphe, parfois euphorique. _

_J'espère juste que personne ne remarquera ça. Harry surtout, il est loin d'être bête et avec notre petite discussion d'hier, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va me tenir à l'œil. Je me demande si Malefoy est sous traitement lui aussi. _

_Ron ne fait plus la tête à ce propos mais j'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas intérêt à en reparler. Il réagit comme un gosse, tant pis pour lui. Je ne lui mentirai pas. Mais je ne lui en parlerai pas non plus. Je ne peux même pas lui expliquer, il ne comprendrait pas. S'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons…C'est peut-être la solution._

_Je ne sais plus de qui j'ai besoin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères. Je vais aller voir Malefoy. C'est une envie irrésistible qui m'effraie et m'enthousiasme en même temps. Je vais aller le voir. Si je n'ai pas perdu mon courage de Gryffondor. _

mercredi 21 janvier

Hermione, le ventre légèrement noué, s'approcha du couloir dans lequel elle savait –pour avoir regardé sur les emplois du temps- que la salle de cours de Malefoy se trouvait. Une option qu'elle n'avait pas prise mais c'était là sa seule chance de le voir. Il ne s'était pas pris la peine de venir lundi, journée où ils avaient le plus de cours et TD en commun.

Hermione vit les premiers élèves sortir et repéra rapidement la tête blonde qu'elle cherchait. Il était en compagnie d'une fille et les deux s'éloignèrent en direction de la cafétéria.

Hermione, l'esprit un peu embrumé et surtout désinhibé en raison de la potion qu'elle avait prise peu de temps avant, se mit à les suivre à travers le couloir. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais il sembla que le ton monta et la fille s'arrêta brusquement avant de tourner les talons, l'air furieux. Malefoy haussa légèrement les épaules et poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Bizarrement, l'ancienne Gryffondor en fut bien heureuse et soulagée.

Elle laissa même échapper un gloussement en voyant que la fille se retournait plusieurs fois et devenait de plus en plus furieuse en voyant que Malefoy ne lui courait pas après. Puis Hermione se frappa sur le front. Satané potion ! Elle la désinhibait complètement mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour perdre le contrôle et devenir une poule gloussante comme Lavande.

Alors que Malefoy sortait du bâtiment, Hermione prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et se lança.

- Salut Malefoy !

Hermione fut à ses côtés en quelques enjambées et continua de marcher avec lui, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. L'ancien Serpentard, qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour voir qui l'avait interpellé, coula un regard dans sa direction. Hermione nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Elle ne se trompait pas.

- C'est pas parce qu'on a picolé ensemble qu'on doit devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, Granger, répondit-il, sarcastique. Et si je t'ai charitablement accueilli chez moi, c'était simplement pour améliorer ma réputation…

Hermione sentit toute sa confiance se dégonfler et en l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, tout un tas de question affluèrent à son esprit. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée et que Malefoy était juste un peu déprimé. Peut être qu'il ne cherchait pas spécialement sa compagnie mais la voyait juste comme ça, pour faire un pied de nez au passé. Ou alors ses remarques désobligeantes étaient son dernier rempart. Le moyen de montrer qu'il restait fier de sa personne, de son nom et que le fait qu'il ait tout perdu ne changeait rien pour lui… Il lui fallut une autre seconde pour décider que c'était la seconde hypothèse qu'elle préférait.

- Je me doute bien. L'expression « geste désintéressé » ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir amie avec toi. Passer la soirée à faire des prières en m'autoflagellant à genoux dans une cave tout en m'enduisant du sang d'un moldu innocent sacrifié pour l'occasion tout en espérant que Voldemort revienne au pouvoir… C'est pas trop mon truc tu vois.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses Granger ! répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale, en la fusillant du regard.

- Je sais, je plaisantais, répondit Hermione en grimaçant, un air coupable s'affichant sur son visage. L'humour noir c'est mon truc en ce moment. C'était bête...

- Ouais.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sarcastique.

- Penser ça des Mangemorts c'est stupide. On préfère ouvrir le ventre des bébés fraîchement nés d'une moldue qu'on aura violée, répandre ses intestins en cercle et donner ses yeux préalablement arrachés en offrande…

Hermione lui lança un regard choqué et resta un instant sans rien dire.

- T'es infect ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin, sans cacher son dégoût.

- S'il y a un domaine dans lequel tu ne me battras jamais, c'est bien l'humour noir. Alors, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ?

- Hum… Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Comment ça ?

- De quoi tu occupes tes journées je veux dire. On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je voies d'autres personnes et que je m'ouvres à d'autres horizons. Quel horizon pourrait être plus différent du mien que le tien ?

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, de manière si inattendue qu'Hermione se s'en rendit pas compte toute suite et dû revenir sur ses pas. « S'ouvrir à d'autres horizons ». C'était presque mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit la psychomage, il y a deux jours. Serait-il possible que … ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu t'ouvrir à de _nouveaux horizons_, Granger ? demanda-t-il, avec toujours une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Oh… heu… C'est une expérience de plus non ? balbutia Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

- Hum…

- Alors… T'as… Des activités particulières ?

Draco l'observa un instant pendant qu'ils marchaient toujours. Il ne savait même plus où il allait d'ailleurs. Il avait oublié à partir du moment où elle s'était postée à ses côtés, semble-t-il gonflée à bloc. Elle était différente. Granger avait un air à la fois ferme et un peu paumée. Draco se demanda si la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à « la psychomage d'Hermione Granger », le soir où elle avait dormi chez lui, y était pour quelque chose. Son hibou avait dû se perdre car il n'était revenu que dimanche soir.

- Du sport ? demanda Hermione, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Un peu de jogging, grogna Draco, en se disant qu'il se tirerait plus rapidement des griffes de Granger en acceptant de lui répondre.

- Et le Quidditch, t'étais pas mauvais. T'en fais toujours ?

Draco crut pendant un instant que Granger l'avait poignardé tellement son cœur lui fit mal, tout à coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était encore plus douloureux quand ça sortait de sa bouche à elle.

- T'es bien la première à me dire ça. Et la première à me reprocher d'avoir aucun talent quand nous étions à Poudlard, lui rappela Draco, glacial.

Il accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il espérait la semer. Hermione sentit brusquement un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Il y avait eu un changement. Un changement presque imperceptible. Un corps qui se tend, un battement de cœur qui manque, un visage qui se ferme.

La jeune sorcière sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé –et s'étonna d'ailleurs de l'avoir remarqué aussi facilement- mais quoi ? Et surtout comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?! Ce n'était pas volontaire. Jamais elle n'aurait blessé volontairement la seule personne à endurer ce qu'elle subissait. L'idée que Draco Malefoy, même si c'était Draco Malefoy, puisse envisager le contraire la rendit brusquement furieuse.

- Désolée si je t'ai vexé mais tu passais ton temps à rabaisser Ron et à me traiter de Sang de Bourbe ! s'écria Hermione, presque violement. Je le sais que tu voles bien, très bien même. Seulement personne ne s'en est rendu compte car Harry attirait toute l'attention !

Draco n'osait pas la regarder, de peur de perdre son masque. Tous ces souvenirs humiliants, il espérait les avoir laissés à Poudlard. Mais on les lui avait rappelés il y a six mois et il n'arrivait pas s'en remettre.

- Je sais à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ton talent à sa juste valeur ! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant !

Draco ralenti enfin, sentant sa colère le quitter aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait pris. Granger ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne fallait pas qu'il passe sa colère sur elle. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait à Poudlard justement…

- Okay… Je fais un peu de boxe de temps en temps, céda enfin Draco, toujours sans oser regarder l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- De la boxe ? … … Hum… Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Est ce que.. Heuuu… Ca te dérangerait… ?

- C'est bon Granger, viens si ça t'amuse. Vendredi à six heures. Tu connais mon appart maintenant... C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Draco sentit son coeur s'accélérer. La demande de Granger l'avait pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr il aurait pu dire non. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, avant même qu'il y pense. Il se demanda dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré. Draco eu envie de rire en imaginant la tête de son père s'il apprenait qu'il avait invité une Sang de Bourbe chez lui. Cette idée lui remonta le moral et lui apporta un flux d'adrénaline qu'il savoura, peu habitué à d'autres sentiments que le désespoir.

- Je prends, répondit alors Hermione, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement pour s'observer. Se croiser par hasard était une chose, se donner sciemment rendez vous en était une autre. Une étape qu'ils avaient franchi sans y penser, sans réfléchir. Et en se regardant dans les yeux et en y trouvent le reflet de leur propre vide, ils surent qu'ils avaient bien fait avant même d'y être.

Hermione osa alors esquisser un sourire mais brusquement, son regard fût attiré par une touffe brune qui remontait le petit chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Harry ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Salut Mione. On mange ensemble ce midi, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Ils restèrent un instant tous trois sans savoir que faire. L'atmosphère était tendue, un peu électrique. Harry avait rapidement caché sa surprise. Son regard alternait entre Hermione, les joues un peu rouges, et Draco, qui regardait dans le vide. Le Survivant eu alors l'étrange impression qu'ils se ressemblaient. Pas physiquement bien sûr. Mais ils avaient quelque chose en commun, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit alors Draco. Je te vois vendredi ?

La jeune fille acquiesça puis vit les yeux de Draco dériver vers Harry. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de trace de haine ou de mépris. Juste de l'indifférence.

- Potter ? fit alors Draco, montrant que c'était pour lui le moyen d'engager la conversation.

La brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Draco. Hermione avait raison, il avait changé. Il avait l'air plus mature mais aussi plus vieux. Comme si les stigmates de la guerre avaient marqué son visage. C'était toujours le même, toujours la même perfection pâle mais l'air méchant voir hargneux qu'il était capable d'arborer à Poudlard ne semblait plus avoir sa place sur ce visage. Harry ne parvenait pas à capter les yeux de métal de son ancien adversaire car il les détournait et c'est encore ce manque de courage qui le poussa à ne pas répondre.

- J'oublie pas pour la fois de la Salle Sur Demande, lâcha alors Draco, à sa grande surprise. J'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi. Je t'ai jamais présenté mes excuses jusqu'ici pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est temps de tourner la page.

La Survivant n'hésita que quelques instants. Il pensa à Dumbledore. L'homme qu'il admirait depuis toujours. Il savait que le vieux sorcier aurait approuvé ses paroles.

- J'accepte tes excuses, même si elles ne sont pas faites dans les règles et j'accepte ta dette, répondit alors Harry, le visage fermé. J'en profite pour dire que j'ai aussi mes torts. Si je t'avais tendu la main, tout aurait pu être différent.

- Il est trop tard pour le savoir maintenant. Le passé est le passé, on le changera pas, il faut s'y faire.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit à Draco un petit sourire contrit. Elle était surprise mais heureuse qu'il ait ainsi parlé à Harry. Puis la gêne se réinstalla. Hermione ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Malefoy n'était pas un ami, plus un ennemi. Comment saluait-on ce genre de relations ? Il lui coupa l'herbe sur le pied en adressant à Hermione et à Harry un petit signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

Les deux amis le regardèrent silencieusement s'éloigner puis prirent le chemin de la cafétéria.

- Cette discussion était des plus étranges, confia la jeune fille à Harry.

- C'est vrai, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. J'ai eu toute une année pour penser à la situation de Malefoy. Mais visiblement, lui aussi a réfléchi. Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait comme ça, ni qu'il avouerait à moitié ce... genre de choses aussi vite…

- Oui. Il faut croire qu'on s'est trompé à son propos. C'est quelqu'un de lâche et de trouillard je te l'accorde. Mais on ne saura jamais comment il a été élevé, le poids de son père sur sa vie…

- Alors il est inutile de continuer à le juger, approuva Harry. Tout comme lui doit arrêter, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, de baser ses opinions sur des préjugés.

- Je mènerais l'enquête et je te dirais quoi, s'amusa Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment à l'entrée de la cafétéria et commencèrent à faire la queue, alors que certaines personnes observaient Harry, pour savoir si c'était bien le Survivant qui mangeait simplement à la fac.

- Méfies toi quand même Hermione, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor après quelques secondes de silence.

- De quoi ? De Malefoy ? Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que…

Harry posa son regard sur Hermione. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Avant, il pouvait deviner ce à quoi elle pensait, ce qui lui faisait peur, ce dont elle rêvait. En six mois, il avait perdu tout ça. Il ne lisait plus dans le regard d'Hermione et avait la désagréable impression qu'un autre y parvenait.

Harry poussa un soupir et se força à sourire. Il posa délicatement la main dans le dos d'Hermione et la poussa doucement vers le self afin que son amie puisse se servir avant lui.

- C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire qu'un type aussi lâche deviendra un ami fidèle. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Malefoy ne va sans doute pas devenir mon meilleur ami, s'amusa Hermione en se servant de quoi devenir moins « anorexique ». Je le vois mal être autre chose qu'une connaissance.

- On verra bien… Mais je ne suis pas contre quelques potins.

Hermione éclata de rire et ils stoppèrent leur conversation pour payer leur repas.

- Allez, raconte moi ton début de semaine plutôt ! demanda Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table libre, plateaux à la main.

- Tut, tut ! Tu ne m'auras plus ! répliqua Harry. Toi, tu vas me raconter ta semaine ! Et plus vite que ça !

« Raté ! » songea la jeune fille en s'installant. Son intuition était bonne, Harry allait la garder à l'œil. Mais le retour inattendu de son meilleur ami n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Jeudi 22 janvier

Patient : D. Malefoy

Séance : 11h-12h

Avancement : dépression nerveuse profonde, reconnue mais non avouée. Médicaments ou hospitalisation à évoquer d'urgence

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Draco lui lança un regard blasé et s'avachit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la psychomage.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Je trouve ça idiot que vous posiez cette question à chaque fois. A priori, les gens qui viennent vous voir ne sont pas au summum de leur forme.

- Oh non, pas forcément. Regardez Mlle Weasley par exemple. Elle n'a plus rien à faire chez moi. Mais c'est obligatoire alors…

- Vous avez Weasley ? demanda Draco, un peu plus intéressé. Le secret médical ne voudrait-il pas que vous gardiez cette information ?

Il avait vu juste et la psychomage s'étonna une fois de plus de l'aptitude qu'il avait de faire avouer aux gens des choses sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Manipulateur et faussement naïf… Comment faisait-il ça ? Elle devait l'interroger sur son enfance, c'était sans doute la clé. Enfin, l'interroger à nouveau, les dernières fois, ça n'avait pas été concluant.

- Effectivement, je n'avais pas à vous le dire, reprit la psychomage. Je vous prierai de garder ça pour vous monsieur Malefoy.

- Vous avez Granger aussi ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Draco s'en étonna presque. Comme si intérieurement il brûlait de savoir et que ce désir avait soudainement pris le dessus sur son habituelle maîtrise. Encore. La psychomage le scruta un instant, étonnée. Draco tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Répondez moi et j'accepterai de parler

- Il faut que le cas de cette Mlle Granger vous intéresse au plus haut point pour que vous passiez ce genre de marchandage avec moi, s'amusa la psychomage.

- Effectivement, ça m'intéresse. Mais ôtez ce sourire amusé de celle qui a tout deviné. Je m'intéresse à Granger pour une raison qui est tout, sauf sentimentale.

- Pourrais-je savoir laquelle alors ?

- Non.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre coopérant, hein ? Vous livrer aux autres vous fait toujours aussi peur ?

- Je trouve ça assez mal placé de la part de quelqu'un qui préfère se préoccuper des problèmes des autres plutôt qu'affronter les siens.

La psychomage resta bouche bée quelques instants, ses yeux considérant Draco avec une drôle d'expression au dessus de ses lunettes carrées.

- Pas autant que de la part de quelqu'un qui déguerpit devant ses responsabilités et son passé de poltron ! répliqua sèchement la sorcière.

- L'agressivité ne vous va pas.

- Pas plus que la fuite ne vous sied, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Arrêtez donc de vous battre contre les autres, et battez-vous pour vous en sortir !

- …

- Je suis psychomage, c'est mon boulot de vous dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vous croyez peut-être qu'en refusant de parler je ne saurais rien de vous ? Sortez vite cette idée de votre tête. Une simple observation me permet de mettre des mots sur ce que vous refusez d'avouer, à moi et à vous-même.

- Allez-y, étonnez moi, répliqua Draco, de la meilleure voix glaciale qu'il savait faire.

- Vos cernes marquées prouvent que vous souffrez de troubles du sommeil. Vos joues se sont creusées depuis que nous nous voyons ce qui signifie clairement une perte de poids. L'état de vos mains est l'indicateur de votre état de nervosité et d'anxiété.

- …

- Oh ! Et j'oubliais que votre refus catégorique de me livrer quoique ce soit concernant votre enfance est la marque la plus sûre d'un passé torturé.

- Et ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire que si vous êtes prêt à l'entendre…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. La psychomage savait qu'il allait craquer. On ne peut pas éternellement tout cacher, et encore moins lorsqu'on est dans cet état. Et surtout, il avait quelque chose de changé depuis une ou deux semaines. Comme s'il avait moins peur de s'avouer la vérité…

- Allons, soyons honnête… Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'arrive, lâcha enfin Draco, baissant les armes. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va changer quelque chose que vous me le dites.

- Souvent ça aide les gens à accepter leur état. C'est le premier pas vers la guérison. Qu'ils admettent que ce n'est absolument pas signe de faiblesse… Mais simplement le signe qu'on ne peut pas porter le monde sur ses épaules.

- J'aimerais vous croire…

- La dépression nerveuse n'est pas une maladie à traiter à la légère Monsieur Malefoy. Pas plus qu'elle ne survient chez les personnes dites faibles.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées tandis que la psychomage observait. C'était l'une des parties très importante bien que méconnue de son métier. Pour être psychomage, il faut bien sûr savoir se mettre dans la peau des autres et gagner leur confiance afin de les aider. Mais l'observation, c'était le petit plus. Les gens qui ne veulent pas se confier se trahissent toujours par leurs attitudes, leurs gestes, leurs tics…

Draco Malefoy avait visiblement appris à cacher tout ça mais ces dernières semaines, il semblait moins méfiant. Ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui, c'était un gamin qui avait grandit trop vite, avait subi trop de choses et à qui on avait bousillé son enfance.

Un gamin qui avait sa part d'ombre, de lâchetés et de cruauté mais aussi de souffrances et d'épreuves.

- Alors, que peut-on faire ? lâcha soudainement Draco en sacrifiant son amour propre une dernière fois.

La psychomage sortit aussitôt de son observation silencieuse.

- Je voulais évoquer avec vous aujourd'hui les solutions à apporter à ce problème qui n'a que trop duré. Vous avez connaissance de votre maladie, moi aussi. Nous allons travailler ensemble à découvrir –ou du moins approfondir- les causes. Seulement, nous n'arriverons à rien sans un peu d'aide…

Draco ne la regardait pas mais elle savait qu'il écoutait. Bras croisés, tête tournée, il se refusait encore à faire cette chose que beaucoup considéraient comme humiliante : se faire aider. Mais la psychomage ne voyait plus de marque de colère ou d'inquiétude sur le visage de Draco alors elle poursuivit.

- Je vais être simple. Nous avons deux solutions : l'hospitalisation ou la prise de médicaments.

C'est à vous, et vous seul de décider. Mais sachez que c'est une solution ou l'autre. Je suis en droit de vous interner, si votre état de santé le demande…

Draco réfléchit un instant. L'idée d'être à la merci de potions ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais c'était néanmoins bien préférable à une chambre dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Il en savait quelque chose, sa mère y était.

- Pas d'hospitalisation, déclara Draco d'une voix ferme. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, vous savez bien.

- Très bien. Je vais donc vous expliquez le fonctionnement des diverses potions. Vous aurez bien entendu des examens plus approfondis à subir, continua la psychomage en rédigeant ses feuilles de soin.

- Et pour les effets secondaires ? Car il y en a…

- Les plus courants sont des sautes d'humeur, le sentiment d'anesthésie ou encore d'invincibilité.... Après, tout dépend de chacun. On vous expliquera tout lors de vos examens.

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur le traitement que Draco avait à prendre ainsi que de sévères mises en garde. Son heure de consultation hebdomadaire était doublée pour un meilleur suivi et enfin, la psychomage lui donna quelques trucs et astuces afin d'éviter les problèmes liés à son traitement. Ayant largement débordé sur la séance d'après, Draco en profita pour se sauver rapidement.

- Monsieur Malefoy… ? demanda la psychomage avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Je vous le répète encore et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous n'êtes pas faible, bien au contraire. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde et par rapport à votre histoire personnelle, je peux vous assurer que vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Draco hésita puis accorda à la psychomage un demi sourire. Il la salua, ouvrit la porte et allait sortir dans le couloir quand il se ravisa. La main toujours fixée sur la poignée de la porte, Draco tourna la tête vers la psychomage, qui rangeait ses notes.

- Merci, fit-il simplement.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle relève la tête, sorti de la pièce et ferma la porte.

* * *

Vendredi 23 janvier

Tout était vague et flou. Sensation de déjà vu. Draco se voyait marcher sans en maîtriser les mouvements. Il était au ministère de la Magie. Il venait de quitter le juge des recouvrements. Celui avec qui il avait réglé les dettes. A qui il avait tout laissé. Une bonne chose de faite. Il s'en était tiré avec honneur. Il n'avait plus grand chose mais sa conscience était sauve au moins. Pour une fois. C'était agréable. Les voix qu'il entendait grâce à l'écho des couloirs l'étaient moins.

- … mère, on ne sait pas… … morte peut être dans…

- … grande importance… … … été dédaigneuse, toujours. Tu te souviens de… …

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui. Draco s'approcha jusqu'à que les voix se fassent plus audibles. Dans les sous-sols noirs et sinistres du Ministère de la Magie, il se colla aux murs, comme un vulgaire espion. Les deux personnes qui parlaient étaient dans le couloir juste sur sa gauche. Il pu enfin entendre clairement ce que racontaient le sorcier et son amie.

- Et le fils Malefoy s'est est tiré. Heureusement, le Ministère lui a tout pris, disait la sorcière, avec une satisfaction apparente.

- Il comprendra alors ce que c'est que de ne partir de rien, approuva son compagnon. Les Malefoy passaient leur temps à nous regarder de haut mais ce gamin ne s'est que donné la peine de naître. Le goût du travail et de l'effort ça va le changer de la luxure, pas de doute.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il réussisse. Rien ne nous dit qu'il est intelligent. C'est un Sang Pur rappelle toi, ces gens là ne se mélangent qu'entre eux…

- Et ça donne des consanguins… Le fils Malefoy n'est pas courageux non plus. La preuve, il a été assez stupide pour suivre le chemin de ses parents alors que Dumbledore était prêt à lui offrir sa protection.

- C'est certain que cette famille était finie depuis bien trop longtemps. Sous prétexte que Lucius Malefoy avait encore la main sur des hauts dignitaires, ils se croyaient respectés !

Un rire interrompit leur conversation et Draco, bouillonnant de colère, se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- Ils n'ont pas compris que la majorité des gens les méprisent et haïssent, poursuivit la sorcière d'un ton joyeux. Je me demande comment ils on pu être aveugles à ce point ! Quand je pense que pendant la guerre, même les Mangemorts leur crachaient à la figure !

- Merlin ! Et la soit disant lignée de Sang Purs Malefoy s'acheva dans le mépris généralisé ! … Sauf si le fils arrive à laver leur nom, ce dont je doute franchement !

- La consanguinité, tu l'as dit, reprit la sorcière en riant. Le fils Malefoy est sans doute bel homme mais à mon avis, il n'a rien dans le crâne !

- Tu savais qu'il était fiancé avec Astoria Greengrass depuis tout petit ? Il va sans doute l'épouser…

- Tel qu'on le connaît, il va se laisser faire cet imbécile. Des mariages arrangés, quel bande d'arriérés, vraiment !

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait sous lui ses draps imprégnés de sueur. Il grimaça, c'était dégoutant. Toutefois il ne bougea pas, pas tout de suite. Revivre cette scène, les pires moments de sa vie était un calvaire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans le corps et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir de son lit tellement les mots qu'il avait entendus –réentendus plutôt- le blessait encore et toujours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il revivait cette scène régulièrement. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps mais ce souvenir revenait le hanter.

Draco se leva difficilement et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se traîna sous la douche et y resta longtemps, tellement longtemps que sa peau se frippa.

Si l'eau pouvait laver de toute la honte et de tout le dégoût qu'on ressent de soi-même… Ca aurait peut-être été plus facile. Oui, il savait depuis longtemps que les gens n'aimaient pas sa famille. Mais bêtement, il pensait que c'était de la jalousie. Mais ce jour-là, ça devait être en décembre, il avait réalisé que même ruiné, conspué et ridiculisé dans les journaux, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Sa mère et lui étaient seuls, tous seuls. La pureté de son sang qu'on lui avait tant vanté n'était rien finalement.

Et tout n'avait été que façade encore une fois. Dire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour penser que les gens qui se courbaient devant eux respectaient et admiraient les Malefoys. En réalité, ce n'étaient que des hypocrites avides de profiter de leur position qui leur crachaient dessus dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

- Il est midi ! Lève toi gros feignasse ! hurla soudainement une voix dans sa chambre.

Draco sursauta. Il avait oublié le merveilleux cadeau que lui avait fait Blaise. Un réveil

magique qui refusait obstinément de se taire tant que son propriétaire n'était pas levé. « C'est pour te motiver le matin » avait ricané Blaise et, sur le coup, Draco ne s'était pas méfié plus que ça. Grossière erreur !

- Faut que j'assure demain, je vois Granger. On va essayer de ne pas passer pour un abruti, hein.

C'était sa propre voix, sortie tout droit de ce satané réveil. Draco, enfin sorti de la douche, se figea. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il avait aussi oublié que le réveil enregistrait toute phrase faisant référence au lendemain, afin de pouvoir rappeler à son propriétaire ce qu'il avait de prévu.

Draco attrapa rapidement une serviette pour se sécher mais son esprit était à des kilomètres de là. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir parlé de ça la veille… Enfin, pas jusqu'à un certain moment. Jusqu'à son quatrième verre de Whisky pour être exact.

Le réveil répéta l'ordre de se lever et Draco bondit dans sa chambre pour l'éteindre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'entendre dire… _Ça_… une nouvelle fois…

Il chassa le trouble qui l'envahissait pour aller déjeuner. S'il devenait nerveux en ne faisant qu'initier Granger à un sport, c'est vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait été stupide en acceptant. Parce que lui livrer une partie de lui-même, c'était s'exposer. Les enseignements de son père étaient bon à mettre au feu mais Draco restait persuadé qu'il allait mettre des armes à disposition de Granger... Des armes pour mieux le connaître et il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie. Déjà qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même.

Il chassa ses pensées sordides de son esprit pour écrire une lettre à sa mère et à Blaise. Puis il s'occupa comme il put mais il fallait l'admettre : il attendait le soir venu avec appréhension et impatience en même temps.

* * *

Vendredi 30 janvier

_J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça de ma vie mais la boxe, c'est vraiment super sympa. La psychomage m'a dit d'ouvrir mon esprit alors je suis allé voir Malefoy. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait ce sport moldu et il a un peu rechigné pour accepter que je vienne à une de ses séances mais en fait je crois qu'il était content. _

_Enfin, content est un bien grand mot… Il m'a tout expliqué, même le fait qu'il avait commencé la boxe pour faire un pied de nez à son père et être capable de se défendre sans baguette (confession arrachée). Je pensais que c'était un truc de brute épaisse mais en fait, je crois que c'est le contraire. En extériorisant sa hargne et sa haine sur un punching ball, on évite de le faire en vrai. Quand Malefoy m'a laissé en tête à tête avec lui (le punching ball j'entends) j'ai un peu hésité puis je me suis lâchée._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai sentit tout à coup une colère dingue remonter en moi et je crois que je serais encore en train de frapper si Malefoy n'était pas revenu. Il a presque dû me porter pour m'éloigner. C'était une scène curieuse. _

_En enlevant les gants (qu'est ce que ça pue, ces trucs là) il m'a montré mes mains, je les avait presque fait saigner. En plus, mes bras tremblaient comme une feuille et je ruisselais littéralement de sueur. Super glamour. _

_Malefoy n'a pourtant pas lâché mon poignet. Il me fixait avec cet air indéfinissable_.

_Il a des yeux magnifiques. J'ai essayé de trouver ce qu'il s'y cachait. Pourquoi il avait accepté de m'initier à ce sport. Pourquoi il m'avait accueillie chez lui. Je crois que j'allais y parvenir quand il s'est brusquement détourné. Il a fait une remarque méchante et m'a presque mise à la porte. J'ai remarqué qu'il se cachait souvent derrière ce comportement. Cela empêche les gens de creuser plus loin. Moi je veux trouver. Je veux savoir. Qu'importe le prix à payer._

Hermione laissa doucement sa plume glisser hors de sa main. Elle était crevée. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de rentrer prendre une douche puis d'avaler ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. La jeune sorcière referma son journal, s'allongea sur son lit sans même défaire les couvertures et s'endormit immédiatement.

Hermione passa un excellent week-end et ne songea pas une seule fois à son travail. Le samedi, Ginny l'amena se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse et elles retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Les filles restèrent à papoter longuement. De tout, de rien, de Poudlard, des garçons... Quand la rouquine les quitta, pour rejoindre Harry, c'est Ron qui passa prendre Hermione. Elle salua ses amies et le couple, après un repas chez Hermione, se firent une soirée cinéma.

C'est bien évidemment Hermione qui avait initié le jeune Weasley et depuis, il en raffolait. Il quitta sa petite amie sur les coups de minuit. Hermione, heureuse de sa journée, s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain, tous furent réunis au Terrier et la journée passa tout aussi vite. Par contre, le lundi fit comme un électrochoc à Hermione. Elle savait qu'une dure semaine l'attendait. Ginny resterait à Poudlard au moins trois semaines, Harry partait à l'étranger et Ron… Hé bien Ron, comme à son habitude, allait être absorbé par son boulot.

C'est donc toute l'énergie du monde qu'il lui fallu pour se rendre en cours. Surtout pour ses deux habituelles du lundi matin sur l'histoire de la médecine. Elle s'assit dans l'amphi, posa son sac sur la table et sa tête rejoignit le bois dur. Hermione songea sérieusement à rentrer, faire ses bagages et s'exiler à l'étranger pour une année sabbatique. Cette idée faisait son chemin quand on s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Dis moi qu't'as un café bien chaud, marmonna Hermione, la tête toujours posée sur son sac.

- Bien sûr. Un grand café crème, un cosmo, un pain au chocolat sorti tout droit d'une boulangerie française et un beau mec musclé et torse nu prêt à te faire des massages et à t'éventer avec des feuilles de cocotier, répliqua une voix sarcastique.

Hermione releva si brusquement la tête que son cou craqua désagréablement. C'était bien Malefoy qui était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'y trouver Jade. La jeune fille se rattrapa rapidement, ne voulant rester avec cette expression de stupeur sur le visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et força ses neurones à se connecter.

- Ben alors, il est où le beau mec musclé ? demanda-t-elle

- Devant toi.

- T'es pas torse nu, le provoqua Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas provoquer un mouvement d'hystérie parmi les étudiantes, répliqua Draco d'un air suffisant et glacial en même temps.

- D'hystérie ou d'épouvante ? se moqua Hermione.

- Les deux sans doute. Le premier quand je me déshabillerai et le second quand je transplanerai pour pas être mis en pièce par des furies déchaînées folles de mon corps…

Hermione eu un si large sourire qu'elle se demanda si elle allait pas se déboîter la mâchoire. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Trop longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Malefoy aurait pu être si amusant...

Puis elle se rappela des dernières fois où ils s'étaient quittés, en particulier lorsqu'elle était partie de chez lui comme une voleuse et qu'il lui en avait jamais reparlé. Et aussi la semaine dernière, quand il l'avait presque mise à la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

Il savait bien qu'elle risquerait de mal l'accueillir, vu la manière dont il l'avait quasi mise à la porte vendredi dernier. Draco avait eu envie de se frapper le soir là. Elle devait le prendre pour un dingue maintenant. Il avait juste paniqué devant son regard. Il savait qu'Hermione était intelligente. Et même s'ils ne s'insultaient pas depuis quelques temps, Draco n'en était pas encore venu au stade des confidences. Il avait alors réagit stupidement, comme d'habitude, en la rejetant méchamment.

Et il coupa court à la question avec une autre de ses techniques favorites, l'ironie.

- Je viens en cours, ça ne se voit pas ?

- A côté de moi, j'entends, reprit Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce mec n'était donc jamais sérieux ? Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas sans faire plaisir à Hermione quelque part car un Malefoy qui répliquait à ses provocations, c'était bien plus amusant. Tout à coup, elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce que Draco faisait. Il la faisait tourner en bourrique, sachant pertinemment le fond de sa question.

- Je m'ouvre à de nouveaux horizons. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

- C'est mon programme, ça, pas le tien.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sûre ? répondit Draco, la voix soudainement neutre, la chose la plus curieuse qui pouvait lui arriver.

Hermione détourna son attention, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais réellement fixée, de l'estrade sur laquelle le prof faisait les cents pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco mais il ne la regardait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione vit les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux. Il avait visiblement tenté de les cacher mais sans succès. Le doute qui l'avait étreinte lors du cours de potion puis lors de leur rencontre dans les couloirs et enfin au bar, s'en trouva confirmée.

Draco Malefoy aussi était en pleine dépression nerveuse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air aussi triste autrement. Ce n'était pas visible dès le premier abord mais en se concentrant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression qu'il émanait du jeune homme une telle détresse qu'elle eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione, sans cesser de le regarder.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

Il lui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil mais son regard s'accrocha de nouveau à elle en raison de l'expression peinée du visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Tu le sais bien. Je sais que tu sais pour moi. Il me semblait juste de te dire que moi aussi je sais… Pour toi…

- C'est la phrase la plus stupide que tu aies jamais prononcé de ta vie, Granger.

Son ton cassant avait dû blesser Hermione car elle détourna vivement la tête. Draco avait vu qu'elle était émue, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il eu peur de l'avoir indirectement repoussée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas plus pour lui que pour elle. Il se sentait si apaisé en sa présence. Il ne se l'avouait pas encore mais Draco cherchait sa compagnie. Comme s'ils arrivaient à soulager leur malaise mutuel en restant ensemble… C'était presque contre nature…

- J'en suis désolé aussi, reprit Draco, d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop froide. Pour ce que j'ai dit et pour toi.

- Ce… Ce n'est rien… En fait… Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes… Enfin, je veux pas dire que je suis contente que ça t'arrives mais…

- J'ai compris Granger, coupa Draco. Moi aussi je suis… hum…

- Content ? allez va-y dis, le ! s'amusa Hermione, semblant retrouver toute sa bonne humeur.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là.

- Ravi ? Enchanté ? Aux anges ? Satisfait ? Béat ?

- C'est bon, va pour content ! répliqua Draco en la regardant d'un air agacé, mais Hermione sentit qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'il le montrait.

- Vous deux là bas ! Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, je me passerai de votre présence ! s'écria une voix forte du bas de l'amphi.

Draco et Hermione tournèrent vivement la tête vers leur professeur, rougissant légèrement. Tous les étudiants avaient tourné la tête vers eux. Hermione était trop tétanisée pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Draco et vit -horrifiée- qu'il regardait leur professeur avec tout le mépris, la froideur et l'ironie dont il était capable.

- Oui, oui, c'est à vous que je parle ! poursuivit le prof.

Hermione se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise, rouge de honte. Renonçant visiblement à dire ce qui lui démangeait la langue à cette "vieille harpie" (avait-il sifflé entre ses dents) Draco se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Ca te dit une bataille explosive ? fit-il, sans un regard pour leur professeur.

- Quoi ? balbutia Hermione, en jetant un œil inquiet vers le prof qui semblait de plus en plus furieux.

- J'ai envie de faire une bataille explosive mais seul, c'est pas intéressant. Ca te dit ou pas ?

- Heu... ok...

Alors, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco prit leurs affaires qu'il fourra pêle mêle dans sa besace. Il se leva, prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite, quittant l'amphi sous les cris indignés de leur professeur. Hermione, trop hébétée pour régir, se laissa guider jusqu'au moment où ils sortirent des bâtiments.

Draco l'entraîna alors au Magic'Bar où il lui offrit un verre et où ils firent, comme prévu, une bataille explosive en riant comme des bossus. A midi, Hermione fila rejoindre Jade qui terminait son TD et elles allèrent manger ensemble.

Hermione rentra chez elle de très bonne humeur. Un message de Ron lui indiquait qu'il pouvait passer la soirée avec elle si Hermione en avait envie. Elle accepta joyeusement mais sa joie retomba soudainement quand Ron ne fit que parler de sa merveilleuse équipe. Du coup, Hermione ne se sentit pas du tout coupable de ne pas lui parler de Malefoy. Après tout, Harry pouvait très bien le faire également.

Ron dormit avec elle mais longtemps, Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le lendemain, les deux TD ayant été annulés pour séminaires, la jeune fille proposa une sortie à Harry –lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de cours le mardi. La réponse ne lui parvint jamais et excédée, l'ancienne Gryffondor se demanda comment occuper sa journée. Lire ne lui procurait plus le même bonheur qu'avant –et de toute façon, ses médicaments l'empêchaient de se concentrer- alors elle alla acheter la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée car des rencontres se succédèrent sur son passage.

Elle recontra Luna qui ne fit que lui parler de son idylle avec Neville puis un fan qui l'harcela pour connaître ce que la grande Hermione Granger allait devenir ("ben oui, on ne sait rien dans les journaux, ils n'ont pas le droit d'écrire sur vous ! C'est vraiment dommage... Vous savez que..." avait commencé le vieil homme avant de radoter pendant une demie heure).

Quand Hermione pu enfin rentrer avec son journal, une lettre de ses parents l'attendait, affirmant qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir la voir cette semaine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le couple avait décidé de s'installer définitivement en Australie, là où Hermione les avaient envoyés pendant les hostilités pour les protéger.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une fois le sort d'oubliette (1) levé, ils abandonneraient la maison familiale près de Londres pour rester à l'autre bout du monde ! Hermione se plongea donc dans la Gazette du sorcier pour se changer les idées.

Cela acheva de lui briser le moral car un article intitulé « Un génie de douze ans publie son premier roman » s'étalait en troisième page.

Hermione se sentit soudainement très lasse et surtout, très déprimée. Une crise de larmes la cloua presque au sol et elle prit sa potion anxiolytique pour soulager sa douleur. Les effets secondaires se faisaient déjà sentir et Hermione passa la soirée dans un brouillard relatif. Les émissions à la radio, toutes semblaient s'être données le mot pour évoquer les jeunes talents, la faisaient déprimer. Les séries télé lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une vie terne et sans intérêt. Elle fini donc par se caler au lit, alternant entre pleurs et des moments de somnolence.

* * *

(1) Hermione est censée jeter un sort à ses parents dans le T7 pour qu'ils oublient son existence. J'ai gardé le sort d'oubliette, même si ça ne doit pas être celui là qui a été utilisé pour éviter de me casser la tête... j'avoue !

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Draco semble encore un peu paumé face à notre Hermione remotivée. J'aime le voir agacé par Hermione et chercher sa compagnie en même temps, comme s'il y avait deux sentiments contradictoires en lui ^^ et on en sait un peu plus sur l'atmosphère des 6 mois d'après guerre (cf le flash back, j'espère que tout le monde a compris, je suis tordue parfois !) que notre blond a traversé.

J'espère aussi que le second passage "psychomagie" n'était pas trop bidon. Je n'ai pas décrit le passage de Draco initiant Hermione à la boxe (vi, je le vois bien pratiquer ce sport) car je voulais un peu avancer dans l'histoire. Mais je prévois de donner l'avis de Draco dans son journal (uhuh, ça fait bizarre, comme s'il pouvait en avoir un)

Il y aurait du Jade et du Ron (ben ouais faut bien) dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Je vais essayer de le centrer plus sur Draco. Essayer vu qu'il n'est pas écrit donc je préfère prévenir, ça prendra un bon bout de temps je pense :s

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé que je m'améliore !

Sinon qui est allé voir le film ? C'est moi ou c'était nul ? Je sais que le bouquin était pas fascinant mais y'avait des scènes à la limite du ridicule ("Harry ton lacet est défait" O_o) et les acteurs... Mon dieu, Narcissa est hideuse, Lupin a toujours eu une sale tronche et Ron... C'est Ron quoi...

Heureusement Tom Felton réhausse un peu la barre. La scène du miroir était divine ! Vive Draco !

Je vous laisse sur ces belles paroles (et image pr celles qui ont vu le film ^^) et vous fais plein de bisous en attendant reviews satisfaites ou lapidaires (mais j'espère que ce sera le 1er choix...)

Bon mois d'août sous le soleil !

Morgane 2 toi

PS : 12 pages word s'il vous plaît, j'ai bien mérité une review ?!


	7. Orgueil et inconscience

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. J'aurai bien aimé cela dit.

Note : hum, je sais, je suis à la bourre :s mais que celle qui a jms eu d'emploi du tps overbooké me jette la 1ère pierre ! Alors beaucoup de D/H dans le chapitre, j'espère que ça vs fait plaisir ^^ on avance, on avance, doucement mais sûrement ! Un petit retour de Ron, c'était obligé, de Narcissa et de Blaise. Histoire de bien garder en tête que la guerre est encore ds les mémoires et surtout qu'elle a eu des conséquences pour tout le monde ! Enjoy !

RAR :

**C_Uz** : coucou toi ! aaah, jsuis contente de répondre à tes reviews, ça m'avait manqué dit donc ! et comme je le dis tjs, c'est normal de répondre aux reviews. Quand on prend le temps d'en poster, c'est la moindre des choses de remercier cette gentillesse ! Et ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies aimé le passage avec la psychomage. Draco n'est pas facile à disséquer et je n'ai pas de formation en psychologie donc j'avais un peu peur du résultat ! Mais comme tu m'as dit que ça allait, ça m'a motivée pour passer au portrait suivant. A savoir... Blaise ! Bon j'espère que ça sera potable aussi :s

Tu as préféré que je décrive la boxe dans le journal d'Hermione ? ... Snif, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu dises ça... C'était un pari risqué mais si tu confirmes que c'est mieux, je vois pas ce qu'il me faut de plus.

Je veux te promouvoir au rang de revieweuse d'or. C'est possible tu crois ? :)

C'est pas tout, mais ça met la pression tous ces compliments quand même. Allez, y'a bien des choses à améliorer ?! Cette fic est loin d'être parfaite alors je veux que tu me dises aussi ce qui pourrait être amélioré !

En attendant, merci encore pr ta review, je te laisse lire la suite et te fais de ro bisous !

**Lisa **: coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et surtout que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un pt mot ! C'est tjs tellement encourageant ! Cette fic me tient à coeur et je ne prévois pas de l'abandonner pour l'instant. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas certaine au début que ça intéresserait du monde mais des reviews comme les tiennes me poussent à continuer.

Je suis pas mal occupée cette année mais je vais essayer de la mener à bien, même s'il faut du temps. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci encore pr ta review :x

**Carole **: wahou ! T'as laissé quasiement une review par chapitre ! C'est rare ça! Mais j'aime bien avoir le ressenti des lecteurs au fur et à mesure donc merci bcp d'avoir pris le tps de m'écrire ! Je crois que personne n'a aimé Narcissa donc sois rassurée, c'est pas toi qui es méchante :p

Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ! bizzz

* * *

.~.~.

Inconscience. Non féminin singulier. Mécanismes psychiques qui n'obéissent pas aux lois de la conscience.

.~.~.

* * *

7) Orgueil et inconscience

Vendredi 30 janvier

_Magnifique. Juste magnifique. C'est la seule chose qui m'ait frappé à cette séance de boxe. J'ai appris les rudiments à Granger puis je l'ai laissée quelques minutes pour écrire à ma mère. Quand je suis revenu, elle passait sa rage sur le punching ball. Car c'était de la véritable rage. Je ne sais pas d'où elle la tient mais c'était impressionnant et j'ai dû la porter pour l'éloigner du sac. _

_Elle est bien trop légère d'ailleurs… J'ai pris ses poignets qui tremblaient entre mes mains. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme une crinière autour de sa tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu bien différent du vide que j'y observe ces derniers temps. Son visage reflétait à la fois la force et la vulnérabilité. Son attitude était celle de la guerrière, pieds fichés dans le sol, inébranlable et tellement digne. _

_Je n'ai jamais aimé Granger. Miss je sais tout. Je ne la trouvais pas jolie, ni intéressante et elle avait tous les défauts de la bonne élève. Et puis être soumise ainsi à Weasley, c'était –c'est toujours je crois- d'un ridicule... Je ne crois pas l'aimer beaucoup plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois avouer que vendredi dernier… _

_Magnifique. Elle était magnifique._

_

* * *

  
_

Mercredi 4 février

(rappel de la fin du chapitre 6) Une crise de larmes la cloua presque au sol et elle prit sa potion anxiolytique pour soulager sa douleur. Les effets secondaires se faisaient déjà sentir et Hermione passa la soirée dans un brouillard relatif. Les émissions à la radio, toutes semblaient s'être données le mot pour évoquer les jeunes talents, la faisaient déprimer. Les séries télé lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une vie terne et sans intérêt. Elle fini donc par se caler au lit, alternant entre pleurs et des moments de somnolence.

Enfin, la jeune fille s'endormit mais son sommeil fut peuple de cauchemars.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… La jeune sorcière le chercha à tâtons puis l'éteignit. Elle rapprocha la couverture moelleuse et chaude le plus près possible de son visage. Elle avait cours. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. En plus, le TD d'anatomie, c'était important.

"- A quoi bon ? s'évertua une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu n'y vas que pour passer le temps."

Peut être mais elle apprendrait à aimer.

"- Ca fait six mois que tu te dis ça, sois honnête envers toi même"

Il lui faudrait rattraper les cours.

"- Arrêtes, tu t'en tapes complètement !"

Hermione serra davantage la couverture autour d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce dialogue se répète sans cesse tous les matins ? Avant, elle sautait hors de son lit. Avant, elle était d'excellente humeur, même à l'aube. Avant… Jamais elle n'aurait sciemment séché des cours. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour là, comme tant d'autres avant. Elle se rendormi et n'émergea que vers onze heures.

Hermione se leva, un peu hébétée et enfila son peignoir. Elle traina les pieds jusque dans sa cuisine-salon et resta à contempler la cafetière que ses parents lui avaient offert lorsqu'elle avait aménagé dans son minuscule studio, le temps qu'assez de liquide soit produit pour remplir une tasse.

Puis, elle avala ses deux potions du matin et alla se poster à sa fenêtre, les deux mains sur la tasse pour se réchauffer. Il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes ruisselaient lentement sur la vitre. Le paysage n'était que brume, gros nuages gris et pluie. Terne. Aussi terne que sa vie. Les épaules d'Hermione tremblèrent d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violement. Avant qu'elle aie le temps de s'en rendre compte, les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Autant s'assortir complètement avec l'extérieur, » songea tristement la jeune femme.

Elle pleurait doucement, comme pour se libérer. Elle se sentait tellement vide… Hermione se détestait quand elle était ainsi, aussi faible, et cela ne faisait d'augmenter sa douleur. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait fallait-il que ce soit elle qui sombre tout doucement ?

Car c'était ça. Elle sombrait sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Hermione avait essayé de s'accrocher, elle avait tenté de redonner un sens à sa vie. La sorcière y avait mis tout son cœur, toute son énergie et toute son âme… Elle n'y parvenait plus. Elle se sentait comme un naufragé qui espère s'accrocher à la bouée de sauvetage mais dont les bras n'ont plus assez de force pour se tendre.

Hermione sécha ses larmes qui commençaient à inonder son café. Elle devait se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas se regarder le nombril bêtement alors que tant de gens étaient morts à la guerre…

- Toc toc toc !

Hermione eu un sursaut brusque et sa tasse de café manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Le cœur battant, elle mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'un hibou –un magnifique hibou, grand duc apparemment- frappait à sa fenêtre.

- Merlin ! Tu dois être frigorifié ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre pour que l'oiseau puisse entrer dans son studio.

Il se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et attendit patiemment qu'Hermione prenne la lettre qui lui était destinée. Elle le fit et donna quelques friandises au hibou. Le nom sur l'enveloppe était illisible en raison de la pluie mais l'intérieur avait été protégé avec un sortilège.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle reconnu l'auteur.

_Salut Granger,_

_Tu sais que c'est pas la première fois que tu sèches les cours ? C'est pas mon genre de dire ça, mais t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul pour venir cet après-midi. Y'a histoire de la médecine et il est hors de question que je me coltine ça tout seul alors que je pourrais te faire enrager. C'est tellement plus marrant. _

_Je te garde une place. DM_

Hermione resta un instant sans voix puis serra le parchemin contre son cœur. Quelqu'un pensait à elle. Quelqu'un avait vu son malaise. Quelqu'un avait compris que les matinées et les soirées étaient les moments les plus difficiles… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement… Lui aussi, il savait.

Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps s'empara de son cœur, comme une vague de réconfort. Ce parchemin, c'était plus qu'un mot sarcastique dans l'état où elle se trouvait. C'était une main tendue, le signe qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. Et ça la touchait d'autant plus que ça venait de la dernière personne sur terre à qui elle aurait pu s'attendre.

La dernière personne à qui elle avait le droit de demander de l'aide. Et pourtant c'est lui qui avait répondu, lui avant tous les autres… Et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander.

Alors la jeune fille essuya ses larmes avec rage, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Sans même avoir déjeuné, elle parvint à être à l'heure pour son cours qui débutait à 13 heures.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle vit que Jade avait encore séché ce cours qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit sa sacoche en cuir, une marque qui coûtait les yeux de la tête, posée ostensiblement sur une chaise. La chaise à ses côtés. Malefoy ne plaisantait pas. Ce dernier, sentant un regard lui vriller la nuque, se retourna lentement, plein de grâce et de nonchalance feinte. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta une deuxième fois, l'espace de quelques secondes, quand ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur elle. Puis Malefoy se détourna et hocha à peine la tête quand elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Peu lui importait, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Hermione s'appliqua, comme son voisin, à prendre des notes tout en discutant via un parchemin qu'ils se passaient tour à tour.

C'était futile, c'était sans importance. Mais c'était vital pour eux deux.

* * *

Mercredi 4 février, après midi

Draco poussa la porte blanche de la chambre l'hôpital. Il repéra rapidement sa mère, debout face à la fenêtre. En l'entendant entrer, elle se retourna et lui sourit d'un air tendre.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait presque retrouvé sa prestance d'antan. Son état s'améliorait ces deux dernières semaines. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cernés, sa peau semblait avoir recouvré tout son éclat et même la robe qu'elle portait ce jour là était bien plus joyeuse que celles dont elle s'était vêtue ces six derniers mois. La psychomage et les médicomages pensaient que Narcissa était en bonne voie de guérison. Apparemment, il lui fallait juste faire son deuil.

- Bonjour mère, comment vas tu ? demanda Draco alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

- Bien mon chéri, ça va bien. Et toi ?

- Idem…. Je t'assure… ajouta-t-il devant son air septique.

Il hésita un instant à lui avouer la vérité. Et puis après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Il savait que sa mère était un étrange mélange de tradition et de modernité. Alors avec un peu de chance, ça allait passer. Bien évidemment, ça aurait été plus facile si la personne en question n'avait pas été en partie responsable de la chute du Lord...

- Je… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui… Enfin tu sais, qui est dans la même situation, se lança Draco, d'abord prudent. On parle pas vraiment de ça mais ça fait du bien.

- C'est une jeune fille ? s'écria immédiatement sa mère, les yeux brillants.

- Oui c'est une fille. Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. C'est Granger. Hermione Granger, tu te souviens d'elle ?

Ils s'étaient assis autour d'une jolie table de fer forgé tout en discutant et Draco vit un air horrifié s'inscrire sur le visage de Narcissa. Bon, c'était peut être encore trop tôt...

- La… La Sang Mêlée ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de se refaire une contenance.

Draco apprécia qu'elle ne dise pas Sang de Bourbe même s'il savait que dans la bouche de sa mère, Sang Mêlée avait la même connotation infamante et répulsive.

- Mère, je t'en prie. Je sais ce que tu pense de ça. Mais elle est différente. Regarde à Poudlard, c'était bien la meilleure élève de notre promo.

Ca n'avait jamais été politiquement correct de le dire mais Draco pensait toujours que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux Sang Mêlés, eux-mêmes supérieurs aux Moldus. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais adhéré à l'idée qu'il fallait tous les tuer et les réduire en esclavage. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers devaient se cacher des Moldus. Alors oui, ces derniers étaient ingénieux mais ils n'avaient pas ce pouvoir, cette magie, qu'on avait accordée aux sorciers. S'ils en étaient tous dignes, il n'y aurait que des sorciers sur terre non ?

- Elle est intelligente, c'était la meilleure amie du _Survivant_… acquiesça Narcissa en plissant le nez, comme si évoquer ce sujet lui était répugnant.

Ses traits se crispèrent également quand elle prononça ce surnom, de la façon la plus glaciale qui soit.

- Mais ça ne la place en rien sur un pied d'égalité avec les sorciers bien nés, ajouta Narcissa, avec une satisfaction évidente.

- La pureté du sang n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle Granger pourrait influer, répondit Draco, en pesant soigneusement ses mots.

Il repensa à leur séance de boxe, la semaine dernière. A l'expression de cette jeune femme qui avait grandit trop vite, porté trop de choses sur ses épaules mais qui continuait à se battre avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il l'admirait et ce constat l'agaça réellement. Il savait que le sang de Granger n'avait aucune importance… De là à l'avouer publiquement, il y avait encore un ravin à franchir.

- Soit, fit alors Narcissa en soupirant. Tant qu'elle n'est qu'une fréquentation… Et puis ça pourrait redorer le blason de notre famille.

Ses traits se tendirent à nouveau et elle agita sa baguette magique afin de faire venir une théière et deux tasses de porcelaine. Sainte Mangouste lui accordait vraiment un traitement spécial et Narcissa pouvait recevoir autant de monde qu'elle le voulait pour siroter du thé. « C'est normal quand on est une grande dame » avait-elle dit en souriant.

- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça entre en ligne de compte, effectivement, acquiesça Draco en prenant la tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains.

- A propos de fille, mon chéri, je… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

Draco adressa un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Elle se tenait toujours aussi droite, royale, sur les chaises inconfortable de Saint Mangouste mais il sentait la colère et la frustration qui émanaient d'elle depuis que le nom des Malefoy avait été prononcé.

- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant quand nous t'avons fiancé avec Astoria Greengrass… Maintenant tu es majeur, j'avais espéré que tu l'épouserai comme prévu. Après tout, une guerre ne peut remettre en cause un accord de ce genre. Hum… Pourtant, son père m'a contactée. Nous avons fait qu'échanger quelques lettres depuis que je suis ici, par souci de discrétion, tu sais bien. Il veut annuler son engagement… Il prétend que notre famille n'a plus rien à offrir.

Un peu plus raide que précédemment, Narcissa mordit dans un macaron comme s'il s'agissait du cou du père d'Astoria Greengrass.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. La conversation qu'il avait espionnée entre les deux sorciers au Ministère –celle qui revenait toujours le hanter- avait justement porté sur ces fiançailles avec Astoria. Et il ne pouvait empêcher la honte de le submerger quand les deux sorciers avaient ricané en disant qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de s'y opposer.

Que devait-il faire ? Déroger aux traditions et assurer la « pureté » et la « lignée » de sa famille ?

Ou marquer clairement son désaccord, repousser une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne désirait pas au risque de se retrouver encore plus au ban de la société ?

Draco choisit une voie entre les deux, en attendant d'être mieux préparé à une confrontation directe. On ne traitait pas ce sujet à la légère. Il avait besoin de consulter les antécédants sur les mariages annulés, les articles de presse qui s'y référaient... Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'anticiper les conséquences liées à son refus d'épouser Astoria. Peut être même qu'il pourrait prendre contact avec le père de la jeune fille. Draco se sentit soudainement las à l'idée d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Mais en attendant, il se devait de faire bonne figure, tout en avançant doucement ses pions.

- Mère, ça n'a pas d'importance… Je n'ai vu Astoria qu'une dizaine de fois. Elle est très jolie, sa famille est riche, puissante et respectée mais… Honnêtement j'aurai aimé passé outre cette tradition rétrograde. Je pensais qu'étant donné votre histoire, avec Lucius…

- Cela n'a rien à voir Draco, répliqua Narcissa. Astoria est une jeune femme remarquable et tu feras un excellent mari. Et un bon père. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas de Lucius. J'aurai été d'accord avec toi il y a quelques mois. Mais ce mariage est la seule chance de revenir à notre rang, de retrouver notre fortune ! Certains de nos amis ne nous ont pas tourné le dos, nous devons leur prouver qu'ils ont eu raison de le faire…

- Mère… Il faut voir les choses en face…

Draco sentit un poids invisible s'abattre sur ses épaules. Parler de son futur, qui était terriblement imprécis et qui s'avérait tout sauf évident, lui était douloureux. Car il savait que son calvaire n'était pas fini, qu'il allait devoir se battre. Une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Draco pensa à Granger et, curieusement, cela lui insuffla la force de dire tout haut ce qui les hantait sa mère et lui.

- Lucius a complètement discrédité notre nom, nous n'avons plus d'argent, plus de propriétés ni de titres. Un simple mariage ne pourra pas suffire à nous faire revenir en grâce. Les gens ne nous ont jamais aimés et encore moins jalousés ou admirés. Même si tu auras l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ton rang grâce aux Greengrass, cela ne sera jamais le cas et on continuera à nous le faire sentir… Que ce soit les Grandes familles ou... les autres...

Un silence s'abattit sur la chambre d'hôpital. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort pour une première fois... Sa mère eu l'air surprise l'espace d'un instant. Elle bu une gorgée de thé, visiblement pour se calmer, et inspira longuement.

- Je me moque de ce que pense la populace ! siffla Narcissa, d'une voix calme mais une fureur glaciale figeait tous les traits de son beau visage.

- Mère…

- Je suis née Black, je suis devenue Malefoy ! Rien ne changera cela… Crois-tu que j'ignore le fonctionnement de l'aristocratie ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas ! Mais il y a une chose qu'ils ne peuvent changer : mon rang et ma qualité de dame. Les vraies dames le sont pas le sang et qu'importe la fortune, elles le restent !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco. Il n'aimait pas quand sa mère se montrait sous ce jour : froide, hautaine et méprisante… Une vraie Sang Pur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne veux tu pas être une vraie dame sans nos titres, notre manoir et notre fortune ? demanda Draco en tentant de ne pas paraître aussi agacé qu'il l'était intérieurement. Qui te dit que je ne parviendrais pas à tout reconquérir ? Ca prendra du temps mais ne vaut-il pas mieux que nous soyons les Malefoy qui se sont relevés plutôt que les Malefoy désespérés qui ont jeté leur fils en pâture à des aristos pour l'argent ?

- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais, répliqua Narcissa, les lèvres pincées.

Elle croisa les bras et son regard se détourna de Draco. Il comprit que sa mère ne voulait plus le voir aujourd'hui. Narcissa était une femme pleine de contradictions. Elle tenait à son rang et à sa fortune tout en rejetant certains principes de l'aristocratie. Mélange de tradition et de modernité... Il l'avait pensé au début de leur rencontre mais cela continuait à le prendre de court, comme dans le cas des Sangs Mêlés… Granger… Draco savait que derrière les idées de sa mère se cachait aussi un opportunisme propre à toute l'élite, Moldue comme sorcière. Cela ne changeait rien à ces nombreuses qualités. Personne n'est parfait, il le savait bien. Mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se serrer lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte et que la voix froide de Narcissa s'éleva.

- Je veux que tu épouses Astoria Greengrass. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision.

* * *

Fin de semaine 5-8 février

_Je vais mieux. Non sérieusement c'est vrai. _

_Harry a été très occupé cette semaine car il avait un stage intensif. Résultat, mon futur Auror de meilleur ami n'a pas eu le temps de venir enquêter sur l'état ma vie. Pas qu'Harry me soûle, c'est juste que c'est gênant de devoir lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Pas avec lui. Avec personne en fait. … Sauf Malefoy à bien y réfléchir. Mais lui, c'est pas pareil. On a pas vraiment besoin de parler. Je l'apprécie de plus en plus. C'est curieux comme vous pouvez découvrir qu'une personne bien se cache derrière le monstre d'égoïsme et de lâcheté que vous avez connu pendant sept ans._

_On arrive à travailler quand on est ensemble. Comme si sa présence m'apaisait. J'ai bien avancé dans mes devoirs et ça m'a presque fait plaisir. Surtout avec les résultats des examens qui approchent...  
_

_Ron a été plus présent aussi. Le seul souci c'est que mes potions antidépresseurs me font dormir. Je dors beaucoup. Enormément en fait. J'ai l'impression de faire le deuil. … … … Le deuil de quoi ? Oh beaucoup de choses. De mon adolescence ratée, de ma naïveté, de mes espoirs, de mon insouciance... Oui, surtout cette insouciance. Je devrais encore en être au stade de l'étudiante qui croit en sa vie future, qui se sent pousser des ailes et qui pense que rien ne l'arrêtera...  
_

_Bref, tout ce qui fait qu'il est si difficile de passer du monde adolescent au monde adulte. Même si sur ce coup, nous avons pris de l'avance avec la guerre… Bref, tout ça pour dire que je dors et que ça agace Ron. Le soir je dors, le matin je dors donc on peut pas s'envoyer en l'air, voyez ? Merlin, je deviens grossière ! C'est de la faute de Malefoy et de Jade ça. Ah, une lettre vient d'arriver. Je crois que c'est Ginny. Super ! La première lettre depuis trois semaines ! Je commençais à me demander si elle n'était pas morte. _

…

…

…

…

_Merlin, comment je peux plaisanter sur un truc pareil ?!_

_

* * *

  
_

Lundi 9 février

Jade n'était pas une fille pressée. Ca n'avait jamais été dans sa nature. Elle n'était pas non plus franchement passionnée par ses cours, en particulier ceux qui ne lui apporteraient jamais rien dans la vie et tout le monde le savait pertinemment. Mais comme tout le monde avait plus de conscience qu'elle, il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille arrive fréquemment en retard en cours. C'était presque une habitude en fait.

Et puis de toute façon, pensait-elle, quel était l'intérêt d'arriver avec un quart d'heure d'avance ? C'était un quart d'heure à poireauter debout dans les couloirs glacés et mornes de la fac (restriction budgétaire en raison des reconstructions et frais engagés par la fin de la guerre)

Puis cinq minutes à attendre le prof dans un amphi tout aussi froid. Enfin, cinq à dix minutes de résumé du cours précédent. Ce qui donnait presque vingt minutes de sommeil en plus sans rien rater du cours. CQFD.

Comme d'habitude, Jade prit donc un long petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, elle resta encore longuement devant sa penderie à déterminer quel pull choisir. Comme d'habitude, elle se mis en retard et, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour vraiment arriver avec moins de retard, couru dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude, elle entra discrètement dans l'amphi et plissa les yeux pour repérer Hermione. Une fois chose faite, Jade devait, comme d'habitude, se glisser à côté de son amie qui lui ferait la morale. Enfin essayerai.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione n'était pas seule, au milieu de l'amphi. Un autre étudiant qu'elle avait déjà croisé –et noté sur sa liste de conquêtes masculines potentielles- était assis à ses côtés et semblait visiblement l'agacer.

Intriguée, Jade resta debout, sans aucune discrétion, au milieu de l'allée sans songer à l'asseoir. Elle connaissait ce mec. Carrure athlétique bien qu'un peu diminué ces derniers temps. Visage d'ange. Yeux bleus ou gris elle ne savait plus. Cheveux blonds presque blancs et mi longs. Jade s'agaça de ne pas arriver à mettre de nom sur ce sorcier qui semblait si bien savoir comment faire enrager Hermione.

La jeune fille fini donc par s'asseoir, la mine boudeuse. Il fallait qu'elle tire cette affaire au clair. Le regard du professeur devenant insistant –une étudiante en retard qui reste plantée cinq minutes dans l'allée puis s'assoit mais sans rien écrire ne devait pas lui plaire tout particulièrement- Jade sortit ses affaires et gratta pendant tout le restant des deux heures. Enfin, de l'heure et demie maintenant…

A la fin du cours, elle se fit toute petite et laissa les étudiants quitter l'amphi. Elle repéra Hermione et le sorcier inconnu et les suivis. Ils discutaient d'une manière bien étrange pour deux personnes censées être amies. Jade tenta d'écouter un instant leur échange puis interrompit leur conversation de la manière qui lui ressemblait le plus.

- Salut ! Je vous dérange pas ?!

Elle s'incrusta entre Hermione et le jeune inconnu, tout sourire. Hermione sembla pousser un petit cri qui se bloqua dans sa gorge en sursautant tandis que Draco conservait son attitude nonchalante.

- Ah, Mione… Je voulais venir à côté de toi mais visiblement, la place était déjà occupée, s'amusa Jade, d'un ton badin qui ne cachait pas du tout ses réelles intentions à Hermione.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'arriver en retard, répliqua celle-ci en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement dont Jade n'allait sans doute pas tenir compte. En plus, ce prof est très physionomiste si jamais tu passes aux rattrapages, il saura forcément…

- Je sais Mione, je sais… Tu ne me présente pas à ton… charmant ami ? demanda Jade, avec un sourire angélique.

Hermione rougit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait parlé de Draco que brièvement à son amie. Expliquer comment elle se retrouvait à discuter, passer des cours et autres activités avec son ennemi d'enfance –et pendant plus de sept ans- était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire. Parce que ce n'était pas logique. Et Hermione restant Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer quelque chose qu'elle même ne comprenait pas. L'ancienne Gryffondor se reprit et toussota.

- Bien sûr. Jade voici M… heu… Draco. Draco, Jade…

- Draco ? Comme Draco Malefoy ? demanda Jade, brusquement moins souriante.

Son regard alla d'Hermione à Draco puis de Draco à Hermione puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle adressa une moue dubitative à son amie. D'habitude si prompte à répondre aux questions, Hermione n'arriva pas à dépasser sa gêne. Heureusement, Draco le fit pour elle. Il prit la main de Jade, déposa un baiser dessus et lui fit un sourire séducteur.

- Draco Malefoy lui-même. Enchanté.

- Jade Thompson (1). Ravie de même.

- Charmé…

- Très heureuse…

- Non, non c'est moi je vous assure…

Hermione les regarda s'envoyer les politesses d'une manière toute naturelle. Ils étaient tous deux dans leur phase séduction. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Malefoy était un bel homme maintenant et même si au début ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de l'admettre, elle voyait bien les regards féminins –tout sauf neutres- que les filles lui adressaient.

Et Jade était très jolie. Le genre de fille qui se balade avec un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres et de beaux yeux verts cachés sous de longs cils. Une démarche à la fois sensuelle et naturelle, avec un subtil balancement des hanches. Pas vulgaire du tout. Une beauté et un comportement présumés naturels mais extrêmement bien calculés en réalité… Comme Malefoy...

Sans compter une conversation tout à fait correcte. Oui, Jade avait tout pour plaire. Hermione regarda donc cet échange les lèvres pincées.

- Vous avez tous les deux cours de potions ? s'enquit Jade en dardant de grands yeux innocents sur Draco.

Ils acquiescèrent, Hermione en faisant la moue, Draco sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

- Je vais vous accompagner alors, mon prof est toujours en retard… Dis moi, Draco pourquoi avoir choisi potions ? Franchement ça m'intrigue et Hermione n'a pas été capable de me donner une réponse correcte.

- Les potions sont un art que le commun des mortels ne peut pas forcément apprécier, Mlle Thompson, susurra Draco, en se penchant légèrement vers Jade.

- Hum, oui, je ne doute pas qu'apprécier de couper des yeux de poissons et des tripes d'animaux dans une cave sordide n'attire pas tous les sorciers...

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre dans sa posture de séducteur. C'était tout en subtilité mais la jeune fille arrivait aisément à le remarquer. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de sept ans.

Alors, fascinée, Hermione regarda l'attitude nonchalante de Draco qui lui conférait cette aura propre aux gens sur lesquels on se retourne, admiratif de tant de grâce naturelle.

Il tournait de temps en temps la tête vers Jade, l'inclinant légèrement de manière à pouvoir la regarder de ses yeux gris à travers les mèches qui tombaient souplement sur ses joues.

L'uniforme n'étant plus obligatoire à la fac, il laissait apparaître la luxueuse chemise noire qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier, à moitié fermée pour donner ce style négligé qu'il semblait tant apprécier. Sa besace de cuir sa balançait à son épaule et il gardait les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Un séducteur calculateur mais qui paraissait, quand on ne le connaissait pas, ô combien naturel.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Que pouvait-elle faire face à ça ? Elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Jade, ni à celle de Malefoy.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de Potions.

- Je reviens vous chercher après le cours, d'acc ? demanda Jade, pleine d'entrain.

- Avec plaisir Mlle Thompson, répondit Draco

Jade les quitta avec un dernier regard mutin à l'adresse de Draco.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère la submerger. En temps normal, elle se serait contrôlée et aurait fait comme si de rien était. Or, son jugement était altéré par ses potions. Elle se rua donc sur la seule paillasse où Draco ne pouvait pas venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Il sembla ne pas y prendre garde du tout et s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant tout le cours, Hermione sentit cette colère inexpliquée la déconcentrer. Elle se força à se calmer et sa potion fut à peu près réussie.

A la fin du cours, ils attendirent Jade comme prévu. Ils discutèrent un moment, Jade et Draco surtout, puis l'ancien Serpentard pris congé.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, fit-il à Jade, en s'inclinant pour lui faire un baise main.

- Plaisir partagé, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Granger…

- Malefoy…

Hermione ne lui adressa d'un bref hochement de tête avant de croiser les bras et de se détourner. Draco, de plus en plus amusé, s'éloigna avec son éternel sourire. Cette situation n'était pas que drôle... Elle lui apportait des éléments qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que Granger était jalouse était comme un baume au coeur. Draco était exclusif. Il détestait partager. Et il ne voulait que personne d'autre représente ce qu'il était aux yeux d'Hermione. Et voir qu'il avait une emprise sur son ancienne ennemie était à la fois flatteur et désagréable.

Il eu un bref instant le sentiment de la dominer, le sentiment qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui que lui d'elle... Mais cette idée s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il avait appris à ne pas confondre rêves et réalité. Et surtout, Draco savait que la vie ne se basait pas sur ce schéma vieillot de dominant-dominé. Non, ils étaient dans la réciprocité. Et s'il ne savait pas encore quelle option était la meilleure, il doutait sérieusement que ce soit celle qui l'ait amené jusque là.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione et Jade prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque, pour tenter de travailler un peu. Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor était boudeuse et ne répondait qu'à demis mots au joyeux bavardage de son amie.

- Mione ? finit par demander Jade en la forçant à s'arrêter en la tirant par le bras.

- Mmmm ?

- Tu… Tu n'es pas jalouse hein ?

- Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione, un peu trop vivement.

- De Malefoy… Tu sais, on ne faisait que s'amuser. Je comprends que tu aies des vues sur lui, il est à croquer et en plus, il a pas l'air bête du tout. Bon, ce n'est pas –enfin ce n'est plus- le meilleur parti qui existe mais…

- Jade ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! coupa l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Son amie fit la moue et considéra un instant les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir effrontément mais ses joues étaient rouges et sur son visage, le confusion et l'hésitation se peignaient.

- Hermione, tu peux me le dire s'il te plaît. Ca me dérange pas. Je te ferais juste une remarque comme quoi tu as déjà un petit ami…

- Je… Malefoy ne m'intéresse pas ! s'insurgea Hermione en retrouvant l'usage de la parole après quelques secondes de silence. Ce… C'est même pas un ami !

- Excuse moi mais t'avais l'air jalouse tout à l'heure…

- Je… Jade, je te jure, Malefoy ne me plaît pas ! On s'est détesté pendant sept ans, ignorés pendant six mois et ça fait à peine un mois qu'on se parle comme des êtres civilisés ! Je t'assure…

- Je te crois, je te crois, Mione ! coupa son amie en levant ses paumes tel un signe de reddition.

Elles s'observèrent encore un instant avant de poursuivre leur marche vers la bibliothèque. Elles entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la section "histoire de la médecine", toujours sans rien dire. Les deux sorcières s'installèrent à une table, sortirent leurs affaires. Et, enfin, Hermione soupira.

- Peut être que si, un peu. Mais pas dans le sens… sentimental… C'est juste que Malefoy est le seul à avoir vu que, disons, … je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment.

- Et ça t'a plu que quelqu'un t'accordes enfin son attention ?

- Ben je crois qu'il est dans la même passe que moi… Y'a des choses qu'il comprend sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire et je ne suis pas obligée de faire semblant d'être heureuse…

- Hermione, personne te force à faire ça ! Tu devrais vraiment en parler à Harry ou à Ginny et à Ron à coup sûr… Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire…

- Malefoy est séduisant, je te l'accorde ! Ca serait stupide de dire le contraire ! Mais je suis avec Ron et… Il ne m'intéresse pas !

- Ok ! Ok, j'ai compris ! fit Jade en riant. Et je ne draguerai plus Malefoy si ça te met mal à l'aise…

- Comme si t'en avait quelque chose à faire, t'as plein de mecs à tes pieds, s'amusa Hermione.

- Mione ?

- Fais quand même attention. C'est pas parce qu'il ne te plaît pas maintenant que tes sentiments ne vont pas évoluer. Les situations difficiles ont tendance à rapprocher les gens… Je t'aurai prévenue…

- Je te jure que si ça arrive, tu pourras faire la danse de la victoire et hurlant que tu me l'avais dit, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu m'offriras une bouteille de champagne ?! s'exclama Jade en battant des mains comme une gamine.

- Ouais, si tu veux…

- Ohoh ! Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi…

- Je suis sûre de mes sentiments, affirma Hermione d'un ton solennel en posant la main sur son cœur, comme si elle prêtait serment.

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire. Retrouver ce côté gamine, comme si elles étaient encore insouciantes leur faisait du bien. Rire sans raison, se taquiner, retourner en adolescence... C'est un peu ce qu'elles recherchaient. Alors oui, c'était bête et stupide mais elles le savaient. Donc c'était moins grave, pas vrai ?

- Ca pourrait être purement sexuel, reprit Jade, les yeux pétillant comme jamais.

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! La bibliothèque est un endroit pour travailler ! rugit une vieille femme, avec le sigle de l'université épinglé sur son affreux gilet en tweed. Pas pour parler de choses obscènes !

Hermione et Jade attrapèrent leur affaires à la va vite et, manteaux sous le bras, s'empressèrent de quitter la bibliothèque en riant comme des folles, sous le regard agacé des étudiants venus pour travailler.

Il leur fallut un moment pour se calmer une fois sorties. Elles allèrent manger à la cafétaria et Hermione, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, travailla son devoir de potions pendant près de 2h30 à la bibliothèque. Puis, elle resta longtemps dans les rayonnages à essayer de retrouver la sensation qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Lorsque ce temple du savoir qu'était la bibliothèque lui donnait une impression de protection, le sentiment d'être hors du temps. Mais rien ne vint.

Elle ne se découragea pas et emprunta un livre pour tenter de se remettre dans le bain.

Hermione, le cœur léger, décida de rentrer chez elle à pied. En ce début février, l'air était toujours aussi glacial mais un beau soleil pointait dans le ciel bleu. Elle était heureuse que Jade et Malefoy aient fait connaissance. Elle avait l'impression de délaisser son amie ces derniers temps mais maintenant, ils pourraient aller boire un verre au Magic'Bar ensemble. Et ça prouverait à Jade que Malefoy la laissait indifférente. Bien entendu, Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau… Presque parfait. Mais c'était une beauté à laquelle elle ne pouvait prétendre. Et elle ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs ! Ron aussi avait son charme, c'était son petit ami et Hermione l'aimait depuis si longtemps…

Pourtant, quand son esprit vif n'était pas engourdi pas les médicaments, elle se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, son cœur n'avait pas à avoir des temps d'arrêt quand parfois il la regardait. Son ventre n'avait pas à se retourner lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il était trop près d'elle. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas sentir le besoin de sa présence aussi fortement...

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, un peu confuse, Hermione vit une grande silhouette dégingandée s'approcher, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée au pied de son immeuble.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en pressant le pas.

Le rouquin s'avança également à grands pas vers sa petite amie. Hermione sourit, réellement heureuse. Elle se suspendit à son cou et Ron passa des bras possessifs autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis restèrent un moment enlacés, profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle.

- Tu voulais me faire une visite surprise ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je comptais rendre une visite à ma maîtresse en réalité, mais bon, puisque tu es là… répondit Ron en prenant un air badin.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et, main dans la main, ils firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de son petit studio. Ils discutèrent des dernières nouvelles chez les Weasley, des dernières annonces politiques sur la reconstruction et Ron annonça qu'il avait été préselectionné pour jouer l'année prochaine en tant que titulaire dans l'équipe des Canons. Pour le moment, il ne faisait que partie de l'équipe bis, qui était entraînée pendant un an puis soumise à sélection.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le petit studio d'Hermione, ils prirent un goûter, léger pour Hermione, gargantuesque pour Ron, tout en commentant cette bonne nouvelle.

- Ah ! J'ai oublié ! ajouta Ron au bout d'un moment. On va dîner avec Neville et Luna ce soir, ça te t'embête pas ?

Elle était en train de débarasser la table tandis que Ron était toujours affalé sur sa chaise. Hermione sentit comme une brique tomber dans son ventre. Elle se figea dans l'espoir d'entendre Ron ajouter que c'était juste une blague.

- Je…

- Ben, Mione, pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? s'exclama soudainement Ron.

Il s'approcha à grand pas, pris le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et le parsema de baisers.

Atterrée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à garder une expression neutre… Et en même temps, le fait que Ron réagisse la rassurait. Ainsi, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas avec un type complètement aveugle.

Hermione se réprimanda mentalement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Ron avait ses défauts mais il restait quelqu'un de courageux, loyal, amusant, affectueux... Il restait le garçon qu'elle avait désiré si longtemps...

- Ca ne va pas Mione ?

- C'est… C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine, bafouilla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Je… Je n'ai pas très envie… De sortir… Je pensais qu'on resterait rien que tous les deux…

Elle entendit sa voix faiblarde, presque implorante et Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Oui, elle avait espéré avoir manqué à Ron et qu'ils pourraient passer une soirée en amoureux. Et voilà qu'il voulait la contraindre à sortir, à lui faire jouer la comédie encore quelques heures, à la forcer de faire semblant que tout allait bien… Elle savait que ce jeu d'actrice, qu'elle avait mené à la perfection, s'étiolait peu à peu. Ron ne savait pas, c'est vrai… Mais comment n'avait-il pas réussi à deviner ?

- Mione, on est jeunes, il faut qu'on profite ! lui répondit Ron en la regardant comme si elle était folle. On pourra se faire des soirées pantoufle autant que tu veux… Quand on sera vieux ! Allez, viens ! Sortir ne te fera pas de mal.

Elle hésita brièvement entre vraiment éclater en sanglots ou le gifler. Hermione détourna son regard pour ne pas se trahir. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper, pour ne pas laisser son désespoir la submerger.

- Ron… Je suis fatiguée… Vraiment…

- Allez Mione ! C'est pas quatre heures de cours qui t'ont crevée quand même ! Ne refais pas ta coincée comme à Poudlard !

Elle crut que cette situation, être sur le point de faire une crise devant un Ron obtus, ne pouvait être pire. Elle s'était trompée. Hermione n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il serait capable de la rabaisser ainsi. De montrer autant de mépris, même si c'était involontaire, à la femme qu'il était censé aimer. De lui rappeler les douloureux souvenirs de Poudlard, quand elle craquait déjà pour lui mais qu'il ne faisait que la considérer comme une Miss je sais tout, un rat de bibliothèque...

Sa vue se brouilla et son cœur déjà malmené tambourina dans sa poitrine.

- Je… Je reviens, murmura Hermione.

Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Le corps rendu tremblant par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, Hermione ouvrit maladroitement le petit tiroir dans lequel était rangés les médicaments. Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à lever le sort de dissimulation sur ses potions d'antidépresseurs et d'anxiolytiques.

Les mains toujours aussi tremblantes, Hermione avala maladroitement les deux potions. Normalement, elle aurait dû attendre le soir, vers 20 ou 21 heures pour les prendre. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire sans. Elle voulait que la douleur s'arrête. Maintenant.

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était assise sur le carrelage froid. C'est lorsque Ron frappa à la porte qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On y va ? … On va être en retard.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Hermione eu envie de tout lui avouer. De se blottir dans ses bras, d'être consolée. Qu'on l'écoute. Qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Puis une autre idée bien plus tentante s'infiltra dans son esprit. Avec Malefoy, elle n'aurait rien besoin de dire. Comment pouvait-on se sentir contre son torse ? A quoi ressemblerait l'odeur de son cou ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air ?

Et, Hermione, horrifiée, comprit que Jade avait raison sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Mardi 10 février

séance : 11h-12h

patient(e) : brioche, pain, céréales, boîtes de conserve, Miamhibou, fruits, citr…

- M… Monsieur Zabini ! Vous ici ? Ca c'est une surprise !

Le jeune métisse s'affala dans le fauteuil de cuir, une jambe passée au dessus de l'accoudoir. Le regard sévère de la psychomage ne l'empêcha pas de rester dans cette position. Au contraire, il lui sourit.

- Je vous ai manqué ?

- Que vous veniez ou pas, je suis payée Monsieur Zabini…

- Merlin ! Et moi qui croyait que vous aimiez ce métier et vos patients du plus profond de votre âme ! s'exclama Blaise en posant la main sur son visage, dans un attitude dramatique.

- … … Monsieur Zabini, vous savez que ces consultations sont obligatoires… Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas venu ?

Elle se leva pour rechercher le dossier de Blaise dans son armoire. Puisqu'il n'était pas sorti, elle ne s'attendait donc pas du tout à le voir aujourd'hui. La psychomage trouva enfin le dossier, revint s'asseoir et l'ouvrit.

- 12 décembre… Hé bien…

- J'étais très occupé, vous savez.

- Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda la psychomage en dégainant son carnet.

- En fait, j'avais une question…

- C'est moi qui suis censée poser les questions ici, non ?

Son ton était sérieux mais Blaise voyait bien le sourire amusé qu'elle tentait de cacher.

- Répondez moi et j'accepterai de parler de _mon avenir_, fit Blaise en mettant toute l'ironie possible sur ces derniers mots.

- C'est une habitude chez vous d'essayer de marchander ?

- Pardon ?

- Rien… Quelle est votre question ?

- Alors voilà… En fait, j'ai un pote qui n'est pas très bien. Voyez, sa mère est dépressive, son père en tôle. Il a perdu toute sa fortune alors qu'il a toujours été un gosse pourri gâté. Il a découvert y'a pas longtemps qu'on lui a raconté des conneries pendant toute sa vie… Remarquez, il aurait pu être plus futé… Mais bon, je vais pas critiquer, mes parents étaient moins cinglés que les siens… J'ai eu plus de chance on peut dire… Bref. Il sait pas quoi faire de sa vie aussi. Triste non ? Ah et j'ai oublié que toute la société sorcière lui crache dessus.

- …

- …

Blaise resta à fixer la fenêtre artificielle de la psychomage qui, pour détendre les patients probablement, diffusait une belle image de plage ensoleillée. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Vous savez, vous devriez changer votre fenêtre magique, fit Blaise en la désignant du menton. La populace peut pas se payer des vacances là-bas –fort heureusement- et c'est plutôt cruel de leur montrer ce qu'ils n'auront jamais, non ?

Le regard de la psychomage alterna plusieurs fois entre la fenêtre et son patient puis elle se ressaisit. Un air las se peignit rapidement sur son visage avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur une note de son carnet qui lui rendit le sourire.

- Monsieur Zabini, votre question ?

- Ah ouais… Et donc, ce type traîne depuis pas longtemps avec une nana qu'il est censé détester depuis sept ans. Elle est mal aussi, il paraît… Il veut pas en parler mais je vois bien qu'elle l'influence. Je sais même pas s'il s'en rend compte lui-même… Tout ça pour dire, c'est pas mauvais pour ces deux là de trainer ensemble ?

La psychomage regarda longuement son patient. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien car il venait peu. Mais elle devinait très facilement de qui il parlait et surtout, que ces deux jeunes hommes avaient eu la même expérience. Sauf que Zabini avait eu plus de chance, comme il l'avait admis plus tôt.

- Dans la plupart des cas, oui, effectivement, deux personnes dépressives ne pourront jamais s'épauler pour s'en sortir ensemble. Il est tellement facile de se laisser prendre au piège et de se tirer mutuellement vers le fond...

- Ben alors, ils doivent continuer à se voir ou pas ?

- Je ne connais pas ces deux personnes, monsieur Zabini, mentit la psychomage. Je ne peux donc pas vous répondre. Tout dépend de leur caractère, de leur histoire et… parfois de choses beaucoup plus terre à terre.

- Comme ?

- Le besoin d'être écouté ou réconforté par exemple. Peut être que ces deux personnes ne trouvent personne pour jouer ce rôle et que ce besoin est tellement vital dans leur situation qu'ils savent passer outre des années d'opposition... C'est un peu une question de survie si vous préférez. Lorsque vous vous sentez sur le point de craquer mais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne capable de vous aider à vous en sortir, vous ne réfléchissez pas... Et vous acceptez.

Blaise resta longtemps silencieux. Il ne l'avouait pas mais il aimait bien la psychomage. Et il comprenait pourquoi c'était à elle, et pas à un ou une autre, qu'on avait confié la gestion des anciens combattants. Elle était très douée dans son métier. Très observatrice et très intuitive. C'était assez utile pour comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de son entourage... Mais le jeune métisse n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'il soit sujet de cette introspection... Sa vision de lui-même devenait bien trop négative pour qu'il puisse le supporter...

- Ca vous gêne ? demanda la psychomage, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- Hum ? De quoi ?

- Que votre ami aie cette nouvelle relation ?

- Non, il fait ce qu'il veut…

- Qu'est ce qui vous perturbe dans ce cas ?

- Il a quelque chose de changé vous voyez… En mal ou en bien, je ne saurai pas le dire… Mais… Y'a un truc bizarre dans son regard. Pis tout à l'heure il regardait Gran… La nana d'un air… bizarre…

- Bizarre ?

- Ouais un air bizarre. Je le connais depuis qu'on est gosse et ça, j'ai jamais vu…

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir trouver pour vous, monsieur Zabini !

- Ok… Imaginez trois personnes qui bossent dans une bibliothèque. Là, j'arrive et les deux filles se barrent sous je sais quel prétexte… Faudra que je cherche ce que c'est un cosmo… Et mon pote, il regarde la fille partir avec… Son air bizarre. Mais pas longtemps, hein, genre trois secondes à peine… Voyez ?

- Un air… Affectueux ? Complice ? Gêné ? Frustré ? Admiratif ? ... Pensif ? Sérieux ? Amical ? énuméra la psychomage, les yeux levés au ciel.

Il y eu un instant de silence puis...

- 'tain de merde, lâcha finalement Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

- Monsieur Za…

- Ouais, ouais, pardon, on jure pas. Jcrois que c'est tout ce que vous avez dit en même temps, en fait.

La psychomage resta hébétée un instant. Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin si, disons plus que c'était improbable. Elle songea qu'il était heureux que Blaise Zabini n'aie pas la même expérience qu'elle en psychomagie. Elle se décida à relancer la conversation.

- Bien. Et si nous parlions de votre avenir maintenant ?

Blaise grimaça et la psychomage sourit. Décidément, avoir plusieurs patients en commun était bien plus passionnant qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

* * *

(1) copywright for C_Uz ! ;)

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. On commence par la bonne ? J'avais déjà écrit ce qui doit être le prochain chapitre. La mauvaise ? Je veux tout retoucher pour le couler dans un moule plus… cmt dire ? plus flirt :) mais promis, je vais essayer de faire plus vite. Vs aurez enfin les explications de Draco ! Cela dit, j'ai quand même besoin d'encouragements ^^

Blaise et Narcissa, ça allait ? J'attends de savoir si ça paraît crédible pour lui donner plus ou moins d'importance ds l'histoire.

Sinon j'ai trouvé la solution pr ns autres de "génération galère"... Faisons nous adopter !!!! Perso, jsuis à bac + 5 donc je vote pr qu'on me confie la direction du Monde ! Et vous, qu'est ce qui vous intéresse ? Je propose qu'on dresse une liste ! Qui veut le Conseil constitutionnel ? Et qui veut le direction du centre Pompidou ? Ou du Louvre ?

En attendant, bossez bien toutes (tous ? y'a un mec parmi les lecteurs ? me suis tjs posé la question) parce que y'a que comme ça qu'on s'en sortira !

bisous bisous !

Morgane 2 toi


	8. Confidences nocturnes

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé **: La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

**Couple **: DM/HG

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: les persos sont pas à moi pour ceux qui en douteraient encore

**Pte Note** : me voilà encore à la bourre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai quasiment réécrit tout le chapitre. Je trouvais que ce que j'avais fait était bien trop niais ! Mais j'espère que le résultat (14 pages word s'il vous plait) vaut le coup !

J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews, sinon dites le moi et je m'autoflagellerait !

**RAR**

Barbabelle : je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement car tu as désactivé la fonction "private messages". Pense àle modifier, c'est toujours plus sympa d'avoir des réponses directement par mail ! Si tu as peur que je transforme Hermione en groupie, ne t'en fais, j'en ai pas l'intention ^^ quand je parle de flirt, c'est quelque chose de gentil. Tu me diras ce que t'en pense, le but des commentaires c'est aussi pour me permettre de m'améliorer ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ca te plaira et merci bcp pr ta review ! :x

PY : oki pr le Louvre ! adjugé vendu ! ah j'ai transformé Ron en gros méchant ? ... C'est pas bien grave, uhuh ! Ce type est un boulet ! contente que tu aies aimé pr Blaise mais jsuis un peu inquiète : trop de monde l'aime, faudrait pas qu'il fasse de l'ombre à notre couple préféré qd mm !

Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci bcp pr ta review ! bizz

Lola : coucou ! mais tu peux qd mm avoir un truc chouette ! notre prince Jean n'a pas fait bcp plus d'études que toi :p pr te répondre, vi je pense à un nouveau chapitre pour "Draco Hermione et..." Mon seul souci c'est le manque de tps (cours + travaux de recherche + boulot alimentaire + préparation de concours :s) je ne veux pas poster quelque chose écrit à la va vite alors je préfère attendre d'avoir un moment pour que ce soit , jte laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et merci pr ta review :x

Neiss : hi ! ta review m'a bien fait rire pour être honnête ^^ Oui, c'est vrai, les bonnes fics Draco/Hermione sont de plus en plus dures à trouver mais il y a quand même des pépites vrt sympa. Je pense surtout à celle de Stellmaria "Adolescences tardives" ou à la Fée clochette et "Réveille moi quand la neige commencera à tomber". C'est du bonheur pur ! Mais je suis pas fan non plus des couples improbables (Harry/voldemort aussi ou Hermione/voldemort, à se demander ce que les gens fument pr penser à des trucs pareils :s). Le jour où je tomberais dans le "Hermione se transforme en un super canon pdt l'été et Draco tombe amoureux, ils couchent ensemble au bout de 5 chapitres et Hermione tombe enceinte"... Tu pourras me frapper ! Mais je pense pas que ça arriveras ^^ Bon, je vais arrêter ma critique ici sinon je risque la lapidation...

Tout ça pour dire que t'imagine pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Elle me donne tellement de boulot... Mais quand je lis ton pt mot, jme dis que ça vaut la peine de continuer :)

Conserver le caractère des persos c'est le plus difficile mais si tu me dit que ça marche, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! Ah, la fac, univers impitoyable... C'est sur qu'une Hermione étudiante semble plus proche de nous qu'une Hermione "je suis en internat dans un collège de magie"... Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : la Hermione de Rowling est à pleurer. C'est pour ça que j'écris des fics, pour la remodeler à mon image :D

Allez, je vais te laisser lire la suite (qui te plaira j'espère, j'ai la pression mnt :s) merci encore pour cette chouette review motivante ! bizzz

PS : mais relèves les incohérences, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que les lecteurs assez attentifs pour remarquer des ptes bourdes ! et puis ça m'aide à m'améliorer... Jme souviens plus à quel moment j'ai dit qu'Hermione pleurait jms pke effectivement, c'est une vraie fontaine dans le T7 (et qu'est ce que c'est pénible d'ailleurs !) J'attends plus de précisions donc, histoire de rectifier tt ça !

Manon : hum, rappelons que cette fic est centrée sur Draco :D comme je l'ai déjà dit dans d'autres réponses, vu que Blaise a un succès fou que je n'avais vrt pas vu venir, je pense que je vais trouver le moyen de le faire apparaitre plus souvent et surtout de creuser davantage le personnage. Je suppose que ça te va :p Bah pauvre Narcissa, faut comprendre, elle a été élevée en sang pur et personne n'est parfait... Mais tu peux continuer à la détester, ça ne me dérange pas ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la suite t'ira aussi. Je te laisse lire, merci bcp pr ta review ! :x

C_Uz : des fics pas à ton gout ? Quel tact, faudra m'apprendre jsuis la reine des gaffeuses :p mais je vais éviter avec toi, sait-on jms si je publie un jour un bouquin et que tu deviens réellement une critique sadique ! Bah, tu peux qualifier l'attention de Draco de "gentille". C'est bien gentil pour ce perso, un grand pas en avant, fautp pas le négliger !

Pr la danse de la victoire, c'était déjà prévu. En fait, c'est déjà écrit (oui j'écris n'importe cmt et ce passage m'inspirait donc...) hihihi !

Contente que Jade, Narcissa et Ron te plaisent toujours ! J'aime tellement transformer le rouquin en boulet total !

Non, effectivement, je n'ai pas écrit le moment dont je parle avec Blaise. Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais ou si Hermione ou Draco en parleront dans leurs carnets, faut voir. Va pour le Ministère de l'Education nationale et commence par virer tous les profs incompétents... ... Ah ben non, ça va poser problème, il n'y aura plus gd monde :D mais j'ai une demande : sois gentille avec la filière éco, il y a des personnes très cultivées et intelligentes qui en sortent ^^

Voilà le prochain chapitre, hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche. C'est un chapitre pivot de l'histoire on va dire, ça serait vrt con que je me loupe ! Je te laisse découvrir, merci encore pr ta review (j'oublie jms ce passage :p) et bon courage pour tes cours de littérature ! :x

PS : qu'est ce que tu veux en prix de la revieweuse d'or ?!

* * *

**8) Confidences nocturnes**

Lundi 16 février

Hermione avait passé une bonne semaine et un excellent week end. A l'exception du soir où Ron avait voulu la traîner de force à un dîner bien sûr. Ils avaient fini par s'engueuler, Ron était parti tout seul, Hermione n'avait pas fondu en larmes car ses potions lui atrophiaient le cerveau. Le rouquin, borné, ne vint lui présenter ses excuses que le surlendemain. Il l'avait amenée au restaurant et, si ça avait fait plaisir à Hermione, elle soupçonnait Harry et Ginny d'avoir fait une intense campagne de lobbying pour l'y persuader.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas manqué un seul cours et ses travaux avaient été rendus à temps. Jade et Malefoy s'entendaient bien, ils étaient allés boire avec Hermione un petit remontant ensemble au Magic'Bar, mais tous deux avaient abandonné ce petit flirt pour devenir ceux qu'ils étaient vraiment. Malefoy quelqu'un de sarcastique et hautain, Jade une fille dynamique et amusante.

Sans compter que les séances de psychomagie faisaient du bien à Hermione. Elle osait tout dire maintenant, sans aucune pudeur, comme si en l'espace d'une heure, elle remisait sa fierté et son orgueil au placard.

Sa dernière séance avait été consacrée à la dispute de lundi avec Ron.

« Pourquoi ne lui avouez vous pas vos problèmes ? lui avait demandé la psychomage. C'est votre petit ami et votre ami depuis plus de sept ans. Il comprendra, il vous soutiendra

- Je ne sais, vraiment, avait répondu Hermione, attristée. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'en empêchait. Qu'au fond de moi, je _savais _que je devais me taire… J'en ai eu la confirmation quand il m'a dit que j'étais… « coincée »…

Elle baissa les yeux, encore humiliée et blessée à ce souvenir. Elle crut entendre un léger soupir de la psychomage. Celle-ci toussota, comme pour se préparer à dire des choses désagréables.

- Est ce que vous…. Pensez qu'il pourrait réutiliser contre vous… Les confidences que vous lui feriez ? Qu'il… se servirait de votre état dans… son intérêt ? demanda la psychomage, si lentement qu'Hermione dû repasser la phrase dans sa tête.

Elle réfléchit un instant à la question et tout à coup, elle réalisa que la psychomage disait vrai. Comme souvent. Elle eu du mal à reprendre la parole.

- Je… Je crois que vous avez raison… Merlin… Il… Ron ne se rend pas toujours compte du mal qu'il provoque et… à Poudlard…

Hermione, bouleversée, ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Sa psychomage lui offrit un verre d'eau et continua à sa place pour qu'Hermione ne se braque pas.

- A Poudlard, il vous blessait volontairement ou involontairement assez fréquemment et donc maintenant, vous craignez de dévoiler des côtés négatifs de votre personnalité ou de votre état en pensant qu'un jour, il vous fera à nouveau du mal. En s'en rendant compte ou pas… »

La conclusion de la psychomage était la suivante : Hermione ne faisait pas confiance à Ron. C'était un constat assez terrible alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis bientôt un an. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Elle avait confiance en son petit-ami… Mais pas pour tout. Ils avaient pourtant passé un chouette week end tous les quatre, Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle. Cette fois, ils avaient rendu visite à Neville puis à Luna. Et comme d'habitude, le repas du dimanche s'était déroulé au Terrier.

Fred avait semblé plus sombre que d'habitude et, en faisant un petit tour dans la campagne, Ginny expliqua longuement à Hermione qu'il n'arrivait pas faire son deuil et qu'on envisageait de l'hospitaliser pour dépression.

- Je ne peux que le comprendre, avait soupiré la rouquine. Il a perdu son frère jumeau, Bill est défiguré mais heureux avec Fleur, son magasin a des difficultés car il ne trouve plus d'inspiration pour ces farces… Sans compter que maman se remet aussi difficilement de la guerre, elle garde des lourdes séquelles même si elle ne le montre pas… Et comme il est venu habiter de nouveau du Terrier, il doit faire face à ses crises…

- Oui… Oui, c'est… affreux, avait répondu Hermione.

Elle s'était immédiatement sentie mal. Personne n'avait été touché dans sa famille… Elle n'avait pas de réels problèmes (sauf savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie !) et pourtant… Harry et Ron l'avaient détournée de ses sombres pensées en venant les chercher en balai et ils poursuivirent donc leur balade dans les airs.

Sa première journée de la semaine s'était également bien déroulée, si on excepte l'absence de Malefoy. Jade n'avait pas pu rester très longtemps avec elle à cause de son boulot mais Hermione mis ce temps à profit pour ranger son petit studio.

Elle passa la soirée à lire, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Mais Hermione eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle était un peu inquiète et angoissée, malgré les médicaments, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait trouvé le sommeil depuis une ou deux heures peut-être quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis comme les coups continuaient, elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Son réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait donc venir frapper chez elle à une heure pareille ? Les souvenirs de la guerre refirent brièvement surface et elle craignit que ce soit pour une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le cœur battant et la main sur la baguette, Hermione ouvrit sa porte. Personne. C'est ce qu'elle crut d'abord avant de se rendre compte que Malefoy était là, assis à même le sol, la tête prise entre les mains, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Il avait les mains crispées comme pour se faire violence et interdire tout son de sortir de sa bouche. Hermione, stupéfaite, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Elle resta figée, son cerveau tournant au ralenti. Puis elle se ressaisi et s'avança, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

- Merlin, balbutia enfin la jeune fille en s'agenouillant à côté de Draco, qu'est… Qu'est qu'il… Malefoy ? … Malefoy, dis moi quelque chose !

- Je… Je devrais…

Sa voix était rauque, si pleine de souffrance qu'Hermione en eu mal au cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, comment il y était arrivé mais une chose était certaine. Elle devait savoir pourquoi Draco Malefoy venait frapper à _sa _porte, à deux heures du matin. Tout doucement, Hermione prit les mains de Draco entre les siennes pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. Elles étaient tellement crispées qu'Hermione fut obligée de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Elle ne cessait de parler d'une voix apaisante, racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle proposa à Draco de rentrer chez elle. A force d'arguments et de patience, il accepta.

Hermione l'aida à se relever du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le fit entrer dans son studio et referma la porte. En se retournant, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Draco était méconnaissable. Son visage habituellement beau et lisse n'était que crispation et plis soucieux, des cernes violacées se creusaient sous ses yeux, ses joues amaigries et la peau pâle, presque cadavérique… Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Un enfant torturé, rongé par un mal qui le dépassait.

- Au nom de Merlin, que t'arrives-t-il ! murmura Hermione, horrifiée.

Draco fut traversé d'une sorte de spasme et elle comprit aussitôt. Il était en pleine crise. Les crises qu'elle subissait également, d'une violence inouïe, qui la mettaient KO en moins de quelques minutes. L'affolement céda la place à l'étonnement. Mais la jeune fille était pétrifiée. Comment était-elle censée agir ? Pour Ginny, Harry ou d'autres personnes, la solution lui serait venue toute seule. Mais là, c'était Malefoy !

- Granger, je…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le reste sembla comme bloqué dans sa gorge.

Hermione resta figée, faisant face à son ancien ennemi, tous deux debout dans la cuisine. Il avait croisé les bras autour de son corps et restait lui aussi immobile, le dos voûté. Sa tête était penchée, son catogan défait, si bien qu'Hermione ne parvenait plus à voir son visage.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû venir, fit-il d'une voix hachée. Il… Il est si tard… Mais… Je… je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner… Je vais te laisser…

Il amorça un pas de retrait vers la porte, le visage tourné, comme s'il n'osait pas montrer l'ampleur de la douleur qui le rongeait. Sortant enfin de sa léthargie, Hermione réagit vivement.

- Malefoy, ne soit pas ridicule ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se plaça devant la porte, les bras écartés, pour lui faire barrage. C'était caricatural mais Hermione n'avait pas d'autre idée. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il l'avait accueillie chez lui alors qu'elle était prête à s'autohumilier devant toute la fac. Il était hors de question qu'Hermione le laisse filer à cause de la satanée fierté des Malefoy. C'était à son tour de l'aider. Et elle allait le faire, même contre son gré.

- T'es venu jusque ici alors tu y restes ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

Malefoy s'approcha d'Hermione, la dominant de toute sa taille. Son visage était fermé, dur, une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Ses yeux se firent ombrageux un bref instant, comme une menace informulée. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de sentiments sur son visage.

Il lui fit peur mais elle tint bon, collée à la porte, le visage levé vers celui de son ancien ennemi. A sa grande surprise, il leva lentement la main et s'empara d'une de ses boucles. Ses longs doigts fins et aristocratiques s'enroulèrent autour. Puis, comme sortant d'une espèce de transe, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Laisse moi passer Granger, murmura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se demanda comment des yeux pouvaient refléter autant d'émotions en cet instant, alors que d'habitude, on n'y voyait que de la froideur et du dédain. Un sentiment de colère se réveilla en elle. Malefoy ne pouvait pas venir chez elle comme ça, la bouleverser puis repartir comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait l'impression qu'involontairement, il avait mis une partie de son âme à nu. Elle voulait savoir ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Cela l'avait trop remuée, trop perturbée ! Et sa colère monta d'un cran encore.

- Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy ! siffla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Tu vas poser ton putain de cul dans ce putain d'appart et parler, nom de Dieu !

Ils se défièrent du regard, orage contre colère, doute contre pugnacité. Un silence lourd et pensant s'installa, chacun campant sur ses positions et tentant de dissuader l'autre de tenir plus longtemps.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Granger, lâcha enfin Draco.

Hermione se rendit compte que sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, tout son corps raide et prêt à l'action. Elle lâcha un soupir agacé et tenta de se calmer. Draco l'observait toujours avec cet air indéfinissable. Quand Hermione suffisamment calmée pour parler et agir normalement, elle rangea sa baguette. La jeune fille passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et ses boucles brunes s'emmêlèrent. Elle soupira à nouveau et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Draco.

- Je sais ça ! C'est de ta faute ! De ta faute et de celle de Jade !

Draco se détourna, et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Il était pris entre deux sentiments contradictoires. L'envie irrépressible de se confier et la honte qu'il éprouvait face à cette envie. Hermione sembla le comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle le mette en confiance pour qu'il parle. Il _devait _parler. Pour elle et pour lui. Et la seule solution qu'elle connaissait, pour l'avoir appliquée avec Ron et Harry, c'était de l'amadouer. Et de le déculpabiliser.

- Tu as bien fait de venir, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce. Tu me déranges pas, je t'assure. Mais dis moi juste ce qu'il se passe… S'il te plaît…

- Je suis ridicule, siffla Draco d'une voix froide et comme dégoûté de lui-même.

- Ridicule pour quoi enfin ? Nous sommes dans la même situation et il n'y a pas de honte. J'ai dû pleurer plus de fois ces six derniers mois que je ne le ferais dans toute une vie… Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Tu sais que je garderai ton secret parce que c'est aussi le mien ! Tu sais que personne ne te comprendra mieux que moi ! Tu sais aussi que j'ai besoin que tu parles... J'en ai besoin pour aller mieux. Je veux savoir que je ne suis pas seule...

Sa voix forte n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure. Elle avait livré son dernier argument, celui qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'admettre. Le dire à voix haute avait serré son coeur, comme si elle sentait que cela allait changer quelque chose entre eux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, chacun attendant une réaction de l'autre.

Hermione voyait bien le combat intérieur qu'il menait. Ce n'était pas un Malefoy, un sacré emmerdeur, pour rien. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se lâche tout de suite, au lieu de la forcer à ruser pour qu'il se confie alors qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Et puis tout à coup, tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour savoir comment le mettre en confiance, Hermione eu une pensée qui la bouleversa. Draco Malefoy était tout de même chez elle. Draco Malefoy était tellement désespéré et apparemment tellement seul qu'il était obligé de venir chez elle pour… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fallait qu'elle le découvre. Mais Hermione avait compris combien ce simple geste avait du lui coûter.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle s'avança vers Draco, lui prit la main pour se forcer à se retourner, et, sur la pointe des pieds, le serra dans ses bras. Elle sentit sa surprise, elle sentit aussi le premier réflexe qui lui était venu, à savoir s'écarter. Hermione ne lui en voulu pas.

Puis, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, Draco répondit à son étreinte et entoura Hermione de ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il se détendait légèrement. Son dos se voûta et il baissa la tête, son front se posant sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Le geste inattendu d'Hermione l'avait tout autant surpris que touché. Cette fille avait, malgré tout, encore tellement d'espoir et d'affection à revendre que c'en était troublant. Et il fut aussi touché qu'elle daigne le lui accorder... A lui, Draco Malefoy, qui l'avait rabaissée si souvent, qui n'avait été qu'un lâche, qui débloquait complètement et débarquait chez elle à pas d'heure.

- T'es une Gryffondor dans l'âme, foutue Granger...

La voix de Malefoy était toujours aussi rauque. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oui, elle restait une Gryffondor et une Gryffondor ne laissait pas quelqu'un dans ses ennuis. Elle comprit que c'était là le merci informulé de Malefoy. Tant de choses se cachaient derrière cette simple phrase... Peut-être qu'Hermione comprenait tout de travers. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un compliment.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, répondit alors la jeune fille.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est d'un ridicule... J'en suis désolé.

- Tu ne pourra jamais être plus ridicule que moi qui m'effondre dans les couloirs de la fac, rappela Hermione en souriant tristement.

Elle lutta contre la douleur qui envahissait ses mollets -elle était toujours sur la pointe des pieds- et attendit. Patiemment. Ses paumes, posées à plat dans le dos de Malefoy faisaient des cercles, comme pour le réchauffer. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, c'était machinal.

- Je me sens si mal, murmura enfin Draco. Je n'ai plus le goût à rien. Je suis... faible, ridicule, pathétique et…

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, acheva Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on me brise le cœur, qu'on me balance des Doloris, j'ai mal… Tellement mal… Pourtant…

- Ce n'est pas physique…

- J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer doucement mais irrémédiablement… poursuivit Draco d'une voix un peu plus assurée. A chaque fois, il y a ce point de non retour… Je le sens si proche, je le touche presque mais il y a toujours quelque chose… Pour… Pour…

- Pour me rattacher, me rattraper, m'empêcher de craquer, termina Hermione, la voix basse.

- C'est horrible de se sentir aussi… Tellement…

- Brisé…

- Et j'ai tellement honte ! lâcha Draco avec hargne.

Il se détacha soudainement d'Hermione, la repoussant aussi loin que ses bras le lui permettaient. Elle lui adressa un regard intrigué. Lui n'osa pas l'observer, de crainte de se trahir.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que l'envie aussi insensée que subite d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux doux et odorants risquait d'avoir raison de sa volonté ? Qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa robe de chambre était toute fine et qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps sur le sien ? Qu'il avait réalisé que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas une encyclopédie vivante mais quelqu'un de tout à fait… attirant ?

Qu'il avait saisi tout ça en même temps et que cela lui avait un choc terrible ?

Hermione, ne sachant comment interpréter la mine bizarre qu'affichait Draco, le prit par la main pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle s'enroula dans une couverture et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle sur le lit.

- Mon lit va pas te bouffer Malefoy, fit Hermione d'un air agacé, en voyant qu'il hésitait.

Il grimaça et, hésitant, s'assit tout au bord, raide comme un piquet. Tout dans son attitude démontrait à quel point il était mal à l'aise.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de débarquer comme ça, et dans cet état surtout. Mais il n'y avait qu'auprès d'elle qu'il se sentait apaisé, qu'il oubliait… Elle savait de quoi il parlait, ne le jugeait pas. Draco avait terriblement besoin d'elle, il le réalisa à ce moment. Hermione, c'était devenu sa drogue, son médicament. C'est peut être ça qui allait le perdre. Mais il s'en tapait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Hermione continua à lui parler, doucement, le rassurant, le faisant déculpabiliser. Enfin, il se sentit assez bien pour se décrisper totalement et il s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis, cela vint tout seul. Draco arriva à parler de ce qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis si longtemps. Il n'y était pas parvenu jusque maintenant. Mais elle était là. Ca changeait tout.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… Médicomagie, c'est pas du tout mon truc, commença-t-il.

- Je le sais bien.

- Vraiment ?

Hermione jouait machinalement avec les franges de la couverture. Elle était un peu gênée d'avouer que Draco l'avait beaucoup intriguée parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était, à peu près, dans la même situation que l'ancienne Gryffondor. C'était sans doute comme ça que ça avait commencé d'ailleurs. Les questions qu'elle se posait, et auxquelles elle réfléchissait, sur Draco l'éloignaient un peu de sa propre détresse.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Hermione d'une voix basse, il y a certaines choses que l'on voit, sans qu'on ait besoin de nous le dire. Tu n'étais pas à ta place à la fac. Ça me sautait aux yeux mais peut être parce que j'étais dans la même situation…

- Probablement… Moi aussi j'avais remarqué. J'ai même cru que c'était ta jumelle qui avait emprunté ton identité... Surtout quand t'as commencé à siffler régulièrement des cosmopolitans dans un bar au lieu de bosser tes cours...

C'était bon signe qu'il retrouve un peu de son ironie mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Qu'on lui rappelle le décalage entre la Hermione de Poudlard et celle de maintenant n'avait rien de flatteur.

- Alors… Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Tu vas rire mais… Je voulais faire du Quidditch…

Sa voix était sarcastique, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même. Il se leva d'un bond, pris d'une nervosité extrême. Il se mis à faire les cents pas, agité. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise. Cela provoquait toujours en lui cette envie de frapper ou de hurler… Bref de se défouler. De laisser sortir ce mélange de sentiments qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur dès qu'il osait penser à ça.

- C'est que… Voler a toujours eu une signification bien particulière chez moi… lâcha enfin Draco en s'immobilisant un bref instant. Quand je volais, j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre… Dire que j'ai commencé à pratiquer parce que mon père détestait voler en balai et que quand j'étais dans les airs, il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher à coups de taloche…

- J'aurais jamais imaginé, murmura Hermione. Mais… J'ai du mal à voir…

- Où est le problème ? … Hé bien… Quand tu veux te perfectionner pour être joueur professionnel, il n'y a pas plusieurs formations possibles. L'EIAP, l'Ecole Internationale des Attrapeurs Professionnels, c'est la crème… Les meilleurs joueurs de toute l'Europe et parfois même d'Amérique en sortent. C'est là que je rêvais d'aller…

Hermione vit le jeune homme se crisper. Les cents pas qu'il faisait machinalement dans sa chambre s'alourdirent. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son dos se voûta. Pour la première fois, elle voyait le Malefoy troublé, anxieux, pas sûr de lui. Comme une autre personne qui se terrerait au fond de lui et ne sortirait qu'à de rares occasions. Mais elle ne dit rien, laissant vagabonder son regard sur sa couette plutôt que sur lui. C'était sans doute la bonne chose à faire car après une longue inspiration, il reprit son récit, la voix amère et railleuse.

- Il faut passer des concours pour être accepté. Cinq cents appelés, cinquante élus… La sélection est drastique. Je pensais que j'allais y arriver, et je me suis planté en beauté.

Il ricana et Hermione eu l'impression de retrouver le Malefoy de Poudlard qui se moquait ouvertement de tout le monde, avec hauteur et froideur. Sauf que là, il se moquait de lui même. Encore.

- Mais enfin, ça doit être quasi impossible d'y entrer du premier coup ! protesta alors Hermione. Je te parie que la moitié des élèves là-bas ont tenté leur chance à plusieurs reprises !

- Je le sais bien, c'est ce que je me suis dit au début… Et puis… Finalement je n'avais pas d'excuse. Je n'ai pas bien préparé le concours. Je pensais que j'étais bon. Mon égo m'a joué un mauvais tour… Je sais aussi que ça aurait dû me servir de leçon. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage, je serais en train de travailler d'arrache pied pour réussir.

- Tu as raison, il n'est pas trop tard…

- Je ne sais pas Granger, franchement…

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne retentes pas le coup cette année ?

- Je… Je ne m'en sens pas la force… Quand j'ai su que j'avais foiré… J'ai eu l'impression que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Je m'étais accroché à cette idée car toute ma vie, on ne m'avait jamais laissé le choix. On m'avait toujours tout imposé. C'était ma première décision en tant qu'homme libre… Et ça a été une catastrophe. Je n'avais plus rien, à part ma mère… Rien… Tout avait volé en éclats…  
Tu sais, Granger, mon père a passé 18 ans à me dire que j'étais bon à rien. Quand je me suis planté, je lui ai donné raison tu vois ? Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais tenu en me disant qu'un jour, toutes ces conneries s'achèveraient ! Que je pourrais enfin décider par moi-même ! Et quand ce jour est arrivé… Je n'ai pas été capable d'être heureux, de profiter.

Draco reprit sa marche folle, sa voix s'élevant au fur et à mesure de ses propos. Il avait l'air en colère, son visage était fermé et tendu.

- J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi j'étais là, à quoi ça servait. Tout le monde a ses raisons de vivre… La mienne était de prouver à tous que même ruiné, même en ayant mon nom souillé, même en ayant été dominé toute ma vie… Je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je pouvais faire ce boulot, le seul dont j'avais envie, quoique les gens pensent…

Je me suis trompé… Encore… J'ai… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en train de gâcher ma vie. Mais cette fois, je n'ai plus d'excuses ! Mon père est à Azkaban, Voldemort a été tué, les Mangemorts sont tous enterrés ou en prison ! Je suis en train de me laisser sombrer parce que je suis faible, lâche et qu'au lieu de me battre…

Il s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, haletant. L'une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux, achevant de le décoiffer. Il semblait avoir du mal à finir cette phrase à haute voix.

- … Tu es ici, chez ton ex pire ennemie ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Ouais… Ouais c'est ça…

Après la colère et le dégoût, Draco avait l'air fatigué. Il se posa plus franchement sur le lit d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. La jeune fille prit alors le relais, dans l'idée de le déculpabiliser un peu. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était du genre à avoir autant de regrets, de remords, qu'il réfléchissait autant sur les choix et les circonstances qui l'avaient menés là.

- Malefoy, je peux t'assurer que tu t'accuse beaucoup trop. Je suis sûre que tu t'es battu ! Que t'as essayé de t'en sortir ! Et je peux t'assurer que moi aussi j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme ! J'ai tout tenté, tout ! Et puis… J'ai… J'ai abandonné. Je n'avais plus la force. C'est comme si je m'étais battue contre tout et tout le monde pendant dix huit ans. Contre ces pétasses qui m'accusaient d'être moche. Contre ces gens qui disaient que je n'avais pas ma place en tant que sorcière. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Contre Ron même… J'en ai eu marre de me battre… Je me sens, tellement… Tellement…

- Fatiguée ? proposa Draco.

- Oui…

- Je ressens exactement la même chose. J'ai envie de me planquer sous ma couette et de me réveiller dans dix ans…

Malefoy s'affala de tout son long sur le lit d'Hermione, en diagonale, un bras sur le ventre, l'autre sous la tête. Hermione resta à jouer avec les franges de la couverture, n'osant pas trop le regarder. C'était Malefoy après tout. Elle s'était douté qu'il allait vite retrouver son côté sans gêne et désinvolte.

Hermione mordilla doucement ses lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Des questions, elle en avait plein à poser. Laquelle choisir ? Finalement, elle se décida.

- Malefoy ?

- Ouais ?

- T'as... T'as vraiment coupé les ponts avec les autres Serpentards ?

- Hum... Oui, je l'ai fait. Je ne vois plus que Blaise...

- Pourquoi ? ... enfin, je veux dire, vous avez passé sept ans dans la même maison, vous deviez être assez proches non ? ajouta Hermione, voyant que Malefoy ne répondait pas.

- Plus ou moins. Le soucis à Serpentard c'est que nous étions liés par les mêmes idées et la même éducation. On s'est revus au début et puis... Je n'ai pas pu continuer. J'en suis désolé, surtout pour Pansy mais... Les voir me rappelle toujours Poudlard. Me rappelle les choix que j'aurai pu faire, la lâcheté que j'ai préféré choisir et le sale type que j'étais... Ce n'est pas facile à vivre. Alors j'ai fui. Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tendance aussi prononcée à l'autoflagellation, plaisanta Hermione, même si le ton de sa voix restait triste.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Au coeur de la nuit, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. C'était apaisant. Tous deux en avaient besoin après s'être livrés de cette manière. C'était comme s'ils avaient lutté contre leur volonté de ne rien dire, de continuer à faire semblant. Et qu'ils étaient sortis épuisés de ce combat.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent chacun dans leurs pensées quand Draco brisa le silence.

- Et toi alors ? Je m'attendais à voir Potter et Weasley rôder autour de la fac bien plus souvent qu'ils ne le font...

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules et se mordilla les lèvres, comme si c'était une question à laquelle elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à répondre.

- Oh... Oui... Hé bien Harry a un emploi du temps très chargé et Ron donne tout ce qu'il a. C'est son rêve d'être pris dans les Canons de Chudley. Ils sont très occupés. Mais c'est vrai que... On dit souvent que quand on a partagé autant de choses que nous, notre amitié est incassable. En fait, c'est pas vrai. L'amitié ça s'entretient. A Poudlard on était ensemble quasi 24 heures sur 24. Ce côté inséparable peut vite se déliter une fois dans... le monde réel. On a nos obligations, nos parcours, nos amis qui sont différents maintenant. On grandit quoi. Et c'est quasiment impossible de rester aussi proche que tu le souhaite des gens que tu aimes.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Draco comprit que cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione pensait à ça. Et même si elle l'avait dit sur le ton de l'évidence, en arriver à pareille conclusion n'avait pas dû être facile. Les Gryffondors étaient tellement pétris d'idées niaises.

Au moins, à Serpentard, on savait dès le début que Poudlard n'était qu'une parenthèse. Qu'on ne reverrait probablement que très peu certains anciens camarades. Qu'on resterait attaché à d'autres mais pas de la même manière qu'au collège. Et que, oui, effectivement, les liens d'amitié ne perduraient pas seuls. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bah, tu vois moins Potter et Weasley mais tu as Draco Malefoy comme compagnon de galère. T'y gagne au change non ?

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire. Puis ils retombèrent dans un silence apaisé. La jeune fille commençait à piquer du nez quand, une fois de plus, la voix de Draco la ramena à la réalité.

- Je… Je vais te laisser… Maintenant je me sens parfaitement en état de dormir.

- Il est 5 heures du mat', fit remarquer Hermione. T'es un sacré emmerdeur, tu le sais ça ?

- Désolé. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas changé, toujours aussi égoïste. Je viens et je te réveille en pleine nuit alors que t'as cours demain…

- Ohoh doucement ! protesta Hermione. Je t'assure que ça m'a peut être fait plus plaisir et plus de bien qu'à toi de parler.

Elle s'amusa de l'entendre si préoccupé par son comportement. Il avait l'air maladif tellement sa peau était pâle, ses cernes mauves, ses joues creusées. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, il manquait vraiment de sommeil. Il avait l'air humain, tout simplement. Plus humain qu'elle ne l'avait vu durant sa scolarité. Et, bizarrement, elle le trouva beau.

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Draco avec une grimace.

- On ne va pas débattre de la question maintenant.

- Oui…

Il se leva, prêt à partir. Hermione s'étira et l'imita.

- Tu peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux, lui dit-elle. Ton appartement est sinistre, manquerait plus que tu retrouves tes insomnies en rentrant.

- Non, je ne vais pas abuser. Et puis il n'y a même pas de canapé à squatter, ajouta Draco, même si l'idée le tentait horriblement.

- Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, à côté de moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Y'a aucune ambiguïté. La seule chose que je craigne, c'est que tu m'étrangles dans mon sommeil de peur que je répète tout, répliqua Hermione d'une petite voix fatiguée, contenant un bâillement.

Draco sourit. Elle prenait un petit côté pince-sans-rire qui l'amusait beaucoup.

- Nous on sait qu'il n'y a pas de problème mais Weasley ?

Hermione sentit une drôle de sensation s'incruster au fond de son ventre. C'est vrai que dormir à côté d'un autre homme risquait d'être difficile à justifier s'il le découvrait. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu, Hermione n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête mais pourtant… Elle savait que la proposition n'était pas entièrement innocente. Son besoin d'affection n'allait certainement pas la pousser à faire des choses inconsidérées mais... Elle avait envie de Draco dorme ici. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. C'est tout ce qui comptait après tout.

- Il n'en saura rien, trancha la jeune sorcière. Ca restera entre nous.

Draco hésita un instant. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Leur relation ne serait plus la même après cette nuit et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à camoufler toutes les nouvelles idées et les nouveaux sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Draco était encore confus, indécis.

- Allez grouille, j'ai sommeil moi ! râla Hermione, le rappelant à l'ordre.

- Granger, t'es…

- Viens pioncer, espèce de Serpentard borné !

- C'est juste que je vais pas dormir tout habillé.

- Et alors ? Moi non plus. Je dors en chemise de nuit. Ca te dérange ?

- Tu pourrais dormir à poil à côté de moi, je m'en foutrais Granger !

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement.

Alors qu'Hermione s'était installée sous la couette avec sa robe de chambre qu'elle tentait maintenant d'enlever pour qu'il ne voie pas sa nuisette (et non chemise de nuit) Draco retira son pull et son jean. Il les envoya valser sur une chaîne qui trainait là, visiblement pas gêné d'être en caleçon devant l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione, surprise, ne pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, avant de détourner brusquement le regard. Elle se força à contempler le plafond et sentit Draco s'installer à ses côtés.

« - Oh ! mon ! dieu ! » fut la seule chose qui passait en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Finalement, ça la gênait d'avoir un Malefoy à moitié à poil à ses côtés.

« - N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas ! » se sermonna Hermione.

Le silence s'installa et Hermione se força à se détendre. Si Malefoy se rendait compte qu'elle était raide comme un piquet, il allait se douter de quelque chose. Bien entendu, elle était loin de se douter que le même raisonnement se faisant dans la tête de son voisin. Sauf que lui, c'était à propos d'une certaine « chemise de nuit » que ses pensées allaient de bon train.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais demain ? demanda alors Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Me lever à midi, p'tit dej', douche. Aprèm à faire les boutiques et se balader. Repas léger et cinoche, couché à dix heures…

- Okaaaayyy… bâilla Draco.

- Tu veux participer ?

- Heu… Ouais… Pourquoi pas. J'ai un tas de choses à faire demain mais je demanderai à ma secrétaire d'annuler…

- Mmmmmm…. Lui répondit Hermione, heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé sa répartie.

Et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée le matin –ou plutôt le midi venu- par une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain grillé. Elle s'étira longuement dans son lit, bâilla et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre mais la porte était entrebâillée et Hermione entendait qu'on s'activait dans sa minuscule cuisine. Elle eu envie de se lever pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner mais s'accorda finalement quelques secondes de paresse, au fin fond de sa couverture chaude.

- Toujours pas levée Granger ? T'es une sacrée feignasse, déclara une voix sarcastique.

Hermione, surprise, se tourna vers la porte pour voir Draco entrer, un plateau dans les mains. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié qu'il avait dormi chez elle. Son attention se recentra immédiatement sur le plateau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Des trippes de grizzli, tu ne vois pas ? rétorqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit. Il contenait des couverts et une serviette, un verre de jus d'orange, un café entouré de quelques morceaux de sucre, trois morceaux de baguette grillés et… Cinq pots de confiture.

- Je me suis demandé ce que t'aurais envie de manger aujourd'hui et puis pour pas me casser la tête, j'ai tout pris.

Hermione rougit. Elle adorait la confiture, c'était son pêché mignon. Et en ce moment, elle alternait entre la cerise, l'orange, les groseilles, la pêche et la figue. Mais plus que tout, elle fut étonnée de voir que c'était presque exactement ce qu'elle mangeait le matin.

- C'est… parfait ! … s'exclama Hermione, impressionnée. Mais… Comment tu sais… ?

Draco était déjà reparti en direction de la cuisine. Il se retourna et laissa son sourire goguenard s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Secret de Serpentard Granger… C'est dans mon intérêt de tout savoir…

- Aaah… Et que sais-tu d'autre sur mon compte ?

- Que t'es une morfale le matin ?

- Maaaaiiis, protesta Hermione. J'adore le petit déjeuner ! C'est vital pour moi, sans ça, je suis incapable de carburer toute la journée ! Mais je mange beaucoup moins le midi et encore moins le soir… Me prends pas pour une gloutonne ! … En tout cas, merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir…

- Ce n'est pas pour ton bon plaisir Granger, siffla Draco en prenant sa voix ironique. C'est uniquement pour te demander une contrepartie par la suite…

Hermione, surprise, releva la tête. Appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, il la toisait d'un air supérieur et amusé. Il semblait avoir envie de jouer… Et si la conscience d'Hermione, pendant un quart de seconde, lui dit que ce n'était pas correct de répondre à l'invitation, elle la balaya bien vite.

- Quel genre de contrepartie ? répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine, en dardant de grands yeux innocents vers lui.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas Granger…

Avec souplesse, il se détacha de l'encadrement et décroisa les bras pour mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait la grâce du serpent. L'air de ce prédateur qui ne se pressait pas pour fondre sur sa proie. Hermione en eu des papillons dans le ventre. Arrivé au niveau du lit, Draco y posa ses deux mains à plat et se pencha vers l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il la dominait de toute sa taille et la jaugeait, railleur.

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Draco fut heureux de constater que les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient une certaine perplexité… Et une attente… Il tendit doucement la main vers elle. Quand il la toucha, elle se sentit comme électrisée. Ses mains n'étaient pas froides. Du bout de doigts, lentement, très lentement, il remonta la bretelle de la nuisette d'Hermione, qui était tombée sur son épaule. Les yeux de Draco suivirent ce mouvement, imprimant mentalement la douce courbe de son bras, les grains de beauté qui le parsemaient...

Il vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule, au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait. Enfin, il planta ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'il retira lentement sa main de son épaule, une fois la bretelle revenue à sa place originelle.

Draco fut satisfait de constater que ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur.

- Je ne sais pas Granger, répéta-t-il en s'éloignant du lit.

Hermione avait le cœur battant. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. C'est presque automatiquement qu'elle répondit, alors qu'en réalité, tout son être était encore chamboulé par ce simple touché.

- Tu me tiendras au courant dès que tes neurones se seront connectées dans ce cas, fit Hermione.

Elle se pencha sur le plateau pour masquer sa gêne. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de se reprendre après ça. S'il voulait jouer à ça, elle était partante. Mais il lui en faudrait plus pour la déstabiliser… En apparence tout du moins.

- C'est moi qui pourrait te faire du chantage, Malefoy. Tu viens de m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit… C'est en contradiction totale avec ton image, hein ? Imagine si des gens l'apprenaient…

Hermione avait pris l'air de la conspiratrice, un ton à la fois doux et menaçant. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais intérieurement, elle était tellement perturbée que la jeune fille s'en voulait de ne pas se contrôler. Draco se retourna lentement et lui adressa le sourire de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Elle eut un nouveau coup au cœur et celui-ci s'emballa de plus belle.

- Essaie donc Granger… Mais les conséquences pourraient être terribles… Je vais prendre une douche.

Il tourna les talons et disparu de la pièce. Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis eu envie de lui jeter un pot de confiture à la figure. Voilà comment il terminait cette conservation ? Monsieur Malefoy avait envie de souffler le froid et le chaud ? Très bien ! Mais elle apprenait vite et il pourrait être surpris… Et puis, ce « je vais prendre une douche », comme ça ! Comme s'il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait semer avec cette simple phrase une confusion encore plus grande dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se sermonna. Non, penser à Malefoy sous la douche n'était pas une bonne idée. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait donc raison de plus pour ne pas y songer.

Hermione s'intéressa alors au plateau. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû fouiller sa salle de bain pour trouver son ordonnance indiquant les potions anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs qu'elle devait prendre le matin. Hermione sourit, loin de se sentir trahie. Elle était plutôt touchée par cette attention. Et elle espéra qu'il n'avait rien vu de compromettant dans sa salle de bain.

« - Ne penses pas à Malefoy sous la douche, au nom de Merlin ! » siffla la voix dans sa tête.

Hermione se frappa le front de la paume de sa main et se força à se réintéresser à son petit déjeuner. Une petite heure plus tards, Draco et elle sortaient.

Comme l'avait voulu Hermione il y a quelques heures, Draco et elle passèrent la journée à faire les boutiques. Ils s'amusèrent à choisir toute une panoplie à essayer pour l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione fut transformée en bimbo, en punk, en grand mère et Draco en skater, en gothique et en une parodie d'homosexuel. Ils manquèrent de se faire virer qu'un magasin tellement ils riaient. Hermione fit une longue pause dans une librairie, montrant à Draco les bouquins qu'elle adorait ainsi que ceux qui avaient bercé son enfance. Une vendeuse crut à un moment qu'ils étaient un couple venu pour acheter des livres à leur jeune enfant. Hermione, rouge brique, s'apprêtait à nier mais Draco s'était déjà lancé dans le trip, expliquant que Narcissa, leur petite fille, aimait les contes de fées. Hermione n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Ils mirent du temps à se remettre de leur fou rire, devant la librairie. Puis, Draco entraîna Hermione dans une boutique de Quidditch. Il lui fit partager sa passion, expliquant les différences entre les balais, comment ça influait sur les sensations lors du vol. Pourquoi il fallait mieux prendre telles protection plutôt qu'une autre. Il avait tellement d'anecdotes à raconter... Curieusement, Hermione se sentait intéressée, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le petit secret de Draco.

Ils étaient en train d'admirer un vif d'or quand une jeune femme surexcitée leur tomba dessus.

- Oh Merlin ! Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy ensemble ! Bonjour ! C'est incroyable ! Impensable ! Bonjour ! Ca, ça va être du scoop ! JemeprésenteTariSkeeter !

Hermione, les yeux exorbités, regardait la fille parler vivement avec ses mains, l'air encore plus excité que Lavande et Parvati réunies avant un bal. Elle avait un air, sous ses lunettes carrées, qui rappelaient quelqu'un à Hermione mais elle ne sut trouver qui. Draco lui adressa un regard méprisant et renifla.

- Commentallezvous ? s'exclama la fille, après quelques instants de silence.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas avoir bien saisi qui vous êtes, répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit ! Je suis Tari Skeeter ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon nom de plume ! Je suis la protégée de Rita Skeeter ! Elle souhaite faire de moi sa digne successeur…

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en chuchotant et gloussa allègrement. Voyant que Draco et Hermione ne faisaient que la fixer d'un air tout sauf entreprenant, elle reprit.

- Vous la connaissez sans doute Rita. Elle est journaliste pour la Gazette ! Une grande plume.

- Ah, fit simplement Hermione, en comprenant soudainement pourquoi cette fille l'agaçait autant.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Draco.

- Ce que je veux ? pépia Skeeter junior. Une interview bien sûr !

Avant même qu'Hermione ou Draco ait répondu, elle sortait de son sac un carnet et une plume.

- Depuis combien de temps est ce que vous vous fréquentez ? Votre relation est-elle platonique ? Ou est ce l'amour et la passion de l'après guerre qui vous a réunis ? Vos amis sont au courant ? Comment ont-ils accueillis la nouvelle ? Surtout de votre côté Miss Granger ! Et vous monsieur Malefoy, votre mère apprécie-t-elle votre nouvelle conquête ?

Tandis que Skeeter junior poursuivait sur sa lancée, Hermione, plus furieuse que jamais, voulu quitter le magasin. Mais Draco, qui réfléchissait déjà à la question à toute vitesse, la retint par le bras. Il s'excusa auprès de Tari Skeeter et entraîna Hermione dans les rayonnages.

- Tu penses quand même pas lui accorder cette interview ? s'exclama Hermione, une fois que la journaliste fut hors de portée.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, malheureusement.

Hermione le regarda comme si il était fou et Draco soupira d'agacement, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers l'imperméable rose qui lui permettait de situer Skeeter à travers les étagères.

- Il vaut mieux que nous lui accordions cette interview, expliqua le sorcier. Sinon, tout le monde va trouver ça louche. Au moins, elle sera obligée de retranscrire ce qu'on lui dira et elle aura pas besoin d'inventer Merlin sait quoi. Tu vois bien qu'elle a l'imagination aussi fertile que son imbécile de modèle. En ce moment, elle doit être en train d'écrire ce que tu porteras à notre mariage…

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Ils ne peuvent plus écrire n'importe quoi dans la presse, objecta Hermione qui, il est vrai, avait pensé au problème. Nous sommes protégés en tant que…

- Tu es protégée Granger, tu ! répliqua Draco. Ce sont les anciens combattants qui étaient de votre côté qui ont été protégés… Dis moi quand Pansy Parkinson a été protégée lorsque la presse a fait les gros titre sur les viols qu'elle a subis quand elle était jeune. Et quand Blaise Zabini a été calomnié, soit disant qu'il aurait assassiné des Moldus de sang froid pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand est ce que j'ai été protégé lorsque toute la presse s'est réjouie pendant des semaines de l'envoi de mon père à Azkaban et de la fin de la dynastie Malefoy ?

Hermione l'écouta sans broncher. Oui, elle avait lu ces articles. Mais elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une curiosité morbide. Elle n'avait rien contre Blaise Zabini mais les autres l'avaient fait souffrir lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. A la fin de la guerre, ça avait été trop facile, trop tentant de se dire que ce n'était que justice. Qu'ils étaient du côté du mal, point barre. La réalité était bien plus complexe, elle le savait et Draco en était un exemple. Mais Hermione avait été lâche, préférant ne pas remettre en cause les abus de son propre camp.

Draco la toisa, les yeux remplis de colère et de douleur. Cela fit mal au cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle aimait le Malefoy qui lui racontait des bêtises, la faisait rire et se rattrapait ensuite avec une réflexion hautaine. Pas celui qui avait l'air d'un gamin pas assez costaud pour affronter tout ce que la vie a mis sur son chemin.

- Désolé Granger mais…

Hermione, sans réfléchir, posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Draco. A nouveau, ce courant l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds alors que son cœur recommençait à battre follement. Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de l'océan de glace qui lui faisait face. Elle vit ses prunelles s'écarquiller. Hermione ne sut pas si elle l'imaginait mais elle eu l'impression que la glace se changera en quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus doux. Et de beaucoup plus sensuel. De l'acier. Comme de l'acier en fusion.

- Je… Je sais… N'en parlons plus… N'en parlons plus s'il te plaît, murmura Hermione.

Elle sembla de se rendre compte de son geste et rougit. Ses doigts se détachèrent lentement des lèvres qu'elle jugeait bien trop douces et chaudes pour s'y attarder davantage. Mais Draco attrapa au vol son poignet, maintenant son geste inachevé. Hermione tressaillit. Son souffle se faisait court. Pourquoi est ce que Malefoy la regardait avec une telle intensité ? Elle en avait presque les jambes chancelantes.

Lui était presque furieux. La jeune fille était là, dans la pénombre des rayonnages de livre, à le regarder fixement, les émotions passant dans ses grands yeux dont l'éclat s'était rallumé.

Ses boucles soyeuses tombaient souplement le long de son visage et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Ses grands yeux noisettes contrastaient singulièrement avec son visage pâle et ses joues imperceptiblement creusées. Une nouvelle fois, il la trouva magnifique. Et eu envie de la coller contre lui, de sentir son parfum, de voir si sa peau était douce, qu'ils restent ainsi protégés de tout et de tout le monde…

Draco se reprit et repoussa assez brusquement le poignet de la jeune fille. Machinalement, elle recula d'un pas. Ils entendirent un bruit de talons et quelques secondes plus tard, la journaliste apparaissait dans la rangée de livres.

- Oh, vous discutez toujours ! Pardonnez moi ! pépia Skeeter avant de s'éloigner.

- Alors cet article ? demanda Hermione après avoir toussoté.

Dans le silence devenu tendu, ils se concentrèrent sur la question.

L'idée plaisait à Draco. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à être le centre de l'attention et il prévoyait déjà que ce futur article ferait du bruit. Il pensa un instant acheter le silence de la journaliste mais il connaissait suffisamment le monde de la presse pour savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'histoire allait ressortir. Et puis, si ça pouvait éviter les regards étonnés ou désagréables qu'on leur lançait dans la rue… C'était effectivement la meilleure solution.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Granger mais tu sais ce que ça signifie ? demanda Draco après quelques minutes de réflexion des deux côtés.

- Mmm… hé bien…

- On sera amis. Officiellement. Pour tout le monde sorcier. Tu es sûre d'être prête pour ça ? Tu sais, certaines… personnes… Risquent de ne pas apprécier.

- Mes amis sont censé me faire confiance, protesta la jeune fille. S'ils ne sont pas capables d'accepter ma décision, hé bien tant pis pour eux. Je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de tourner la page !

- Ok… Ok. Bon. Allons y alors. Tu veux négocier ou … ?

- Tu dois avoir plus l'habitude que moi, je te fais confiance, répondit Hermione.

Et elle eu raison car en un tour de main, même si Skeeter était assez coriace, Draco avait négocié une interview qui se déroulerait dans les règles, notaire sorcier à l'appui. Pas de questions interdites ou communiquées d'avance mais en échange, si une déclaration se révélait inexacte, Draco et Hermione étaient en droit de porter plainte. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au vendredi. Une fois la journaliste partie, il n'y avait plus la même ambiance entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Hermione était déjà inquiète au sujet de l'interview et Draco, conscient de l'effort que cela allait être pour elle, préféra prétexter une lettre à écrire pour laisser la jeune fille sans qu'elle se sente coupable d'écourter leur après midi.

* * *

_mardi 17 février_

_Merlin… Non seulement je vois Malefoy débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit chez moi pour se confier (je suis prête à parier qu'il regrette et se morfond sous prétexte qu'il n'a aucune dignité) mais en plus, il s'amuser à… à… Hum, comment dire ? … Flirter ?_

_Oh, je rougis comme une gamine ! Le pire, c'est que je suis rentrée dans son jeu. Mais dès qu'on se revoit, j'arrête, c'est promis. Jade et Malefoy ont bien joué cette petite comédie quand ils se sont rencontrés, moi aussi je serai capable de mettre un stop à… ça !_

_Je ne peux pas me le permettre alors que je suis avec Ron. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant mais quand même, j'aimerai pas qu'il fasse ça avec une autre ! Ca me fait penser à cette histoire d'interview. Ron va en faire une crise cardiaque._

_J'ai un peu peur de m'être lancée sans réfléchir. Il y avait sans doute un autre moyen. Je sais qu'Harry le prendra mieux mais... Oh Merlin, j'ai vraiment peur maintenant. On aurait dû attendre, demander d'autres conseils. Malefoy pouvait faire du charme à cette pouf non ? ... ... L'idée me plait pas. Et le fait que l'idée me plait pas, ça me plait pas. C'est pas bon signe. Voyez ce que je veux dire ? Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Ca sera pas du luxe.  


* * *

_Arf ! Et voilà ! La tension monte entre nos deux sorciers ! uhuh !

Alors ces révélations ? C'est pas une si grosse surprise non ? Le passage était pas trop culcul ? Si vous dites que oui après toute cette réécriture je me pends :/

Leur relation passe à la vitesse supérieure. Une interview prévue avec la protégée de Skeeter, leur relation va pas rester secrète très longtemps... Héhé, ça sera bien plus amusant comme ça !

Sinon que ceux/celles qui n'ont pas choisi leurs postes se dépechent. Pompidou c'est pris avec le Louvre, TF1 et M6, l'éducation nationale et le ministère de l'amour (oui, c'est nouveau, ça va être crée) Vous avez de l'ambition, c'est chouette ça, ne lâchez rien !!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapire et merci de m'avoir lue :)

Morgane


	9. Entre deux

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé **: La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

**Couple **: DM/HG

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: j'aimerais toucher plein d'argent pour avoir créer Harry Potter et ses persos. Malheureusement, l'éclair de génie a traversé Rowling, pas moi. C'est con hein ?

**Pte Note** : oui, je sais c'était long. C'est pas moi, c'est toutes les vilaines personnes qui me demandent du travail ! En même temps 16 pages word, fallait les faire. Les corriger. Les relire. Encore et encore. J'en ai mal aux doigts, arf !

Sinon je suis désespérée ! A chaque fois que j'ai envie de me lire une petite fic pour me détendre, je trouve rien. Est ce y'a rien ou c'est moi qui me fait plus vieille et plus difficile ?! o_O tout ça pour dire que si quelqu'un a une fic sympa à me conseiller, je suis plus que preneuse !

**RAR**

DreamOf : coucou toi ! Ahah ! Une nouvelle convertie aux DM/HG ! Youpi ! Si tu veux de bonnes fics à te mettre sous la dent, hésite pas à demander et commence par Adolescences tardives de Stellmaria, qui est un bijou ! En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :) et j'espère vraiment que ça continuera (même si me dit que ça sera le cas, on est jamais trop prudente... Et on peaufine jms assez ses chapitres) merci bcp pr ta review, c'est tellement chouette de voir que son boulot est récompensé par des mots adorables comme les tiens ;)

Et comment se sont passés tes examens ?! bisous

Barbabelle : Pas trop cucul alors, t'es sûre ? Ouf !! Me voilà rassurée ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! merci bcp pour ta review, désolée pour cette longue attente ! bizzz

Kynie : voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! merci bcp pour ton pt mot, bizz

Samantha Malefoy : tu vois, t'as pas eu à attendre si longtemps ! ... Si ? Bon, milles excuses ! merci infiniment pour ton pt mot qui m'a vrt fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bisous

C_Uz : Hey slt toi ! Aaah que ça me fait plaisir de lire tes review ! Un vrai petit morceau de paradis ! Si, si je te jure...

Pour Erwan Mc Gregor, je suis désolée mais je crois que ça va pas être possible. Ma meilleure amie l'a demandé avant toi :D et le fin mot de l'histoire pour Noël prochain, ça va être tout aussi compliqué. J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance dans cette fic, plus elle sera longue. Mais bon, c'est pas une trop mauvaise nouvelle ça, hein ?  
Pour Ron… Heu… Je peux pas l'évincer aussi rapidement ! J'aimerais bien mais ça serait pas très crédible. Et je lui prépare d'autres choses bien plus méchante qu'une simple rupture, uhuhuh ! tu as raison, je suis perfide et j'aime ça ^^

Et vi, jme suis planté pour Fred et George. C'est psychologique je pense. Je préférai Fred alors je le fais revivre dans cette fic :D je modifierai tout ça, promis !

Sinon je veux pas te faire déprimer mais… C'est vrai que quand tu grandis (pour ne pas dire vieillir) tu te rends compte qu'amis pour la vie, ça marche pas forcément. Mais bon après tout dépens avec qui. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de gens opportunistes maintenant que j'ai l'impression que finalement, plus le temps passe moins t'as envie de cultiver ce cercle qui te sert finalement pas à grand chose. A part faire la fête. Heu, je m'égare…

Revenons à Draco, miam ! Je reviendrais plus en détail sur la fameuse loi d'après guerre et sur Lucius-que-tu-aimes-tant. C'est ce qui explique en grande partie la situation actuelle de Draco donc quelques retours en arrière vont être nécessaires...

Bon, je dois à mon grand regret t'abandonner, jsuis à la bourre pour la publication de ce chapitre... Jte dis merci pr ta review mais j'ai tjs l'impression que ça suffit pas. Dire que tes pts mots me font plaisir, c'est encore un euphémisme ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? vi, il est pas 1h du mat mais j'ai la tête embrouillée !! En tout cas, merci de croire en cette fic pke elle me tient vraiment vraiment à coeur :) et je suis contente de pouvoir la partager avec toi ! voili !

Bon courage pour tes cours de curling... Heu... de philo pardon ! Au pire tu t'exerces au dessin et à la fin de l'année, tu seras une Monet bis ! hihi !

Allez gros bisous, j'espère que ce chap' te plaira !

Morgane

PS : ah, le bac, c'est merveilleux le bac ! ... C'était y'a longtemps le bac. Arf, jme sens trop vieille :( nan mais c'est le dernier diplôme de valeur que tu auras si jamais tu vas à la fac (ce que je te déconseille vivement !!!) alors bosse le à mort !

* * *

9) Entre (d)eux

Mardi 17 février

Draco ferma la porte de son appartement. Il resta longtemps, très longtemps, immobile et adossé à cette porte. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il accepte une chose pareille ? Il allait se faire interviewer avec Granger sur leur prétendue amitié ! Ce n'était même pas de l'amitié ! C'était juste une chose bizarre, qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre alors que, pour être tout à fait honnêtes, ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Draco se doutait que la vision qu'avait Granger de la situation était différente. C'était une Gryffondor, quelqu'un qui avait foi en l'espèce humaine… Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve à Poudlard. Mais il savait également qu'elle était prête à lui laisser une seconde chance.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Et s'il se trompait sur toute la ligne ? Peut-être que Granger allait le lâcher au dernier moment et révéler à quel point il était faible et débile pour se venger de ces années à Poudlard !

Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais tendu la main. Personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? Alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à offrir ? Ni fortune, ni renommée, ni avenir, ni relations ?!

Il sursauta quand un hibou frappa vigoureusement à sa baie vitrée. Draco hésita un instant puis, devant l'insistance de l'oiseau, se décolla enfin de la porte. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, le hibou se posa sur son bras pour lui permettre de récupérer la missive. Dès que Draco l'en eut débarrassé, il s'envola et disparu rapidement.

Le jeune homme déplia un tout petit morceau de parchemin. L'écriture était maladroite et il eu du mal à la reconnaître.

_Ca me fait drôle aussi. S'il te plaît, ne te morfond pas pour ça. Moi aussi je t'expliquerai. Je ne suis pas prête maintenant, c'est tout. On fera cette interview et qui vivra verra. On se voit en cours._

Granger. Comme si elle avait compris que c'était le moment de lui apporter la preuve que tout cela était bien réel. Draco comprit ce que son message, aussi sibyllin soit-il, signifiait. Il referma la main sur la missive, qui se chiffonna entre ses doigts. Comment faisait-elle ça, il n'en savait rien.

Mais il fallait qu'il tente. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cet espoir infime que représentait Hermione. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre car c'était reconnaître qu'il était au fond du gouffre…

Draco se posa à son bureau, sortit plume et parchemin. Si une interview d'eux deux allait paraître, autant qu'il prévienne sa mère. Narcissa avait son caractère contradictoire, ses croyances et son éducation qui s'affrontaient parfois. Mais elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Et Draco se devait de la prévenir qu'officiellement, il allait être ami avec Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione regarda son hibou s'envoler, avec la petite note qu'elle avait griffonnée à Malefoy. L'avantage, quand on est sous potions antidépresseurs et sous anxiolytiques, c'est qu'on ne ressent plus rien. Et l'angoisse qui aurait dû étreindre Hermione était absente.

La peur aussi. La peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, d'être allé trop vite, d'attendre plus de Malefoy que ce qu'il n'avait à offrir… Ca aurait été normal de ressentir tout cela. Mais elle se sentait vide, détachée du monde. Comme si plus rien ne lui importait.

Elle songea à ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié. Au courage qu'il fallait avoir pour en parler. A ce qu'elle même avait sur le cœur et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé confier à qui que ce soit.

Hermione soupira. Il était trop tard pour se poser des questions maintenant. Elle s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et s'empara d'une plume. Ron avant tout. Puis Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna et les autres. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne pour l'interview.

Hermione n'avait pas peur mais quand sa main traça les premiers mots sur le parchemin, elle tremblait.

* * *

Jeudi 19 février

COS. Centre d'orientation sorcier. Jade lui en avait parlé tellement de fois qu'Hermione avait bien été obligée d'accepter. Et puis son amie l'avait tellement soutenue ces deux derniers jours pour faire face à la fronde et l'incompréhension de ses amis. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Le COS était un petit bâtiment pas très loin de la fac. Un panneau vieilli indiquait les horaires d'ouverture, sur une lourde porte de fer forgée recouverte de toiles d'araignées. De toute évidence, le service était peu fréquenté.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent d'abord dans le hall puis poussèrent une porte menant dans une vaste salle. Il n'y avait absolument personne et un silence de mort était uniquement troublé par le bruit d'une plume glissant sur un parchemin. La vieille femme responsable du COS leur adressa un regard blasé.

- Les fiches sur les métiers sont rangés par ordre alphabétique dans les petits tiroirs, fit-elle d'une voix atone avant de poursuivre sa rédaction.

Jade et Hermione échangèrent une moue agacée et allèrent poser leurs affaires sur l'une des nombreuses tables.

- On commence par quoi ? souffla Jade en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré aux nombreux petits tiroirs, il y en avait bien deux cents, qui s'étalaient sur le mur.

- J'ai pas d'idée, donc ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amies approchèrent des tiroirs, au dessus desquels la lettre B était inscrite.

- Boulangère ? suggéra Jade, en ouvrant le tiroir qui portait ce nom.

Elle en tira une fiche qu'elle se mit à lire à voix basse. Hermione l'écouta tout en regardant le nombre de métiers qui étaient répertoriés. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait là dedans, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire de sa vie. Piocher parmi des fiches cartonnées pour savoir à quoi elle allait se consacrer. Merlin que c'était pitoyable…

- Tu m'écoutes pas, Mione, soupira Jade en refermant le tiroir « boulangère » d'un coup sec.

- Excuse moi. Je pensais à autre chose, répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

Elle tenta de se concentrer alors que Jade faisait des commentaires à voix basse sur les métiers qui, selon elle, pourraient convenir à Hermione. En réalité, elle pensait à Malefoy. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il ait pu être traumatisé par son échec au concours. Mais de là à ne plus monter sur un balai…

C'était tellement dommage. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose, le Quidditch était la seule chose pour laquelle il semblait vraiment se passionner.

Jade sembla deviner à quoi son amie pensait car elle abandonna la fiche « Avocate » pour se tourner vers Hermione.

- J'en reviens toujours pas que tu fasses cette interview avec Malefoy…

- Moi non plus. Mais je te rappelle qu'on avait pas trop le choix. Cette salo… heu… cette journaliste ne nous aurait jamais lâchés sinon.

- C'est sûr que si elle a Skeeter comme modèle… Tiens, et journaliste ? Ca te dit pas journaliste ?

- Ouais… Ouais pourquoi pas… fit Hermione au bout d'un moment, le regard plongé dans le vague.

Jade retint un soupir devant son manque d'enthousiasme. Mais elle comprenait. Elle, elle avait toujours su quoi faire plus tard. La psychologie avait toujours été son truc. Depuis que Jade était petite, elle adorait observer, analyser, décortiquer le comportement des gens. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait fascinant à ses yeux. Et même si la médicomagie la rebutait un peu, elle se rassurait en se disant que la spécialisation débutait en 2ème année. Et il y avait Hermione, brillante partout, passionnée nulle part. Cette fois, le soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et son amie lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Et j'en reviens toujours pas que je sois avec Hermione Granger à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa vie, marmonna Jade en extirpant la fiche « Journaliste » du petit tiroir.

Elle vit le visage d'Hermione se rembrunit et se mordit violemment les lèvres. Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas malin. Jade, un peu paniquée, dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

- Et Ron qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

Raté. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de détourner correctement la conversation ? Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être enfoncée ! Merlin qu'elle se sentait stupide !

- Heu… Rien. Je ne lui parle pas de ça. Il fait toujours la tronche. Il a même séché son entraînement pour venir me hurler dessus. « Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, non mais tu te rends pas compte ! Et ton image et gnagnagna, et la mienne, celle d'Harry, tu nous ridiculise ! et gnagnagna ! Son père a failli nous tuer, tu te souviens pas ?! » répondit pourtant l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Jade resta sans rien dire, étonnée par l'indifférence teintée de mépris du ton de son amie. Elle aurait peut être préféré la voir hurler, pleurer ou s'énerver. Plutôt que de la voir lui dire ça avec détachement. Comme si elle était… Vide…

- Remarque c'est ironique. Il faut que mon petit-ami apprenne que je vais donner une interview avec notre ennemi d'enfance pour qu'il prenne le temps de venir me voir !

Jade grimaça. Elle détestait avoir l'impression qu'Hermione n'avait même plus la force de ne pas laisser son couple se fissurer. Elle tenta l'optimisme, à défaut d'arguments valables pour défendre le rouquin.

- Ca ira sans doute mieux cet été. On boucle les partiels début mai, il finit sa session quinze jours après. Vous aurez le temps de vous retrouver non ?

- Hum. Peut-être… Je pense que je vais aller passer un mois chez mes parents et que je travaillerai en juillet août. Ils ont payé mon loyer pendant un an, je ne vais pas être un fardeau toute ma vie, il faut bien que j'apporte ma contribution

- Tes parents s'en foutent, ils préfèrent que tu te consacres à tes études, Mione.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ça. Il faut que je sois occupée. Et puis c'est une bonne expérience, ça m'ouvrira un peu l'esprit… Et toi quel programme ?

- Hum… boulot aussi. Je vais sans doute rentrer en Amérique mais je ne sais pas encore quand… Prof ? et prof ? Ca t'irai bien ?

Hermione mis un temps à comprendre que Jade lui proposait un métier. Elle y avait pensé, Mac Gonagall lui avait même dit qu'elle serait heureuse de l'avoir pour collègue. Mais non. Cela ne remuait rien en elle. Et Hermione voulait quelque chose qui la passionne. Restait à trouver quoi. Enfin, une autre chose que celle qu'elle avait en tête et qui n'était pas possible.

- Nan, fut sa réponse lapidaire.

- C'est toi qui voit… Et Draco ? susurra Jade, il fait quoi lui ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil d'un air intrigué mais elle ne pu empêcher son cœur de faire un bond. Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Et s'il partait en vacances ? Pendant trois mois ? Et s'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus la faire enrager pour lui faire oublier son… état ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, seule ?! Elle ne serait pas seule, il y aurait Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna et les autres. Mais eux, ils allaient bien... Donc elle sera seule, tout compte fait. Hermione baissa la tête vers le tiroir qu'elle venait d'ouvrir au hasard, tentant de cacher la pâleur de son visage.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu le dis sur ce ton ? Ce qu'il fait, je n'en sais rien !

Sa voix aurait dû être hargneuse, froide ou indifférence. En réalité, elle n'était que tristesse.

Jade décida de ne pas en tenir compte. De faire comme si, malgré tout, son amie arrivait à converser les apparences.

- Arrête Mione, si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre… Changement d'attitude…

Hermione ne répondit rien et entreprit de lire la fiche « Ornithologue ».

- Ce n'est pas flagrant, poursuivit Jade, imperturbable. Disons que vous… Non, c'est peut être encore trop fort…

Jade se mordilla le lèvres tout en levant les yeux au ciel, signe de réflexion chez elle.

- Vous flirtouillez ! lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix de conspiratrice, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son amie.

- On flirtouille ? se moqua Hermione. Bonjour la future psychomage. Tu vas leur sortir des trucs pareils à tes patients ?

- C'est ça, moque toi. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Bah, c'est pas bien méchant. Mais la dernière fois, il ne te regardait plus pareil. Enfin, moi je dis ça, jdis rien…

Jade s'éloigna, tout sourire, mine de rien. Hermione pouvait nier autant qu'elle voulait, depuis le début de la semaine, ils agissaient différemment. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué mais son habitude à tout observer, jusqu'aux moindres petits détails, lui apportait cette certitude.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais la jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils avaient passé le cap de la méfiance mutuelle. Ils s'apprivoisaient, peu à peu. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, dans une danse longue mais obligée vu leur histoire respective…

Et pour Jade, cette interview était une bonne chose. Comme ça, ils ne cachaient rien à personne. Cela officialisait leur… espèce d'amitié bizarroïde en quelque sorte. Et puis, quoi qu'on en dise, c'était quand même une belle preuve de maturité, de la part de l'un comme de l'autre.

Jade observa Hermione flâner le long des rangées de tiroirs, l'air absent ou triste. Elle la rejoignit au moment où son amie posait le doigt sur le tiroir où « Quidditch » était annoté. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Jade, perplexe.

- Non… Je me disais… C'est drôle la vie. Quand tu es petite, tu as hâte de grandir, de vivre comme les adultes, d'avoir des responsabilités mais de faire ce qu'il te plaît… Et puis quand tu y arrives, tu réalises que ce n'est pas si drôle. Qu'il a des choix à faire, des sacrifices, que les responsabilités sont bien plus lourdes que tu l'imaginais… Et que finalement, tu es loin de faire ce qu'il te plaît…

- Mione…

- Tu te sens encore plus nulle quand tout le monde autour de toi sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut faire et pire, y réussi. C'est égoïste de penser ça hein ? Mais disons qu'être la ratée du groupe, c'est pas forcément très marrant.

- Mione, je t'en supplie ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Malefoy te foutrait des paires de claques pour que tu oses raconter ce genre de débilités ! D'ailleurs lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire ! C'est pas un raté pour autant ! Et puis vous avez 18 ans, merde ! 18, pas 40 !

La vieille femme lança un « chut ! » visiblement agacé à Jade qui lui répondit par un regard noir. Hermione hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle entendait les arguments sans vraiment y croire. Un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres à l'évocation du nom de Malefoy. Un sourire presque tendre, qui ne rassura pas Jade, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie avec ce sourire _là_. Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, que cela devienne une habitude.

Hermione semblait presque apaisée lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Une sorte d'anesthésiant, de… médicament ? (1)

Jade en eu la confirmation lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- Oh… Si. Si, il sait ce qu'il veut faire. Mais il pense qu'il n'y arrivera pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Ignorer ce qu'on veut faire de sa vie… Ou le savoir mais ne pas y arriver…

Jade fut horrifiée par le ton banal, dénué d'émotion sur lequel Hermione disait des choses aussi importantes. Comme si elle s'y était faite. Que c'était comme ça, et qu'il était inutile de le combattre.

Jade n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désarçonnée par les propos de quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre à ça. Alors elle prit la fiche « Quidditch » des mains d'Hermione, la posa sur l'un des tiroirs et la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

Le fameux vendredi arriva bien vite au goût d'Hermione et de Draco. L'interview se passa bien et, comme prévu, la Gazette allait le mettre sous presse pour le lundi suivant. Draco avait convaincu Hermione que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Déjà car ils n'auraient pas à s'angoisser. Ensuite parce que ce serait les vacances de Février et qu'ils n'auraient pas cours. Donc pas de regards, de demandes d'autographes ou autres choses dans le genre.

Hermione avait redouté de revoir Malefoy mais finalement ils étaient assez à l'aise. Ils discutaient et se chamaillaient d'une manière différente d' "amis normaux" mais Hermione avait appris à ne pas prendre au premier degré tout ce que disait Draco. Et lui avait appris que sous ses airs de jeune fille innocente se cachait des réflexions qui le désarçonnait. Et c'était follement amusant.

Le dimanche qu'Hermione passa au Terrier fut plus froid que d'habitude, toute la famille Weasley étant au courant de la fameuse interview. Harry était partagé entre Hermione, qui montrait une indifférence –étrange pour lui- à Ron, et entre son meilleur ami qui ne décolérait pas.

Ginny prenait ça avec plus de détachement mais c'est surtout Monsieur et Mme Weasley ainsi que Georges et les anciens Gryffondors avec qui Hermione était resté en contact qui avaient du mal à s'y faire. Neville en particulier n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre.

Alors qu'elle avait passé la journée du dimanche dans une relative indifférence, Hermione s'assomma presque à coup de potions une fois rentrée dans son petit studio. Le lendemain, elle ne descendit que pour acheter le journal au kiosque au coin de sa rue. Avec les commentaires enthousiastes et frénétiques de la vendeuse, dont elle eu du mal à se dépêtrer. Aussitôt rentrée, Hermione déplia le journal.

.

La Gazette du Sorcier . . . . Edition du lundi 23 février

45 Chemin de Traverse

Fondé en 1843

EXCLUSIF : DRACO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER TEMOIGNENT SUR LEUR RECENTE AMITIE

Hermione Granger, née Moldue, a été élevée dans une petite ville du Nord de l'Angleterre par ses deux parents dentistes. Elle a appris tardivement qu'elle était une sorcière, pour son entrée à Poudlard. Preuve que le sang ne fait pas l'excellence, elle est rapidement devenue et reste à ce jour l'une des meilleurs élèves qu'ait connu Poudlard.

Répartie parmi les courageux Gryffondors, elle a porté haut les couleurs de sa maison. Meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley, le fameux Trio d'Or, elle a combattu les Mangemorts et Vous savez qui à leurs côtés.

La jeune fille étudie maintenant la médicomagie à la faculté de Londres.

Draco Malefoy est né dans une famille dite de Sang Pur et a reçu l'éducation "qui siée à son rang". Il est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Vous savez, qui purge sa peine à Azkaban et de Narcissa Malefoy, blanchie des accusations de soutien au Mage Noir et de participation à des actes terroristes contre des Moldus.

Réparti à Serpentard lors de son entrée à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy s'est rapidement imposé comme une figure dans la maison des audacieux. Excellent élève, sa réputation a toutefois été ternie par son comportement décrit comme "odieux" par ses anciens professeurs. Pourtant, il ne participa pas à la guerre, si ce n'est comme otage du couple Malefoy.

Lui aussi se consacre à la Médicomagie.

Ces deux caractères, pourtant réputés comme étant ennemis à Poudlard, ont fini par devenir amis, malgré toutes les tracasseries que cela peut leur apporter.

C'est donc avec un empressement ravi que notre journaliste, dont la carrière s'avère aussi prometteuse que son mentor que vous connaissez tous, a convaincu ces amis hors normes de répondre à quelques questions.

Tati Skeeter : Pouvez vous expliquer aux lecteurs comment vous êtes devenus amis ?

Miss Granger : En fait, on ne le sait pas trop. Nous avons choisi la même filière, médicomagie, et donc nous avons des cours ensemble. Pendant six mois, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Puis on s'est retrouvé en binôme pour une potion et on a eu l'occasion de discuter un peu…

Monsieur Malefoy : C'est sûr qu'au début, on était réticent. On a été ennemis pendant si longtemps qu'on a retrouvé nos réflexes et on a pas arrêté de s'envoyer des piques. Mais ce n''était plus méchant, c'était plus pour nous rappeler Poudlard. Nous nous sommes fréquentés seulement en cours au début puis comme nous avons des amis en commun, nous avons commencé à sortir… Comme des amis normaux.

.

Tati Skeeter : Donc vous êtes bien _uniquement_ des amis ?

Miss Granger : J'ai un petit ami je vous rappelle !

Monsieur Malefoy : De toute façon, t'es pas du tout mon genre

.

Tati Skeeter : Mais n'est ce pas curieux d'avoir été en conflit pendant 7 ans pour finalement vous lier d'amitié ?

Miss Granger : La guerre m'a appris quelque chose d'essentiel. Il est ridicule de continuer à s'opposer à quelqu'un pour des raisons qui ne sont plus valables. Nous avons grandi, il n'y a plus deux camps qui s'opposent. Je pense qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de nos préjugés et d'aller de l'avant.

Monsieur Malefoy : Absolument. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous n'allons pas continuer à nous chamailler pour des trucs débiles. Et puis vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un beau geste après le deuil de la société sorcière de prouver qu'il est temps de pardonner ?

.

Tati Skeeter : Comment vos amis et vos familles ont-ils appris votre amitié ? Sont-ils au courant ?

Miss Granger : Bien sûr qu'ils le savent ! Ils n'étaient pas ravis au début, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre c'est sûr mais je ne leur ai jamais rien caché et aujourd'hui, ils sont habitués. Mais c'est n'est pas encore pour maintenant que je vais inviter Ron (Weasley ndlr) et Harry (Potter ndlr) pour un dîner à quatre !

Monsieur Malefoy : Je pourrai dire la même chose. Mes amis ont eu envie de tourner la page après la guerre donc ils l'ont rapidement accepté et s'ils ne partagent pas cette amitié ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils m'en veulent de m'être lié avec Hermione.

.

Tati Skeeter : Donc vous n'avez pas peur des réactions de la société quand ils apprendront que vous vous fréquentez ?

Miss Granger : Non, pas du tout. J'espère bien que nous servirons d'exemple. Il n'y a rien de mal à oublier des querelles d'adolescents. J'appelle toute la société sorcière à mettre de côté sa rancœur. La haine n'engendre que la haine et si nous ne voulons plus de ces guerres qui ont ravagé nos familles, il est temps de se débarrasser de nos préjugés.

Monsieur Malefoy : J'ose espérer que « la société » est assez intelligente pour se faire sa propre opinion en sortant des idées reçues. Et je demande aussi plus d'indulgence pour les enfants qui ont reçu une éducation comme la mienne. Il est difficile de se détacher d'un tel endoctrinement et de ce qu'on croit être une vérité absolue.

Il faut simplement que quelqu'un vous donne une chance de voir autrement et cette occasion, peu d'entre nous l'ont eue.

.

Espérons que ces sages paroles seront respectées. Tari Skeeter

NB : Dans le cadres des lois d'après-guerre, nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que solliciter des anciens combattants est très fortement déconseillé. Les prises de photos, demandes d'autographes ou les actes malveillants à leur encontre peuvent être sanctionnés par le Ministère de la Magie et passible d'une interdiction temporaire d'exercice de la Magie ou d'une amende de 20 000 Gallions.

.

Draco rangea le journal sous son bras. Il pressa le pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens lui jetaient tous des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets. Il n'y avait pas eu de photo accompagnant l'article et Draco ne se doutait pas qu'autant de monde était capable de le reconnaître.

Il savait que l'article allait faire du bruit. Granger était devenue une véritable héroïne. Contre son gré, mais une héroïne du monde sorcier quand même. Il se souvenait qu'en début d'année, lorsque les autres élèves avaient appris qui elle était, ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Certains sorciers et sorcières avaient commencé à s'aventurer sur le campus juste pour la voir, lui demander un autographe ou une photo. C'était avant les lois d'après guerre. Lui n'avait jamais rien eu que du mépris, de la part des étudiants qui savaient qui il était. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec un italien en début d'année. Qui lui avait tourné le dos dès qu'il avait révélé son nom... Alors évidemment que ce papier allait faire du bruit. Mais Draco, un peu naïvement, avait pensé que les gens étaient bien trop occupés à reconstruire le pays, à faire leur deuil, à se remettre...

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Draco avait dû faire plusieurs marchands de journaux avant d'en trouver un à qui il restait des exemplaires. Et là, il s'était demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Encore.

Il avait parlé de l'article à Blaise, qui avait trouvé que Draco avait géré cette affaire d'une main de maître.

- T'avais pas le choix, avait rétorqué le métisse. T'es pas sous protection et connaissant Skeeter senior, un scoop pareil ne l'aurait jamais arrêtée. Elle aurait simplement trouvé le moyen de désigner Hermione sans écrire son nom. … T'as prévenu Narcissa ?

Draco avait grimacé.

- Je lui ai présenté ça comme la première phase d'un plan destiné à redorer l'image et le nom des Malefoy. Ca passera mieux ainsi. Et peut être qu'elle renoncera à me marier avec Astoria.

Blaise s'était marré. Il trouvait Astoria tout à fait à son goût.

- Tu préférerais Granger ? Remarque, ça serait tout bénéf pour ta réputation…

Draco lui avait adressé un regard noir, clairement énervé par les provocations de son ami.

- Ben quoi ? Je l'ai aperçue la dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle est mal foutue hein ? Depuis qu'elle se fringue plus joliment, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une poitrine très...

- Ca va, Zabini, ça va. Fais toi Granger si ça t'amuse ! avait lâché Draco, agacé.

- Non, je te ferais pas ça. J'te laisse ce plaisir…

Draco lui avait balancé son Quidditch Mag à la figure mais Blaise avait esquivé et avait transplané. Son rire avait résonné quelques secondes dans le grand appartement, après sa disparition.

Draco se souvenait bien de cette scène. Il avait réalisé à ce moment là que Blaise risquait de le poursuivre de ces sarcasmes pendant le restant de sa vie.

Il soupira et rentra chez lui. A peine débarassé de sa robe, il crut avoir une attaque. Une petite vingtaine de hibou attendaient sur son balcon de pouvoir lui remettre des missives. Draco eu besoin d'une bonne demie heure pour toutes les détacher puis, intrigué, il en lu quelques unes.

La plupart terminèrent à la poubelle mais il en garda certaines, les plus originales. Il tenta de se divertir l'esprit mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Granger. Décidant que c'était inutile de lutter contre ça, il prit une poignée de lettres qu'il glissa dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il était temps qu'il lui rende visite.

* * *

Hermione était postée à sa fenêtre, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle regardait les gens aller et venir, en bas de son immeuble, ses pensées divaguant de la fac à Ron, de Ron à Malefoy, de Malefoy à la guerre, de la guerre à son absence totale d'avenir.

Des pensées sans fin et sans logique.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir aujourd'hui. Pas envie d'affronter le regard des gens. De voir les gamins chuchoter d'un air surexcité sur son passage. De surprendre la jalousie dans les yeux de filles comme de garçons. De se voir traiter avec tant d'égards en achetant un livre alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien récolté d'autre que des regards indifférents avant le début de la guerre.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Machinalement, son regard se porta sur le flacon d'anxiolytiques qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle hésita un bref instant puis s'approcha d'un pas incertain.

Hermione, prise entre deux sentiments contradictoires, laissa son regard aller de la porte au flacon. C'était trop tentant. Elle se sentait trop fragile. Elle en but une gorgée, alors que de nouveaux coups se faisaient entendre.

Hermione se hâta de cacher le flacon puis alla ouvrir. C'était Harry, qui s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras avant même d'avoir dit bonjour.

- Oh Mione ! Je suis content de te voir !

Surprise, Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la douce somnolence que lui apportaient ses médicaments. Quand il lui eu suffisamment brisé les côtés, il la relâcha et darda un regard inquiet sur son amie.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, Harry, ça va très bien, répliqua Hermione, un peu étonnée.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas… C'est cet article. J'avais peur que… je sais pas, des gens s'en prennent à toi.

- Je ne suis pas sortie aujourd'hui. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'un déséquilibré se serait jeté sur moi. Ni qu'une horde de sorciers en colère m'attende en bas de l'immeuble…

Elle remarqua qu'Harry devait être passé directement de la case vestiaire à chez elle car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il portait sa robe de l'Ecole. Elle sourit, amusée de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais aussi heureuse qu'il ne lui ait pas tourné le l'invita à s'asseoir. Harry déposa sa robe sur le dossier de la chaise et s'y affala en soupirant d'aise, renversant sa tête en arrière.

- Tu as vu Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit dans une moue.

- Ouais… Il n'est plus furieux mais il fait toujours la tête… Il a l'impression que c'est lui que tu visais dans ton passage sur les préjugés…

- Lui et bien d'autres, malheureusement…

- Il s'y fera. Je t'avoue que moi-même j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée. Mais Dumbledore laissait toujours une deuxième chance aux autres et il a eu raison de le faire avec Rogue… Alors, ma foi, va pour Malefoy…

Harry se redressa et remarqua soudain quelque chose. Une pile assez impressionnante d'enveloppes étaient posées sur la table.

Hermione avait suivi son regard.

- C'est mes admirateurs, fit-elle en souriant. Cette interview a vraiment fait du bruit !

- Je peux … ?

- Je t'en prie.

Harry décacheta une enveloppe au hasard et commença à lire.

- Je trouve que vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité d'esprit, blablabla, les gens devraient suivre votre exemple, blabla, il est important de pardonner et passer à autre chose, vous avez fait preuve de courage, ect ect… On peut dire qu'elle t'aime bien celle là !

Le Survivant sourit et s'empara d'une autre lettre. Ses yeux la parcoururent rapidement mais, contrairement à la précédente, il grimaça et chiffonna la lettre avant de la jeter à la poubelle.

- Pas très sympa celle ci, commenta-t-il.

- J'en ai lu quelques unes. Je m'attendais un peu à ce genre de courrier mais y'a une chose que j'avais pas prévue…

Harry lit en diagonale une autre missive puis releva la tête vers Hermione.

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- C'est de m'en foutre complètement…

- Hein ?

- Ces gens m'écrivent que je bafoue la mémoire des morts, que je pactise avec l'ennemi ou que je suis indigne de mon statut d'ancienne combattante et plein d'autres conneries encore. Ils me font bien rire. Nous avons été une minorité à nous battre pendant la guerre, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont rien fait d'autre que se plaindre et trembler comme des poules mouillées ! lâcha Hermione dans un rire froid.

Harry regarda son amie avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais la Hermione qu'il connaissait ne se plaçait jamais ainsi au dessus des autres. Il fit une nouvelle grimace.

- Je trouve ton jugement un peu… méprisant…

- Mais enfin Harry ! Ces gens là étaient planqué bien au chaud pendant qu'on risquait nos vies pour eux ! Et maintenant ils veulent me faire la morale ! Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de respect pour eux, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Leur avis ne m'intéresse pas !

Tout en parlant, Hermione avait déblayé la table pour y installer de quoi prendre le goûter. Ses gestes étaient brusques et saccadés, reflétant la colère qui l'habitait. Elle jeta presque un paquet de gâteaux sur la table puis, se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, se força à rester immobile et à se calmer.

Peu à peu, elle sentit l'effet des anxiolytiques l'engourdir, inspira longuement et se tourna vers Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sa voix se fit moins forte, plus lasse.

- Et puis qu'est ce que tu veux que je pense après ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le Survivant eu un coup au cœur. Il aurait préféré mille fois voir des sentiments animer les prunelles de sa meilleure amie plutôt que d'y voir le vide qui y régnait.

Il ne pensait pas que cette affaire l'avait tant perturbée. Ou alors il y avait autre chose. Mais Hermione semblait avoir une espèce de rancune et de haine qui s'étaient progressivement ancrés en elle.

Quand elle était entré à la fac, la plupart des étudiants l'avaient reconnue. Pas physiquement bien sûr, puisqu'aucune photo d'elle n'avait été publiée depuis la Victoire. Mais le nom sur la liste d'émargement que faisaient passer les profs, ça, ils connaissaient.

Ils avaient été nombreux à venir la voir, la féliciter, vouloir devenir ami avec l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle avait accepté ces témoignages, étonnée. Une chose pareille ne lui était jamais arrivée. Hermione était resté avec eux. Un petit mois tout au plus. Assez pour comprendre qu'ils n'en voulaient qu'à son nom, qu'à ses « amis célèbres », qu'à sa propre célébrité.

Et puis il y avait eu Jade. Jade qu'elle avait mise de côté alors que c'était la première fille désintéressée avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Jade qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, se servant de sa propre expérience.

- Hermione… Tu sais bien qu'il y a des cons partout. Ne tombe pas dans ce genre de généralités. Je voulais juste… Je veux juste que tu redeviennes la Mione qui a survécu à la guerre. Celle qui a de l'énergie à revendre, qui croit en l'Homme…

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste. Harry s'était plutôt bien remis de la guerre. Il avait pleuré ses morts, il avait fait son deuil, il avait aidé les gens à se relever autour de lui, ce qui l'avait aidé lui-même. Et il s'était relevé, comme toujours. Avec tout l'amour que lui portait une Ginny qui ne pouvait plus donner d'affection à l'un de ses frères, Harry Potter était réellement un Survivant.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une certaine partie de ses rêves, de son adolescence et de sa naïveté lui avaient été enlevés. Mais il était resté désespérément Gryffondor. Pas elle. Mais maintenant elle l'assumait… Plus ou moins… Il fallait juste que son entourage comprenne pour l'aider.

- Harry… Les gens changent. Je ne peux plus être cette personne là… murmura-t-elle.

- Malefoy y est pour quelque chose hein ?

- Malefoy ne peut pas être la source de tous nos problèmes. Bien sûr, ça serait plus facile car il n'y aurait pas besoin de chercher plus loin… Non, il n'y est pour rien. Il m'aide juste à assumer.

- Assumer quoi Hermione ?

- Le fait que j'ai changé Harry ! répliqua doucement mais fermement son amie. Je ne suis plus la gamine rêveuse et idéaliste que tu as connue ! Tu as gardé presque tous les traits de ton enfance, Harry, l'innocence en moins. Moi j'ai… Changé… J'ai grandit… Mûrit… Appelle ça comme tu veux…

- Et qu'est ce que tu es maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas… soupira Hermione. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je serai toujours ta meilleure amie, Miss je sais tout.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et Harry ne sut que dire. Il avait toujours été persuadée qu'Hermione s'était bien remise de la guerre et s'accommodait de la situation actuelle. Mais il avait maintenant le sentiment que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Mais tout à coup, plusieurs coups se firent entendre à la porte. Hermione sursauta et, machinalement, les deux amis se saisirent de leur baguette magique. Quand ils le réalisèrent, ils se sourirent, à la fois amusés et tristes de l'effet que pouvait produire de simples coups sur une porte. Hermione rangea sa baguette et alla ouvrir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en découvrant le blond qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire qui se voulait sarcastique aux lèvres, mais qu'elle voyait maintenant comme gêné.

Il était appuyé négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de laisser son cerveau détailler à quel point cette attitude le rendait craquant que Malefoy brandissait et agitait devant elle une vingtaine d'enveloppes décachetées.

- Salut Granger, fit-il de sa voix froide. Je me disais qu'on pourrait comparer notre popularité. J'en suis à dix « fils de Mangemort » et douze « traître à ton sang » contre quinze « vous faites honneur à votre statut de sorcier » et vingt « je vous approuve »…

Hermione sentit un sourire heureux naître sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient directement fichés dans ceux de son ancien ennemi et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diaboliquement beau. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle appréciait tant son humour si pince sans rire.

- Ah, je n'ai que neuf « traîtresse », et une petite dizaine « honte à ta condition » et… Bah, peut-être une quinzaine de « vous êtes géniale »…

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais bien plus populaire que toi, fit Draco en haussant les sourcils de manière hautaine.

Hermione rit doucement puis, tout à coup, sembla reprendre conscience de la présence d'Harry. Elle toussota et s'écarta, ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer Draco mais aussi pour qu'il puisse voir que son meilleur ami était présent.

Dès qu'ils se firent face, les deux anciens ennemis se figèrent. Hermione sentit son corps se raidir devant l'hostilité qui se dégageait des deux garçons. Elle sentit la main de Draco se presser doucement contre son dos et rien que ce contact lui donna la force de sourire. Elle ne sut pas si Harry avait remarqué ce geste. Mais elle comprit que son ancien meilleur ennemi avait, lui, compris ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? s'enquit Hermione avec une légèreté qui tranchait avec l'atmosphère tendue de son petit studio.

Elle vit une moue se former sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il se maîtrise et reste finalement stoïque. Ses yeux verts n'étaient pas amicaux, mais pas franchement agressifs non plus. Draco soutint son regard.

- Je veux bien un café, fit-il en fixant le brun.

- Viens t'asseoir alors. Et arrêtez de jouer aux mâles dominants, pour l'amour de Merlin ! lâcha Hermione en les foudroyant du regard.

Tous deux firent la moue et Hermione rit doucement.

Draco s'assit, nonchalant, en face d'Harry. Séparés uniquement par une boîte de gâteaux et des piles d'enveloppe.

Hermione s'apprêtait à se tourner vers sa cafetière, rassurée par le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sauté à la gorge mais suspendit son mouvement. Malefoy avait le bras passé au dessus du dossier de la chaise et la jambe droite posée sur la gauche dans l'attitude négligée qu'il semblait affectionner tout particulièrement.

Il avait un charme fou. Tellement de charme et de charisme qu'elle eut envie de le frapper.

Heureusement, les deux sorciers étaient bien trop occupés à se dévisager, qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

- Alors… Potter… Je crois bien qu'on va être obligés de se supporter suffisamment pour rester dans la même pièce.

On avait l'impression que Malefoy faisait la conversation avec un vieil ami. Harry eu un sourire crispé, mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le blond.

- On dirait bien oui.

- Tu es toujours avec la rouquine ? s'enquit poliment Draco.

- Ginny ! aboya immédiatement Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant en une fente meurtrière.

- Hé bien… Elle est rousse, jusqu'à preuve du contraire...

Hermione posa brusquement trois tasses sur la table en adressant un regard agacé à Harry. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste d'excuse, soupira puis se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy.

- Oui, nous sommes toujours ensemble.

Draco hocha la tête, comme si cela l'intéressait alors qu'il essayait juste de faire la conversation. Et d'éviter, par la même occasion, une crise d'Hermione. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était sous médicaments. Il le voyait dans sa manière d'agir, plus distraite, moins décidée et rapide.

- C'est bien. Je l'ai jamais montré mais en fait, c'est la seule que j'apprécie dans la famille, reprit Draco d'une voix traînante. Avec les jumeaux. Elle a du caractère cette fille.

Harry fixa le blond d'un air ahuri. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Le Survivant se dit qu'Hermione avait décidément raison sur toute la ligne. Malefoy avait l'air sincère et pourtant, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, on avait l'impression qu'il détestait Ginny et les jumeaux plus que n'importe qui d'autre. "Il aurait pu être acteur tu sais", lui avait dit Hermione. Au début, ça l'avait fait rire. Mais il réalisait maintenant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Une fois de plus.

Et puisqu'il faisait des efforts, Harry se dit que lui aussi devait se montrer un minimum aimable.... Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face...

- Ta mère va bien ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Il ne vit pas que sa question avait surpris Malefoy. Il était resté impassible. Mais Hermione frémit légèrement en se tournant vers eux. Malefoy était figé, son visage ne reflétant pas le moindre sentiment. Comme toujours.

- Comme elle peut, répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il eu envie d'ajouter comme elle peut en ayant perdu son mari, l'estime de tous, son manoir et sa fortune. Mais il restait un Malefoy. On ne parlait pas de ces choses là. Et certainement pas avec Potter !

- Heu… C'était pas une fausse question, fit Harry, semblant se rendre compte de sa bévue. Je… Je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ce qu'il passé dans la forêt… A Poudlard, à la fin…

- Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles, coupa Draco d'un ton impatient. Allez Potter, je sais que tu es intervenu pour que son internement à Saint Mangouste ne soit pas divulgué. Considérons que nous sommes quittes… Enfin, pour cette affaire.

Le silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne les serve. Elle alla reposer la cafetière mais ne s'assit pas avec eux. Cet espèce de réunion à trois la gênait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Harry but une gorgée de son café. Il reposa rapidement sa tasse et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolé Mione mais je dois rentrer.

- Rentrer ?

- Hum… Enfin, je… heu… Je vais chez les Weasley…

Il détourna le regard, gêné, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, consciente que quelque chose clochait.

- Ginny est rentrée ? Je pensais qu'elle prenait le Poudlard Express demain ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se levait.

- Heu… Oui… Je vais juste… Je vais plaider ta cause auprès des Weasley.

- Tu parles de Granger comme si c'était une cause désespérée, souligna Draco, son ton devenant tout à coup beaucoup plus froid.

Harry sembla étonné de cette intervention et encore plus gêné.

Draco n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière phrase. Le fait qu'Hermione assumait de traîner avec lui était inadmissible ? Il n'était pas digne de la côtoyer peut-être ? Potter n'avait pas tort… Mais Draco voulait sa deuxième chance. Ses choix d'ado manipulé ne pouvaient pas lui gâcher tout sa vie, si ? On n'allait pas le condamner éternellement pour des choix maladroits qui étaient certes les siens, mais avec tant de circonstances atténuantes…

Hermione adressa un léger sourire à Draco avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est simplement qu'ils ont du mal à s'y faire et tu sais à quel point ils sont bornés…

Il enfila sa robe de sorcier aux armoiries de l'Ecole en même temps, et fit un petite sourire d'excuse à Hermione qui accepta d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu viens demain voir Gin' ? demanda-t-il.

- Je verrais… répondit évasivement la Gryffondor.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il colla un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, dépassa Malefoy et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Mais il s'immobilisa et se retourna légèrement. Les yeux de glace de Malefoy le fixaient, mais pour une fois, le Survivant eu l'impression qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression que c'était le même regard vide qu'il surprenait parfois chez Hermione.

Se disant qu'il paranoïait, il secoua légèrement la tête, toujours immobile.

- Harry ? demanda Hermione, voyant qu'il restait figé.

- Hein ? Oui, pardon, je m'en vais… Malefoy…

Harry revint sur ses pas. Et tendit la main à son ancien ennemi. Malefoy cligna brièvement des yeux, semblant sortir de ses pensées et fixa la main d'Harry. Avant de la serrer. Hermione, interloquée, observa cette poignée de main. Tous deux ne se regardaient pas et on sentait encore ce malaise ambiant. C'était… étrange… Vraiment curieux. Mais elle fut heureuse de voir qu'aucun des deux n'affichait une attitude hostile.

- Potter, salua Malefoy en retour.

Harry s'éloigna, définitivement cette fois, et ouvrit la porte.

- A demain, Mione, fit-il en insistant sur ces premiers mots.

Elle lui sourit et il ferma la porte. Ils l'entendirent ensuite transplaner. Hermione lâcha un soupir nerveux et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

- J'espère que Potter ne s'est pas brûlé à mon contact, ricana ensuite Draco.

Hermione rit légèrement et s'assit en face de lui, là où Harry se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Elle prit la tasse encore pleine et but une gorgée de café.

- C'est dur pour lui. Ca lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir, tu sais… répondit-elle.

- A moi aussi Granger…

- C'est vrai… Pardon.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence qui n'était pas tendu, pas gênant mais simplement... Reposant. Chacun pensait à la manière dont leur proches avaient pris la nouvelle. Bien du côté de Draco mais le fait qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tous les anciens Serpentards devait y être pour quelque chose. Mal du côté d'Hermione. Qui fouillait sa pile d'enveloppes à la recherche de l'écriture chaloupée de Neville.

- Malefoy ? fit-elle soudainement.

- Hum ?

- Comment… Comment tu as vécu la guerre ?

Il haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un regard blasé.

- Je t'en prie Granger, on est peut-être dans la Gazette mais on sait tous les deux qu'on est loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde… Garde ces questions pour plus tard, veux-tu…

- Oh… Oui…

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. Hermione ne voulait pas rouvrir des plaies pas encore cicatrisées. Mais elle avait envie d'en parler. L'année dernière avait été tellement sinistre. Elle voulait simplement partager ça avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait partie de sa sombre période. Tout en l'ayant vécue, d'une autre manière.

Elle sursauta quand une lettre atterrit violement devant elle, la forçant à lever les yeux.

- Regarde celle-là. Je la trouve absolument parfaite, lui fit Draco.

Elle hésita un instant puis s'en saisit, comprenant que c'était là sa manière de se rattraper après des paroles qui l'avaient un peu refroidie. La lettre vantait l'attitude de Draco et lui attribuait une liste de qualités impressionnantes. Et son admiratrice lui proposait carrément un rendez-vous.

- Tu as accepté ? s'amusa Hermione après la lecture silencieuse de la missive.

- Je l'ai mise sur ma liste d'attente.

Hermione lui envoya la lettre à la figure, en laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Mais Draco vit bien qu'elle tentait de dissimuler son sourire. Il la narguait derrière les mèches blondes qui retombaient souplement sur ses yeux. Granger avait la chose caractéristique de ces filles qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'elles sont belles. Chacun de ses mouvements était imprimé de sa marque si particulière. La manière qu'elle avait de boire son café en posant les deux mains sur la tasse. La manière qu'elle avait de chasser d'une manière impatiente les mèches folles qui tombaient sur son visage. La manière qu'elle avait de rire doucement, en baissant les yeux, comme si admettre que son humour lui plaisait était un péché.

Et là, tout de suite, la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, son visage de porcelaine encadré par ses boucles brunes.

- Malefoy… C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? reprit Hermione.

Il songea que cette fille ne pouvait pas se taire un instant. Et qu'elle posait toujours ses questions avec un naturel complètement désarmant.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je cultive mon aspect négligé, fit-il d'un air narquois.

- Bien sûr… répondit Hermione, ouvertement septique.

- Pour la première fois depuis 18 ans, précisa le jeune homme, son regard soudain plus sombre.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, comprenant qu'avant de ne plus faire de gaffes, le chemin était encore long. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses propres lettres et lui en envoya une, au hasard.

- Regarde celle-là, dit-elle sur le même ton que celui qu'il avait employé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco parcourut rapidement la lettre avant de la chiffonner. Puis ils s'amusèrent à trier les lettres. Celles qui ne leur convenaient pas terminaient balancées quelque part et leurs propriétaires étaient taxés de frustrés ou de débiles. Draco était particulièrement doué à ce jeu et plusieurs fois, ils rirent de bon cœur. Et ils s'amusaient à vanter ceux qui les couvraient de compliments. Quand l'horloge d'Hermione sonna six heures, ils songèrent tous deux que le temps avait passé bien vite. Draco annonça alors qu'il devait y aller.

Il fit disparaître les parchemins froissés, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la cuisine d'Hermione, d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il enfila son coûteux manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'était pas si terrible, fit-il d'une voix nonchalante, alors qu'Hermione le raccompagnait.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas terrible mais elle sentait bien que cet événement allait et l'avait déjà éloignée de ses amis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils accueillent sa décision, un peu prématurée, en sautant de joie… Mais un peu de soutien aurait été le bienvenu. Elle se sentait coincée entre deux mondes. Celui quasi parfait de ses amis. Et celui de Malefoy aussi bouleversé que le sien. Ou, c'était ça. Un entre deux complet.

Hermione sursauta en sentant que Draco s'était rapproché d'elle. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête avant qu'elle ait pu réagir. Aussitôt, il s'empara d'une de ses mèches.

- Tu es inquiète, Granger, souffla-t-il, ses doigts tournoyant autour de ses boucles.

Hermione perdit le souffle. Son regard était hypnotisant. Il le savait, il jouait avec, ne laissant rien d'autre s'y refléter que cette indifférence, qui contrastait singulièrement avec le ton plus chaud de sa voix. Malefoy lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, d'une certaine manière. Et là, il avait tout du prédateur, comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la bouffer toute crue. Et pourtant, les mèches de ses cheveux adoucissaient ses traits, le rendaient plus humain que son visage marmoréen et sans défauts.

- Oui… lâcha la jeune fille. Je…

Brusquement, elle se saisit de la main de Draco pour l'éloigner de ses cheveux. Ce simple toucher lui faisait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle était attirée par lui, parce qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses, parce qu'il la comprenait. Mais elle ne devait surtout pas développer d'autres sentiments, et encore moins une attirance physique.

Elle croisa brièvement son regard et la pointe de déception qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Draco fit battre son cœur plus vite.

- Tu m'influences, de toute évidence. Il y a de quoi être inquiète…

C'était sorti presque tout seul, automatiquement. Draco haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger draguer qui que ce soit. Mais si elle devait franchir ce pas, il lui semblait bien que ce serait dans ce style. Son air gêné, ses joues rouges, son regard qui n'osait croiser le sien tranchait de manière flagrante avec son ton mutin et sa petite moue espiègle de sa bouche. Très appétissante, cette bouche.

Il se reprit et renvoya à Hermione un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a que moi qui aies des raisons d'être inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, toi tu auras tes parents, ta famille. Tes amis. … Et Weasley.

Hermione comprit que sous son ton ouvertement séducteur se cachait une réelle inquiétude. La carapace de Draco Malefot était-elle en train de se fissurer ? Elle en doutait mais l'envie de voir réapparaître cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, plutôt que cette douleur, balaya tous ses appriori.

Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que seulement une vingtaine de centimètres les séparent. Elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Hermione lui pinça doucement le bras, sa voix se fit taquine.

- Toi, tu as Narcissa. Et Blaise. Moi maintenant. Et d'autres amis, tu as la vie pour t'en faire. Sans compter que tu remonteras sur un balai. Promesse d'Hermione Granger…

Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille. Merlin que ça la grisait. Cette proximité, cette tension, ses sous-entendus, son cœur battant, le souffle plus rapide de Malefoy. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle trouvait cela diaboliquement… Excitant…

Cela faisait des semaines que son cœur et son corps n'avaient pas ressenti de choses aussi puissantes. Alors sur le moment, elle se fichait de ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione recherchait juste cette adrénaline, encore et toujours.

- Et je suis du genre à respecter mes promesses…

Elle lui adressa à nouveau cette petite moue. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas décrypter ce qu'il se cachait dans les yeux de Malefoy. Mais elle se promis de le découvrir très vite.

- Très bien Granger, répondit-il, en attrapant à nouveau une de ses boucles. Mais fais attention, les promesses non tenues demandent compensation…

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- Bonnes vacances, Granger.

Il se saisit délicatement de sa main et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa paume. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu réagir, il était sorti de son studio. La laissant les joues rougies et l'esprit chamboulé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Par ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Patient : H. Potter

Séance : merc. 24 février 13h-14h

Avancement : toujours RAS

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, salua la psychomage. Comment allez vous ?

- Hé bien pour être honnête, je suis un peu perturbé en ce moment, avoua le brun en se calant dans le fauteuil en cuir.

- Quelle en est la raison ?

- Je crois que c'est le fait de voir ma meilleure amie devenir amie avec mon pire ennemi. Ca perturberait n'importe qui non ?

- Je suppose que vous parlez de Mademoiselle Granger et de Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda la psychomage, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Oui c'est bien ça. Il y a deux semaines, Hermione nous a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé… J'avoue que depuis la fin de la guerre, mon opinion sur Malefoy a bien évolué, surtout pendant ce qui aurait du être ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas aller lui dire bonjour pour autant, si je le croise dans la rue. On aurait rien à se dire et ça serait ridicule. Mais je ne ressens plus cette haine viscérale, ce mépris pour lui. Je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant, loin de là. Je suis juste…. Indifférent.

- On appelle ça grandir monsieur Potter. Vos querelles d'adolescents ne vous paraissaient plus aussi importantes alors que quand vous étiez à Poudlard, elles prenaient d'énormes propensions.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Alors pourquoi cela vous préoccupe tant ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Peut être le fait d'avoir constaté de mes yeux qu'ils se parlaient alors qu'avant, c'était juste… Des paroles rapportées par Hermione. Et puis oser le proclamer dans la Gazette… Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Même si je sais qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix…

- Pour vous ce n'était pas grave tant que vous n'aviez pas la preuve qu'ils se voyaient réellement ? résuma la psychomage.

Elle griffonnait à toute vitesse sur son petit calepin. Harry hocha la tête et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien noter. « M. Potter craint de perdre sa meilleure amie maintenant qu'ils sont tous deux dans des filières différentes, qu'elle est en couple avec M. Weasley et qu'ils ne se voient plus aussi souvent. »

Harry était lucide, il y avait des choses qu'on avait pas besoin de lui apprendre… Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le silence s'éternisa puis Harry ne su plus par où reprendre. La psychomage reprit donc la parole.

- Mlle Granger ne vous avait pas caché qu'ils se parlaient. Il était donc normal que vous vous retrouviez tous les trois à un moment ou à un autre. Je suppose que c'est une possibilité que vous aviez envisagée. Mais qu'avez vous ressenti quand Malefoy est entré chez Hermione ?

- En fait, j'ai été gêné à cause d'un truc… Mais j'arrive pas vraiment à mettre de nom là-dessus… C'est… c'est comme s'ils… Comment dire ?

Cette idée turlupinait Harry depuis cette fameuse première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait rejoint Hermione à la fac pour aller déjeuner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la psychomage, comme pour demander de l'aide. Elle regardait Harry d'un air confiant et patient par dessus ses lunettes carrées.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils partageaient quelque chose d'inaccessible aux autres, lâcha le brun, mal à l'aise. Un truc... Juste _entre eux_...

- Quelque chose… Qui n'est pas matériel je suppose ?

- Oui et c'est pour ça que ça m'embête autant… Dites moi… Vous voyez d'autres personnes… Est ce qu'Hermione … ?

- Secret professionnel monsieur Potter ! s'exclama la psychomage, mi figue mi raisin.

- Mmm, oui, pardon… Tout ça pour dire que… Partager quelque chose, on peut pas vraiment parler de complicité mais c'est un truc dans la genre, qui ne se crée qu'au bout d'un certain temps… Alors qu'ils se parlent irrégulièrement depuis à peine deux semaines… C'est curieux non ?

- …

- J'ai… J'ai la drôle d'impression que… Oh ! Je me sens ridicule à faire des spéculations pareilles ! On dirait une conversation entre Lavande et Parvati, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas mon travail de vous juger Monsieur Potter. Allez jusqu'au bout de votre pensée, si cela peut permettre de clarifier votre esprit…

- Ok… Très bien, je...

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait être dans une telle incertitude. Il n'était pas censé jouer aux devinettes pour des choses qui concernaient sa meilleur amie ! Ron persistait à dire qu'Hermione débloquait et ne se faisait pas à l'idée. Et Harry commençait à penser que l'attitude parfois égoïste de son meilleur ami -que c'était compliqué- n'y était pas forcément pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Le brun chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer et mettre des mots sur ses sensations.

- J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione ne me dit pas toute la vérité et qu'elle a trouvé en Malefoy… Quelqu'un qui… Comprend… Qui comprend ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête alors que moi-même j'en suis maintenant incapable…

Harry se tut et la psychomage n'osa pas le relancer. Il y avait bien des non-dits, dans cette guerre et dans cette période de reconstruction. Et face à cela, elle était impuissante.

* * *

_24 février. Ou 25 je suis plus sûre_

_J'ai surestimé ma volonté une fois de plus je crois. Oh, je me fais honte. Je ne peux pas résister, c'est plus fort que moi. Avant de me jeter des pierres, essayer juste de comprendre. Quand Malefoy commence son petit jeu avec moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat. J'ai les jambes flageolantes. J'ai le rouge qui me monte aux joues. J'ai mon ventre qui se tord. J'ai mes mains qui tremblent doucement._

_Je me sens… vivante… Terriblement vivante. Infiniment vivante. Ce jeu m'enivre, me fait vivre, me fait sentir femme. Certains dépressifs ont le besoin, pour se remettre à éprouver des choses, de se scarifier, de se faire mal. Moi j'ai besoin de ça. _

_Je sais que je devrais arrêter. Mais c'est comme une drogue. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, rien que pour sentir les frissons qui me parcourent quand ses yeux de glace glissent sur mon corps. _

_C'est délicieux. Je me sens vivante. Et ça fait du bien._

Hermione posa sa plume. Elle était assise dans sa cuisine, emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Le silence était absolu. Il était près de 3 heures du matin et elle n'arrivait pas dormir. Trop de choses se chahutaient dans son esprit

Elle baissa les yeux et ils parcoururent rapidement le texte qu'elle venait d'écrire, mais dont elle se souvenait à peine.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme si son esprit s'était vidé pendant un moment, pour lui permettre d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait sans que d'autres pensées la détournent.

Comme si… C'était son cœur qui avait écrit. D'abord tétanisée par ses propres écrits, Hermione fut brusquement saisie d'une colère violente.

Elle envoya valser son cahier contre le mur dans un cri de rage. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Et pleura.

* * *

(1) formule piquée à Loufoca Granger ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir des revieweuses de génie, hein ?

Et voilà !

Un chapitre un peu plus centré sur Harry et Hermione avant de retrouver les Weasley (oui, Ron va revenir), Draco et Blaise dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin, je pense que je ferais comme ça, si j'ai l'occasion d'avoir quelques heures de libres d'ici juin !!

En attendant, je prends les critiques histoire de m'améliorer ! Harry et Draco c'était crédible ? L'article aussi ? Un peu court mais faut y aller doucement non ? La mise en page pour l'interview n'est pas terrible c'est vrai mais limite les moyens de ce côté là ! Ca va pas trop vite ? Pas trop lentement ? Oui, je suis en pleine période de doute sur cette fic, je veux la terminer mais la terminer bien ^^

Gros bisous à toutes et bon courage pour la fin de l'année (vi à la fac on est des feignasses, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année...) si je ne peux pas poster d'ici là !

Morgane 2 vous :)


	10. Eclaircie

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse. Mais Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue D/H

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tout est à Rowling. Dommage.

Pte Note : je sais, je suis impardonnable. J'avais dit juin, j'ai plus d'un mois de retard. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Après avoir enchaîné les concours écrits, j'ai fait un petit tour de France pour les oraux. Sans mon ordi :s mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'intègrerai l'école qui me plaisait alors c'était pour la bonne cause finalement !

RAR

PY : une 2ème réconciliation ? hum, peut être, j'y réfléchirai :p Ron revient bien dans ce chapitre mais pas sûr que ce soit de la manière qui te plaise ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir, merci pour ta review. Bizzz

* * *

**10) Eclaircie**

jeudi 25 février

_J'ai découvert un autre aspect de Granger il y a quelques jours. Qui aurait pu croire que la prude petite Gryffondor était en réalité une fille qui aime s'amuser et flirter comme tout être humain normalement constitué ?_

_Elle rougit, lutte pour éviter de baisser les yeux, elle est gênée. Elle ne sait plus quoi répondre, elle qui a la langue d'habitude si bien pendue. Et pourtant, elle garde ce regard frondeur, cette moue mutine, sa stature droite. Tout un paradoxe. Comme si son état d'esprit avait évolué mais que son corps avait gardé ses anciennes manies._

_Je crois que notre petite Gryffondor est en quête de sensations fortes. Le goût de l'interdit commence à la tenter… Je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à cette attente. Quel jeu délicieux, tellement plus attirant que celui que nous avions à Poudlard…_

_C'est vrai, j'ai toujours aimé faire enrager Granger quand nous étions là-bas. Elle était la seule à me tenir tête, à me répondre, à continuer de me regarder de son air fier et bravache. Une vraie Gryffondor. C'était l'unique défi de ce château, où tout le monde était occupé à jouer au grand bal des hypocrites. _

_Où ca va nous mener ? Franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. _

_Et Weasley ? C'est pas mon problème. S'il était à la hauteur, Granger résisterait bien mieux. Mais je dois avouer que flirter avec sa petite amie est une grande source de satisfaction. Comme une revanche. Oui, c'est ça. Chaque parole à double sens que m'adresse Granger est une revanche sur ce type que j'ai toujours méprisé. C'est pas correct ? Rien à foutre encore une fois. On ne change pas les hommes et je prendrais toujours un plaisir sadique à voir souffrir les gens que je n'aime pas. Tout le monde aime ça mais personne ne le dit. C'est la seule différence entre moi et les autres. J'assume cette idée. _

Vendredi 26 février

Draco esquiva une jeune fille qui voulait, il en aurait mis son balai au feu, venir discuter avec lui de son interview. Il se hâta vers Sainte Mangouste en jetant des coups d'œil agacés autour de lui.

Merlin, que c'était pénible. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu la renommée de Potter, il commençait à comprendre que le Survivant en ait marre de se faire observer comme une bête curieuse à chaque coin de rue. Au moins, on ne lui jetait pas des pierres. Son interview avec Granger avait indéniablement joué en sa faveur. Les regards demeuraient méfiants mais plus curieux et indulgents. Il y avait bien quelques personnes qui étaient venu lui cracher au visage qu'il resterait toujours un Mangemort, le fils de Lucius ou un adepte de magie noire.

Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas se rallier à sa cause, Draco en avait bien conscience.

C'était d'autant plus positif pour lui que le directeur du service de Sainte Mangouste, avec qui il correspondait régulièrement sur l'état de Narcissa, lui accordait un dernier rendez-vous. Il y a quelques jours, il avait affirmé que Narcissa était prête à sortir. Et la date avait été fixée à aujourd'hui.

Draco était partagé entre l'angoisse que sa mère ne sache pas s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie et l'espoir que Narcissa ait réellement réussi à se prendre en main.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'accueil. La secrétaire de permanence le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes dès qu'elle eu détaché son regard des dossiers médicaux.

- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Prane.

Elle resta à le fixer quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de pencher vivement la tête sur le carnet de rendez-vous des médecins de Sainte Mangouste.

- Heu… Oui… Hum… Très bien, je vais le prévenir que vous êtes arrivé. Son bureau est…

- Je sais où il se trouve… Je vous remercie, ajouta Draco pour adoucir le ton exaspéré qu'il avait adopté pour lui parler.

La secrétaire hocha la tête et l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir. Draco commença à se dire qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment, été très stupide de jalouser autant la renommée de Potter. Arrivé devant le bureau du médecin, celui-ci l'attendait déjà. Il le fit entrer et ferma la porte. Le bureau du médicopsyhcomage ressemblait en réalité plus à une bibliothèque. Des bouquins s'étalaient sur des étagères bancales, certains étaient même posés à même le sol. Et les volumineux dossiers des patients s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Seule touche personnelle de ce bureau aussi blanc que les chambres et les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste : la photo de sa femme et de sa petite fille, toutes deux souriantes et respirant la joie de vivre.

Draco eu un pincement au coeur en observant ce cliché animé, sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous, fit le médicomage en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Draco s'exécuta et lui demanda si la sortie de sa mère était toujours d'actualité.

Il était inutile de s'embarrasser de convenances avec ce médicopsychomage. C'était un homme occupé, qui aimait aller droit au but. Et Draco appréciait ce genre de personnes.

- Nous avons fait les derniers tests et je vous confirme que votre mère est prête à sortir. Il faudra bien sûr qu'elle continue ses séances avec son psychomage, à raison de deux rendez-vous par semaine. Elle devra stopper progressivement la prise de ses médicaments et je compte sur vous pour surveiller discrètement tout écart. Dans tous les cas, plusieurs psychomages sont formels : elle a fait son deuil. En revanche, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, la dernière fois, des dispositions nécessaires à prendre. Son état s'est certes suffisamment amélioré pour qu'elle puisse quitter Sainte Mangouste mais elle va rester encore fragile quelques temps. Je voudrais d'abord vous parler des… dispositions financières…

Le médicopsychomage eu la bonne idée de ne pas fixer Draco. Après la chute de Voldemort, presque toute leur fortune avait été engloutie pour payer les frais de justice et les avocats qui avaient défendu Draco, Narcissa et Lucius.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose tabou dans le monde des Sangs Pur, c'était la ruine financière, même si le mot était encore trop fort pour décrire l'état des finances des Malefoy.

Draco se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur cet homme. Quelqu'un de compétent et de compréhensif. Et indubitablement, d'humain. Le médicomage savait, il le sentait, que l'argent était un sujet que les vieilles familles n'évoquaient qu'entre elles. Mais malgré ces précautions, Draco ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Draco en veillant à adopter un ton serein.

- Hé bien… Est ce que vous disposez d'un logement pour elle ? D'assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins ? Je sais que vous faites vos études en ce moment et que vous n'avez donc pas de revenu.

- Non effectivement. Je compte trouver un travail cet été. J'ai acheté un appartement que je céderai à ma mère, qui a tout de même un petit pécule de côté.

- Parfait. Et nous avions parlé la dernière fois de la possibilité de lui trouver un travail. Avez-vous réfléchi à cette option ?

- Tout à fait. Je connais bien ma mère, je saurais la persuader…

- Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'il faut la persuader qu'elle veut se trouver un travail. Votre mère est partagée entre ses anciennes convenances et la réalité de l'après guerre. C'est un choix qui doit être mûrement réfléchit, si elle demeure persuadée que travailler pour une femme est…

Le médicomage sembla chercher des mots corrects pour exprimer les mentalités arriérées des Grandes familles avec un terme plus politiquement correct.

Draco lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Oui, je vois, coupa Draco pour mettre fin à l'embarras du médicopsychomage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la brusquerai pas.

- Bien. Parlons maintenant de son suivi…

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, et des conseils pleins la tête, Draco sortait enfin de son bureau. Il se dirigea tout machinalement vers la chambre de sa mère, frappa et entra sans attendre.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil feuilletant un magasine, et se leva immédiatement pour venir l'embrasser.

- Ah, mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin !

Elle avait revêtu un bel ensemble, très chic, et Draco remarqua que ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Narcissa était discrètement maquillée, ses yeux ne portaient plus de traces de cernes et elle avait l'air réellement réjouie. Ce constat rassura Draco.

- Je vois que tu es pressée de partir, s'amusa-t-il.

- Les murs blancs commençaient à me rendre folle, répondit Narcissa, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

Draco prit le sac de sa mère et lui tendit le bras pour qu'ils puissent transplaner. Narcissa s'y accrocha et, dans un crac sonore, dirent adieu à Sainte Mangouste pour rejoindre l'appartement de Draco.

Aussitôt arrivés, il vit sa mère détailler son appartement dans les moindres recoins. C'était une moue ou un sourire discret qui lui faisait deviner si elle appréciait ou non le choix des meubles, de la décoration et même des bibelots.

- Je te laisse ma chambre pour le moment, je dormirais sur le canapé, annonça Draco en allant déposer le sac de Narcissa dans la chambre. Je sais que ce n'est pas très pratique mais je ferais tout pour te faciliter la vie, promis…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne vais rester que quelques jours dans ton appartement. J'ai déjà prévu d'aller voir ma tante, Rosalia tu te souviens d'elle ?, en Italie. Je resterai probablement un petit mois chez elle.

- Très bien. Ca me laissera le temps de chercher un autre appartement, acquiesça Draco.

- Il y en a des magnifiques du côté de Big Ben...

Draco grimaça. Il savait bien qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Il se campa dans le salon, bras croisés, et observa d'un air peiné sa mère, admirant la vue à travers les baies vitrées.

- Mère… Vous savez bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourra conserver le train de vie que nous avions… Enfin…

- Oui, je vois Draco, répondit Narcissa, en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire crispé.

Dans les familles aristocratiques, on ne parlait pas d'argent. Ou alors uniquement au sein du couple. Seulement, la condamnation de Lucius à purger trente années à Azkaban avait tout chamboulé. C'était maintenant entre un fils et sa mère que tout devait se régler.

- Je… Vous devriez peut-être vendre quelques objets pour vous reconstituer un portefeuille… suggéra Draco, mettant en marche son plan.

Narcissa se raidit davantage.

- Nous avons déjà vendu beaucoup de choses pour payer nos dettes, Draco ! Je ne veux pas me séparer des derniers héritages qu'il me reste !

Narcissa lui adressa un regard de petite fille contrariée, mélange de mépris et d'arrogance. Il se reconnu dans ce regard et commença à comprendre pourquoi il exaspérait tant les gens. Draco s'avança, prit doucement sa mère par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur son grand canapé blanc.

- Mère… J'ai fait le calcul. Sans travail, et si vous restreignez vraiment vos dépenses, vous pourrez tenir six mois, peut-être un peu plus.

- Sans travail ? répéta Narcissa d'une voix blanche. Tu veux que je travaille ? Comme un elfe ?

- Des tas de femmes travaillent de nos jours, lâcha Draco, en faisant appel à toute sa patience. Et dans les familles riches également. Regarde, la mère de Blaise travaille, celle de Pansy également. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut pour briller en société, c'est réussir à mener de front sa vie de femme de haut rang et sa vie professionnelle.

Draco eu envie de rire en s'entendant parler. Il avait l'impression de manipuler sa mère. Mais quels autres choix avait-il ? Personne n'accepterait de traiter avec lui ou de l'embaucher. Sa mère avait eu la chance d'avoir le récit de Potter –il avait décrit le comportement de Narcissa comme un revirement et avait sous entendu qu'elle songeait à quitter le Mage Noir et Lucius- pour ne pas être complètement rejetée. Pas lui.

Narcissa, devenue plus pâle, semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure. Devait-elle continuer sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou au contraire prendre plus de libertés face à ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Cette deuxième hypothèse lui sembla tout à coup bien plus séduisante.

- Tu… Je crois que tu as raison, Draco. Mon psychomage lui-même pense que c'est une bonne idée. Cela m'occupera l'esprit…

- Sans compter que ce serait une formidable revanche. Je suis sûr que quoi que vous fassiez, vous connaîtrez le succès.

A nouveau Narcissa sembla se plonger dans ses pensées. Draco savait très bien ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Il avait tout étudié, mesuré chacun de ses arguments. Et là, il savait que sa mère, qui restait une Sang Pure fière de ses origines, commençait à se dire qu'il était bien plus préférable pour restaurer son rang de devenir une sorcière puissante qui aurait bâti seule son succès. Quelle fierté et quelle revanche en effet, contre tous ceux qui leur avaient tourné le dos à la fin de la guerre.

L'orgueil des Malefoy et l'ambition personnelle de Narcissa, jugulée toute sa vie, se livraient à une âpre bataille avec l'idéologie des familles Sang Pur. De plus, montrer au monde que même livrée au ridicule, dépossédée de sa fortune et de ses relations, Narcissa Malefoy avait tout surmonté pour réussir… N'était-ce pas la preuve de sa supériorité ?

- Si je travaille… Cela sera dans le domaine de l'excellence, murmura enfin Narcissa.

- Evidemment mère. Vous travaillerez pour des familles riches et influentes, cela va de soit.

- A mon compte… poursuivit Narcissa, qui souriait maintenant.

Draco hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux. Il l'avait menée exactement là où il le souhaitait. Le médicomage avait raison : tout était dans la manière de présenter les choses. Au lieu de dire à Narcissa « on est ruinés, tu dois travailler » il avait opté pour une vision certes vraie mais bien plus enjolivée à savoir « redore le nom des Malefoy et accroît ton propre prestige en travaillant ».

Grâce également au travail du psychomage, sa mère allait avoir une raison de vivre. Avant la chute de Voldemort, la seule chose qui intéressait Narcissa était de gérer le manoir et de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Maintenant que ces deux conditions ne pouvaient plus être réalisées, Draco pensait que sa mère... S'ennuyait... Tout simplement.

Alors que Draco déposait sur la table du salon une assiette de macarons –sa mère en raffolait- Narcissa réfléchissait à voix haute. Comme toute femme élevée dans la « bonne et traditionnelle » société, elle excellait dans tous les domaines ménagers.

Le temps que son fils lui serve une coupe de champagne pour trinquer à sa nouvelle vie, elle avait déjà envisagé de se lancer dans la haute couture, l'organisation de soirées, la décoration intérieure et un service de traiteurs.

- Qu'en penses tu mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en goûtant les macarons avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- Vous êtes très douée en couture, mère. Combien de fois m'avez vous dit que vous auriez aimé avoir un deuxième enfant, une fille, pour lui faire des robes de princesse ?

Ils prirent ainsi leur goûter au champagne et aux macarons tout en évoquant l'avenir, chose qu'ils n'avaient que très peu fait jusque ici. Draco conseilla à sa mère de bien réfléchir avant de se lancer et celle-ci affirma que de toute façon, elle comptait d'abord réaliser plusieurs patrons. Narcissa avait aussi en tête de retrouver ses amitiés de la bonne société en commençant par prendre contact avec les Bulstrode et les Zabini, dont le nom avait peu été sali au cours de la guerre.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant plusieurs coups frappés à la porte.

- Draco, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh… Ce sont des journalistes. Ils campent devant la porte, j'ai jeté un sort de silence pour moins les entendre mais il doit s'affaiblir. C'est à cause de l'article avec Granger. Comme nous l'avons pas le même traitement de faveur, ils peuvent m'harceler comme bon leur semble…

- Ah oui ! Finalement c'était une excellence idée ! s'exclama Narcissa. Tout le monde à l'hôpital m'en a dit du bien. Même l'infirmière en chef, celle qui me regardait toujours de travers –quelle insolence !– m'a dit que c'était formidable pour toi !

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que sa mère pense qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour redorer son image le laissait un peu mal à l'aise. Perturbé par ce constat et ne voulant pas que sa mère le découvre, il alla chercher des serviettes dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir aux côtés de Narcissa, elle imaginait un Salon de Thé à la fois chic et branché. Dont elle serait la patronne, bien évidemment.

Contrairement à ce que Draco pensait, sa cohabitation avec Narcissa se passa très bien. Le week end, ils allèrent faire quelques boutiques en province, se cuisinèrent de bon petits plats en parlant de tout et de rien. Blaise passa saluer Narcissa et l'invita à manger chez ses parents, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Les Zabinis était une famille qui s'était plutôt bien sorti de la guerre et les fréquenter à nouveau pourrait lui apporter beaucoup.

Narcissa commençait par ailleurs à remplir son carnet d'adresses, envoyant des parchemins à droite à gauche. A la grande surprise de Draco, elle accepta une interview avec un journaliste du Daily Witch, connu pour être beaucoup plus sérieux que la Gazette du Sorcier et surtout très lu par les Grandes familles. Elle imposa les mêmes conditions qu'avec Skeeter, souhaitant que les questions soient d'abord déterminées entre elle et le journaliste.

Le rendez-vous fut arrangé pour le mois d'après. Elle partit pour l'Italie en milieu de semaine.

C'étaient toujours les vacances et Draco les mit à contribution pour faire quelques essais sur son balai. Que Blaise soit là ou pas, ce qui était extrêmement humiliant, il ne parvint pas à voler correctement.

Il était comme bloqué. L'envie de voler et la peur mélangée au souvenir de son horrible audition se combinaient dans une lutte interne destructrice. Littéralement paralysé, il gardait la main sur son balai qui ne demandait qu'à voler et mettait des minutes entières avant de se décider à l'enfourcher. Il sentait cet espèce de courant électrique qui parcourrait son corps, cet appel au vol, cette envie de sentir le sol se dérober sous les pieds... Mais dès qu'il prenait quelques mètres d'altitude, il ne pensait plus qu'à cette fichue audition.

Au lieu de ressentir toutes les émotions positives qui le submergeaient quand il volait -au point d'être presque devenu une drogue- il n'avait que les voix des jurés dans sa tête.

Et ils disaient qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste, qu'un peureux, qu'un monstre. Un Malefoy.

* * *

Vendredi 26 février

Hermione mordilla sa plume, agacée de voir qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre ses habitudes de travail. Pourtant, la bibliothèque universitaire était assez calme en cette période de vacances. Elle avait une table pour elle toute seule et avait trouvé tous les livres nécessaires. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer plus d'un quart d'heure sur son travail. « Saloperie de médicaments » songea la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Hermione…

La voix grave lui fit relever la tête si promptement qu'Hermione sentit une douleur se propager le long de son cou.

- King… kingsley ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser soudainement la voix en se rendant compte que parmi tous les visages qui les observaient plus ou moins discrètement, d'autres commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Hum… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Voir le ministre de la Magie, qui n'avait déjà presque pas le temps de venir inaugurer les orphelinats d'après ce qu'on disait, dans une bibliothèque universitaire avait en effet de quoi surprendre. L'ancien Auror sourit à Hermione et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir.

Elle hocha la tête et poussa ses livres et parchemins, comme s'il allait se mettre à travailler avec elle. Kingsley tira donc une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione puis il balaya du regard les étudiants qui les observaient en chuchotant. Aussitôt, tous se retournèrent et se remirent au travail.

- Vos habitudes d'Auror sont restées à ce que je vois, s'amusa Hermione, satisfaite que ses camarades arrêtent de les épier.

- Il le faut avec ce boulot crois moi, soupira Kingsley.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous êtes le plus compétent du monde sorcier. Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté ce poste, même si cela vous laisse très peu de temps pour vous. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas passé nous voir. Mme Weasley attend toujours que vous veniez dîner avec nous un dimanche.

- Je sais, je sais, acquiesça le ministre de la Magie. Mais ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ces temps ci et il y a tellement de nouvelles recrues à former…

Hermione lui trouva un air las et fatigué. Oui, il devait être sacrément courageux pour prendre un tel poste à la sortie de la guerre… Tous les bâtiments à reconstruire, la liste des disparus et des morts de la guerre à établir, les Mangemorts à pourchasser et les procès qui en découlaient. La purge au ministère de la Magie, la remise en état de Poudlard, les lois de Voldemort à abroger, de nouvelles règles à édicter...

Kingsley avait des raisons d'être fatigué mais Hermione était heureuse que ce soit lui qui se soit attelé à ce boulot et pas un autre. C'était un homme intègre, droit et juste.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? demanda le noir à brûle pourpoint.

- Heu… oui, répondit-elle d'un air hésitant.

- Tu te demandes ce qui m'amène hein ?

- J'avoue, fit Hermione, rougissante, en hochant la tête.

- Allons, tu as bien une petite idée…

Il la regardait d'un air bienveillant, une pointe d'amusement perçant dans son regard fatigué. Et puis tout à coup, elle comprit. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ! Elle aurait dû lui en parler !

- L'article de Skeeter… dit enfin Hermione. Sur Malefoy et moi.

Kingsley hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

- Tu connais les dispositions que nous avons prises à l'égard des combattants de guerre, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'elle les connaissait. Elle avait même émis quelques suggestions à ce propos qui avaient été reprises. A la fin de la guerre, l'une des premières lois que le Ministère avait publiée concernait les combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix et la presse. Kingsley voulait à tout prix garder les familles à l'abri des dérives de la presse "people". Il avait donc interdit aux journalistes de prendre des photos des anciens combattants, ainsi que de leurs familles et amis sans leur accord.

De même, toute interview ou citation devait faire l'objet d'une autorisation de leur part. Photographes et journalistes n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher à plus de cent mètres d'eux. Une mesure de sécurité qui aurait pu paraître disproportionnée mais toute violation était punie d'un séjour à Azkaban. Autant dire qu'aucune photo d'Harry, Ron ou Hermione n'avaient été publiée dans la presse. Ils avaient accordé quelques interviews à la fin du conflit –Harry surtout car il tenait à expliquer en détail au monde magique ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé- mais depuis ils s'étaient repliés sur leurs familles pour se reconstruire et faire leur deuil.

Seul le cas de Ron était particulier car en tant que futur joueur des Canons de Chudley, il était interviewé régulièrement. Les journalistes n'avaient toutefois pas le droit de lui poser des questions portant sur un autre sujet que le Quidditch, sauf autorisation de sa part.

Mais Hermione savait bien qu'il aimait ça. Pour respecter la volonté d'Harry et d'Hermione, il ne disait rien sur ce rôle important qu'il avait joué pendant la guerre et pendant toutes ces années auprès d'eux… Pourtant elle restait persuadée que sans cela, Ron n'aurait pas hésité à multiplier les interviews…

Hermione sentit le regard scrutateur de Kingsley l'observer et elle sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer. Il allait sans doute lui faire des reproches, elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

« Désolée, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque et avec mes médicaments ça n'arrange rien ? »

- Tu ne l'as sans doute pas réalisé car tu es très protégée, Hermione, mais cette interview a eu un impact monstrueux. La Gazette a été obligée de réimprimer deux fois son numéro. Ce qui le place dans le top 3 de ses meilleures ventes, derrière la victoire d'Harry et l'annonce officielle du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oh… Effectivement, je ne savais pas. Les… gens de la fac ne me parlent pas beaucoup, avoua Hermione en rougissant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Hermione semblant réaliser pour la première fois la portée de leur acte. Peut-être avait-elle surestimé la population sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à ce genre d'évolution...

- J'ai reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres de journaux et de radios, reprit Kingsley. Ils étaient furieux que vous ayez accordé cette interview à la Gazette car comme tu le sais, ils n'ont pas le droit de la reprendre ni de la commenter puisqu'elle parle de toi. Les patrons de presse n'ont déjà pas apprécié qu'on leur interdise d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur vous… Je crois que cette interview a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron, Hermione.

- Oh, Merlin, je… je suis désolée…

Hermione baissa les yeux, atterrée de voir cette espèce de commisération dans le regard de Kingsley. Elle était censée être intelligente et elle avait oublié un truc aussi gros. Toute à son idée de pouvoir fréquenter Malefoy comme bon lui semblait, la jeune sorcière avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas que deux à être impliqués dans l'histoire.

- Je suis désolée Kingsley, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas pensé à vous en parler. On n'a pas cherché cette interview ! Je me promenais avec Malefoy quand Skeeter nous est tombé dessus ! Alors… On s'est dit… Comme Malefoy… On a pensé…

- Que comme tu étais protégée mais pas lui, Skeeter trouverait bien un moyen de contourner la loi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Ils veulent qu'on annule purement et simplement la loi concernant les familles impliquées dans la guerre… déclara doucement Kingsley.

- Vous n'allez pas le faire ? s'enquit la jeune fille, pâlissant d'un seul coup.

- Non, bien sûr que non Hermione. Je voulais simplement te rappeler qu'en tant qu'ancienne combattante tu as des obligations à ne pas négliger…

Hermione sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Se faire sermonner par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, parce qu'elle avait agit de manière capricieuse… C'était… C'était terriblement humiliant. L'ancienne Gryffondor se décevait elle-même. Hermione commençait à réfléchir aux moyens de se racheter quand tout à coup, une autre hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit.

- Kingsley…

- Oui ?

- Je… Je crois que l'on devrait étendre cette interdiction à tous les anciens combattants. Je veux dire, les Mangemorts aussi. On ne pourra jamais rebâtir une société saine si on leur rappelle sans cesse leurs mauvais choix. On ne peut pas demander aux gens de leur pardonner mais on peut au moins éviter que leurs enfants grandissent dans la haine et le mépris pour une faute qu'ils n'ont pas commise.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione. J'y pense depuis un moment mais tu sais à quel point ce genre de décision est impopulaire…

- Je pensais que vous vous en fichiez d'être impopulaire !

- Je ne gouverne pas seul Hermione. J'ai besoin de la collaboration des ministres, des fonctionnaires et de la confiance des sorciers. Ma propre popularité ne m'intéresse effectivement pas. Mais j'en ai besoin pour gouverner… Tout cela pour te dire, Hermione, de ne pas renouveler ce genre de bévue. Je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès et c'était d'ailleurs une très bonne idée de soumettre Skeeter à un contrat… Mais peut-être qu'il serait temps d'accorder un autre entretien, histoire de calmer la colère de la presse…

- Je… J'y réfléchirais. Je n'ai… Pas vu Malefoy depuis la fin des cours, murmura Hermione d'un air hésitant.

Elle s'était bien demandé ce qu'il faisait, si tout se passait bien après la parution de l'article. Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui envoyer une lettre. Malefoy, dans un certain sens, était quelqu'un de sauvage. Il fallait l'apprivoiser, doucement mais sûrement. Il avait besoin d'espace pour se sauver au moindre doute puis revenir ensuite.

Hermione avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater. Il la repoussait, il ne donnait plus de nouvelles puis revenait. Sans une excuse, sans une explication. Mais avec son humour et son cynisme affûté. Elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop le "coller". Et lui avait compris à quel point elle aimait rire.

- Kingsley ? demanda Hermione d'une voix évasive, ses yeux plongés dans le vide. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Malefoy, vous ?

Kingsley observa un instant Hermione. Elle avait l'air dans les nuages, comme si ses pensées se chamboulaient tellement dans sa tête que cela la menait ailleurs que sur terre. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression avec Hermione. Par contre, le sentiment de perdition qui se dégageait d'elle, ça c'était du jamais vu. Et puis le Ministre sentait dans sa question comme une attente qui lui fit peur.

- J'ai assisté au procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, comme tu le sais. Pour être honnête, il m'avait surtout l'air d'un gamin paumé, que l'on a manipulé toute sa vie et dont l'univers s'est écroulé quand il a réalisé… Qu'on lui avait toujours menti. Mais il ne m'est pas sympathique pour autant. Il a choisi la voie de la facilité, celle des lâches et des faibles. Il n'a aucun cœur, aucune empathie. C'est quelqu'un de très égoïste… acheva-t-il en soupirant.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi…

- Et pourtant vous êtes amis.

- Simple concours de circonstances, répondit laconiquement Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ou comment la dépression pouvait rapprocher des personnes aussi radicalement différentes qu'eux. Le ministre de la Magie lui adressa un drôle de regard, un peu troublé. Hermione lui sourit légèrement et il décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.

- Fais bien attention à toi Hermione, fit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde.

Elle hocha la tête, encore honteuse. Le Premier ministre se leva, rangea la chaise comme un Moldu et, après un dernier hochement de tête en sa direction, transplana.

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, agacée de tous ces regards qui ne voulaient pas se détacher d'elle. Cela recommençait comme en début d'année. Elle détestait qu'on chuchote sur son passage, qu'on l'observe, qu'on la regarde avec admiration ou bien jalousie, qu'on vienne lui demander timidement si elle était bien Hermione Granger et comment était Harry Potter. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité, elle le savait bien. Mais un doute la tirailla un instant.

Est ce que Malefoy valait vraiment tout ça ? Une espèce d'amitié bizarre dont elle n'était même pas sûre, c'était bien trop incertain pour se brouiller avec ses amis d'enfance. Surtout que l'ancienne Gryffondor était bien obligée d'admettre qu'il l'attirait plus que de raison. Elle avait placé tant d'espoir pour son couple avec Ron, était-il bien nécessaire de le mettre à mal pour lui ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du Magic'Bar quand elle sursauta en apercevant une tignasse rousse, appartenant au plus jeune des frères Weasley.

A croire qu'il l'avait entendue, Ron se tenait adossé à l'un des piliers de l'auvent de la bibliothèque, les oreilles rouges, l'air gêné et agacé à la fois. Elle avança vers lui incertaine et resta immobile à le fixer de ses grands yeux noisettes un brin interrogateurs, son sac pendant au bout de son épaule.

Ron se dandina, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Des sourcils froncés et des bras croisés oui, un air calme et serein certainement pas.

- Tu as eu la rose que je t'ai envoyée ? demanda-t-il en ébauchant un sourire maladroit.

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir. Ce matin là, quelques heures après avoir écrit de troublantes lignes sur son carnet, elle avait effectivement reçu une rose. Il n'y avait pas de mot et sur le coup, Hermione s'était demandé de qui elle venait. Cela pouvait être Ron comme n'importe qui des autres personnes qui arrivaient à lui envoyer des lettres, malgré les dispositifs spéciaux du Ministère de la Magie.

- Oh, heu, oui… Oui, oui… Merci.

Et tout à coup, elle se souvient. Ce jour là était un 25 février. Le lendemain de la Saint Valentin. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé ! Sa première Saint Valentin ! Et Hermione comprit brusquement que comme Ron n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, il lui avait envoyé une rose le lendemain, pensant qu'elle était réellement fâchée.

Elle vit sur le visage du rouquin qu'il était blessé par le peu d'attention qu'Hermione avait accordé à cette rose. Il est vrai que, malgré tout ce qu'il prétendait, Ron restait quelqu'un d'assez fleur bleue et romantique. Et passer la Saint Valentin seul n'avait visiblement pas été de son goût, alors que sa fierté mal placée l'avait empêché de s'excuser clairement auprès d'Hermione pour régler les choses.

- Et Ginny t'a envoyé une lettre. Elle est vraiment fâchée, tu sais, tu lui avais dit que tu passerai la voir lundi… reprit Ron, mal à l'aise devant le silence de sa petite amie. Et nous sommes vendredi.

- Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié. Désolée mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à rattraper cette semaine. Les examens approchent. Et j'ai fait des demandes pour un job cet été.

… Sans compter que je dors dix heures par nuit car ma psychomage dit que mon corps est trop fatigué nerveusement, que mes médicaments me laissent peu de temps pour bosser correctement... Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer.

- Ca va ? demanda prudemment Ron.

- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ? répondit Hermione en le regardant enfin.

- Heu… Je sais pas… Tu as l'air ailleurs…

- Alors ?

- Heu… Alors quoi ?

- Tu me hurles pas dessus à propos de Malefoy ?

- Comment… Comment peux tu dire ça aussi calmement ? balbutia Ron, ses oreilles redevenues soudainement rouges.

- J'ai envie de mourir vieille, Ron, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors je vais simplement éviter de torturer mes nerfs pour rien.

Ron la regarda d'un air ahuri. Puis, sentant que la conversation ne s'orientait pas positivement, il changea de tactique.

- Je... Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu veux fréquenter un type t'a persécuté pendant des années, traitée de...

- Tu n'as pas été toujours très tendre non plus, Ronald, coupa Hermione, sans colère dans la voix. Je ne te le rappelle pas à chaque occasion, tu remarqueras…

- Mais… Son père…

- Son père c'est son père et Malefoy n'est pas son père ! C'est une personne à part entière…

- Un pourri ! Un gamin gâté, élevé avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, trouillard et...

- Ron, arrête. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu te délectais il y a un an de tout ce qui est arrivé. Ils ont perdu leur manoir, leur fortune, leur renommée, leurs amis. Ils ont essuyé un procès. Ils ont été traînés dans la boue et ont fait les titres des journaux de bas étage pendant des mois. Je ne dit pas qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Très honnêtement, j'espère que Lucius crèvera en prison. Mais maintenant, Malefoy et sa mère ont le droit de repartir de zéro. Ils ont donné. Ils ont purgé leur peine en quelque sorte.

- Bon… Vois Malefoy alors… Je… Je vais essayer de m'y habituer. Mais… je ne veux pas voir ce type, tu m'entends ? Ne me demande même pas de le saluer…

Hermione comprit qu'Harry et/ou Ginny avaient dû lui parler. Ron était capable de faire preuve de beaucoup de maturité. Mais concernant Malefoy, les mauvais souvenirs étaient encore bien trop présents dans son esprit. Hermione le savait et elle se dit à ce moment là qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être si intransigeante. Il avait besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Et il faisait preuve de bonne volonté, en venant lui parler. Alors l'ancienne Gryffondor tenta de lui faire voir les choses différemment.

- Ron, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir pour une chose dont ni lui ni toi n'êtes responsable. Tu lui en veux car il avait de l'argent et qu'il est fils unique. Il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, il était l'unique nom de la famille alors qu'on peine à reconnaître ceux de la famille Weasley, reprit doucement Hermione. Mais toi, tu as des frères et une sœur qui ont grandi avec toi. Des parents qui t'aiment. Des amis fidèles. Tu as été élevé dans une atmosphère saine. Moi aussi je suis fille unique. Est ce que tu sais, des fois, à quel point on se sent seul ? Alors finalement, lequel de vous deux est le plus à plaindre ?

Ron cligna des yeux, son visage évoquant plusieurs émotions contradictoires, preuve qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une chose pareille. Hermione remercia intérieurement Malefoy. C'est lui, ce maître de la manipulation, qui lui avait expliqué que pour rallier quelqu'un à son point de vue, il fallait le mettre en avant, lui montrer que finalement, c'est lui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Ron, complexé d'être le dernier d'une longue fratrie, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et pas très riche, devait en arriver à la conclusion que Malefoy était en réalité beaucoup plus à plaindre.

Ce qui n'était pas faux en fait.

Hermione se souvient de ce cours de manipulation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble à la bibliothèque. Malefoy l'avait bluffée... Et horrifiée en même temps. Comment quelqu'un d'à peine 18 ans pouvait manipuler les autres avec une telle facilité ? Ce constat l'avait un peu éloignée de lui, lui rappelant que c'était bien l'héritier Malefoy et apprenti Mangemort qu'elle côtoyait.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle était presque parvenu à oublier.

- Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cette angle, admis enfin Ron, les sortant tous deux de leurs pensées. Mais c'est pas pour autant que...

- Je sais, Ron, je sais, répondit Hermione en lui souriant, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion.

Il en sembla ravi et lui renvoya un sourire de pur bonheur. Hermione sentit le remords la gagner. Peut-être était-elle trop sévère avec lui ?

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? demanda-t-il alors, en lui prenant la main.

Hermione eu le bonheur de sentir une vague de soulagement et de joie. Elle n'était pas devenue complètement insensible. Et l'idée de passer la soirée avec Ron la tentait vraiment. Elle accepta alors, choisissant de laisser de côté tous les griefs qu'elle avait accumulé contre Ron. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller juste une soirée non ?

Le sauvetage de son couple pouvait bien attendre, elle s'y mettrait dès le lendemain.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Ron fit de gros efforts pour mettre un peu de côté ses récits sur le Quidditch et Hermione, fatiguée de retenir sa rancune, se laissa aller à savourer l'instant. Le lendemain, elle rejoignit Ginny au Terrier. la rouquine lui remonta bien les bretelles mais insista pour que son amie reste toute la semaine. Sous l'insistance de Molly, inquiète de voir Hermione "si maigre, c'est vraiment terrible", elle accepta.

Ginny lui raconta que son interview avec Malefoy avait eu un effet très particulier à Poudlard. Hermione était une figure des Gryffondors, Malefoy une légende de Serpentard. Les deux maisons étaient rivales depuis leur création et se vouaient une haine dont on ne connaissait même plus l'origine. En somme, ils étaient ennemis par habitude.

Du coup, cela avait fait réfléchir de nombreux élèves, d'autant plus que les Serpentards issus de la lignée pure et dure des Mangemorts avaient presque tous quitté Poudlard. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se regardaient donc en chiens de faïence depuis l'article, comme s'ils découvraient que la maison vert et argent n'était pas forcément remplie d'adeptes de la Magie Noire et que celle des rouges et or ne comprenait pas que des gens à l'égo surdimentionné.

- C'est un peu la guerre froide, s'était amusé Ginny. Y'a une atmosphère très curieuse. Mais c'est reposant. C'est vrai, on n'allait pas continuer à bouffer le nez comme des gamins pour la simple raison qu'on est dans deux maisons différentes.

Même si la rouquine semblait à l'aise avec le "nouvel ami" d'Hermione, cette dernière sentait bien qu'elle faisait des efforts. Le nom des Malefoy était pour elle systématiquement associé au carnet de Tom Jedusor, qui lui avait fait passer une première année à Poudlard vraiment terrible. Hermione le comprenait alors elle en parlait le moins possible.

Harry leur rendit visite dans la semaine, Hermione reçu des lettres de Jade et passa deux matinées à travailler à la bibliothèque. Ron revenait tous les soirs et même s'il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'Hermione évoquait Malefoy, il se montra très attentionné. Ces vacances qu'Hermione avait redoutées, furent finalement une grande bouffée de bonheur.

Hermione hésita tout le week-end pour savoir si elle devait écrire à Malefoy. Finalement, l'idée la tenta trop mais elle se limita à un parchemin... Très basique.

Samedi 27 février

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _Salut, tu vas bien ?_

_.  
_

Dimanche 28 février

Draco M. à Hermione G : _évidemment que je vais bien Granger. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que me tranche les veines pendant les vacances ?_

_.  
_

Lundi 1er mars

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _Ben oui, peut-être. Je sais à quel point je te manque. Même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer. _

_.  
_

Mardi 2 mars

Draco M. à Hermione G. : _Je suis sûre que tu es plus dépendante à la compagnie charmante, drôle et spirituelle que je t'apporte._

_.  
_

Mercredi 3 mars

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _C'est cela. _

_.  
_

Jeudi 4 mars :

Draco M. à Hermione G. : _"C'est cela ?". C'est pas une réponse Granger. Oui, absolument, tout à fait, parfaitement ou je n'aurais su dire mieux. Ca, ce sont des réponses acceptables._

.

Vendredi 5 mars

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _T'es un gros prétentieux ça marche pas ?_

.

Samedi 6 mars

Draco M. à Hermione G. : _Non_

.

Dimanche 7 mars 14h10

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _Tant pis. On se voit demain ?_

Dimanche 7 mars 18h30

Hermione G. à Draco M. : _Tu fais la tronche Malefoy ?_

Dimanche 7 mars 21h05

Draco M. à Hermione G. : _Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que t'étais plus dépendante. Ouais on se voit demain Granger. _

Hermione jeta le parchemin en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin que ce type était agaçant.

* * *

Voili ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas beaucoup d'avancée pour notre couple mais promis, on aura plus de D/H dans le prochain chapitre !

Et je voulais remercier toutes les revieweuses (y'a-t-il des hommes parmi nous ? Je me pose souvent la question !) ou simplement lectrices qui ont lu cette histoire.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais déjà près de 140 commentaires pour cette fic alors merci bcp pour tous les avis que vous m'avez laissés ! C'est un véritable plaisir de les lire et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir !

Bisous à toutes et bonnes vacances !

Morgane


	11. Le temps passe, les blessures restent

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse. Mais Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Rowling possède tous les persos et les sous qui vont avec !

Pte Note : je suis impardonnable. J'ai 3, 4 mois de retard ? Me souviens plus :s je n'ai même pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews (pourtant adorables mais j'ai préféré poster ce chapitre). Je ferais ça dès que possible (heu pendant les vacances de Noel ?)

En échange, je vous offre près de 14 pages word alors... Pas taper hein ? *yeux implorants*

* * *

**11) Le temps passe, les blessures restent**

Lundi 8 mars

Draco remonta le petit chemin pavé qui menait à la faculté de médicomagie. Le printemps pointait son nez et il se surprit à apprécier l'air tiède qui balayait le campus, le soleil sur son visage, l'odeur des premiers pollens...

Des choses simples auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention et qui n'avaient pas de prix marchand. Mais, indéniablement, une valeur inestimable.

« Foutue Granger » songea-t-il en rajustant sa besace. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer mais c'est elle qui lui avait fait découvrir ça.

Il lui en voulait. Draco lui en voulait vraiment car Granger lui montrait chaque jour à quel point il était stupide de ne pas voir ces choses là lui-même…

Heureusement, leur petit échange de parchemin pendant les vacances l'avait bien amusé. Il était satisfait que Granger ait fait le premier pas. Il lui en avait suffisamment dit, en avait suffisamment fait. C'était à son tour maintenant. Et s'il lui arrivait parfois de regretter d'avoir confié des choses pareilles à Granger, il savait que c'était fait et que rien ne pourrait revenir là-dessus.

Draco entra dans le bâtiment des apprentis médicomages et son regard balaya l'espace détente où les étudiants pouvaient prendre leur café et discuter. Il ne tarda pas à trouver celle qu'il cherchait, accoudée à une table, sirotant un café et l'air passablement ennuyé.

Mais les yeux de Jade s'éclairèrent quand ils tombèrent sur Draco, qui la rejoignit d'un pas traînant.

- Salut Malefoy ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? s'enquit Jade.

- Ouais. Mais toi t'as une sale tronche. T'as l'air fatiguée.

- Draco Malefoy et son tact légendaire ! soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai travaillé pendant toutes les vacances, c'était pas super reposant, ajouta-t-elle.

- A propos... J'ai mis du temps à percuter mais tu viens bien de Salem ?

- Yep !

- Et ton nom c'est Tompson ?

Jade arqua un sourcil, se demandant où il voulait bien en venir. Ses neurones n'étaient peut-être pas bien connectées ce matin…

- Je connais la branche britannique des Tompson en Grande-Bretagne. Famille noble, Sang Pur, fortune héritée de l'industrie aux Etats-Unis et des houillères ici, expliqua Draco.

Il vit Jade pâlir légèrement. Apparemment, elle était bien de cette famille... Et apparemment, elle ne tenait pas à ce que ça se sache.

- Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retrouves à bosser pour payer tes études alors que ta famille est riche ? Hum ?

Draco avait remarqué déjà bien avant que son comportement n'était pas celui d'une fille de classe ouvrière, ou même moyenne. Non, Jade avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'insolent, d'insouciant, une confiance en elle-même caractéristique de ceux qui avaient grandi dans l'aisance. Tout comme lui.

- Tu réfléchis trop pour ton bien, Malefoy, dit Jade d'un air glacial.

- Granger est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De ta situation.

- Mais encore ? siffla la jeune fille, agacée par ce petit jeu.

- Tompson, arrête je t'en prie. Tu débarques en Angleterre faire des études de médicomagie alors qu'il y a de très bonnes facs aux Etats-Unis et tu dois bosser pour payer ton loyer. Je suis d'une vieille famille sorcière moi aussi, pas besoin de me faire un dessin. Il n'y a qu'à la question « pourquoi ? » que je n'ai pas de réponse.

La mâchoire de Jade se contracta après le laïus de Draco. Il ne la considérait pas avec mépris, il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle. Non, il se contentait d'asséner cette cruelle vérité comme s'il parlait d'un match de Quidditch. Quand Draco vit à quel point elle était furieuse et mal à l'aise, il haussa les épaules.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne.

Jade savait qu'il disait vrai. Après tout, les familles de Sang Pur avaient toutes des secrets bien cachés. Cela avait toujours existé, personne n'en parlait mais tout le monde le savait.

- Donc, je disais, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? répéta-t-elle, ses yeux meurtriers l'incitant à clore le sujet.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin. Fin de la discussion acceptée.

- Parfaites. Je suis allé dans ma villa secondaire aux Caraïbes et j'ai passé deux semaines à me faire éventer par des Vahinés à moitié nues, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

- Les vahinés c'est en Polynésie, inculte !

Il se retourna pour voir arriver Granger, une petite moue amusée sur le visage. Elle avait profité du beau temps pour se mettre en jupe, chose qu'il apprécia tout particulièrement. Alors qu'il détaillait sans aucune gêne la tenue de la jeune fille, Jade s'avança en bondissant vers elle. Les deux amies s'étreignirent en riant et commencèrent à évoquer leurs vacances avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Merlin que les filles peuvent être mièvres, lâcha Draco en tournant les talons, prêt à rejoindre l'amphi où ils avaient histoire de la médecine.

- T'es jaloux, hein ? Tu veux un câlin aussi ? minauda Hermione en battant des cils.

Draco tourna la tête sans arrêter sa marche. Il la déshabilla lentement du regard, faisant rougir Hermione, et lui adressa un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

- L'idée est tentante. Mais j'en profite pour te faire remarquer que tu aurais pu profiter de tes superbes vacances pour t'alimenter. Les gens vont finir par penser que tu fais une grève de la faim.

Hermione croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard noir. Draco ricana intérieurement. C'était si facile de la mettre en rogne. Il ne pouvait pas résister.

- Madame Weasley m'a gavée pendant une semaine ! protesta Hermione. J'ai pris du poids !

- Hum… Ouais, je crois que c'est vrai. T'es tellement maigrichonne que ça se voit rapidement, acquiesça Jade en observant Hermione de la tête aux pieds, sans la moindre gêne non plus.

Draco poursuivait son chemin devant elles, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à leur conversation. Mais Hermione savait bien qu'il les écoutait d'une oreille. Personne ne le savait, personne sauf elle bien sûr, mais Draco Malefoy était en réalité un type plein d'humour. Il ne le montrait que rarement mais ses plaisanteries pouvaient ne pas être cyniques, vexantes ou humiliantes. C'était simplement qu'il aimait se donner le genre du vilain garçon intimidant.

Une heure de cours plus tard, Draco, Hermione et Jade se séparèrent car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours. En potions, Draco et Hermione parvinrent à se concentrer suffisamment pour récolter un O, ce qui laissa Hermione euphorique pendant quelques instants.

- Ca y est, Granger est revenue, commenta Draco enlevant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui tira la langue et ils sortirent de la salle. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Hermione allant manger avec Ron et Draco avec Jade. Ils reprirent les cours à 13h30 avec anatomie puis biologie. A 16 heures, ils étaient enfin libres et Hermione les convainquit d'aller à la bibliothèque. Jade leur proposa d'aller chercher le café –en réalité, Hermione la soupçonnait d'aller guetter la sortie des 2èmes années pour leur extorquer les devoirs de l'année dernière- et les quitta rapidement.

Draco et Hermione se mirent donc en route vers la bibliothèque universitaire. Il s'attirèrent quelques regards sur le chemin mais n'y firent pas attention.

- Dis, je pourrais revenir faire de la boxe cette semaine ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin. Il aimait bien la voir pratiquer ce sport. Bizarrement, il lui allait bien. Elle libérait ce côté sauvage, fou, désinhibé que peu de gens devaient connaître. Dans un sens, il était flatté d'en faire partie.

- Et plus si affinités Granger…. répondit-il d'une voix suave.

- Sois un peu sérieux ! La dernière fois que je suis venue, c'était il y a trois semaines au moins.

- Ok, ok, viens. Mais prends des protections en plus pour tes mains. Si jamais tu te les écorches, Saint Potter pourrait croire que c'est de ma faute. Comme toujours.

- Quelle charmante manière de t'inquiéter pour mes pauvres petites mains, s'amusa Hermione. Et ça devrait aller cette fois, j'ai moins de… hargne en moi ! acheva-t-elle gaiment.

- De hargne ? Carrément !

- Et je pensais qu'après, on pourrait faire un peu de balai, ajouta Hermione, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Draco eu l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il avait oublié que Granger pouvait être une sacrée garce quand elle voulait. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle pourrait faire une excellente manipulatrice. Endormir sa méfiance avec la boxe et attaquer avec le vol… Tellement cynique.

- Non, trancha-t-il, d'une voix sans appel.

- Mais Malefoy…

- Non c'est non, Granger ! Tu es intelligente, paraît-il, tu devrais comprendre un mot aussi simple, lâcha Draco.

Il était redevenu le Malefoy de Poudlard. Droit, fier, froid comme les pierres, inexpressif. Hermione baissa la tête, attristée. Elle se doutait que sa promesse de faire remonter Malefoy sur un balai allait être compliquée. Mais sa première tentative manquée lui laissait penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour ça. Blaise Zabini aurait probablement plus de chances de réussir. Elle, elle restait Granger après tout. Moins Miss-je-sais-tout mais toujours amie avec « Saint Potter » et « Weasley ».

Son esprit s'activa à trouver un moyen pour que Malefoy lui fasse confiance et tous deux entrèrent dans la bibliothèque puis s'installèrent à une table en silence.

Les étudiants présents les dévisagèrent un bref instant avant de chuchoter d'un air surexcité, garçons comme filles. Hermione soupira, alla chercher les livres adéquats et se plongea dans son travail. Draco et elle furent soulagés de voir revenir Jade avec les cafés promis. Ils parvinrent à travailler relativement bien, sans se déconcentrer. Quand six heures et demi sonnèrent, Jade et Draco supplièrent Hermione d'aller prendre un petit apéro avant de rentrer. Face à ce harcèlement, elle ne pu qu'accepter.

Ils se mirent tous trois en route vers le Magic'Bar. Jade ayant travaillé pendant toutes les vacances, Hermione et elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir. Et donc beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Elles plaisantèrent gaiment tout au long du chemin, accompagnées d'un Draco qui soufflait d'un air blasé et levait les yeux au ciel comme s'il lui en coûtait de les supporter.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de participer à leur conversation. Tous trois entrèrent dans le Magic'Bar, heureux de retrouver son ambiance chaleureuse.

- Salut les filles ! fit le barman en leur adressant un signe de la main.

- Salut Charlie ! répondirent Hermione et Jade sur le même ton sucré qu'adoptaient les drôles de dames.

Depuis qu'elles avaient vu le film, c'était ainsi qu'elles saluaient le barman. Quant à lui, il était ravi d'avoir l'attention et l'affection de deux jolies demoiselles.

Jade se dirigea vers lui pour discuter un moment. Hermione observa son amie mettre le grappin sur Charles en levant les yeux au ciel. Jade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer tout mec mignon qu'elle croisait. Et puis comme ça, Charles lui offrait parfois sa boisson.

Hermione se sentit un instant jalouse de son insouciance, de son aura. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup attiré les garçons. Trop sérieuse, trop studieuse.

Quant aux autres garçons dont l'amitié comptait pour elle… Ils semblaient lui avoir tourné le dos.

- Hé bien Granger, à quoi pense donc ton super cerveau ? s'enquit Draco alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table de quatre dont la banquette molletonnée avait l'air particulièrement agréable.

Elle attrapa la carte des boissons pour se donner une contenance. C'était pourtant inutile. Elle était tombée amoureuse des Cosmopolitans la première fois qu'elle en avait goûté un. Et lui faire une infidélité était impensable.

- Oh, rien de spécial, fit-elle en prenant un air détaché.

Elle fit semblant de lire mais le regard perçant de Draco la perturbait.

- Tu mens mal, tu sais.

Hermione leva enfin les yeux. Il l'observait d'un air neutre mais elle su reconnaître la lueur d'amusement qui brillait tout au fond de ses yeux. La lumière tamisée et ocre donnait une drôle de coloration à ses cheveux. Elle se dit soudainement que cette scène était comme irréelle. Draco Malefoy lui demandant à elle, dans un bar, ce qui la tracassait après qu'ils aient passé l'après midi à s'envoyer des piques. C'était curieux. C'était bizarre. C'était inédit. Mais elle aimait bien ça.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire gêné. Il la trouva adorable à le regarder comme ça, la tête légèrement penchée, ses yeux ombragés par ses longs cils noirs levés vers lui. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de son trouble et se décida à avouer ce qui la tracassait.

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Neville. Pas depuis l'interview. Pourtant je l'ai prévenu, je lui ai écrit après, en me demandant de répondre… Et rien…

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient eu deux possibilités à la fin de la guerre : refaire leur septième année ou suivre des cours d'été afin de passer les ASPICS au plus vite. Ceux qui avaient passé leur 7ème année à Poudlard désiraient en général la refaire : ce qu'on leur avait appris n'était franchement pas à leur goût. Et puis c'était une manière de rattraper leur dernière année, que les Mangemorts leur avaient en quelque sorte volée.

Certains avaient préféré ne pas revenir, trop de souvenirs atroces hantaient encore le château. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient opté pour la deuxième solution. Les deux garçons avaient obtenu l'examen de justesse mais la jeune fille, comme à son habitude, avait brillé partout et reçu la plus haute mention. Neville avait préféré revenir à Poudlard, auréolé de gloire après le combat contre Nagini. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Le garçon timide, craintif et effacé était devenu un homme digne des Gryffondors. Il avait le droit d'en profiter.

- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, répondit alors Draco, après quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione le dévisagea, surprise.

- Londubat était mon souffre douleur à Poudlard. Je comprend qu'il lui fasse du temps pour t'écrire, après… _ça_.

- Tu en parles comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de grave ! s'exclama Hermione. Est ce que tu sais à quel point tu lui a mené la vie dure ? A quel point il en a souffert ?

Les yeux de Draco redevinrent froids et orageux. Il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche s'étira en la moue dédaigneuse qu'elle détestait tant.

- Oui, je le sais Granger. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'étais un gamin pourri, gâté et endoctriné. Et comme tu le sais, pas très courageux. Londubat était une cible facile. Il me permettait de m'affirmer, de me faire respecter. Et j'y prenais aussi un plaisir malsain. Ne crois pas que j'en ai pas honte. Je me dis simplement que si ça n'avait pas été moi, un autre Serpentard aurait probablement emmerdé Londubat comme je l'ai fait…

- Quelle belle façon de soulager ta conscience, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis comme ça Granger, il faut t'y faire…

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Son passé resterait le même, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle devait l'accepter, sans lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il avait été –et qu'il était encore par moments- une personne peu recommandable. Lui-même avait du mal à se faire à ce douloureux passé. Comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose si elle le considérait toujours comme le Malefoy de Poudlard ?

- Je sais. Pardon, fit simplement Hermione.

- Je te pardonne dans ma grande mansuétude, répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

Hermione remarqua alors que sa voix était moins traînante, moins nasillarde. C'était une voix plus grave, une voix d'homme et plus d'adolescent. Cela lui allait bien. Elle se surprit à détailler son visage, pour y voir la trace d'autres changements. Elle remarqua également que son menton était plus carré. Draco vit bien qu'elle le détaillait, avec cet air légèrement absent qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Les yeux de Draco la scrutèrent eux aussi brièvement et se posèrent sur son cou.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Hermione sembla sortir de ses pensées mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait, elle sentit la main de Draco soulever d'un doigt le collier qu'elle portait.

- Oh… Heu… C'est… Un cadeau de Ron…

Le collier d'argent était orné d'un petit cœur. C'était du toc, elle le savait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Depuis quelques temps, Hermione avait tendance à ne plus le mettre. Ses problèmes avec Ron ne lui donnaient pas envie de porter ce cœur. Mais comme les choses s'étaient améliorées… Elle avait ressorti le pendentif.

- Je vois… répondit simplement Draco.

Il ne détacha pas son regard de la gorge d'Hermione, tout comme il ne retira pas sa main. Cette gorge était appétissante. Les lueurs ocres du bar la coloraient d'une doux voile rouge. Draco laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la chaîne, doucement, langoureusement, sans détacher son regard des yeux d'Hermione. Il y vit la surprise, la gêne, le plaisir…

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte -sans doute qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose sans y parvenir- était dénuée de tout artifice. Ses cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage dont les joues avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. Merlin qu'elle était appétissante.

Ses doigts arrivèrent au petit cœur et il le prit dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux pour mieux l'observer. Et se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il était de couleur bleue.

Weasley était vraiment stupide. Granger n'aimait pas cette couleur. Elle aimait les couleurs chaudes, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Le rouge, l'or, le rose –contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser- l'orange, le jaune…

- Il aurait dû te prendre ce cœur en ambre, commenta-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux et se rendit alors compte que leurs visages étaient éloignés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Le jeune homme s'attendit à ce qu'Hermione s'éloigne mais elle continuait de le scruter, l'air légèrement surprise.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer, comme fascinés. Le fourmillement qui les parcouraient leur était familier. L'envie de combler ce vide, sans penser à autre chose.

- Salut vieux. Tu devrais arrêter de baver, c'est en contradiction avec ton statut de Serpentard intouchable, ricana une voix près d'eux.

Hermione sursauta, s'éloigna vivement de Draco et releva la tête. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

- Salut Granger. Draco avait raison, t'es sacrément bien foutue. J'aurais dû y faire plus attention à Poudlard. Les tables de la bibliothèques ne servent pas uniquement à travailler, tu sais, fit Blaise d'un air amusé en la reluquant sans vergogne.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua Draco avec le plus grand sérieux.

Hermione regardait toujours Blaise d'un air stupéfait. Déjà que trouver Malefoy dans un bar à moitié moldu l'avait grandement perturbée mais alors Zabini…

- Si vieux, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu l'as dit.

Il leva le bras pour héler la serveuse et commanda un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Tu n'as pas dit mot pour mot que Granger était bien foutue mais l'esprit était le même, reprit le métisse.

- Ok j'admet. Mais entre nous, je préfère quelqu'un comme Sabrina des Bizar Sisters. Elle est plus en chair. Rien n'est plus sexy que…

- Oui, ça va, on a compris ! Mais par Merlin, qui est le plus pervers de vous deux ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Moi, de toute évidence, répondit Blaise.

Il loucha sur sa poitrine, fit pendre sa langue et respira comme un gros pervers devant un film porno.

- Je lui concède volontiers. Les Malefoy sont des bêtes de sexe. Pas des pervers. Tout le monde le sait.

Draco décrocha un œillade à Hermione qui les regardait toujours alternativement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Les pervers, ça peut avoir son charme, s'enthousiasma la voix de Jade.

Elle posa deux Cosmo sur la table, poussa Blaise d'un coup de hanches pour s'asseoir et prit son verre pour en boire une gorgée. Le métisse lui adressa un regard admiratif.

- Alors pervers, n'as tu pas un nom ? susurra Jade.

- Blaise Zabini pour vous servir.

Il lui fit un baisemain et tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, histoire de se jauger et de voir qui flancherait le premier. Hermione secoua la tête, attrapa son Cosmo et en but une gorgée. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième.

Tout à coup, elle sentir l'odeur de Malefoy tout près d'elle et sa jambe contre la sienne. Il avait fait une petite glissade sur la banquette pour se rapprocher.

- Alors alcoolique, n'as tu pas un nom ? murmura l'ancien Serpentard en imitant Jade.

- Le vôtre d'abord, bête de sexe, répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

La surprise qui se peignit pendant quelques secondes sur le visage de Draco acheva de briser ses dernières réticences. Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Trois heures plus tard, de nombreux verres vides étaient échoués sur leur table ainsi que quatre plats à pizzas. Il avait bien fallu qu'ils se remplissent l'estomac en se rendant compte qu'il était huit heures passées. Jade et Blaise s'entendaient à merveille et Draco et Hermione, du coup, en profitaient pour se venger des insinuation de la jolie américaine.

C'est Charles qui fut obligé de les congédier, après s'être assuré que personne n'avait l'intention de rentrer en voiture (« En quoi ? » avait fait Blaise avant d'essayer d'enfiler sa veste du mauvais sens).

- Je te raccompagne, Jade ? demanda Blaise dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds hors du bar.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça la jeune fille, en prenant le bras qu'ils lui tendait.

Ils transplanèrent sans plus de cérémonie, laissant leurs deux compagnons seuls et un peu gênés. Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco. Il lui sembla que les maisons de la rue firent exactement le même mouvement. Il se tenait droit, mains dans les poches, et l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner à ce moment là qu'il était complètement ivre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas transplaner… soupira Hermione.

Ils avaient tous les deux bu bien plus que Blaise. Et comme celui-ci tenait très bien l'alcool, transplaner n'était pas un problème. Mais pour eux… Ils risquaient fort d'atterrir par erreur à l'autre bout du monde ou d'y laisser un membre.

Draco sortit alors de sa poche un briquet et sourit d'un air amusé à Hermione, qui songeait déjà à l'humiliation qui serait d'appeler Harry pour qu'il les ramène. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, un peu hébétée.

- C'est un portoloin. Enfin, un porte-à-mon-appartement pour être plus précis, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard incompréhensif, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et la posture un peu chancelante.

- C'est spécialement pour ce genre de situation, ajouta Draco, amusé par sa réaction.

- Tu… Tu fais faire des portoloins en prévision du jour où tu seras pas en état de transplaner ? demanda lentement Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

- Exactement.

- T'es cinglé Malefoy, lâcha la jeune fille, partagée entre le rire et l'indignation.

- Je préfère dire que je suis un génie incompris.

Il lui tendit le briquet, elle posa la main dessus sans réfléchir et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement de Draco. L'arrivée fut difficile. Hermione manqua de tomber par terre, elle fut rattrapée par Draco mais le poids de la jeune fille l'entraîna en avant. Ils tombèrent sur la belle moquette blanche en ricanant bêtement. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient réussi à se lever, après une belle crise de fou rire.

Draco fut le premier debout sur ses jambes. Il balança sa robe de sorcier sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine leur préparer un café. Ils le burent en silence, en observant la pluie qui commençait à tomber sur Regent's Park. Le silence ne les gênait pas. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il arrivait qu'ils n'aient rien à se dire. C'était reposant et non désagréable. Une fois son café terminé, Draco alla s'affaler de tout son long sur son lit. Sa chambre donnait directement sur le salon et sur la cuisine, séparée par deux grandes portes coulissantes. Hermione pouvait donc le voir de la cuisine. Elle descendit maladroitement de son tabouret et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon… Bah… Heu… Je… Je… Je vais rentrer, fit-elle en amorçant un pas maladroit vers la porte d'entrée.

Hermione se sentait encore un peu groggy mais elle avait suffisamment dessoûlé pour transplaner.

- Sois pas bête Granger, marmonna Draco. Potter va me faire la peau si tu échoues je sais pas où…

- Je me sens tout à fait capable de transplaner sans problèmes ! protesta Hermione.

Elle ne vit pas la table basse, se cogna dessus et jura comme un charretier. Elle entendit des éclats de rire depuis la chambre.

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, grogna la jeune fille en frottant son genoux endoloris, je t'emm…

Elle stoppa net sa phrase en se rendant compte qu'il était juste à côté d'elle. Hermione se redressa et lui sourit de la plus hypocrite des manières.

Il lui répondit par son sourire en coin, celui qui lui donnait tellement un air supérieur qu'elle avait à chaque fois envie de le gifler.

Puis, Draco la prit par la taille et la mena dans sa chambre, sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Il la déposa –jeta était peut être le mot juste- sur le lit et lui lança un tee-shirt à la figure.

- Mets ça et viens dormir.

- Mais…

- Granger, si tu dis autre chose que « oui, toute suite », je te jure que je te fais la peau ! siffla Draco.

Il ferma les doubles portes, se déshabilla prestement et s'enfouit sous les couverture tandis qu'Hermione, soupirant, se rendait dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle enleva sa jupe et son haut, dégrafa son soutien gorge qu'elle accrocha au porte serviettes puis enfila le tee-shirt de Malefoy. La jeune fille se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre, grimpa sur le lit et se glissa dans les couvertures.

A ses côtés, Malefoy semblait déjà dormir. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir de bonheur. Cette soirée avait sans doute été la plus déjantée qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit. Zabini et Malefoy étaient un sacré duo.

Pour une fois, Hermione eu l'impression d'être une ado, juste une ado. Quelqu'un de normal. Qui plaisantait, buvait et s'amusait avec ses « amis » dans les bars. Ca avait été fou, futile, vulgaire, drôle, insensé… Et, curieusement, elle avait adoré ça.

* * *

°°°°Trois mois plus tard°°°°

samedi 11 mai

Le mois de mai faisait son apparition, en compagnie d'un soleil qui n'avait que trop manqué à Hermione. La vie à Londres prenait un tout autre aspect avec l'augmentation des températures. Les terrasses commençaient à être installées, les parcs à être envahis, les filles sortaient leurs jupes, les garçons leurs tee-shirts. Cela donnait un aspect bien plus décontracté à la ville de croiser des gens souriants plutôt que de les voir emmitouflés jusqu'au yeux dans d'épais manteaux. Le soleil rendait Londres lumineuse plutôt que grisâtre et il aurait été hypocrite de dire que l'humeur de ses habitants ne s'en ressentait pas, Hermione et Draco en premier.

Car ils allaient mieux. C'était indéniable.

Hermione parlait très bien avec la psychomage qui tentait de la faire déculpabiliser. Draco, de son côté, était toujours aussi méfiant. Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être vigilant et, les jours où ça allait pas fort, il confiait quelques bribes d'informations. Parler de l'année précédente était extrêmement difficile pour lui. Comment raconter l'horreur de la situation de sa famille, qui se dégradait peu à peu, si bien qu'ils craignent pour leur vie chaque jour davantage ? Comment raconter la déchéance, le déshonneur, la mise au ban de la société ? Mais il faisait face, inspiré par l'exemple qu'était Hermione. Elle séchait plus rarement les cours et lui avait moins d'insomnies.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, même si c'était pour se balancer des vacheries, tout allait bien. Cela créait une sorte de dépendance qui ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait réellement. Draco avait d'autant plus de mal à s'y faire qu'il se sentait en position d'infériorité vis à vis d'Hermione. C'est vrai, elle savait maintenant ce qu'il cachait. Lui non.

Les inscriptions aux concours pour son école d'attrapeur étaient closes. Draco se sentait toujours terriblement mal dès que quelqu'un parlait Quidditch.

Narcissa, de son côté, songeait toujours à monter sa propre affaire. Mais elle ne savait pas encore dans quoi se lancer. Elle se sentait tellement bien en Italie qu'elle avait décidé de prolonger son séjour... Pendant six mois… Cela arrangeait bien Draco, peu joyeux à l'idée de quitter son bel appartement pour une chambre minable.

C'est à ce délai bienvenu que Draco Malefoy pensait, oubliant qu'il tenait un balai à la main.

- Vieux, je t'en supplie, un peu de concentration, siffla Blaise, l'air suprêmement agacé.

Hermione, debout à ses côtés, les bras croisés, n'approuva pas forcément le ton que le métisse employait. Mais sa moue démontrait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Draco grimaça. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'idée que Granger et Blaise s'étaient ligués pour essayer de lui faire surmonter sa phobie, née de sa pitoyable performance aux concours de l'Ecole d'attrapeur.

- Zabini a raison, renchérit Granger. On pourrait essayer un petit truc, mais il faut que tu te mette en situation. Je sais que les Aurors font ça dans leurs entraînements. Imagine que ta mère a été kidnappée par des gens qui t'en veulent. Elle est attachée en haut de la cime de cet arbre !

- C'est ridicule, coupa Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- La ferme, Zabini ! Tes idées à toi sont encore pires ! répliqua sèchement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Donc, je disais, elle est en haut de l'arbre. Si tu ne file pas le plus vite possible… Elle meurt. Il paraît que c'est dans l'urgence que l'on est capable de vaincre toutes ses phobies. L'adrénaline ne va pas tarder à se répandre dans ton corps. Tu vas retrouver tes réflexes physiques car ton cerveau ne sera plus là pour te brider. Tes émotions vont…

- On a compris le message, Granger, merci, coupa Blaise.

Elle avait repris son insupportable air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pendant un instant, Draco se crut de retour à Poudlard, en train de se faire gronder par la préfète. Merlin que cette situation était humiliante.

- Ok, je vais essayer, fit-il en grimaçant.

Il enfourcha son balai, ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer la situation qu'Hermione lui avait décrite. Puis, il alla le plus vite possible vers l'arbre désigné.

Hermione et Blaise restèrent au sol à l'observer.

- Heu… C'est mieux nan ? demanda Hermione, hésitante.

- Si tu occultes le fait qu'il est aussi crispé que son balai, qu'il va à deux à l'heure et qu'il est presque vert... Ouais, c'est pas mal, répondit le métisse.

Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Draco avait atteint la cime de l'arbre et en faisait le tour.

- Je peux te poser une question Zabini ?

- Non je n'ai pas couché avec Jade.

- A propos de ton boulot, poursuivit Hermione, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Malefoy m'a dit que tu avais repris le business de ton père. Recherche et vente d'objets de magie noire. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais cette même magie en horreur. Alors je te demande juste… Pourquoi avoir repris l'affaire ?

Blaise, dont le regard était fixé sur Draco qui virevoltait entre les arbres, tourna la tête vers Hermione. Il avait le même visage inexpressif que son ami. Ni la courbe de ses lèvres, ni les prunelles de ses yeux ne laissent deviner ses pensées.

- Pour l'argent, Granger, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais… Tu as sans doute d'autres envies ! Pourquoi les sacrifier juste pour de l'argent ? demanda Hermione, soufflée par son honnêteté.

- Je suis un Sang-Pur et je suis un Serpentard. J'aime l'argent, ne cherche pas plus loin.

Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas regardée en répondant. Hermione sut qu'il était inutile de le questionner d'avantage. Peut-être que son expérience avec Malefoy lui avait appris à détecter quand les Serpentards étaient fermés en apparence. Et quand ils l'étaient réellement.

Malefoy, justement, venait de se poser devant eux.

- C'est bon, dites rien, c'était nul, grimaça le blond.

Il prit le balai à la main et se mit en marche vers son appartement, sans les attendre. Blaise haussa les épaules et transplana, laissant Hermione réfléchir aux curieuses habitudes des deux garçons. Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas censés dire au revoir ou juste sortir une excuse bidon avant de la laisser en plan ? Ces types étaient d'une asociabilité et d'une impolitesse désespérante.

Soupirant d'agacement, Hermione se lança à la poursuite de Draco.

- C'était pas nul ! s'écria-t-elle. Y'a du progrès, je t'assure !

- Ouais, j'ai réussi à atteindre les dix kilomètres heures, quelle prouesse ! lui répondit aigrement Draco, sans se retourner.

- Ne sois pas aussi négatif ! On savait que ça ne viendrait pas tout seul !

- Je ne suis pas négatif !

Il s'arrêta brusquement pour faire face à la jeune fille qui l'avait enfin rejoint. Son visage était contracté et ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Un bref instant, il fit peur à Hermione. Il avait cet air d'arboraient certains Mangemorts. Ceux qui pouvaient tuer sans sourciller car ils étaient furieux ou vexés. Ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre et qui en voulaient aux personnes qui possédaient encore une raison de vivre.

Elle savait que Malefoy n'était pas un tueur ou un psychopathe. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux l'impressionnait à chaque fois.

- Si tu me disais ce que te bouffe toi aussi, je me sentirais peut être moins humilié à chaque séance ! siffla Draco.

- Que…Quoi ?

Il reprit sa marche forcenée. Hermione le suivit avec automatisme mais elle ne parvint pas à le rattraper. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Elle savait que Malefoy n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe dans ce genre de situation. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis sa voix pleine de ressentiment s'éleva.

- Je t'ai tout dit Granger ! Je t'ai tout dit alors qu'on se connaissait à peine ! Pourquoi j'étais en médicomagie, pourquoi j'étais mal et le reste, tu l'as appris dans la presse à scandale ! Moi je sais toujours rien de toi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle soutint son regard, surprise, mais ne sut que dire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Malefoy était venu la voir parce qu'il n'avait personne. Mais elle, elle avait encore ses amis et sa famille. Ce n'était pas une raison pour éviter de lui confier des explications nécessaires. Hermione avait une sorte de dette envers lui et, lâchement, elle tentait de la fuir.

Malefoy, voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Il tourna les talons. Hermione le retint par la manche. Ses yeux noisettes accrochèrent ses yeux gris une nouvelle fois.

- Je… Je t'expliquerai tout, c'est promis, murmura-t-elle. Laisse moi… Encore un peu de temps.

- Tu as eu des mois, Granger…

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Hermione lâcha la manche de Draco brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Weasley se tenait derrière eux, l'air un peu perplexe. Hermione fit deux pas pour s'éloigner de Draco. Et lui eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Il s'était montré faible face à elle. Il n'avait personne d'autre et il avait baissé les armes une soirée, juste une soirée. Mais c'était une soirée de trop et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Weasley lui adressait un regard que Draco ne parvint pas à identifier. Il remarqua que le rouquin avait une robe de sorcier d'entraînement. Sur sa poitrine, fièrement mis en valeur, l'écusson des Canons de Chudley. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal. Weasley avait toutes les chances d'être pris dans l'équipe. Cette saloperie de belette avait une famille, des amis, une petite amie et allait décrocher le job de ses rêves. Jamais de toute sa vie, Draco n'avait sentit une haine si violente l'envahir.

- Granger, dit-il sèchement en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Il ne la regarda même pas et tourna les talons, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Draco, une fois entré, se rendit compte qu'il tenait son balai si serré dans sa main que ses ongles –bien que courts- s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il saignait.

L'ancien Serpentard resta immobile dans le salon. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Même Granger, la fille qu'il avait méprisée pendant six ans, semblait avoir honte de traîner en sa compagnie. Alors, brusquement, Draco prit son balai à deux mains et le fracassa contre le mur.

- Ton nouveau copain est aimable, ricana Ron à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

- Ron… S'il te plaît, soupira Hermione

- Ok, ok ! abdiqua le rouquin en l'embrassant tendrement. Tiens, regarde ce que je t'ai ramené d'Allemagne.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet qu'Hermione ouvrit avec empressement. Depuis quelques temps, Ron semblait avoir compris qu'il avait délaissé sa petite amie bien plus que de raison. Il se rattrapait dès que possible, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à la jeune fille. Ces derniers temps, Hermione avait l'impression que tout était redevenu normal. Elle rattrapait son travail à la fac, correspondait régulièrement avec Ginny, Neville et Luna et les voyait dès que possible. Harry était présent, réconfortant comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et il y avait Jade, bien sûr, dont la bonne humeur infaillible l'aidait beaucoup.

- C'est des Lebkuchens, expliqua Ron. Une spécialité en pain d'épices.

- Ca a l'air super bon ! s'enthousiasma Hermione en l'embrassant. On se fait un petit restau' ce soir ?

- Bien sûr. Mais c'est moi qui t'invite.

Ils se mirent en route vers le centre ville, main dans la main.

- Tu m'as déjà invitée la dernière fois...

- Oui mais je suis le seul des deux à être rémunéré !

- Oui, mais nous sommes un couple du 21ème siècle, répliqua Hermione. On doit s'inviter à tour de rôle.

Ron s'arrêta et prit le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui fit des yeux implorants.

- Je sais que tu aimes avoir raison Mione. Mais par pitié, lâche le morceau pour cette fois !

Ils rirent tous deux et reprirent leur marche. Pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui demanda à ce qu'il lui raconte son stage. Mais si son coeur était avec Ron, son esprit restait tourné vers Draco. Elle repensait à ce qu'il avait dit. A son visage crispé. A ses yeux flamboyants. A sa main aux jointures blanchâtres, crispée sur le balai.

Oui, elle devait lui dire. Mais y arriverait-elle ?

* * *

Dimanche 12 mai

Ginny referma son livre d'enchantements le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait un excellent niveau et espérait décrocher une belle mention aux ASPICS. La jeune Gryffondor avait honte de le dire mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, elle se sentait comme libérée d'un grand poids. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce trou béant laissé par la mort de Fred. Mais elle se poussait à continuer, à avancer, sans regarder en arrière. Ginny sentait qu'elle devait ça à ce frère qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle savait qu'il voulait la voir réussir.

- Bonjour jeune enchanteresse, lui fit une voix dans son cou.

Harry la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la clavicule puis sur les épaules.

- Arrêteeeee, protesta faiblement Ginny en se tortillant.

Elle se leva, se tourna et passa ses bras autour du cou du Survivant.

-Vous êtes incorrigible monsieur Potter, fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

- C'est parce que vous êtres irrésistible mademoiselle Weasley, répondit-il, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Jusqu'au moment où la voix de Mme Weasley les poussa à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sous peur de subir un discours sur les méthodes de contraception. Ils y avaient eu le droit une fois et en étaient ressortis mortifiés.

Mme Weasley frappa à la porte et demanda à Harry de s'habiller. Bill et Fleur arrivaient dans quelques minutes, Hermione également. Le couple se résigna et descendit peu de temps après. Ginny reçu son frère avec enthousiasme et fit des efforts pour être gentille avec Fleur. Ils préparaient l'apéritif dans le salon quand Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, les rejoignirent.

Toute la famille réunie échangea les dernières nouvelles, plaisanta, embêta Ron et Hermione…

On aurait presque dit que la guerre n'était pas passée par là. Ils réapprivoisaient doucement, tranquillement, des choses aussi simples que de manger en famille. Vers une heure, ils passèrent à table. Mme Weasley s'était, plus que d'habitude, surpassée. Les discussions furent donc moins vives, chacun profitants des délicieux mets.

- Vous savez que j'adore votre cuisine, lui dit Harry entre deux bouchées. Mais il y en a vraiment pour toute une armée ! J'aurais pu inviter quelques amis !

- Oh ! Mais c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Mme Weasley. Nous n'avons jamais vu tes camarades ! Je suis sûre que ce sont des gens très bien, s'ils ont décidé d'être Aurors.

- Oh heu… D'accord… J'y penserai, fit Harry.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis la mère de famille reprit.

- D'ailleurs… Mione, ma chérie, cela fait longtemps que tu fréquentes le jeune Malefoy, fit Mme Weasley, d'un ton moins assuré qu'elle ne le voulait vraiment. Ca a nourri la presse pendant un moment et je me disais que…

Hermione observait avec curiosité Mme Weasley qui se démenait entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où cette conversation allait mener mais vu l'intérêt que Ron, Harry et Ginny mettaient à les écouter, elle craignait un peu ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu sais, Arthur a toujours détesté Lucius Malefoy et tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. Mais nous avons beaucoup discuté de la situation ces derniers temps. Et il est vrai que Draco Malefoy ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable des actes de son père. Après tout… Nous avons bien une tante dans la famille qui pense que les né Moldus sont… Arhem… Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tous les Weasley ont la même vision. Il serait injuste de les pénaliser là dessus… Tu comprends ma chérie ?

- Maman, où veux-tu en venir ? s'enquit Ginny, sourcils froncés.

- Cette conversation est censée se dérouler entre Hermione et moi, protesta Mme Weasley.

- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas l'avoir en notre présence, renchérit Ron. Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry regarda alternativement Ron, dont la mine prouvait bien que les étranges paroles de sa mère n'étaient pas du tout de son goût, et Mme Weasley, qui brandissait une grosse cuiller en bois, l'air passablement agacée. Il haussa les épaules.

- Hum… Molly… Que voulez vous dire par tout ça ? fit alors Hermione d'un ton prudent.

- Hé bien… Je me disais simplement que nous pourrions peut être… accueillir le jeune Malefoy, le temps d'un repas… Pour faire sa connaissance… C'est ton ami après tout…

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la grande table et Mme Weasley, redoutant visiblement l'impact de cette déclaration, se concentra tout particulièrement sur l'un des plats.

- C'est déjà bien assez qu'Hermione fréquente ce… ce… … type ! On va pas encore l'inviter chez nous ! éructa enfin Ron, en faisant des efforts visibles pour rester poli.

- Je sais qu'Hermione et Malefoy sont amis maman, mais tu ne veux pas attendre ? Quelques mois par exemple, le temps que tout le monde ce soit fait à cette idée, acquiesça Ginny d'un ton plus calme mais les oreilles tout de même rouges.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ce type sous mon toit ! reprit Ron. Excuse moi, Mione, mais… C'est trop tu comprends ?

- C'est notre maison à moi et à ton père, coupa sèchement Mme Weasley, et ce, jusqu'à notre mort, ne l'oublie pas.

Le visage de Ron se colora de rouge et une expression de pure colère y apparu, si bien que tous eurent l'impression qu'il allait exploser. M Wealsey expliqua brièvement que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas non plus mais que Molly avait raison. Draco n'était pas Lucius, c'était injuste de l'ignorer.

- Harry, dis quelque chose, tenta alors Ginny.

Le Survivant eu la désagréable impression qu'on lui demandait de choisir son camp. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas Malefoy, pour des raisons évidentes. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi Hermione le fréquentait, c'était son choix après tout. Il n'avait pas à intervenir. L'idée de Madame Weasley avait cependant un avantage : les faire accepter une bonne fois pour toute cette fréquentation douteuse. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

- Hé bien… Cela fait trois mois que toute l'Angleterre est au courant que vous êtes amis… répondit prudemment Harry. Jusque ici, ça s'est bien passé et j'ai moi même eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Malefoy, Hermione et… heu…

- Jade, coupa Hermione, d'un ton sec, furieuse qu'il ne se souvienne pas du nom de son amie.

- Oui, Jade. Je me suis fait à l'idée que… Malefoy pourrait… Peut-être…

Le regard d'Harry balaya la table alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Bill et Fleur continuaient à se parler, comme si la discussion ne les concernait pas. Harry leur en fut reconnaissant. Les regards de Ron et de Ginny étaient suffisamment incendiaires. Mme Wealsey faisait une drôle de moue et M Wealsey observait la scène d'un air fatigué.

- Essayons, répondit finalement le Survivant. Ca ne nous engage à rien.

- Bien ! Dis lui de venir dans deux semaines alors ! s'écria Mme Weasley, avant de filer rapporter un plat en cuisine.

La discussion ne fut plus très gaie après cet épisode. Hermione et Mme Wealsey relancèrent la conversation sur un autre sujet mais le mal était fait. Les Wealsey débarrassèrent dans le calme et Ron s'éclipsa un instant. Bill et Fleur ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple.

- Madame Weasley... Je vous avoue que vous m'avez prise par surprise mais... commença Hermione, lorsque Harry et elle se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

- Oh oui, je suis désolée ma chérie, coupa la mère de famille. J'aurais peut être dû te prévenir !

- Non... Enfin... Je veux dire... Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'inviter Malefoy. Je sais que vos relations avec sa famille ne sont pas... sont affreuses, acheva Hermione, peut désireuse de faire du politiquement correct.

Madame Weasley arrêta de s'activer dans la cuisine et essuya ses mains sur son tablier en soupirant. Elle darda un regard triste sur Hermione. La jeune fille remarqua alors que son visage était marqué par la tristesse. Son front plissé était le témoin de toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle avait eues ces dernières années.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui criait sa fatigue, sa lassitude. Mme Wealsey refit son chignon lentement, semblant chercher ses mots. Les yeux d'Hermione s'attardèrent sur ses mains prématurément ridées. Un élan de compassion assaillit son coeur.

Enfin, Mme Wealsey s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front. Quand elle se mit à parler, sa voix avait un accent douloureux.

- Ma chérie... Cette guerre a été une guerre de haine. C'est cette haine qui m'a enlevé Fred. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise pour mes petits enfants et mes arrières petits enfants. Nous avons tous à mettre notre pierre à l'édifice, pour reconstruire notre société. Alors je fais ma part, modestement. Exclure les enfants des Mangemorts, les laisser face à la vindicte populaire... Je ne trouve pas ça correct. L'acharnement des journaux entraînera leur ressentiment et ils deviendront des gens aigris, rancuniers. N'oublie pas que Tom Jedusor est devenu ce qu'il est car il a été rejeté, abandonné. La haine a fait le reste. Tout le problème est là, Hermione.

La jeune fille ne pu que hocher la tête, surprise et émerveillée à la fois par sa réflexion. La mère de famille ne parlait pas souvent sérieusement. Mais quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours pour dire des choses pleines de sens. Mme Wealsey adressa un dernier sourire triste à Hermione. Puis elle s'éloigna doucement, essuyant ses yeux sur son tablier.

Harry et Hermione restèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, sans rien dire.

- Allez, viens, on va retrouver nos deux grognons, fit Harry au bout d'un long moment.

Hermione lui sourit et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Ginny et lui semblaient avoir retrouvé un peu de gaité. Tous ensemble, ils firent une bataille explosive puis Ginny se laissa de bon coeur battre aux échecs, sous l'oeil amusé d'Harry et Hermione.

Les deux garçons eurent ensuite envie d'aller voler un peu. Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de faire une ballade près du Terrier. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. La rouquine n'avait jamais désapprouvé son choix mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment soutenue non plus. Hermione comprenait. Comment oublier que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait de sa première année à Poudlard un enfer, en glissant le carnet de Tom Jedusor dans ses affaires ?

Un peu avant six heures, Hermione laissa les Weasley. L'au revoir de Ron fut un peu froid mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Une fois dans son petit appartement, elle s'occupa comme elle pouvait. Elle répondit à Neville, qui avait enfin daigné répondre à ses nombreuses lettres. Hermione lut un peu, regarda la télé et fit un peu de rangement.

Et, enfin, elle se posa à la table de la cuisine et sortit son carnet. La jeune fille resta de longue minutes les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis Hermione se décida à écrire.

_Dimanche 12 mai_

_Hé bien voilà, c'est fait. Mme Weasley a invité Malefoy à manger. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de faire face, surtout avec Harry et Ron. Parce que… Je crois que Malefoy me plaît. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, enfin d'écrire ça, mais je pense qu'il est inutile que je me voile la face. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais y'a tous les signes avant coureurs. Je le trouve beau –il l'est faut dire- j'ai ces saloperies de papillons dans le ventre. Je regarde sans cesse ses lèvres, son corps. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. C'est juste qu'il m'attire. Il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rend magnétique._

_On flirte. Je le sais, il le sait, Jade le sait. Mais on ne le dit pas. Je ne devrais pas. Cela fait des semaines que je dis que je ne devrais pas. Parce qu'iI y a Ron. Mais ça fait des semaines que j'ai écrit –et je le pense toujours- que c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime voir ses yeux métalliques glisser sur mon corps. J'aime voir son sourire sarcastique apparaître quand nous avons ces conversations à double sens. J'aime voir quand il se raidit imperceptiblement lorsque j'offre à son regard une jupe un peu trop relevée, un haut un peu trop plongeant, un jean un peu trop moulant. _

_C'est un jeu dangereux. Une folie. Une bêtise. Mais tout ça… Ce ne sont pas des choses que Ron arrive à m'apporter. Il m'apporte beaucoup, énormément de tendresse… Mais il n'y a que Malefoy pour m'offrir ce frisson de l'interdit, du jeu dangereux._

_Si je me sens coupable ? Un peu. Je me sens honteuse surtout. Honteuse de me laisser aller à quelque chose qui est purement physique. Alors que je ne devrais pas. _

_

* * *

_

Lundi 13 mai

Patient : R. Weasley

Séance : 10h-11h

Avancement : deuil inachevé mais patient en bonne santé

Ron frappa doucement à la porte et entra dans le petit cabinet. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il voyait toujours les séances de psychomagie comme une perte de temps. Quel était l'intérêt de revenir sur cette foutue guerre ? Il avait perdu son frère –et Bill était défiguré- à quoi bon en parler en long, en large et en travers ? Oui, il avait mal, oui il était en colère, mais c'était naturel. Ca passerait avec le temps.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Installez vous, je vous en prie, dit aimablement la psychomage.

- Hum… merci.

- Je vois que vous ne semblez toujours pas apprécier ces séances.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça ridicule ! répliqua aussitôt Ron, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Je fais mon deuil, ça va, et pour ça je n'ai besoin que de ma famille ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous a imposé ça !

- Vous avez une famille très unie et très solidaire. Vous avez eu la chance d'avoir été soutenu et d'avoir soutenu votre sœur, vos frères et vos parents, le temps d'accepter la mort de votre frère. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance vous savez… Et puis il arrive qu'on tombe sur des cas… assez particuliers.

La psychomage leva le crayon de son calepin un instant, son regard se détachant de Ron pour aller se perdre dans la contemplation du magnifique ciel de mai affiché à sa fenêtre magique. Ce métier, elle l'aimait profondément. Elle avait eu affaire à des cas particuliers et difficiles, c'est vrai. Mais l'idée qu'elle aidait les gens à se sortir de leur détresse était la raison qui la faisait se lever de bonne humeur le matin. Et puis, il y avait ces deux là… Un vrai mystère pour la psychologie, magique comme moldue.

La psychomage se détacha brusquement de sa rêverie et ses yeux revinrent sur Ron, qui chassait les poussières de son tee shirt, absolument pas troublé par le silence de quelques minutes qui venait de s'écouler.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi puisque tout va bien dans votre vie, n'est ce pas ?

- … Ouais… C'est ça… Je vais probablement être titularisé gardien dans une équipe géniale qui me plaît, mes coéquipiers sont supers. Harry s'est bien remis de la guerre et file le parfait amour avec Ginny. Mes parents ont retrouvé leur tranquillité et je sors avec la fille qui me plaît depuis des années… Franchement, ces séances sont une perte de temps… Et d'argent pour le Ministère.

- Je suis bien obligée de vous accorder ça, soupira la psychomage. Mais c'est obligatoire alors autant les mettre à profit, non ?

- Comment ça ? grommela Ron, dont les espoirs d'être dispensé des séances de psychomagie venait soudainement de s'envoler… Et ce qui restait de sa bonne humeur avec.

- Hé bien je ne sais pas… Nous pouvons parler d'autre chose que de la guerre… De sujets plus personnels dont vous aimeriez me faire part par exemple.

Ron adressa un regard agacé à la psychomage. Il était sur le point de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne perdait pas patience et les regards ou l'attitude blasée du rouquin ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. La psychomage attendait sagement et Ron eu l'impression qu'elle savait très bien qu'il y avait effectivement un sujet qui le turlupinait ces derniers temps.

- Je suis sous secret professionnel Monsieur Wealsey. Je ne juge pas. Je suis simplement là pour vous aider à résoudre les problèmes auxquels vous êtres confrontés. Tous types de problèmes…

Ron sembla enfin se détendre et il hésita visiblement.

- Hé bien… Peut être que… Hermione, ma petite amie…

Allait-il vraiment se confier à cette… cette… femme ? Non, elle n'avait rien de la vieille chouette ou d'une frustrée. La psychomage restait de marbre mais conservait un sourire encourageant. Pendant un instant, elle lui fit penser à Dumbledore. Quel mal y avait-il après tout…

- Hermione… Est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il, en regardant ailleurs.

- Bizarre ? Que voulez-vous dire ? l'encouragea la psychomage.

- Elle est moins affectueuse, moins enthousiaste. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est carrément ailleurs. Je lui parle mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle répond ce que je veux entendre. Qu'elle n'est pas réellement contente et que… qu'au fond d'elle… Hermione est… triste… acheva Ron en grimaçant.

Il se souvenait de la fois où Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à café. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très doué pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Et honnêtement, Ron se sentait vraiment ridicule.

- Vous avez essayé de lui en parler ? demanda doucement la psychomage.

- Ben non. Ca serait bizarre de lui dire qu'elle est bizarre… Non ?

- La communication est la clé d'un couple qui dure. Peu importe le sujet. Tout est dans la manière de dire les choses. Il ne faut pas la brusquer, ni sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Simplement poser le problème et discuter.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Ah. Heu… Et… Il y a aussi… Elle traîne avec ce type que je ne supporte pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas lui dire d'arrêter de le voir mais…

- Vous aimeriez bien ?

Ron lui adressa un regard sans équivoque. La psychomage se permis un sourire.

- Pourquoi cela vous dérange autant ?

Le rouquin inspira longuement. Il avait toujours eu des apprioris sur la psychomagie mais il se rendait compte que, finalement, parler de tout ça lui ôtait un poids. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses problèmes de couple avec sa soeur quand même. Bill se moquerait de lui et Percy n'y comprendrait rien. Il n'y avait que Harry en fait, mais Ron ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails ou lui en parler trop souvent. Hermione restait sa meilleure amie.

Alors, les yeux fixés au plafond, il se lança. La séance passa bien plus vite que toutes celles qu'ils avaient eues auparavant.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu. Beaucoup de guerre en arrière plan mais ça me semble indispensable au "climat" de la fic.

Quelques éléments sur Jade, quelques autres sur Blaise pour laisser votre imagination travailler ! Et le couple Hermione/Ron qui se délite lentement mais sûrement, héhé.

J'ai essayé de faire un peu de place aux autres membre de la famille Wealsey. A vous de me dire si c'est réussi.

Encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews (j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude d'avoir 35h de cours par semaine !), je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement et de prendre de l'avance pendant les vacs.

En attendant... patience ! Plus qu'un jour à attendre pour filer au ciné ! En espérant qu'il sera moins mauvais que le dernier ^^

Bisous à toutes :x

Morgane


	12. Le désir est signe de guérison

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé : **La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue. **  
**

**Couple **: DM/HG

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: à part Jade, les persos sont pas à moi.

**Pte Note** : Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai tardé en plus d'un mois de retard (ça passe vite c'est terrifiant, bientôt je serais une vieille grand mère ridée et arthrosée :s) Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais disons que j'étais plus trop motivée pour continuer ces derniers temps.

J'ai surtout été dégoûtée de me faire spammer de mails pendant les vacances "Machin a ajouté votre fic à ses favoris" ou "Trucmuche a mis une alerte pour votre fic" et bien sûr, même pas un petit mot sympa pour m'encourager ! Franchement, c'est pas la peine de faire ça, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'on se fout de la gueule du monde. Encore si y'avait moins de feignasses que de revieweurs ça irait mais là, c'était vraiment abusé.

Il m'arrive de lire des fics sans laisser de review mais généralement, c'est que j'aime pas et dans ce cas je les ajoute pas à mes favoris, quoi, merde ! C'est peut être pour ça que les bonnes fics se font de plus en plus rares. Quel intérêt de passer du temps sur une fic pour n'avoir aucun retour, alors que le but c'est justement d'échanger et de partager via ces histoires ?

Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule du jour. Mais j'oublie pas celles qui m'envoient des mots d'encouragements à chaque fois. Merci les filles (et les mecs ?) si ce chapitre est là, c'est grâce à vous :)

Que du Draco/Hermione, pour m'excuser de cette longue absence. J'en dis pas plus, enjoy !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (Chap 10 et 11)**

Soko-Sid : ravie que tu aies aimé ! Cette fic me bouffe le cerveau, entre le rapprochement Draco/Hermione (pas trop rapide), les séances de psy (pas trop irréelles) Harry (pas trop OOC) Ron et Hermione (qui doivent rester crédibles) Bref ! C'est pas marrant tous les jours alors forcément, les encouragements font plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le dernier chapitre mais j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue :s merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite, bizzz

Morgaane Sme : tiens, une autre Morgane ! Qui me dit que mon résumé est pourri, cool ! :D nan, je déconne, tu n'as pas tort. J'aime bien changer mes résumés alors je teste différentes choses. La dernière était pas convaincante alors, noté ^^

Non, cette fic est pas terminée (on en est loin !) mais la suite est là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait rire et plaisir :) bisous VERIF

Darlapowa : coucou ! et d'abord, merci pour ta review. Et si tu aimes tout, ben que demander d'autre ? ^^ ce chapitre est bourré de Draco/Mione, ça te fera plaisir ! Leur relation avance, doucement mais sûrement, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ! bisous

Carole : ahah ! Bien remarqué ! Oui, je me suis plantée pour la Saint Valentin (curieux d'ailleurs, vu que chaque année je m'arrache les cheveux pour ce p…. de cadeau) merci de l'avoir relevé, c'est chouette d'avoir des lectrices attentives :)

Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'adore écrire cette fic mais c'est pas toujours facile de se motiver pour corriger et avancer. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ton petit mot, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me motive toujours autant ! bizzzz

Marion : coucou toi ! J'ai essayé de venir sur ton blog mais pas moyen d'y accéder. Skyblog ne le reconnaît plus. Tu t'es pas plantée dans l'adresse ? Du coup, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, ni pour le chapitre 11, ni pour celui là.

Catherine : chouette une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que le temps que je mets à publier ne t'a pas rebutée ^^ contente que tu aimes, cette fic, c'est beaucoup de boulot alors forcément, quand on reçoit des avis comme les tiens, ça fait plaisir ! merci beaucoup :) bizzzz

G : « depuis lonnnnngtemps ? » Le chapitre 10 ? … Bon ben j'espère que tu me pardonneras aussi pour le 11 et le 12 :p et aussi qu'ils te plairont, ça serait mieux, hein ! Merci pour ton petit mot et bonne lecture ! Bisous

Sgo : la voilà ! Enfin, la suite de la suite ^^ Merci pour ta review, biz biz

* * *

12) "Le désir est signe de guérison ou d'amélioration" (Nietzsche)

_Mercredi 15 mai_

_Granger est chiante. En plus, c'est une vraie manipulatrice. Je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui. Enfin, seulement sa deuxième caractéristique. Qu'elle était casse-bonbon, ça je l'ai su en la voyant pour la première fois, sur le quai 9 ¾._

_Je vous raconte ? Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial, cours normaux, café à la pause. Et là, Granger me sort :_

_- Au fait, Madame Wealsey t'invite à manger avec nous au terrier dimanche prochain, tu viendras ?_

_Granger a la sale habitude de sortir des bombes comme si elle annonçait qu'elle a faim. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point cette nana est agaçante ? Non mais c'est vrai, hein, je ne sais pas comment Potter et Weasley font pour la supporter !_

_- Allez, tu viendraaaaas ?_

_Et la voilà en train de minauder, avec ses grands yeux noisettes et sa bouche en cœur. Merlin qu'elle est insupportable ! _

_- S'il te plaît…_

_J'aurais aimé mettre mes mains autour de son cou délicat. Puis serrer pour l'empêcher de parler. J'aurais adoré balancer le stupide pendentif en cœur de Weasley à travers les couloirs. J'en étais venu à me demander comment l'achever. … … Et là, elle a soupiré tristement en baissant les yeux._

_- Okay, Granger, je viendrais._

_Je crois que je deviens schizophrène. Je vous jure qu'à ce moment, je ne voulais pas répondre ça. Granger a immédiatement relevé la tête, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et ses yeux devenus rieurs._

_Mon ventre a reçu comme un coup de poing bien, _bien_, violent. Je haïs cette fille. Vraiment._

* * *

Dimanche 26 mai

Hermione bâilla longuement et s'étira avec langueur. Tiens, les draps étaient bien soyeux. Trop soyeux. C'étaient des draps en soie, en fait. Hermione grogna et ouvrit les yeux. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Et merde. Et avait encore dû s'endormir chez Malefoy. Ca ne devait pas devenir une habitude non plus. La semaine dernière, Harry avait déjà faillit faire une syncope quand elle lui avait dit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans son appartement à dix heures, alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour une virée dans le Londres moldu.

Il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité entre eux –quoique- mais Malefoy avait toujours cessé ses insinuations et son petit flirt dès qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre ou dans la sienne.

Peut-être avait-il peur que ça dégénère ? Au lieu de grimacer comme elle aurait dû, Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle savait ce que signifiait cette sensation et, horrifiée, elle se redressa vivement.

Un peu hébétée, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda à ses côtés. Malefoy n'était déjà plus là. Elle entendait un bruit sourd venant du salon mais les portes de la chambre étaient fermées. La jeune fille se leva prestement et prit une douche rapide. Elle fût bien obligée de remettre ses vêtements de la veille avant de pouvoir entrer dans le salon.

Hermione comprit aussitôt d'où venait les bruits sourds. Malefoy, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, frappait son punching-ball avec enthousiasme. Car, oui, on pouvait frapper un sac de sable en ayant l'air de savourer ça. C'était du Malefoy tout craché. Quand il la vit, il s'interrompit et adopta son éternel air narquois.

- Tu devrais pas te fatiguer. T'auras peut être l'occasion de remettre ça tout à l'heure, se moqua Hermione.

- Même après trois heures de boxe intensive, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de Weasley, répondit Draco avec suffisance.

Hermione sourit. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Uniquement les yeux. Rien d'autre. Son corps avait tendance à faire des… trucs bizarres quand ces derniers s'attardaient ailleurs.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Il a pris beaucoup de muscles et beaucoup d'assurance !

Draco grimaça ouvertement. Il savait comment Hermione avait eu l'occasion d'observer –ou de sentir plutôt- cette évolution. Weasley et Granger n'étaient plus des gamins. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, penser que ces deux là s'envoyaient régulièrement en l'air lui souleva le cœur. Sans doute son aversion pour Weasley. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Mais je suis quand même mieux foutu que lui non ? claironna-t-il pour donner le change.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit de se préparer. Comprenant qu'elle était déjà un peu stressée, et donc pas d'humeur à entrer dans son jeu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais se promit néanmoins de lui reposer la question.

Ca n'avait rien de personnel, hein. C'était simplement qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée que Weasley soit mieux bâti que lui. Dans tous les cas, la belette était forcément moins bon au lit. Est-ce que Granger accepterait de les départager ?

Draco manqua de se frapper après ce beau raisonnement. Une heure plus tard, ils passaient rapidement à l'appartement d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle enfila une robe légère puis ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

Draco resta un petit moment à observer la drôle de maison.

- Si tu me dis que ton manoir est mieux, je te cogne, le menaça Hermione.

Il leva les mains en gage de paix.

- C'est tout à fait charmant, je n'allais rien dire de tel, fit-il d'une voix tellement hypocrite qu'Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. Hermione sentait son corps se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Elle espérait que personne n'allait se battre, ni se jeter des sorts, ni s'insulter, ni… Enfin, bref, qu'ils resteraient civilisés.

- Tout va bien se passer, déclara la jeune fille autant pour elle que pour Malefoy.

- Quelle est ta version de « tout va bien se passer » Granger ? « Tout va bien se passer » et ils vont me jeter des Doloris dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ou « tout va bien se passer » et ils m'inviteront tous les dimanches à bouffer ?

- Votre capacité d'exagération est tout à fait incroyable, Monsieur Malefoy, soupira Hermione

- Mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, fit-il d'une manière séductrice tout à fait grotesque.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé alors qu'intérieurement, elle riait. Il l'avait instantanément détendue. C'était fou ce pouvoir qu'il avait. Draco Malefoy était un grand déconneur. Mais à part Blaise et elle, Hermione doutait que qui que ce soit le sache.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Terrier. Molly et Arthur les y attendaient. La mère de famille avait un air grave, crispé. C'était un effort visible qu'elle faisait mais elle gardait le sourire. Hermione pouvait presque lire sa détermination sur son visage. Recevoir Malefoy chez elle, c'était une terrible épreuve. Mais c'était le gage que Molly Weasley voulait offrir à la société. A son fils. Pour que Fred Weasley ne soit pas mort pour rien.

Hermione jeta un regard discret à Draco. Il avait un visage impassible, comme toujours. Alors que son inquiétude commençait à refaire surface, il s'avança, sortit un cadeau de sous sa veste et la tendit à madame Weasley. Surprise, elle accepta le présent et oublia de l'ouvrir. Draco tendit ensuite la main à M Weasley, qui hésita tellement avant de la serrer que sa femme lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Monsieur et Madame Weasley… commença Draco. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir invité aujourd'hui. Je sais que nos relations, enfin les relations avec mon père plutôt, n'ont pas été faciles. Cependant, je considère qu'il s'agit d'un temps révolu. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été correct avec votre famille pendant ces années et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. J'étais jeune et je ne faisais que répéter et agir comme le désirait mon père.

Arthur Weasley ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Molly sembla se détendre. Son sourire était toujours grimaçant mais elle avait apprécié ce premier geste de la part de Malefoy.

- Nous savons qu'il est important de pardonner les erreurs de jeunesse, acquiesça Mme Weasley.

Elle avait pourtant l'air un peu gêné et son mari fixait l'horizon, refusant de poser les yeux sur le fils de son ennemi de longue date. Les efforts que tous deux faisaient étaient visibles et Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner. Je ne le mérite pas vraiment, reprit Draco, en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

Arthur Weasley laissa cette fois la surprise se peindre sur son visage.

- Bien ! s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aigüe. Et… Si on entrait ?

M et Mme Wealsey acquiescèrent, bien qu'hésitants. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la maison, laissant Hermione et Draco derrière eux. Ce n'était pas très poli mais la jeune fille songea qu'ils voulaient en profiter pour briefer une dernière fois leur famille.

Elle fit donc mine d'observer les alentours alors que Draco soupirait légèrement.

- T'es un baratineur de première, lui glissa Hermione.

- Tu ne me crois pas sincère ?

Hermione s'observa longuement. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi de changé dans sa voix. Elle se rendit compte, à la fois heureuse et inquiète, qu'elle arrivait maintenant à sentir quand il était vraiment méprisant ou quand il ne faisait que s'en donner l'air.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas te juger, murmura Hermione, gênée.

Elle sentit les doigts de Draco glisser rapidement, mais presque tendrement, sur sa joue. Son ventre fit quelques loopings et un grand frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle s'était habituée à ces gestes soudains et apparemment irréfléchis. Mais ils lui faisaient toujours autant de choses et elle s'en voulait toujours autant de réagir ainsi.

- Je pense que j'ai assez de recul maintenant pour comprendre ce qui fait… Que j'étais ce que j'étais… Que je n'ai plus envie d'être…

- Ne sois jamais psychomage, Malefoy, se moqua Hermione.

- Tu peux parler Mlle je-suis-la-plus-forte-du-monde et j'ai pas le droit d'avouer mes faiblesses !

- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Tu verras, les Weasley sont des gens adorables.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais avoue qu'une famille qui ne connait pas les sorts de contraceptions, vit dans un taudis et dont le père a une case en moins… Moi ça me rend méfiant.

- Malefoy…

- C'est quand même des gens très sympas, j'en suis sûr. Sinon j'aurai pas accepté de venir…

Elle le poussa en avant et ils entrèrent dans le Terrier. La scène qui suivit fut très curieuse. Il salua chacune des personnes présentes. Puis, ils s'assirent dans le salon où ils prirent un apéro glacial. Mme Wealsey faisait la conversation, un peu aidée d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ron boudait dans son coin, Ginny scrutait Draco comme si elle espérait lire ses pensées. Bill et Fleur restaient un peu à l'écart, visiblement gênés.

George était absent. Hermione comprenait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à voir Draco Malefoy dans sa famille tout de suite… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Après tout, il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Fred. Il fallait... avancer pas vrai ? Sa psychomage lui disait tout le temps. Avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, se reconstruire...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à table.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement alors que tous se servaient et commençaient à manger. Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence relatif. Puis, Madame Weasley fit un effort pour relancer la conversation.

- Au fait Hermione ma chérie, ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas parlé de tes cours ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça se passe ? Je crois que tes examens sont la semaine prochaine. Tu dois être stressée ! Draco, tu reprendras bien de la purée ?

- Hum… Avec plaisir Mme Weasley, répondit le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche et en lui tendant son assiette. Elle est délicieuse. Je suppose que ce sont des pommes de terre du jardin ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu dois plus avoir l'habitude de plats délicats et perfectionnés j'en suis désolée mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais apprécier les plats, qu'ils soient d'un chef où d'une mère de famille, à leur juste valeur… Vous n'avez rien à lui envier, ajouta précipitamment Draco, en ayant peur que ses paroles soient mal interprétées.

Mme Weasley lui adressa un sourire hésitant, Ron fit une grimace de dégoût, puis sa mère sembla se rappeler quelque chose et se tourna vers Hermione. L'ancienne Gryffondor comprit qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux questions et s'apprêtait à le faire quand Ron la coupa.

- Allons maman, tu connais Hermione ! marmonna-t-il en évitant de regarder Malefoy. Elle stresse pour ses examens mais elle bosse d'arrache pied et les aura, c'est sûr ! Elle a validé son premier semestre, le deuxième lui posera pas de problèmes !

Draco lui décrocha un regard stupéfait mais reprit rapidement contenance et se concentra sur son assiette.

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été une excellente élève, approuva Mme Weasley. Mais le niveau des enseignements doit être bien supérieur à l'université qu'à Poudlard non ?

- Mione a lu tous les bouquins avant la rentrée, 'man, fit Ron sans avoir fini de mastiquer sa portion de viande. Les études c'est son truc, t'inquiète pas.

- Alors si tu as trouvé ta voie, j'en suis ravie !

Hermione sourit poliment. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'en dire le moins possible. Au moins, ça évitait les mensonges éhontés.

- Notre petite Mione est réellement aussi douée en médicomagie qu'à Poudlard, Draco ? poursuivit Mme Weasley, dans le but de taquiner Hermione mais aussi pour poursuivre la conversation.

Draco avala sa dernière bouchée de purée tout en jetant un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui, les joues légèrement roses, le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il s'essuya à nouveau la bouche pour gagner du temps.

- Elle se débrouille pas mal, acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle excelle, oui, répliqua Ron d'un air mauvais.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un regard menaçant à l'adresse de Draco, qui ne lui fit bien évidemment ni froid ni chaud. Le jeune Malefoy ne put se retenir devant tant de stupidité et rendit à Ron un regard tellement méprisant que les oreilles du rouquin prirent de nouveau un teinte rouge. Draco sentit qu'il allait relancer le sujet, comme si mettre en avant Hermione lui procurait un motif de fierté et d'orgueil pour lui-même. Alors il détourna soigneusement la conversation en demandant à Mme Weasley la recette de sa sauce, assurant que Narcissa serait heureuse de la réaliser ensuite.

Sans quitter son air légèrement hébété, la généreuse dame entreprit de lui expliquer avec force de détails. Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille et son regard glissa discrètement vers Hermione, qui leva tout aussi brièvement les yeux vers lui et le remercia d'un sourire.

Le repas s'acheva avec un peu plus de participation de Ginny et de M. Weasley, qui semblait prendre beaucoup sur lui pour rester à la même table que le jeune Malefoy.

Ils prirent le dessert en bavardant de tout et de rien puis se mirent à débarrasser. Draco voulu se joindre à eux mais Mme Weasley lui ordonna de rester assis.

- Faudrait pas qu'il abîme ses jolies mains d'aristocrate, ricana Ron.

Ginny ne put retenir un léger rire et Mme Weasley les foudroya aussitôt du regard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as raison, _Ronald_, fit alors Draco en insistant particulièrement sur son prénom. C'est pourquoi je vais partir à la découverte du jardin, avec cette demoiselle…

Il se leva, tendit son bras à Hermione, qui, rougissante, ne put qu'accepter.

- Merci encore pour ce repas Madame Weasley, c'était délicieux. Nous serions ravis, ma mère et moi, de vous recevoir à notre tour dans son appartement, déclara Draco avant de quitter la table. Nous n'avons pas le même talent que vous, c'est évident, et je dois dire que sans l'aide de nos elfes de maison, nous redécouvrons certaines choses basiques, mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous accueillir aussi agréablement.

Mme Weasley, de plus en plus étonnée, balbutia quelques remerciements. Ron leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny fronçait les sourcils, se demandant si elle devait vraiment croire Malefoy. Une fois qu'Hermione et Draco eurent quitté la pièce, Mme Weasley fit part de tout son soulagement "personne ne s'est entretué, grâce à Merlin !". Ron, écœuré par la tournure des événements, ne tarda pas à laisser parler toute sa hargne.

On n'avait pas entendu Harry de presque tout le repas. Il avait semblé absent. En réalité, il observait. Rien ne lui avait échappé. Ni l'air gêné d'Hermione à l'évocation de la fac, ni la réponse forcée de Draco, ni le soin avec lequel il avait détourné ensuite la conversation, ce dont elle lui avait été reconnaissante. Ces deux là semblaient partager quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qui était probablement lié à leur scolarité en médicomagie. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait ce sentiment mais jamais il ne s'était manifesté avec tant de force. Et il se devait de découvrir pourquoi.

En attendant, Hermione avait entrepris de faire le tour du propriétaire à Draco. Elle était en train de parler de la goule qui se cachait sous le toit quand il l'interrompit.

- Tu ne leur a rien dit hein ?

Sa voix, froide et tranchante, contrastait avec le ton prudent qu'il avait adopté pendant tout le repas. Hermione coupa net son explication, comprenant que Draco ne l'avait attirée dehors que pour lui parler seul à seule. Ils arrêtèrent leur marche et la jeune fille laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage.

- Pour… La médicomagie ?

- Non, Granger, pour tout. Tes médocs, ta dépression, ce… _truc _dont tu veux pas parler. Et oui, aussi, tes études de médicomagie qui te passionnent intensément…

- Non, soupira la jeune fille. Non j'ai rien dit. Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi ? Ils se comportent avec toi comme si tu étais leur fille…

- Je vais mieux maintenant. Je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard septique.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais à moitié défoncée aux médocs jeudi ? fit Draco en haussant les sourcils.

- Bon, ok, j'ai encore des jours sans… Mais… Tu le sais comme moi. Ma fierté m'empêche de parler. J'ai combattu Voldemort, j'ai toujours été aux côtés d'Harry, j'ai survécu et j'ai toujours excellé dans mes études…

- Donc tu as le droit le flancher…

- Ne te moques pas de moi Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione, soudainement furieuse.

Une colère qu'elle n'expliquait pas se répandit immédiatement dans ses veines. Ardente. Destructrice.

- Je pourrai te dire la même chose mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Je déteste me sentir aussi faible ! Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, pas de leur compassion ! Je ne veux pas surprendre des conversations dans le genre « pauvre petite, elle promettait tellement ! »

- Ta vie n'est pas finie, Granger ! siffla Draco, contrarié lui aussi. Personne n'a suivi de parcours parfait au cours de sa vie, pas même Dumbledore. Lui aussi a eu ses errances, lui aussi s'est trompé !

Il la prit par les épaules pour la secouer comme un prunier. Merlin qu'elle l'agaçait ! Elle était bornée, suffisante, elle s'accrochait envers et contre tout. Elle était plus forte que lui et il ne le supportait pas. Il se sentait dépendant, terriblement dépendant. Il voulait se trouver une famille, une nouvelle famille, une vraie famille. Granger était en quelque sorte cette famille. Mais jamais Draco n'arriverait à chasser cette drôle d'impression qui le prenait aux tripes dès qu'elle était là. Cette stupide, brave, attirante et repoussante, agaçante, attendrissante Granger.

- C'est normal, c'est humain ! Tu es humaine ! reprit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Hermione le repoussa vivement et ils restèrent à s'observer, les yeux orageux.

- Personne n'est invincible, Granger, acheva Draco, ses yeux de glace fixant la jeune fille avec un aplomb retrouvé.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit bouleversée par ces simples paroles. Etait-ce l'effet des médicaments, qui rendaient son humeur toujours instable, ou autre chose, elle ne savait pas. Hermione avait pertinemment conscience que Draco disait vrai. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Et encore moins se l'avouer. C'était un aveu de faiblesse et les Serpentards n'avaient pas le monopole de la fierté. Elle entoura son corps frêle de ses deux bras, comme pour se protéger.

- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage ? lâcha Hermione dans un soupir, comme fatiguée par le combat verbal.

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma. Il replaça ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers le potager des Weasley pour éviter de la regarder.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, sinon je devrais te tuer, tenta l'ancien Serpentard de sa voix traînante.

- Essaie toujours, répondit doucement Hermione.

Et Draco fit l'erreur de la regarder. Elle avait les yeux levés vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

Il était incapable de lui résister. Pendant des années, il avait appris à tout garder pour lui. Et d'un simple regard, Granger détruisait tout. Elle savait ce que personne d'autre n'avait appris. Il la détestait pour ça. Entre autres. Sa voix se fit basse, fatiguée.

- Depuis que je vois ton courage. Ta fidélité sans failles. Ta soif de justice… Cela fait bientôt huit ans maintenant. Tu t'es battue si longtemps… En te voyant, je ne peux éprouver que de la pitié pour moi-même. Je n'ai pas le dixième de ton courage et de ta force.

Son ton était si hargneux qu'Hermione se demanda comment on pouvait vivre en ayant une pareille image de soi même. Elle l'observa un bref instant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il regardait droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier faite sur mesure. La voix froide, impassible, le visage lisse. Mais pourtant elle savait qu'il était capable d'émotions comme tout le monde. Seulement il passait son temps à les cacher sous ses traits si pâles. Ses yeux détaillèrent cette peau, ces yeux, ces mèches, cette bouche, ce menton plus carré que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Elle avait appris à en connaître les moindres détails, réalisa soudainement Hermione.

Et la jeune fille se maudit de le trouver aussi beau.

- C'est faux ! répondit enfin Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tu parles de courage mais l'orgueil n'est pas loin. Ma fidélité peut être égoïste et mon envie de justice est loin d'être impartiale… Toi, tu as l'incroyable talent de comprendre les gens. Il y a quelques jours encore, j'étais incapable de voir que Jade n'allait pas bien (1). Tu sais observer, tu sais trouver les mots justes ou blessants, tu sais réconforter, tu sais mettre des coups de pied au cul quand il le faut. Les gens te trouvent souvent hautain, méprisant ou méchant. Moi aussi je m'en rend compte seulement maintenant mais… Quand à Poudlard tu me chambrais sur mes cheveux, je faisais des efforts pour les dompter. Quand tu te moquais de mon allure, avec tous mes bouquins sur le dos, je réalisais que je pouvais très bien en laisser au dortoir. Quand tu vannais Ron avec hargne, je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas toujours raison. Tu es de ceux qui font avancer les gens, Malefoy… A côté de ça, le courage, c'est pas grand chose.

Draco regarda ce petit bout de femme, si fragile et si fort à la fois. Il voyait contre quoi elle se battait, contre cet ennemi invisible qui pouvait être bien plus terrifiant qu'un Mangemort et détruire une vie bien plus facilement… Ce côté vulnérable la rendait d'autant plus belle aujourd'hui. Ses yeux aux longs cils noirs, ses joues bien que pâles et creusées, ses cheveux indomptables, sa bouche très –trop- attirante. Les dernières défenses de Draco cédèrent et il fit un grand pas en avant pour la plaquer contre lui. Hermione, surprise de ce geste, resta un instant interdite.

Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser quand elle rencontra, presque violemment, le torse de son ancien ennemi. Puis, elle posa ses petites mains tremblantes à plat dans le dos de Draco et la tête sur son torse. Un sentiment de bien être inouï l'envahi.

Elle sentit les mains de Draco se poser plus doucement au creux de ses hanches pour la serrer davantage contre lui. Leur étreinte était comme leur étrange amitié. Un mélange d'interdit, d'attirance et de répulsion.

Hermione se rendit compte que les bras puissants qui l'entouraient la troublaient au plus haut point. Mais elle était si bien qu'elle n'osait bouger, écoutant le cœur de Draco Malefoy dont les battements semblaient bien rapprochés.

- Est ce que tu es sûre de vouloir de… ça ? demanda brusquement Draco. Ton couple s'effiloche entre tes doigts, Granger. Et même si je pense que c'est pas une grosse perte, je ne veux pas être celui qui t'a incité à faire des choix que tu regretteras plus tard…

- Je… Non… J'ai eu tellement de mal à parler à quelqu'un, à trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui savait ce que j'endurais. Je me suis tournée vers mes amis, tu peux le croire. Mais Ron, tu l'as bien vu, il ne veut rien entendre. Harry est trop passionné par ses études. Ginny a dû porter le deuil de Fred, tout comme Madame Wealsey. Mes parents se sont trop inquiétés pour moi pendant sept ans, je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Fleur veut avoir un bébé et Luna, Parvati ou Lavande… Hé bien… Ce sont Luna, Parvati et Lavande quoi.

- J'étais ton dernier choix ? s'amusa Draco, quoi qu'un peu vexé.

- Non… Tu étais celui que je n'attendais pas. Tu étais celui qui me tendait la main alors que rien ne te poussait à le faire, affirma Hermione en secouant la tête.

Ce mouvement répandit en lui une douce chaleur. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait contrôlé ses émotions pendant des années, sans problèmes, dans des moments parfois dramatiques. Et là, Draco s'en sentait incapable. Il y eu un instant de silence tandis que le jeune homme tentait de raisonner ce corps qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui obéir.

- C'était pour améliorer mon image Granger. Tu le sais bien, ne sois pas stupide, poursuivit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite….

- Tu baisseras jamais les armes, hum ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que je me suis habitué à cette image du mec pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Je l'affectionne presque !

Un léger coup de vent balaya les alentours du Terrier à ce moment là. Soudainement refroidie car elle ne portait qu'une robe légère, Hermione sentit ses doigts se crisper doucement dans le dos de Draco. Elle ne savait pas que ce simple geste avait provoqué des frissons dans tout le son corps, lui rappelant qu'elle était beaucoup trop collée contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine contre la sienne, la courbe de ses hanches, la douceur qu'il devinait de ses jambes qui parfois frôlaient les siennes…

Il eu soudainement l'envie ubuesque de l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et de voir ses yeux pétiller comme avant… Draco avait envie de prendre soin d'elle et cette envie de s'occuper d'un autre que lui, gonflait son cœur qu'une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque ici.

Merlin qu'il se sentait stupide. Stupide et vulnérable. Oh, oui, il détestait Granger. Il la détestait vraiment, pour ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait de lui, justement, il lui en était reconnaissant... Il se dit qu'il était définitivement schizophrène.

Doucement, Draco mit la main dans le cou et sur la tête d'Hermione pour éviter que ses cheveux ne volent au vent.

Mais elle, elle sentait les mèches qui, poussées par la brise, se détachaient du catogan de Draco pour venir chatouiller son visage. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était très perturbant. Mais tellement envoûtant.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu tombes, je tomberais avec toi, murmura la jeune fille. Ne me lâche pas… S'il te plaît...

- Je ne le ferais pas je te le promet... Mais en échange…

Hermione s'attendait à un autre de ces tours, une autre de ses blagues. Mais non.

- Tu n'auras pas le droit de me laisser tout seul… Je veux dire que…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, interrompit Hermione.

Elle eu une brusque envie de pleurer. Pas de peine non, mais de joie. Oui, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la comprenait, qui ne la jugeait pas. Quelqu'un qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait remonter la pente. Et qui allait l'aider. Ils allaient s'en sortir à deux, comme ils tentaient de le faire ces derniers mois.

Draco resta longtemps ainsi, une main au creux des hanches d'Hermione, l'autre sur sa tête, penché sur ce petit bout de femme. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant la présence de celle qui partageait son malheur. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et ne pas pouvoir satisfaire le désir qui montait en lui, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, était délicieux, d'une certaine manière. Et puis, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Potter était là.

Il les considérait tous les deux, légèrement surpris. Draco se redressa légèrement et Hermione, troublée, leva les yeux vers lui. Quant elle vit qu'il regardait sur le côté, elle tourna aussi la tête. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et, instinctivement, elle s'agrippa davantage à Draco.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, qui l'appelaient à l'aide. A regret, il détacha ses mains des hanches de la jeune femme, qui ressenti aussitôt un vide cruel.

Draco fit un petit pas en arrière et Hermione lui adressa un dernier regard suppliant. Il lui sourit de manière confiante et l'embrassa sur le front.

Puis il s'éloigna, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Harry. Hermione, l'air un peu angoissé, le regarda partir. Elle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix mais se sentait tout à coup affreusement seule… Comme à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

- J'aurais préféré ne rien voir de cette scène, fit Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Il se posta à ses côtés, tourné vers l'endroit où était parti Draco –celui ci avait contourné la maison et n'était plus visible- les bras croisés.

- Cela fait six mois qu'on est amis, Harry, fit doucement Hermione sans toutefois oser le regarder. Tu as eu le temps de t'y faire…

- Votre… étreinte… était un peu trop intime pour des amis…

Hermione se tourna vers lui, presque avec colère. De quel droit il se permettait encore de la juger ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal… Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en avait envie… Ils ne faisaient que se soutenir l'un l'autre… Sans lui, elle le savait et ne le savait que trop bien, peut être qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie. Qu'elle aurait fait une bêtise. Harry ne voyait pas à quel point Malefoy avait été présent pour elle. A sa manière certes, râleur, franc, moqueur et cruel parfois, mais il avait été là.

- Ce n'était qu'une étreinte, Harry, siffla la jeune femme, les yeux brillants de colère. Je ne suis pas qu'une plante verte qui a besoin d'eau et de lumière ! Je suis une femme et j'ai besoin d'affection !

- Ron peut très bien te l'apporter, répliqua Harry, prudent face à cette soudaine irritation.

Hermione lâcha un cri de frustration mélangé à un ricanement.

- Ah oui, et quand ? Entre son match de Quidditch et son autoapologie ?

Harry, frappé par ce mépris à peine voilé, scruta son amie. Il fut encore frappé par son apparence. Elle ne ressemblait plus à sa Mione de Poudlard. C'était une jeune femme amaigrie, aux joues creusées et pâles, aux yeux tristes et, visiblement, à l'humeur à fleur de peau.

- Hermione… Cela va bientôt faire huit ans qu'on est amis… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui ne va pas ?

Le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor bondit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet quand quelqu'un se rapprochait de la vérité. Hermione se raisonna et le fond de sa pensée fut plus facile à exprimer que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Je n'y arrive pas Harry, répondit-elle, plus doucement. Ecoute, je t'aime comme un frère… Mais, ça, je n'y arrive pas. C'est… C'est comme bloqué en moi… Je m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

Harry parut un instant blessé mais il cacha sa déception tant bien que mal. Un air plus sombre s'afficha sur son visage :

- Malefoy, il sait hein ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, n'osant regarder son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est ce que vous partagez tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous nous excluez de ça ?

Après ces sept années passées ensembles, Hermione comprenait que Ron et lui se sentent exclus. Mais… c'était son truc. _Leur truc_. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas prête, c'est tout.

- Très bien, très bien, capitula Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Mais cela ne les gênait pas. Depuis qu'ils avaient erré pendant près d'un an, lors de leur recherche aux Horcruxes, ils avaient appris à respecter le besoin de l'autre. Et pour le moment, tous deux avaient besoin de réfléchir, dans le silence et calme. Mais Harry savait également qu'il n'aurait pas forcément une autre occasion favorable de lui parler.

- Mione ?

Le ton avait changé, il était plus doux. C'était celui que prenait Harry lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Malefoy a changé, je le vois bien. Il ne fait pas semblant. Je sais qu'il est seul, qu'il n'a plus rien. Et je comprends tout à fait Madame Weasley. On doit sortir de ce cercle vicieux… Mais… Mione, je… Je voudrais que tu ne le voies plus.

L'éclat de frayeur qui passa dans le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor conforta Harry dans sa décision. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de lui demander une chose pareille. Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait. Et Harry avait appris à se fier à son intuition.

- Je serais là, je te le promet. Quand tu voudras. Tu ne seras pas obligée de me parler. Mais dès que tu auras besoin, je viendrais…

- Harry… soupira Hermione, un air sincèrement désolé peint sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous partagez. Mais c'est vraiment la meilleure solution.

Hermione, le cœur palpitant, l'écouta argumenter. Elle mettait son couple en danger, sa relation avec Ginny et avec Harry. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait, Harry le savait. Le Survivant plaida pour son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais... pour une fois son cerveau avait du mal à l'emporter sur son coeur. Comprenant qu'il aurait des difficultés à la convaincre, Harry se tut bientôt.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- Désolé Mione, c'est pas le moment. On en reparlera plus tard.

Ils entendirent soudainement des éclats de voix près du potager. Une voix forte et furieuse. Une autre tranquille et traînante. Ron et Malefoy, aucun doute.

- Bon, on va les empêcher de s'entretuer ? demanda Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca me paraît être une bonne idée... Je ne voudrais pas que Ron gâche sa vie à cause de Malefoy, répondit Harry.

Ils pouffèrent et bras dessus, bras dessous, se dirigèrent vers le potager.

La décision d'Harry était prise. Malefoy avait pris une place dans la vie d'Hermione car il lui manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Harry devait le remplacer. C'était moche pour Malefoy mais il avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Après tout, peut être qu'il n'était ami avec Hermione que pour l'éloigner d'eux, de Ron ou pour se moquer d'elle.

Au fond de lui, Harry sentait bien qu'il avait tort. Mais l'admettre était reconnaître qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un geste cruel et égoïste envers son ancien ennemi. Et donc admettre qu'il ne méritait pas plus sa place aux côtés d'Hermione que Malefoy.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est enfin bouclé !

Ca s'est plutôt bien passé chez les Wealsey, reste à voir si Draco et Ron vont se sauter à la gorge et surtout, si Harry va mettre sa décision en application.

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour de Jade, plus de Ginny, une apparition de Blaise et... Et j'en resterais là, jvais pas tout vous spoiler quand même ^^

Bon week end et vive le printemps ! Je serais de meilleure humeur la prochaine fois, promis :)

Des bises,

Morgane


	13. L'envol

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : K

Disclaimer : C'est Rowling le génie, pas moi.

Pte Note : au lieu de parler de mon abominable retard, je préfère être optimiste et parler des bonnes nouvelles *tentative de détournement de reproches* alors ! ce chapitre fait... 18 pages word. Je me suis dit qu'après autant de temps, fallait que je me rattrape un peu. Et on a presque tous les persos, comme je l'avais promis.

La suite des bonnes nouvelles à la fin, faut les éparpiller, c'est plus sympa ! Ah et un grand merci à Loufoca Granger : si elle avait pas pris de nouvelles, mon chapitre aurait été effacé du "doc manager", vu qu'il y moisissait depuis presque 60 jours. Ca aurait été le drame... Donc merci pour ta persévérance !

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais si c'est pas le cas, hésitez pas à m'engueuler.

RAR :

**Nyanna : **coucou ! contente que tu aimes cette fic. Elle me donne beaucoup de boulot mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir à écrire :) j'avais l'impression que les persos était légèrement OOC comme on dit mais je me range à ton point de vue : c'est parce qu'ils ont muri :D sérieusement, c'était un vrai pari de faire se rencontrer Draco et Hermione juste après la guerre sans que ça aie l'air bizarre alors si tu trouves que c'est réussi, je suis ravie ! La psychomage seule dans ? Alors là j'en sais vrt rien. Mais je doute d'être la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Après les reviews, c'est vrai que j'ai poussé un coup de gueule (30 ajouts en favoris ou autre pour 2 reviews, c'est trash non ?) mais je t'en voudrais pas de pas reviewer à chaque fois, même si ton petit mot m'a vrt fait plaisir. Merci bcp ! bizzz

**Chouky21** : ravie que tu aies aimé ! Lire d'une traite, wahou, ça t'as pris combien de temps, par curiosité ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, il n'y a rien de plus motivant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

**Sandrine** : coucou ! Je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à m'écrire. J'espère que ça va te donner envie de le faire pour d'autres auteurs. Pour nous, c'est aussi le moyen de savoir ce que les gens pensent de notre écritures, de nos défauts et donc de nous améliorer. Parfois même, de modifier l'histoire quand les revieweurs ont de bonnes idées ! D'ailleurs si tu as des critiques n'hésite surtout pas, je suis aimes Jade ? Chouette ^^ C'est toujours difficile d'ajouter un nouveau personnage, de lui créer une histoire, un caractère, j'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas. Quant au rapprochement entre Draco et Hermione... J'espère que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis au prochain chapitre car tout va s'accélérer ! Et oui, ta review me donne envie de continuer, évidemment ;) quand on sait que des gens suivent notre histoire, on se dit "allez, j'ai une responsabilité en quelque sorte, continuons !" Donc merci bcp pour ta review, je te laisse lire la suite. Bizzzz

**La revieweuse qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo** : je me demande comment c'est possible d'ailleurs ! sûr que Hermione et Draco ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais ça, Harry ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est que le couple de son meilleur ami et de sa meilleure amie bat de l'aile et il pense que c'est la faute à Malefoy. Pour le reste... Je garde le suspens, tu verras bien :) j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci de m'avoir laissé un pt mot ! bisous

**Anna Malefoy** : oui, c'est vrai, souvent les fics commencent directement quand nos héros ont déjà du travail, quelques années plus tard. D'ailleurs j'aimerais pouvoir décrire les cours, leur faire passer plus de temps là bas. J'ai des fois l'impression qu'elle ne sert que de prétexte cette fac. M'enfin, y'a tellement d'autres trucs à dire aussi... Bref, je suis ravie que tu aimes, cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur et tes compliments sont tellements motivants :) merci beaucoup ! Cela dit, si tu as des critiques, tu peux aussi m'en faire part ! Je te laisse lire la suite, bisous

**Cath** : tout d'un coup ? Waaa... Je suppose que je dois bien le prendre, si ça t'as absorbée autant ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te fera le même effet. Les reviews comme les tiennes me font toujours super plaisir et me motivent mais ça me mets aussi la pression, argh ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous

**Sasou 5** : erf ! J'espère que tu es remise de tes émotions ! C'est pas du tout mon but de faire déprimer les gens avec cette fic, bien au contraire :s mais voyons les choses du bon côté : si ça t'as émue, ça devait être potable ^^ merci d'avoir "laissé ta trace" ! Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu ne pleureras pas ;) bisous

**Anonymette **: argh ! Vi je sais j'ai mis du temps, pour ce chapitre, pour le nouveau. J'espère que ça ne va pas te faire trop perdre le fil. Je devrais peut être faire un résumé tiens... C'est quoi ton pseudo enregistré au fait ? Dans ts les cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre, je te laisse lire, tu as assez attendu :s bizz bizzz, merci de ta review !**  
**

**Lou : **intéressante ? j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic est intéressante ! C'est bien mystérieux tout cela, si tu pouvais m'en dire un peu plus, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :) Voilà la suite, merci bcp pour ta review. Bizzz bizz**  
**

**Cline** : alors là, c'est la 1ère fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui découvre Harry Potter et qui lit des fics en même temps ^^ ça va, ça t'embrouille pas trop ? Et vi, tu as raison, en Français c'est DraGO et non DraCO. J'ai pris ce mauvais penchant en lisant des fics anglaises et des traductions. Et une fois que l'habitude est prise... Merci bcp pour tes conseils de fics, je connaissais La complainte d'une edelweiss mais pas Leave me a chance. Sinon tu peux devenir la femme de Draco, ça sera plus simple. C'est vrai, quand on a un mec, on lui sert de tout ça (psy, médecin, garde du corps et secrétaire) non ? :D Mais je crois qu'il y a de la concurrence et que ça bagarre dur :) Bref ! Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous

* * *

Previously on Guéris moi : Draco vient manger au Terrier, sur la demande de Mme Weasley. Le repas se déroule sans problèmes mais dans une atmosphère glaciale. Pendant que les Weasley débarrassent, Hermione décide de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Draco apprend que les Weasley ne sont pas au courant de la dépression d'Hermione. Ils se promettent de s'en sortir à deux. Harry les trouve à ce moment, enlacés. Inquiet des sentiments qu'Hermione pourrait avoir -surtout qu'il a eu le temps d'observer leur relation à table- envers Draco, il lui demande de cesser de le voir.

* * *

**13) L'envol**

Dimanche 26 mai

Hermione glissa son bras sous celui d'Harry et ils s'avancèrent vers le Terrier. Rapidement, ils surent qu'ils avaient raison en tombant sur Ron, rouge brique, et Malefoy, d'une froideur glaciale. Tous deux ne les virent pas arriver. Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres pour assister à la joute verbale.

Le caractère de Ron et celui de Malefoy étaient vraiment, vraiment, opposés. Le rouquin ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Il s'agitait sur place, nerveux, agitant les bras, les yeux étincelants de colère et le visage rouge comme dans ses meilleures crises. Incapable de se contenir, sa voix portait bien au-delà du potager des Weasley.

Malefoy restait les mains dans les poches, tranquille, impassible. Son visage ne reflétait qu'un profond ennui et il répondait à Ron de sa voix glaciale et traînante. Hermione songea un instant que Malefoy avait une classe naturelle que Ron ne posséderait jamais. Ce constat l'attrista pour Ron, autant qu'elle fit bondir son cœur, pour Malefoy.

- On ne change pas les gens comme ça ! éructait Ron. Ta famille a toujours donné dans le mal, et elle continuera ! Vous avez léché les bottes de V… Voldemort pendant une année et maintenant, tu essaies de te refaire une image en étant ami avec Hermione ! Tu me dégoûtes ! C'est vous les moins que rien !

- Et en quoi ton avis est-il censé me préoccuper ? répondit tranquillement Draco, après un instant de silence.

Ron le regarda avec haine et tendit un index accusateur vers le blond.

- Je l'avais dit. Tu reste un gamin pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle, incapable de se remettre en question !

- Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne me remets pas en question ? Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais.

Le visage de Ron se figea tour à tour dans une expression d'incompréhension puis de colère et légèrement de honte. Malefoy continuait à l'observer de son air méprisant et badin. Harry et Hermione sentirent qu'il était temps d'intervenir. L'atmosphère était tellement pesante qu'ils en avaient presque mal à l'estomac. Sans se concerter, la jeune fille alla se positionner près de Ron. Harry fit un petit signe de tête à Malefoy, qui, après une grosse hésitation, acquiesça et le suivit. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans le jardin. Le rouquin, poings serré, ne détachait pas son regard du Terrier.

- Dire qu'il est chez moi, ce petit fils de pute !

- Ron !

Il baissa soudainement les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut frappée de la haine qu'elle y lisait.

- J'ai essayé de m'y faire ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Tout ce que je vois en lui, c'est le type qui t'a insulté pendant des années ! Celui qui chantait « Weasley est notre roi » quand j'étais gardien ! C'est le fils de celui qui a pourri la vie de mon père pendant des années aussi ! C'est lui qui a tué Fred ! Qui a défiguré Bill !

Hermione soupira et entrelaça ses mains à celles de Ron, qui tremblaient violemment. Son petit ami avait l'air si désespéré, si furieux et si triste qu'elle regretta la pensée qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire bien au dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

- Ron… Draco Malefoy n'est pas responsable de la mort de Fred… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Elle venait soudainement de comprendre que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui posait un problème à Ron. C'était ce qu'il représentait. La mort de son frère, l'un de ses préférés, les horreurs de la guerre, le statut de sa famille, le malaise de ce grand benêt roux, tellement gauche… Hermione avait l'impression que voir Malefoy avait fait remonter tous ses souvenirs enfouis, presque reniés. A la fin de la guerre, Ron s'était relevé plus vite que personne. Il avait pris soin de ses parents. De George bien sûr. Comme s'il avait le besoin irrésistible de s'occuper pour ne pas penser. Et maintenant, ce deuil qu'il n'avait pas pu faire revenait le hanter violemment. La mort se rappelait à son bon souvenir par la personne de Draco Malefoy.

Hermione serra doucement Ron dans ses bras.

- C'était top tôt, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

Ron répondit presque violemment à son étreinte. Sa confiance en lui n'avait jamais été aussi grande, depuis qu'il était entré chez les Canons… Mais Hermione… Sa belle, sa merveilleuse Hermione… Chaque homme était un concurrent potentiel car il ne pouvait décemment pas être le seul à savoir à point elle était fabuleuse… Alors que Malefoy lui tourne autour, même s'il n'avait jamais eu une réputation de tombeur, c'en était trop. Et même s'il ne lui tournait pas autour, comme le soutenaient Harry et Ginny, il était une menace quand même.

- Ma Mione, je te reconnais bien là, chuchota Ron au creux de son oreille. La pourfendeuse des causes perdues. La guerre est à peine finie que tu essaies déjà de réconcilier tout le monde, pour éviter que ça se reproduise.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, amoureusement. Elle avait l'air étonnée. Il ne prenait même plus mal le fait qu'elle semblait parfois intriguée quand il avait des avis profonds.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux faire avec Malefoy. Mais tu l'as dit toi même, c'est trop tôt.

Il y avait tellement de tendresse et d'amour dans sa voix… Ron la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde… Hermione avait attendu ça pendant des mois… Et voilà que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Son cœur était comme vide, anesthésié.

- Je te laisse retenter le coup dans deux ou trois ans, mais d'ici là, coupe les ponts avec Malefoy… S'il te plaît, poursuivit le rouquin.

Ron posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Son cœur ne se réanima pas. Oppressée par la culpabilité et le remord, elle sentit une vague de détresse bouleverser son être comme jamais. Pourquoi elle ne ressentait plus rien, à part cet affreux sentiment de trahison ? Ron l'observa à nouveau, d'un air un peu plus suppliant.

- Hein Mione ? Tu peux faire ça ? Le revoir dans quelques années ?

La Gryffondor resta figée. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa bouche, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les larmes dévalaient son visage. Le doute l'assaillait, l'étouffait et elle avait l'impression que ces larmes étaient un concentré de culpabilité qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

- Désolée, hoqueta la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux, je… Toute cette tension m'a un peu retournée…

Ron sourit avec indulgence mais il attendait toujours sa réponse. Hermione inspira longuement et parvint à sourire, malgré cette douleur qui la ravageait de l'intérieur. Dire qu'il y a à peine dix minutes, elle était pleinement heureuse et promettait à Malefoy de ne pas l'abandonner. Son coeur se serra plus que jamais. Elle songea à ce qu'avait dit Harry, aux priorités qu'elle devait avoir : son couple, non ? Leurs huit années d'amitié... Les Weasley qui étaient sa seconde famille... Et puis... Elle pourrait peut-être négocier par la suite, si c'était trop difficile.

- Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord. C'est une décision... difficile, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte et sourit, ravi. Il enlaça à nouveau sa petite amie. Entre ses bras puissants, protégée par un homme qui l'aimait, elle aurait dû sourire. Mais elle pleurait. Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, bien plus tard, Malefoy était parti.

* * *

Mercredi 29 mai

Harry monta lentement les escaliers de son immeuble. Il aurait pu transplaner, c'est vrai, mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. L'air absent, il salua sa voisine de palier, une vieille dame très gentille mais à tendance commère, et glissa sa clé dans la serrure.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sentit aussitôt l'odeur du chocolat lui chatouiller les narines. Il sourit, claqua la porte et déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Ginny était venue passer la nuit chez lui. Elle lui faisait cette surprise de régulièrement et il adorait ça. La rouquine avait convaincu Mac Gonagall de la laisser passer la nuit au Terrier –officiellement- de temps en temps, sous couvert de soutenir sa mère. En réalité, la jeune Weasley avait surtout besoin de s'échapper de Poudlard pour voir Harry, quand l'atmosphère devenait trop étouffante. Etre une héroïne de guerre était un statut à double tranchant : ce n'était pas très amusant tout le temps mais cela lui permettait d'avoir des passes droits, dont elle se servait sans scrupules.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais réviser pour tes ASPICS au lieu de faire la cuisine ? s'enquit le survivant, en rejoignant sa petite amie.

- Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer ! s'exclama Ginny, l'air rayonnant.

Elle se pendit à son cou et s'empara aussitôt des lèvres du brun. Harry la serra contre elle et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, amoureusement.

- Je suis content que tu ne puisses pas attendre le week-end pour me voir, chuchota Harry. Et puis être rien que tous les deux, ailleurs qu'au Terrier, c'est assez sympa.

- Je dirais pas mieux, s'amusa Ginny. Tu es plus agréable que mes frères !

- T'en a six Gin'. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, répondit Harry, amusé.

Harry s'était trompé. Il en avait compté un de trop. Le visage de Ginny se ferma un bref instant. Fred… Ron lui avait dit que la douleur partirait, avec le temps. Mais elle demeurait, là, bien tapie dans son cœur. Harry, de son côté, songea que c'était à ce moment là, après la bataille, qu'Hermione avait commencé à changer, doucement, imperceptiblement.

- Harry ? Ca va ? s'enquit Ginny en l'observant les sourcils froncés. Tu as l'air préoccupé…

Le brun cessa de fixer le vide et adressa une moue à sa petite amie.

- Je… J'ai vu un truc qui m'a… perturbé la semaine dernière… fit-il, hésitant.

Peut être que Ginny était au courant de quelque chose que lui ignorait. Cette idée lui faisait du mal, Hermione était aussi sa meilleure amie après tout. Mais après s'être posé la question pendant trois jours, il ne voyait que Ginny à qui confier ça. Ca lui pesait. Il en avait marre de s'interroger. Il savait qu'Hermione ne lui répondrait pas et Ron… Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui parler de ça, il serait entré dans une colère monstre.

- Hé ! reprit Ginny, en retournant à son gâteau au chocolat. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ! Tant que tu m'annonces pas que t'as vu Malefoy peloter ma mère dimanche dernier !

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, c'est pas ça, Gin', mais tu y es presque… répondit-il, d'une voix lasse.

- Oh Merlin ! Malefoy a peloté mon père ? s'exclama la rouquine.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trempa son doigt dans le mélange que Ginny préparait et goûta. Ca manquait de sucre. Il le fit remarquer à la rouquine qui s'empressa d'en rajouter une bonne dose.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça ! En fait, après le repas, Hermione est allé faire le tour de la maison avec Malefoy, tu te souviens ?

Ginny hocha la tête, concentrée sur son plat, touillant vigoureusement pour mélanger les ingrédients.

- Au bout d'un moment, je les ai suivis et je les ai découverts, enlacés…

Ginny redressa brusquement la tête et lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, ils sont amis et tout… Mais je te jure, Gin', il y avait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi mais… On aurait dit… je sais pas… Plus que des amis…

- Hermione et Malefoy ? répéta Ginny, d'un air incrédule, laissant tomber sa cuiller dans le plat.

- Ouais… Je… J'ai peur qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux.

- Harry c'est ridicule ! Je sais qu'ils se sont pas mal rapprochés, mais de là à…

- Tu n'étais pas là ! coupa Harry, l'air brusquement nerveux. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles, si heureux comme ça… Quand je te dis qu'ils étaient enlacés, ils étaient carrément collés l'un à l'autre ! Malefoy tenait Hermione par la taille, il avait sa main sur ses cheveux et la tête posée sur la sienne. Il avait fermé les yeux Gin' ! On aurait dit qu'il… Qu'il se repaissait d'Hermione !

Ginny referma la bouche et se frotta doucement les yeux, tandis qu'Harry s'était mis à refaire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Son irritation était revenue.

- Et… Et Hermione ?

- C'est ça le pire ! s'exclama Harry, freinant brusquement sa course. Elle avait les mains posées sur le dos de Malefoy, la tête sur sa poitrine ! Je… Elle… Elle avait un air indéfinissable ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi avec Ron ! Ils n'avaient l'air de former plus qu'une personne, dans leur bulle, isolés du monde !

- Merlin, Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? s'écria Ginny en prenant les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes, pour le calmer.

- Je… Je me disais qu'Hermione t'avait peut être dit quelque chose… C'est… C'est le cas ?

- Non… Non, je t'assure… Et je m'en souviendrais si elle avait dit quoi que ce soit !

Ils s'observèrent un instant, perplexes et inquiets tous les deux. Harry prit doucement la rouquine dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, le cœur battant. Ginny savoura l'instant. Sa sixième année avait été un tel cauchemar ! Ne pas savoir où était Harry, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était en bonne santé… S'il était vivant tout simplement… La peur lui avait rongé le cœur, de nuit comme de jour, pendant une longue année. Alors l'avoir dans ses bras, tout bêtement, était maintenant un vrai bonheur. Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait et eux avançaient ensemble, pour faire leur deuil, tourner la page…

Et Malefoy lui-même semblait vouloir avancer, Hermione à ses côtés. Sauf que d'après la rouquine, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

- Ginny ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de parler à Mione ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- A propos de Malefoy ?

- Oui. J'ai essayé de me faire à cette idée mais… Je sens qu'elle va gâcher son histoire avec Ron si ça continue, acheva le Survivant dans un soupir.

- C'est vrai que d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, on devrait vraiment se méfier de Malefoy. Enfin… De mon côté, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Cette amitié bizarre avec Hermione m'a toujours semblée curieuse. Je n'ai pas dit à Mione ce que j'en pensais mais… J'ai une bonne raison de le faire maintenant. Je lui enverrais une lettre.

- Merci Gin'.

Harry se détacha de la rouquine, l'embrassa et l'observa, attendrie. Il était heureux qu'elle le soutienne sur cette idée. Ginny était comme lui, c'était quelqu'un guidée par ses intuitions… Et pas par sa raison, comme l'était Hermione.

- Oublions ça, tu viens m'aider ! décida ensuite Ginny.

Harry accepta et ils terminèrent le gâteau ensemble. Le Survivant insista pour faire le reste du repas et Ginny s'éclipsa, pour revenir habillée d'une très jolie robe. Très jolie et très courte. Ils s'installèrent pour dîner, un repas aux chandelles improvisé. D'allusions en allusions, de caresses en caresses, de coups d'œils coquins en clins d'œils mutins, ils ne pensèrent même pas à goûter le fameux gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

Vendredi 31 mai

La bibliothèque universitaire était très calme à cette époque de l'année. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'étudiants, les partiels approchaient, et la concentration se lisait sur tous les visages. Certains avaient raté leur premier semestre et espéraient avoir de meilleures notes au second pour valider leur année. D'autres savaient dès la première année que leur parcours devait être sans fautes s'ils voulaient accéder aux spécialités les plus demandées. Il y avait aussi ceux qui tentaient de se concentrer mais dont la vie familiale éclipsait la vie étudiante… Jade en faisait partie.

Assisse seule à une table, la jeune fille réfléchissait, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'après avoir réussi à reconstruire sa vie, à près de 5 000 kilomètres de chez elle, on avait brusquement décidé de lui rappeler son passé. Passé qu'elle aurait volontiers enterré, jusqu'au centre de la terre pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Disons jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Tout à coup, un sac atterrit violemment sur la table. Jade eu un sursaut si brusque qu'elle se cogna.

- Pardon. Je t'ai fais peur ? demanda Hermione d'un ton léger en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Malefoy a une sale influence sur toi, Mione, grogna son amie.

Hermione grimaça et ses yeux, fuyants, tombèrent sur le parchemin que Jade tenait du bout des doigts, avant qu'elle arrive.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Hermione, en désignant la lettre d'un signe de tête.

Elle tendit la main mais Jade fut plus rapide qu'elle. La jeune fille mit la lettre bien à l'abri sur ses genoux.

- T'es très forte en détournement de conversation. Mais ça prend pas avec moi, fit la brunette avec un sourire malicieux. Pourquoi cette grimace à l'évocation de ce délicieux Draco Malefoy ?

- Je te réponds uniquement si tu me dis qui t'écris et pourquoi, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton tout aussi sucré.

Le visage de Jade se rembrunit. Comme par un effet de miroir, le sourire d'Hermione disparu et ses traits devinrent plus graves.

- Allez… Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi toute ta vie… Et sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, je suis souvent de bon conseil… ajouta Hermione d'une voix plus douce.

Jade hésitait, visiblement. C'était tellement bizarre de la voir avec un air mal à l'aise, les yeux fuyants, la bouche pincée... C'était tellement pas elle.

- Okay… admis finalement Jade. Mais tu commences !

Hermione fit la grimace mais acquiesça. Son cœur s'emballa et elle le maudit. Cela lui faisait mal. Et cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hermione n'y avait pas trop pensé. Mais le dire à voix haute, devant Jade, rendait sa promesse vraie. Réelle. Plus moyen de fuir.

- Je vais arrêter de voir Malefoy, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle avait baissé la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Le silence de Jade, en face, était éloquent.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? T'as plus envie de continuer à flirtouiller avec lui ?

- On ne flirte pas ! répondit Hermione, par automatisme.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Tu ne veux plus fréquenter Malefoy avec les plus nobles intentions du monde ? reprit Jade, moqueuse.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir et son amie fit une moue d'excuse.

- Ron m'a proposé d'arrêter de le voir pour le moment. De reprendre contact avec Malefoy dans deux ou trois ans. Je crois que je vais accepter, reprit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

L'expression de pure stupeur qu'afficha Jade aurait fait rire Hermione si l'affreux doute qui tiraillait son cœur depuis ce fameux moment ne revenait pas à l'assaut, plus violent que jamais.

- Et… J'ai discuté avec Harry quand Malefoy est venu manger chez les Weasley, poursuivit Hermione, vu que son amie continuait à la regarder bouche-bée. Il pense que je mets mon couple et ma relation avec eux en danger si je continue de le voir. Tu… Tu crois qu'il a raison ?

Hermione passa sous silence le fait que Ginny, dans sa dernière lettre, lui avait sorti plus ou moins le même discours. Elle savait que même si son amie et Harry étaient ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient comploté derrière son dos. Jade, interloquée, scruta Hermione pendant un instant pour voir si elle plaisantait. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle se laissa aller dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Mione, enfin ! Tu te fiches de qui ? Évidemment que tu mets ton couple en danger ! Et fais pas l'innocente, t'es la première à le savoir ! T'adores chercher Malefoy, faire des sous-entendus et tu adores tout autant qu'il rentre dans ton jeu. Il te plaît, tu lui plais mais vous continuez au lieu de t'occuper de tes problèmes avec Ron.

- Quelle belle image tu as de moi, fit Hermione au bout de quelques secondes, grimaçante.

- Je te juge pas Mione, ce n'est qu'un constat.

Jade scrutait attentivement le visage de son amie. Pas besoin d'être psychomage pour comprendre que la pression de ses amis acculait Hermione à prendre une décision contre sa volonté.

- T'es certaine de ton choix alors ? soupira Jade.

Hermione eut envie de dire « non ». « Jamais ». « Pas le moindre du monde ». Mais elle répondit oui.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Mione, tu te mens à toi-même. Malefoy est ton médicament, quoi que puisse en dire Ron. Arrêter de le voir, je trouve ça carrément dangereux.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ses mains se tordaient nerveusement sous la table. Jade avait raison. Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas sortie major de promo à Poudlard pour rien. Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor refoula ses sentiments. Elle osa regarder Jade dans les yeux et haussa les épaules l'air de dire que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour ses amis et son petit-ami. Ses lèvres formèrent une ébauche de sourire.

- Et toi alors ? reprit Hermione, qui n'avait pas oublié leur deal.

- Ce sont juste mes parents qui m'écrivent, grimaça Jade, comprenant qu'Hermione voulait clore la conversation.

- Et ?

- Ils veulent que j'assiste à la grande réunion de famille qui a lieu traditionnellement à la fin de l'année scolaire. Garden Party avec robes de cocktails, présence des meilleurs partis du pays, orchestre, buffet d'un chef étoilé et un budget équivalent au PIB du Burkina Faso… Tu vois le genre ?

- Heu… Oui, à peu près. Mais quel est le problème ? Je sais que vous êtes fâchés mais…

- Le problème ! Je vais te le dire, quel est le problème ! Ils ne m'ont pas écrit depuis octobre ! Ils n'ont pas pris une seule nouvelle ! Je n'ai même pas passé Noël avec eux ! Ils ont prétendu devant ma famille que j'étais au ski avec des amis à Courchevel.

Jade lâcha un ricanement sans joie. Hermione lui fit signe de se calmer : entre les rangées de livres, des têtes commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Et si les journaux ne pouvaient pas parler d'Hermione Granger, ils pouvaient très bien dégoter un truc sordide sur l'amie d'Hermione Granger. Et ça, il était hors de question que cela arrive.

Jade le comprit et se pencha vers Hermione, pour reprendre d'un ton plus bas.

- Je pensais qu'ils m'écrivaient pour savoir comment se passait mon année, si je me plaisais en Angleterre mais non. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que je vienne faire bonne figure à leur Garden Party à la con ! Des rumeurs courent soit disant. Alors il faut que je viennes, que je sourie, que je parle avec tout le monde en affirmant que ma vie est merveilleuse et que j'adore Londres.

- Tu dois tenir ton rang, acheva Hermione d'un sourire triste.

C'était si ironique de pouvoir utiliser ce mot vieillot au 21ème siècle. Les deux amies, partageant le même avis sans avoir à l'exprimer, se sourirent.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hermione.

- 'Sais pas. Mes parents ont coupé les ponts car ils veulent protéger la réputation de la famille. Pour ça, ils ont quand même besoin de moi… Mais après neuf mois en Angleterre… Je réalise que moi, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux.

- Tu veux dire que tu es tentée de rompre avec ta famille ? demanda lentement Hermione. Définitivement ?

Jade haussa les épaules. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Ce n'était pas une décision que l'on prenait à la légère. Et puis, elle avait beau se cacher la vérité, le luxe dans lequel elle avait vécu lui manquait. Jade avait l'impression de vieillir deux fois plus vite en étant obligée de travailler à côté de ses études pour payer son loyer.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, murmura Hermione.

C'était un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors la jeune fille évitait de donner son avis. Ses parents, exilés pendant une année en Australie, étaient finalement revenus mais… Hermione n'avait pas réellement imaginé ne jamais les revoir. Est-ce que Jade pouvait vraiment s'en sortir, sans argent, sans famille, sans relations ?

- Tu m'aides déjà Mione, fit son amie, coupant court à ses pensées. Tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois puis Hermione sortit son livre d'initiation à l'anatomie du corps humain. Jade lui adressa un salut militaire, comprenant qu'il était temps de travailler.

Pour elle plus que pour Hermione d'ailleurs. Jade pressentait, plus qu'elle savait, qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième année en Médicomagie pour son amie. Cette perspective l'attristait –la fac sans Hermione deviendrait soudainement terne- et la réjouissait en même temps : si Hermione avait le courage d'arrêter ses études pour suivre sa voie, sans se plier au diktat du « pas d'étude, pas de travail, pas de statut social », Jade était persuadée que son amie y trouverait son bonheur.

* * *

Samedi 1er juin

Narcissa Malefoy inspira longuement l'air marin des côtes italiennes. Merlin que ce séjour lui était bénéfique ! Elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'être venue tenir compagnie à sa tante. Et se changer les idées, par la même occasion.

Dans la grande villa au style romain, elle avait ses propres appartements. Rosalia était une descendante Black tout de même. Il était impensable que ses invités n'aient pas leur propre salle de bain, leur propre bureau et leur propre chambre, aussi grande qu'un studio.

Narcissa songea avec regrets aux vacances qu'elle avait passées avec Lucius ici.

- Tu penses à lui n'est ce pas ? lui demanda une voix douce.

Narcissa se retourna et sourit à sa tante. Vêtue d'un délicat kimono bleu en soie, elle semblait sortir du lit mais son teint était pourtant frais et lumineux. Elle tendit un verre de jus d'orange pressé à Narcissa, qui l'accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant. Les deux femmes s'accoudèrent à la balustrade et observèrent la crique, au dessus de laquelle la villa était construite.

L'air marin était délicieux, le soleil chauffait déjà la terrasse, les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement et le bruit des vagues était délicieusement apaisant. Narcissa songea soudainement à la possibilité de s'installer ici définitivement. D'ailleurs elle devait venir pour un mois et cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle logeait chez Rosalia ! Puis la question de sa tante lui revint en mémoire.

- Oui, je pense à lui. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps. Quand on a vécu près de trente ans avec quelqu'un, c'est difficile de le chasser brusquement de sa vie.

- Je comprends. Tu… Tu ne comptes pas revenir sur ta décision ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis si jamais je change d'avis, j'ai quinze ans pour y réfléchir, fit Narcissa d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui restait emprunt de tristesse.

Rosalia acquiesça. Elle compatissait au sort de sa nièce mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir échappé à tout ça. Sa mère s'était mariée avec un Black. Mais un Black modéré, qui avait profité de son statut d'ambassadeur pour s'installer aux quatre coins du monde. Partout, sauf en Angleterre. Ils avaient échappé à la guerre. Et elle, elle avait adopté la même technique en épousant certes un Sang Pur, mais un Sang Pur italien et éclairé.

Ils s'étaient installés sur les côtes de l'Adriatique pour élever leurs deux enfants, maintenant adultes. Et puis l'année dernière son cher époux, son meilleur ami, son amant était décédé d'un brusque arrêt cardiaque. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Et elle s'était retrouvée seule. Sa famille et ses amis l'avaient soutenue mais il lui manquait terriblement. La venue de Narcissa avait vraiment été une bénédiction. Ensemble, les deux femmes avaient pansé leurs plaies.

- Draco arrivera en fin de matinée ? demanda Rosalia, pour se sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux, pour elle autant que pour Narcissa.

- Oui. Ce matin, il se consacre aux révisions pour ses examens de Médicomagie.

- Il ne voulait pas être Attrapeur professionnel ? s'étonna Rosalia, après un temps de réflexion.

- Il a passé le concours pour entrer à l'Ecole Internationale des Attrapeurs Professionnels mais il a été refusé, soupira Narcissa, avec une moue délicate. N'évoque pas ce sujet avec lui, s'il te plaît. C'est… plutôt tabou…

- Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes laissèrent divaguer leurs pensées, comme les oiseaux qui se laissaient porter par les courants d'air chauds de l'Adriatique. Rosalia aimait les voir planer. Son mari disait toujours qu'il admirait ces oiseaux car ils étaient plus libres que le plus puissant des sorciers. L'esprit de Narcissa, lui, était plein de tissus, de dentelles, de patrons et autres aiguilles. Elle se souvient brusquement que monter une entreprise, ce n'était pas pour les flemmards. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

- Veux-tu voir mes nouveaux croquis ? demanda-t-elle à sa tante. J'ai terminé ta robe pour la Garden Party des Tompson.

- Oh, oui. Avec plaisir !

Elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Narcissa. Sa tante, après avoir admiré le modèle proposé et apporté quelques modifications, se prêta au jeu des mesures. Rosalia laissa ensuite sa nièce travailler jusqu'à midi et demie, heure où deux invitées de choix firent leur entrée. Narcissa, habillée et maquillée avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, les rejoignit. Resplendissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le carillon retentit une nouvelle fois et Narcissa s'empressa d'aller ouvrir : dans les familles de la noblesse, la coutume voulait qu'on transplane devant la porte de son hôte, avant de frapper. Courtoisie élémentaire. "La poudre de Cheminette, c'est bon pour les pauvres qui aiment se salir, comme les Weasley" disait souvent Lucius. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, aussi classe que pouvaient l'être les Blacks et les Malefoy. Narcissa remarqua à ce moment là que son fils n'était pas la copie conforme de son mari. Moins en tout cas. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan lui donnaient un air de sauvageon. Sa mâchoire et les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et affirmés ces dernières années. Et il y avait nonchalance stupéfiante dans son attitude alors que Lucius restait toujours digne et distant.

Mais c'était son fils, son fils unique, et elle l'aimait. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Mère, comment allez-vous ? demanda Draco, en lui rendant son sourire.

Narcissa le serra dans ses bras. Elle observa quelques instants encore ce fils si différent et si semblable à son mari.

- Très bien, mon chéri. J'ai terminé mes croquis, ta tante a accepté d'être ma première cliente. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tes révisions avancent-elles ?

- Il le faut bien, répondit laconiquement Draco. Tante Rosalia, tu es ravissante !

- Bonjour Draco. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la famille, en évitant soigneusement de parler de Lucius, et l'actualité.

Puis Rosalia conduisit ses deux hôtes vers la terrasse.

- Nous avons des invitées aujourd'hui, chuchota Narcissa à son fils.

- Comme c'est curieux, tu ne m'en avait pas parlé, grimaça Draco, qui comprit immédiatement où sa mère voulait en venir.

Narcissa lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et ils débouchèrent sur la terrasse, inondée de soleil. Une table richement décorée avait été dressée sous une immense tonnelle. Un majordome se tenait en retrait, derrière deux femmes habillées avec goût. Assisses sur des confortables fauteuils d'extérieur, elles admiraient le paysage. Draco se laissa guider vers les deux invitées.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il connaissait la plus jeune. Blonde, l'air délicat voire fragile, de ravissants yeux en amande, cintrée dans une belle robe d'été faite sur mesure… Astoria Greengrass. D'un an sa cadette et qui terminait sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé. Draco fit d'abord un baise main à sa mère puis à la jeune fille, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Bonjour Draco, nous sommes ravies de vous revoir, déclara Madame Greengrass, avec toute la solennité dont étaient capables les aristocrates.

Après un échange de politesse et une nouvelle discussion sur l'actualité, l'apéritif fut servit. La Garden Party des Tompson les occupa longtemps. Astoria semblait se désintéresser du sujet et elle entama la conversation avec Draco. Quelques banalités, pour apprendre à faire connaissance. Elle le questionna longuement sur la Médicomagie. Ce domaine semblait l'intéresser. Il lui demanda à son tour quels étaient ses projets. Draco redoubla d'attention envers la jeune fille, en se rendant compte que leurs mères respectives abordaient _le_ fameux sujet. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé dans la discussion.

- Bien sûr, nos enfants sont promis depuis l'enfance. Vous savez que de mon côté, j'aimerais assurer mes engagements… Mais mon mari est d'un autre avis, disait Madame Grenngrass.

- Je comprends très bien, répondit Narcissa d'une voix apaisante. Mais la famille Malefoy a plus d'une ressource, vous savez… Certes, mon mari a été condamné mais moi et Draco avons été blanchis. D'ailleurs je suppose que vous avez lu les journaux mais Hermione Granger est devenue l'une de ses amies.

- Oui, bien sûr, la Gazette du Sorcier en a beaucoup parlé. Mais n'est pas une Sang… Mêlée ? demanda Mme Greengrass, après un moment d'hésitation.

- C'est un problème effectivement. Mais Granger est une héroïne de guerre avant d'être une Sang-Mêlée... Depuis l'officialisation de leur amitié, le nom des Malefoy a retrouvé l'intégralité de son prestige.

C'était faux, tous le savaient mais personne n'aurait osé contredire Narcissa.

- Certains noms ne perdent jamais de leur prestige, qu'importe les circonstances, ajouta même Mme Greengrass, sur l'air de la complicité.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un air entendu mais Draco sentit qu'intérieurement, sa mère rayonnait. Pour le moment, tout se passait pour le mieux.

- Sans compter que nous conservons encore un capital et un magnifique appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Et nos divers biens éparpillés de par le monde n'ont pas encore été recensés. Et… Oh ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler dans nos correspondances, ajouta Narcissa d'un air surpris.

Draco savait très bien que ce n'était pas un oubli mais que Narcissa avançait stratégiquement ses pions. Sa surprise était feinte, son air modeste était feint, seul le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à montrer que leur famille se relevait de la guerre était authentique.

- J'ai l'intention de créer ma propre marque de vêtements haute couture. J'ai trouvé des investisseurs et une boutique très bien située sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé, mère, dit soudain Draco, d'un ton teinté de reproche.

- Je voulais te réserver cette surprise pour aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement heureuse de faire bientôt partie du cercle des femmes qui mènent leur entreprise. C'est vraiment excitant !

Mme Greengrass, visiblement très intéressée, lui demanda des précisions sur le projet. Draco soupira intérieurement. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, sa mère était persuadé qu'une femme qui travaille était la pire des infamies. Et voilà que maintenant, elle présentait ça comme un avantage indéniable pour maintenir le mariage entre lui et Astoria. Décidément, la capacité d'adaptation des Malefoy l'impressionnait toujours.

Rosalia, Narcissa et Mme Greengrass continuèrent le repas tout en discutant de la future boutique Malefoy. Astoria restait silencieuse, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées et picorait sans son assiette. Sa mère lui demandait de temps à autre son avis et elle répondait poliment. Pas de doute, ils avaient été élevés de la même manière. Quand elle croisait le regard de Draco, elle ne laissait apparaître aucun trouble et portait une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres, tranquillement.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre Astoria -respectueuse, d'une beauté froide et classique- à Hermione l'effrontée, l'insoumise, au caractère de feu.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien vint lui chatouiller le bas ventre.

- Oh ! Quel merveilleux vacherin ! s'exclama soudainement Mme Greengrass.

Le majordome venait d'apporter un magnifique gâteau.

- Il a été spécialement commandé au chef Pierangelini, approuva Rosalia. J'adore ce qu'il fait.

Les trois femmes avaient déjà beaucoup bu de champagne et l'ambiance s'en ressentait. Le dessert ne tarda pas à être englouti.

Pour le café, Astoria et Draco eurent l'autorisation de se retirer. « Laissez parler les grandes personnes », disait Lucius Malefoy en son temps, ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Draco proposa une ballade dans la crique à Astoria. Elle avait l'air d'être plutôt amusante pour une aristo.

- C'est vraiment une ravissante villa ! entendirent-ils alors qu'ils quittaient la terrasse.

- Vous pouvez venir passer un week-end, si vous le souhaitez, renchérit Rosalia. Avec Astoria, bien entendu, c'est une enfant charmante !

La ballade fut en effet beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que Draco ne l'avait prédit. Ils se tutoyèrent sans s'embarrasser des formules de politesse ampoulées. Et Astoria, une fois éloignée de sa mère, était une jeune fille intelligente et vive. D'après lui, elle ne manquait pas de dynamisme et elle était d'une compagnie agréable. Mais Draco se demanda un instant comment se serait passée son après midi si c'était Granger qu'il avait amenée dans cette belle crique.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que la conversation se tarissait, Draco osa aborder le sujet que deux futurs époux ne sont jamais censés avoir. Pas chez les Sangs-Purs en tout cas. Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait mais ces derniers temps, si se sentait d'humeur très... Indisciplinée.

- Astoria ? Tu penses que ce mariage a des chances d'aboutir ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Réponds moi franchement s'il te plaît. Je… J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il en est, ajouta Draco d'un ton moins préemptoire.

- Hé bien… Je… Je crois que ma mère aimerait beaucoup, répondit lentement Astoria, après un long moment de silence, uniquement ponctué par le cri des cigales. Elle a toujours voulu prendre le nom de Malefoy quand elle était plus jeune… Mais mon père y est opposé. Il pense que votre famille… heu…

- Est finie ? proposa Draco, pour mettre fin à son embarras.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Astoria, avec un sourire d'excuse. Il sera difficile à convaincre mais je crois que ta mère a vraiment des arguments et… La mienne a raison, un nom Sang Pur (elle mima des guillemets en prononçant ce mot, ce que Draco trouva tout à fait appréciable) ne perd pas aussi facilement sa légitimité. Si cela arrive, c'est généralement provisoire. Sauf dans certains cas particuliers.

- Donc ton père pourrait maintenir l'arrangement ?

- C'est possible. Tout dépend de ce qu'il va se passer ces douze prochains mois. Et… Et de l'état de...

- De notre fortune, acheva Draco. Merci de m'avoir parlé franchement.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers la villa. Le soleil tapait rude et les embruns de la mer ne suffisaient pas à les rafraîchir.

- Et toi ? demanda soudainement Astoria. Est ce que ce mariage te convient ?

Draco l'observa, surpris à son tour. Elle soutenait son regard, fière.

- Tu as été honnête, je le serais aussi. Non, cela ne me convient pas. Rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste l'idée d'un mariage arrangé qui me rebute. C'est tellement... moyenâgeux, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Astoria baissa la tête, songeuse. Draco Malefoy était un peu comme on lui avait décrit : un air impassible, froid et distant au premier abord. Et beau, indéniablement. Ils feraient un joli couple, dans le sens premier du terme. Mais il était aussi assez gentil, courtois et… surprenant. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et le trouble qu'elle ressentait s'accentua.

- Tu partages mon avis ? demanda alors Draco.

Elle observa un instant son visage d'albâtre. Quel dommage que leurs familles aient imposé une éducation basée sur l'absence de sentiments. Draco Malefoy serait sans doute encore plus beau si on pouvait déceler une émotion dans ses yeux, ou sur son visage. Astoria haussa légèrement les épaules.

- L'idée d'un mariage arrangé ne me plaît pas. Mais j'ai des amies qui sont parfaitement heureuses et qui sont tombées amoureuses de leur mari. Si le projet n'est pas imposé, si j'ai le temps de faire la connaissance de mon futur mari et que cela me convient... Ma foi, pourquoi pas, finit-elle par avouer.

- Je vois, fit simplement Draco.

- Faire connaissance lors d'une partie de billard est pour moi le meilleur moyen de bien commencer.

La petite Greengrass était bien entreprenante. Draco ne pouvait que comprendre que c'était une invitation à la revoir. A faire plus ample connaissance. Et que de toute évidence, il ne lui déplaisait pas. Amusé par son audace, il choisit de ne rien lui proposer. Peut-être qu'elle ferait le premier pas. Ca serait amusant. Ils rentrèrent dans la villa, heureux de retrouver un peu d'air frais. Leurs mères et Rosalia jouaient à un jeu de société… Avec un invité –Draco aurait parlé de squatteur- en plus.

- Salut vieux ! Enfin rentré ! s'exclama Blaise dès qu'il l'aperçu.

Les yeux du métisse s'attardèrent sur Astoria, qui soutint son regard. Le sourire en coin de Blaise s'accentua tandis que la blonde l'observait froidement.

- Blaise est passé dire bonjour, c'est vraiment charmant de sa part, fit Narcissa à son fils.

- Ah et vous avez les salutations de mes parents, bien entendu, ajouta Blaise.

Narcissa acquiesça et lui demanda de leur rendre le bonjour. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Si même Blaise se mettait à soutenir les projets de sa mère pour redorer leur image… Quoique le métisse faisait plus probablement ça pour l'emmerder…

Il proposa sa place à Astoria, qui accepta non sans le défier du regard, et les deux amis s'isolèrent dans le salon.

- Sûr que c'est pas le même panache que Granger, mais y'a du potentiel, commenta Blaise, en débouchant une bouteille de Whisky Pur Fur, comme s'il était chez lui. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je suis venu te voir à ce sujet.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre et accepta le verre que lui tendait son ami. Dans le même temps, il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu. Qu'il ne s'était pas bourré la gueule pour parler clairement. Il y a quelques mois, sa journée débutait souvent par un petit verre…

- Skeeter junior fouine, continua Blaise d'un air agacé, face au manque de réaction de Draco.

- En quoi est-ce nouveau ?

- Elle fouine dans _mes_ affaires ! Tu t'en rends pas compte car ton statut d'ami de Grangy te protège plus ou moins maintenant… Mais Skeeter essaye t'avoir des infos sur toi en m'approchant… Et ça, c'est mauvais pour mon business !

- Ton business ! On peut en parler de ton business, mon vieux ! assena Draco, sans aucune pitié. Qu'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire, à Poudlard, déjà ? « Moi je ferais pas ça, gnagnagna », « je reprendrais pas le boulot de mon père, je vaux mieux que ça, blablabla » « tremper dans ses affaires, c'est…

- Ca va, Draco.

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais un ton posé. Ironique souvent, séducteur aussi. Mais calme et froid, jamais. Draco s'interrompit immédiatement. Il comprit qu'il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. Son ami n'était pas du genre à le montrer. Mais ces derniers temps, le masque parfait et lisse du bon Sang Pur qu'il était semblait s'affaiblir.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Draco.

Il sentit que Blaise lui était reconnaissant de ne pas s'aventurer dans le foireux « tu veux qu'on en parle ? ».

- Envoie Granger aux fesses de Skeeter. Ou vas-y toi même plutôt !

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je veux bien essayer mais si tu te souviens bien, personne ne peut raisonner cette harpie.

- Essaie au moins, on verra après.

Ils burent en silence puis Draco reprit.

- Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler mais Kingsley va peut être étendre la loi de protection de la vie privée des anciens combattants aux enfants de Mangemorts… annonça-t-il nonchalamment.

Il était rare que Blaise Zabini semble stupéfait par quoi que ce soit. Mais quand ça arrivait, c'était des plus comiques.

- Granger et Potter l'ont convaincu de proposer cet aménagement au Conseil. Il devrait être examiné la semaine prochaine.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais ça ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Kingsley n'est pas un homme stupide. Cette loi a des chances de passer car elle serait soutenue par beaucoup d'intellectuels… L'idée qu'il faut repartir sur de nouvelles bases, éviter les erreurs du passé et ne pas faire porter le fardeau de la stupidité des parents aux enfants, blablabla, acheva Draco en vidant son verre.

Blaise secoua la tête sans rien dire et se resservit une rasade de Whisky.

- Les gens ont adoré voir les anciens Mangemorts et enfants de Mangemorts traînés dans la boue. Voir leurs sinistres secrets révélés sur la place publique lors des procès. Ils ont suivi avec un intérêt morbide la déchéance de familles de Sang Pur, comme la tienne. Moi je pense que cet aménagement ne passera pas. Quoi que Granger puisse te foutre dans le crâne…

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entend ? siffla Draco, ses yeux soudainement orageux

- Que tu as changé, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules, peu impressionné. Tu commences à raisonner comme elle…

- Si tu le dit…

Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Les médicaments rendaient son caractère instable. Et par conséquent, ses discussions avec Blaise pas toujours agréables. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore dans une position de fuite. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. S'il devait arrêter de se conduire comme un lâche, il fallait commencer par les plus petites choses.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Blaise ? reprit Draco.

- Granger ne te rendra pas la famille que tu as perdu et les amis que tu as abandonnés, répondit son ami, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Granger, c'est Granger. C'est particulier. Et je n'ai pas abandonné mes amis.

- Tu ne vois plus personne d'autre que moi… J'ai bouffé avec Pansy et Théo cette semaine. Ils ne comprennent pas. Et Pansy en souffre.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux ! Ils font partie d'un passé qui me dégoûte et que je veux oublier !

- Tu es prêt à renier tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard pour _elle_ ?

- Cesse de tout ramener à elle. Ca n'a rien à voir, Zabini ! Je veux une nouvelle vie ! Une vie où je n'aurais pas honte de mon nom, de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai fait… Ou pas fait, plutôt ! Je suis un Malefoy… Et un Malefoy vaut mieux que ça !

- Amen ! lança Blaise en remplissant le verre de son ami.

Ils burent en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Le métisse ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il trouvait que Draco avait de l'audace. Ca avait toujours été un lâche, un poltron. Draco lui-même le savait. Mais il semblait se remettre en question, être prêt à se battre pour avoir mieux, lui qui avait toujours tout eu.

Et surtout, Draco semblait s'être mis ce coup de pied au cul dont il avait bien besoin. C'est sans doute Granger et son foutu optimisme qui l'avaient persuadé qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, faire autre chose. Blaise développa longuement cette idée. Il songea à son propre cas. Les enfants de Sangs-Purs se voient imposer une trajectoire, un avenir alors qu'ils savent à peine marcher. Vouloir se défaire de ce carcan, c'est une idée tentante. Idéaliste. Le faire devient plus compliqué. Il faut une sacrée dose de courage, de soutien et savoir se remettre en question. Des choses dont lui ne serait pas capable.

- Je comprends, fit le métisse, au bout de cinq minutes ou quinze minutes ou une demie heure, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais si ta décision est irréversible, va au moins faire de vrais adieux à Pansy. Elle en a besoin.

- J'irais, répondit Draco après une longue hésitation. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais j'irais.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres, un peu hébétés. C'est toujours perturbant de voir les gens qu'on a côtoyé pendant toute leur adolescence changer. Certains grandissent plus vite, d'autres régressent, surtout après la guerre. Et petit à petit, les différences entre les amis inséparables d'autrefois s'accentuent au point de les séparer demain. Mais Draco pouvait se féliciter d'une chose : ça n'arriverait pas entre Blaise et lui.

- On sort ce soir ? lança Draco, tout à coup.

- Aaaaah ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps que t'as pas tiré ton coup ! Granger t'as pas castré finalement ! s'exclama Blaise en bondissant de son siège.

Draco lui envoya la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. A savoir une petite lampe de bureau magique. Blaise l'esquiva agilement et ricana. Abandonnant toute fierté, le blond se leva également et se lança à la poursuite de Blaise, qui hurlait des insinuations sur la libido de son ami. Ils écumèrent à peu près toutes les pièces de la villa dans leur course poursuite.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et encore à peu près insouciants, dans le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione se retourna une énième fois dans le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait chaud, l'air était moite et étouffant. Elle repoussa son drap et se cogna à Ron. La jeune sorcière soupira d'exaspération. Non seulement elle avait trop chaud mais en plus, Ron s'était encore endormi au milieu du lit.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruit et s'assit à la table. Son corps ne trouvait pas le repos à cause de la chaleur et son esprit était occupé par un blond agaçant et... Et... Et voilà, il revenait encore au centre de ses pensées. Hermione laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération.

Elle était d'autant plus furieuse contre elle-même que, ce soir là, quand Ron l'avait embrassée, Hermione s'était demandé quel goût pouvaient avoir les lèvres de Malefoy. Quand il l'avait caressée, elle s'était interrogée sur l'effet que pourraient avoir les mains de Malefoy sur son corps.

Quand Ron avait dégrafé son soutien gorge, elle avait fermé les yeux pour imaginer le visage de Malefoy refléter du désir. Quand pour donner le change, Hermione avait passé ses petites mains sur le torse de Ron, c'était une peau d'albâtre qu'elle imaginait.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione avait prit sa décision. Il était temps de l'appliquer. Brusquement, elle prit un parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit à toute vitesse et une fois la lettre achevée, se sentit soulagée. Hermione cacha la lettre dans son journal pour l'envoyer demain à la première heure.

Oui, sa décision était prise. Elle allait dire à Malefoy qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Qu'ils devaient arrêter leur petit jeu. Elle savait que c'était risqué et son cœur anticipait le moment fatidique en battant irrégulièrement. Hermione allait abandonner Malefoy... Cette idée la dégoûtait. Mais en continuant ainsi, elle allait devenir folle.

Et avant tout, il fallait qu'elle termine quelque chose. Il fallait que Malefoy vole. Pour de vrai. Et maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, Hermione pensait avoir trouvé la solution.

Elle le ferait voler avant de risquer son « amitié » avec Malefoy.

La jeune fille calma ses inquiétudes et ses pensées avec quelques médicaments. Elle resta quelques minutes dans une semi insconcience avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Dimanche 2 juin

Quand Draco avait reçu le message de Granger, il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était peut être dans son écriture plus serrée que d'habitude. Ou dans son ton plus sec. Ou alors dans les tâches d'encre qui parsemaient le parchemin. Elle n'en laissait jamais d'habitude. Draco froissa la lettre, se leva de son immense canapé beige et se servit un verre. Granger lui avait donné rendez-vous cet après midi, en pleine campagne anglaise. A l'écart. Loin des regards. Pourquoi donc ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que l'imagination du jeune homme vagabondait. Mais si son esprit était occupé par des pensées fort agréables, son ventre noué lui prouvait bien que son intuition l'avertissait.

A quinze heure, comme prévu, Draco transplana. C'était un très bel endroit. Une vaste plaine, à l'herbe verte comme seule peut l'être l'herbe anglaise. Une forêt s'étalait vers l'est, à perte de vue. Le vent faisait doucement onduler les branches des arbres. Ce bruissement l'apaisa immédiatement. Il vit tout de suite Granger, postée à une centaine de mètres de lui. Elle avait l'air stressée, il le voyait à sa raideur de sa posture. Le tableau était très curieux : la petite Granger perdue dans cette immensité de verdure, seule.

Il s'avança vers elle. Quand Hermione cessa de s'intéresser à ses ongles et qu'elle vit Draco, son sourire se crispa.

Draco remarqua enfin ce qui semblait tant la troubler : un balai posé à ses pieds, elle ne cessait d'y jeter des coups d'œil furtif. Il s'arrêta net, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

- C'est juste pour ça que tu m'a donné rendez-vous Granger ? s'enquit l'ancien Serpentard, poli mais glacial. J'espérais un programme plus… épicé…

Son sourire se fit moqueur. Hermione se pencha et ramassa le balai.

- Désolé Malefoy. L'effort avant le réconfort.

- Tiens donc, c'est une offre ?

- Ne rêve pas ! Je suis là pour te faire monter sur ce putain de balai, rien d'autre !

Sa voix était hachée, son visage pâle, ses yeux fuyants. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air normale. Draco fronça les sourcils. Si elle voulait jouer à la méchante, il pouvait sans efforts la surpasser. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne Granger. Je monterai sur ce balai si j'en ai envie.

Hermione soupira et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais avant de dire à Malefoy qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, elle voulait qu'il vole. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

- Il y a juste toi et moi ! Je ne te jugerais pas, Malefoy ! Fais ça pour moi...

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison...

- Les inscriptions pour le concours ton école s'achèvent dans dix jours, récita Hermione.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de retenter ce concours ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'énerva Hermione, en haussant la voix. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu veux rester en Médicomagie ! Je suis la première à savoir que c'est absolument pas ton truc ! Si tu retentes pas ce concours, qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se demanda ce que Granger avait derrière la tête. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Lui dire de venir, lui faire cette vilaine surprise et lui hurler dessus... Non, ce n'était pas du Granger. Même du Granger défoncée aux médicaments. Et encore, il voyait qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien pris.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Il se croyait à ce point supérieur pour ne pas daigner lui répondre ? Il pensait qu'elle n'en valait même pas la peine ? Merlin qu'il était arrogant, à l'observer comme une bête curieuse, mains dans les poches, comme si rien ne le concernait ! Les dernières barrières d'Hermione, déjà très mises à mal par son stress, cédèrent et elle ricana d'un air mauvais.

- Ah ! Voilà ! Je le savais ! Tu fuis ! Tu fuis encore et toujours ! Evidemment que tu pourrais être reçu, seulement il faudrait que tu te bouges le cul ! Il faudrait que tu travailles mais ça, Monsieur Malefoy n'en a pas envie !

Draco avait rarement vu Granger quand elle était de mauvaise foi et, surtout, quand elle assénait des vérités blessantes les unes derrières les autres. Il inspira et tenta de se calmer. Quelle sale petite garce ! Il avait envie de lui jeter un Doloris pour oser le juger, le traiter de la sorte.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, s'envoyant des regards meurtriers. Comme avant. La tension était palpable. Leurs apprioris et leurs blessures enfouies avaient refait surface. Hermione, complexée dans son rôle de Miss Je Sais Tout, dont on se moque, que l'on écoute pas, qui n'a que d'importance à travers Harry Potter. Draco dans le rôle du mec odieux, trouillard en qui personne ne croit car tous le pensent trop mauvais pour changer. Il se mit automatiquement en mode défensif.

- Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, répondit finalement l'ancien Serpentard, glacial.

Son regard était si dédaigneux, son ton si distant qu'Hermione en eu un coup au coeur.

- Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle soudainement, se surprenant elle-même. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu surmontes ta peur ! Ce n'est pas en refusant de monter sur cette saloperie de balai que tu finiras attrapeur ! Alors arrête de te regarder le nombril et monte !

Il la regarda sans bouger, un masque inexpressif sur le visage. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle agita le balai devant elle, presque comme une folle prise d'une crise de démence.

- MONTE ! hurla Hermione. T'es un mec oui ou merde ? Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses pour te ramasser une nouvelle fois à tes concours ! Aie un peu de courage une fois dans ta vie ! Et MONTE ! Tu penses être aussi bon qu'Harry ? Alors prouve le moi !

Draco lui renvoya un regard indéfinissable mais sa rancœur était tellement perceptible qu'Hermione se sentit trembler. Elle s'énervait rarement. Mais quand c'était le cas, elle pouvait hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à en trembler.

- MONTE ! hurla une troisième fois Hermione.

- Va te faire foutre Granger !

- J'irais pas avec toi ! T'es bien trop stupide !

- T'es complètement psychotique ma pauvre !

- Je suis psychotique et j'assume ! C'est mieux qu'être un putain de trouillard !

- Retourne bouffer tes livres Granger !

- Je t'emmerde, blond peroxydé ! hurla Hermione.

- Epouvantail !

- Alcoolique !

Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la crise de nerfs. La situation avait dégénéré tellement rapidement... Il n'en fallait plus beaucoup avant qu'ils se sautent à la gorge.

- MONTE ! reprit Hermione, de plus belle.

- Je vais monter Granger et après je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer le moindre putain de mot, lâcha Draco d'une voix mauvaise et inhabituellement élevée.

Il s'approcha, plein de rage et de colère, à grands pas. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais aimé cet aspect de lui, manqua de reculer mais son instinct de Gryffondor l'en empêcha. Malefoy était effrayant. Et pendant un instant, elle se rappela que celui qu'elle venait de rendre fou furieux avait vécu avec des Mangemorts et le Mage Noir pendant une année. Elle lui envoya le balai à la figure de toutes ses forces mais heureusement, il avait encore ses réflexes et l'attrapa au vol.

Draco la jaugea un instant, les yeux étincelants de colère. Puis, en quelques secondes, il monta sur le balai et décolla tellement vite que les cheveux d'Hermione se soulevèrent et se répartirent en vrac autour de son visage. Impatiente, elle chassa les mèches devant ses yeux et leva la tête. Draco était déjà haut. Il était monté presque à la verticale et un instant, elle eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Mais quand elle comprit qu'il volait, qu'il volait vraiment, un sourire illumina son visage. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitirine et la joie qui l'étreignit était si forte que la jeune fille en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Hé bien, tu vois quand tu veux ! s'écria Hermione, passant d'une colère bouillonnante à un bonheur exubérant.

Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre, vu l'altitude à laquelle il se trouvait. En décollant, il avait sentit une vague de soulagement, de bonheur et d'adrénaline se décharger dans ses veines. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, le paysage s'étalait sous ses pieds, comme s'il en était le maître.

Il était libre. Il se sentait libre. Libre et vivant. Draco se laissa aller, ne pensant à rien d'autre que ces délicieuses sensations. Emerveillé, il fit des descentes en chandelle, des loopings, des virages serrés… Tout revenait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Comme si son corps avait pris les commandes maintenant qu'il était débarrassé des entraves de son cerveau alambiqué.

Il osa de plus en plus des figures risquées. Il y arrivait. Il volait. Il aimait.

Hermione, émerveillée, le suivait des yeux, tête levée, main en visière. Malefoy allait parfois si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se confondait avec le ciel. La jeune fille fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait réellement sous estimé son talent. Elle n'avait jamais fait que regarder l'équipe de Gryffondor, encourager Harry et Ron lors des matchs… Mais Malefoy possédait un style personnel absolument bluffant. Hermione n'y connaissait rien en Quidditch et en balais mais elle voyait que sa manière de se diriger était fluide, sûre, dynamique.

Ses mouvements étaient précis, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. La nonchalance qui caractérisait Malefoy se remarquait même dans sa manière de voler. Oui, c'était cela. Une maîtrise visible combinée à une attitude presque dédaigneuse, comme si les piqués qu'il enchaînait pouvaient être réalisés par n'importe qui.

Le ventre d'Hermione, ce traître, fit quelques loopings lui aussi. Elle se frappa le front dans sa paume de main quand son esprit lui chuchota que sur un balai, Draco était diaboliquement attirant et que ça lui donnait plein d'idées inavouables.

Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel et vit Draco s'approcher à toute vitesse. Elle pensa qu'il allait se poser auprès d'elle. Mais l'ancien Serpentard ne ralentit pas alors même qu'il se stabilisait à un mètre cinquante du sol. Il se dirigeait droit vers elle et Hermione, tétanisée, se demanda comment il allait s'arrêter. Quand il fut assez proche, Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Hermione comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter du tout. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle sentit une bouffée de vent parcourir tout son corps, un bras vigoureux lui enserrer la taille et son estomac fit un triple looping.

- Accroche toi, Granger ! s'écria Draco.

Comment avait-il fait ça ? Sans même s'arrêter, à une vitesse fulgurante, Malefoy l'avait littéralement attrapée et posée sur le balai derrière lui, en amazone. Son bras la maintenait toujours en place. Quand Hermione vit qu'ils étaient déjà à une trentaine de mètres du sol, elle s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le balai à califourchon et enserra la taille de Draco de ses deux bras, de toute la force dont elle était capable. Son bras droit maintenant libre, le jeune homme se concentra sur le manche de son balai. Voler à deux n'était pas la même chose que voler en solo, et il avait besoin de maîtriser parfaitement le balai.

Hermione n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Elle regardait le sol, les yeux exorbités, comme hypnotisée. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais la jeune sorcière n'était plus habituée à ressentir autant de choses. Ses médicaments l'anesthésiaient mais cet après-midi là, elle n'en avait pas pris et une palette de sensations s'offraient à elle, si puissantes qu'Hermione en oubliait de respirer.

- Regarde Granger ! Regarde un peu ! s'écria Draco devant elle.

Elle ne faisait que ça mais sa voix était comme coupée. Elle ne pu que hocher sa tête. Malefoy les rapprochait d'une forêt. Il descendit jusqu'à frôler la cime des arbres. Curieusement, Hermione n'était pas effrayée. Elle laissa même échapper un petit rire quand leurs pieds frôlèrent les feuilles. Ils allaient vite mais c'était comme une délicate caresse. La vitesse commençait à la griser plutôt qu'à l'apeurer et elle se détendit. Hermione se redressa sur le balai, se décolla légèrement de Draco et releva la tête, pour admirer la forêt. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, ses joues rosissaient. Merlin qu'elle se sentait bien.

- On descend ? demanda Draco, qui avait senti le changement de comportement de la jeune fille derrière lui.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur les trouées qui apparaissaient entre les arbres. Il voulait faire du raze motte dans une forêt ? Son esprit lui hurla non, son cœur battant et excité pensa oui.

C'est ce dernier qui eu le dessus.

- Vas-y ! s'entendit-elle répondre.

- T'es sûre ?

- Vas-y, je te dit ! répéta Hermione, la voix aigüe mais décidée.

- Tiens toi bien !

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Draco et, comme hypnotisée, regarda le balai amorcer une descente rapide. Ils passèrent à travers les branches des arbres, des feuilles s'accrochèrent sur leurs cheveux, quelques branches leur fouettèrent le visage. Mais Draco maîtrisait la trajectoire d'une main de maître. Il stabilisa le balai à deux mètres du sol et ils volèrent à toute allure sous les arbres. Ils débouchèrent sur un étang et Draco abaissa le balai pour qu'ils frôlent presque l'eau. Hermione observa leur reflet dans l'eau, époustouflée. L'adrénaline la faisait frissonner jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds. C'était tellement grisant, exaltant, enivrant !

Elle osa se pencher et ses doigts dessinèrent des courbes sur la surface de l'eau. Elle vit Draco lui jeter un coup d'œil surprit et éclata de rire. Le jeune homme, stupéfait des réactions d'Hermione, se sentit encore plus léger lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Rien que pour la tester d'avantage, Draco vira brusquement à droite. Hermione poussa un petit cri avant de recommencer à rire.

- Tu le fais exprès, sale petit serpent, je le sais !

Elle lui donna quelques petits coups de poings dans le dos, juste pour la forme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne sentirait presque rien.

- Courageux les Gryffondors mais pas très robustes, se moqua-t-il.

Il fit brusquement demi tour pour revenir flâner au-dessus de l'eau. Draco sortit sa baguette puis, lâchant d'une main le manche du balai, il découpa une fleur de nénuphar. Et la tendit à Hermione. Elle cessa de rire. Elle prit tout doucement la fleur et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était… Adorable… Et tellement peu Malefoy… Ce garçon était décidément plein de surprises.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle si faiblement que Draco ne l'entendit probablement pas.

Elle glissa la fleur dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière pour ne pas la perdre. L'étang touchant à sa fin, ils s'élevèrent à nouveau, passèrent sur les roseaux et rejoignirent la forêt. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils atteignaient une clairière.

- Attention on remonte ! cria Draco.

Hermione enserra sa taille et sentit son cœur et son estomac se soulever alors que Draco montait en chandelle. Ils étaient presque à la verticale et elle ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour tenir sur le balai. Mais c'était l'expérience la plus formidable, la plus grisante, la plus excitante de toute la vie. Elle osa regarder vers le sol et fut prise de vertige en raison de leur vitesse et de la hauteur. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le dos de Draco.

Ils terminèrent leur ballade en quelques minutes et Draco amorça une descente bien plus douce que toutes celles qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'ici. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres du sol puis le balai descendit verticalement et leurs pieds touchèrent le sol.

Tous deux restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Hermione demeurait accrochée au jeune homme qui, s'il ne trouvait pas ce contact désagréable, commença à penser que l'adrénaline laissait peu à peu place à un autre sentiment bien plus troublant et inhabituel.

- Tu peux descendre Granger, lui fit Draco d'un air narquois.

- Oh… Oui. Pardon ! fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Elle descendit du balai et manqua de se casser la figure. Draco ricana et mis pied à terre lui aussi.

- Je… Je… balbutia Hermione en tentant de retrouver son équilibre.

Draco, amusé, regarda le petit bout de femme qui levait des yeux brillants vers lui. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Ils étaient redevenus ébouriffés, comme en première année, une vraie crinière. Quelques feuilles y étaient accrochées.

Ses lèvres étaient bleutées par le froid et Draco s'en voulu un moment d'avoir volé trop vite et trop longtemps.

- J'ai adoré… haleta Hermione. J'ai… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Ou vomir… Ou les deux en fait… Mais c'était… Wahou…

Elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle. Draco, gêné par l'éclat d'admiration qui brillait dans les prunelles de l'ancienne Gryffondor, leva sa tête vers le ciel. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi ce miracle. Mais il avait volé. Vraiment volé. Et il avait adoré. Tellement adoré, cela lui avait tellement manqué, que c'en était presque douloureux.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que cette vague de bonheur qui le submergeait le mettait à fleur de peau. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer comme un gosse. Laisser toute cette abominable année derrière lui. Les rumeurs, le déshonneur, le procès, la vente du manoir, la dépression de sa mère, son échec pour l'école d'Attrapeurs…

Il se détacha de ces mauvais souvenirs pour regarder Granger, maintenant assisse par terre. Elle lui adressa un regard brillant de bonheur. Draco en eu un coup au cœur. La jeune fille avait un regard tellement vide et absent ces derniers temps. Il en avait presque oublié ce pétillement, cette joie de vivre qui pouvaient transparaître dans les prunelles noisettes d'Hermione. Cela éclairait son visage et la rendait incroyablement belle. Il remarqua ensuite les deux larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses longs cils. Ce constat lui porta un second coup au cœur.

- Tu pleures Granger ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Oh… Non…

Elle essuya les deux larmes d'un geste négligent, du revers de la main. Son sourire éclatant demeurait scotché à ses lèvres.

- Excuse moi. C'est l'émotion. C'est bête hein ? C'était tellement… Fantastique ! Incroyable ! Je me suis sentie tellement vivante !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Draco eu soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de goûter à ces lèvres encore bleutées, passer la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, sentir ce corps, ce petit corps, ce corps si frêle, tout contre lui.

Son visage se ferma instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas penser à des choses pareilles.

Hermione, toujours grisée, ne remarqua pas que Draco s'était rembrunit.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'une autre personne prenait possession de mon cerveau ! Je n'avais même pas peur, j'étais juste… Comme hypnotisée… Tu voles très bien, Malefoy, acheva-t-elle, d'un ton plus sérieux.

Draco ne répondit pas. C'était exactement ça. Hermione décrivait parfaitement les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il volait. Le sensation de liberté, l'adrénaline qui fuse dans les veines, la délicieuse sensation qu'il n'y a plus que soi même et le ciel... Il s'obstina à regarder le balai, comme s'il l'examinait, pour ne pas avoir à croiser ce regard une nouvelle fois. Granger n'était pas du genre à jacasser comme ça. Sauf quand elle était heureuse. Elle lui avait dit une fois. Et l'idée qu'il ait pu la rendre heureuse le chamboulait de l'intérieur. C'était un peu trop pour lui. Trop en une seule fois.

- Tu sais, Ron a essayé des centaines de fois de me faire monter sur un balai. Seule ou avec lui. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours vu le vol comme quelque chose de dangereux… poursuivit Hermione.

- Weasley, c'est Weasley. J'ai autrement plus de classe et de prestance, rien que ça, ça a du te convaincre, répondit Draco en lui adressant son rictus supérieur.

- Tu ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis !

- Faut mettre les gens au pied du mur parfois, fit-il en prenant le ton aigu qu'avait Hermione lorsqu'elle faisait la leçon.

Le rire d'Hermione sonna délicieusement bien à ses oreilles. Trop bien. La jeune fille leva le visage vers le ciel, yeux fermés, humant l'air à pleins poumons, comme si elle regrettait déjà de ne plus être à trente mètres du sol. Le soleil baignait son visage trop pâle et trop maigre et couvrait ses cheveux de fils d'or.

Draco sentit l'envie de fuir. Et il céda. Il remonta sur son balai et fila dans le ciel. Hermione, maintenant allongée dans l'herbe, l'observa évoluer. Elle ne s'offusquait jamais du manque de manières de l'ancien Serpentard. Il était comme ça, ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle.

Quand il revint, Hermione lui proposa d'aller boire un verre au Magic Bar. Elle avait dégrisé en quelque sorte. Et le moment était arrivé. Il fallait lui dire. Sa petite voix intérieure lui hurlait de profiter de cette soirée, de ne pas la gâcher. Mais peut être que ça serait plus facile comme ça.

Ils transplanèrent peu après et s'installèrent sur l'une de leurs banquettes favorites, au Magic Bar. Draco commanda un Whisky Pur Feu pour lui, un Cosmo pour Hermione. Mais il avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit qu'il y a une demie-heure.

Elle semblait tendue. Non, en réalité, Granger avait presque l'air maladive. L'impression qui avait saisi Draco à la lecture de sa lettre lui revint.

Hermione prit directement une longue gorgée de son Cosmopolitan. On y était. Il fallait le faire. Il fallait lui dire. Merlin savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais son couple était en jeu. En réalité, c'était bien plus que cela. C'était son amitié avec Harry et avec les Weasley, sa seconde famille.

Elle allait lui dire et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais Hermione aurait dû savoir que le destin aime se moquer des âmes perdues. En refusant de faire marche arrière, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle allait se précipiter vers le point de non retour.

* * *

Erf ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Jvais aller me coucher maintenant :s en plus j'ai pas les moyens de bien me chauffer et j'ai l'impression que mes doigts vont tomber ! Quelqu'un a déjà écrit avec des gants ?

J'attends vos remarques sur ce chapitre, un peu angoissée je dois avouer, car on avance sacrément vite et on passe aux choses sérieuses. Trop tôt ? Trop vite ? Et notre Draco qui revole ? Ca me perturbe. Sinon désolée pour le petit dialogue entre Draco et Hermione un chouilla vulgaire mais pour une fois, je trouvais que ça leur allait bien.

J'espère qu'Astoria était crédible, même si j'ai préféré ne pas trop développer pour sa première apparition. Idem pour la petite incursion rapide dans la vie de Blaise et Jade. J'y reviendrais, c'est sûr, mais je songe sérieusement à une petite apparition de Pansy. Ca vous botterais ?

La suite des bonnes nouvelles, comme prévu : le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas dans six mois, c'est promis, juré, car il est déjà presque achevé. Autrement, vous aurez le droit de spammer ma boite mail des tracts publicitaires de l'uMP (l'horreur). Je suis plus motivée sous la menace ^^ Et 3ème bonne nouvelle : le prochain chapitre sera du Draco/Hermione pur. En bien ou en mal, ça je vous dirais pas, mouhaha !

Je file, jvais mettre mes gants et je vous souhaite une bonne survie pour novembre et décembre. Que la joie de l'approche de Noel puisse vous réchauffer !

Bisous bisous

Morgane


	14. Le point de non retour

~Guéris-moi~

Résumé : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

Couple : DM/HG

Rating : on passe à T, youpi !

Disclaimer : vous connaissez...

Pte Note : Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est une surprise. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre aux reviews simplement pour le poster le plus vite possible. Au début, je voulais poster ce chapitre le 24 ou le 25, en guise de cadeau de Noel. Mais bon, vous connaissez : les repas qui durent jusqu'à 17h, l'emballage des cadeaux de dernière minute, le coup de main à donner en cuisine et hop ! On est déjà au 26 sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ça peut toujours être vu comme un cadeau de Noël un chouilla en retard non ? Bref, je répondrais à toutes les reviews (merci encore, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, c'est que du bonheur) dès demain, c'est promis. Oui, aujourd'hui j'ai prévu de "no lifer" sur la fic calendrier de Loufoca, héhé !

Je vous laisse lire, on se revoit à la fin !

RAR : (à venir !)

* * *

**14) Le point de non retour**

Dimanche 2 juin

Draco observa Granger touiller son Cosmo avec l'air de celle qui va annoncer un cancer à une personne proche. Perdant patience, il fronça les sourcils et lâcha d'un ton blasé :

- Tu vas accoucher Granger ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été une nouvelle fois prise au piège de ses pensées. Hermione pressa doucement ses lèvres, comme pour se façonner une contenance, et sentit le regard de Malefoy dévier sur ce geste. Un sourire mutin étira les jolies lèvres du blond.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir. Ron et Harry avaient raison quelque part... Elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de Cosmo, se maudissant pour laisser son cœur battre aussi déraisonnablement.

Allez, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Juste une petite phrase. Il fallait qu'elle le dise sans y penser... "Pense à autre chose. L'été, c'est bientôt l'été, songea Hermione de toutes ses forces. Faut que je me trouve un boulot, j'espère que j'aurais une réponse positive chez le libraire et... et..."

- On doit arrêter de se voir, Malefoy…

C'était sorti d'un coup, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sa voix avait été bien plus tremblante qu'Hermione le désirait. Elle vit ce changement imperceptible dans l'attitude de Malefoy. Merlin qu'il jouait bien la comédie ! C'était un doigt agité d'un tic, la couleur des yeux qui s'assombrit, la veine sur sa tempe qui bat plus fort. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Et Hermione savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de renverser la table pour faire place à sa fureur. Mais il resta à lui faire face, inexpressif, son visage beau et pâle comme celui d'un ange fixé sur elle, la détaillant, la déshabillant et l'incendiant tout en même temps.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi Granger ? laissa échapper Draco dans un souffle, si glacial qu'Hermione sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

- Tu… Tu sais bien pourquoi ! On ne peut pas continuer à jouer à _ça _plus longtemps, répliqua Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

Elle refusa toutefois de baisser la tête et leurs regards se défièrent. Pourquoi lui rendait-il les choses plus difficiles ? ... Peut être car elle avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, lui souffla, sardonique, sa petite voix. Hermione eut soudainement honte de ce qu'elle faisait. Sacrifier Malefoy, qui avait fait tant d'efforts, pour le bon vouloir de ses amis ? Elle n'était maintenant plus sûre de rien alors que 5 secondes plus tôt, sa décision lui semblait irréversible.

Et Malefoy qui laissait une atmosphère glaciale s'installer...

- A ça quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais une Gryffondor. Tu devrais avoir le courage de mettre des mots sur les choses non ? siffla Draco, à nouveau méprisant

Car oui, il la méprisait réellement à ce moment. Non, mais est ce qu'on faisait des choses pareilles, sérieusement ? On ne vous faisait pas de grandes déclarations d'amitié un jour, on n'arrivait pas à le faire remonter sur un balais -le plus beau moment qu'il ait vécu ces derniers mois- pour ensuite lui dire ça ! Qu'il lui avait servi mais que maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, merci et au revoir !

Le regard de Draco, hautain, commença à trahir toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux.

- Ce flirt. On _flirte_, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Et alors ? T'as soudainement été envahie de remords vis à vis de Weasley ? Ca ne te gênais pas jusqu'à présent…

- Jusqu'à présent...

La peur et la rage envahirent Draco d'une manière si brutale, si féroce, qu'il se fit presque peur à lui-même. Heureusement que des années de self-control et d'indifférence feinte avaient réellement marqué son caractère. Sinon, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il aurait fait.

Quand Granger lui avait sorti ça, aussi brusquement, un tel effroi s'était emparée de lui que son corps tout entier s'était raidi. Il ne savait pourquoi il réagissait d'une telle manière mais Draco avait brusquement envie de prendre l'air. De s'éloigner loin de cette mijaurée aux lèvres appétissantes qui disait clairement ne plus vouloir de lui. Mais il sortirait de cette non-conversation la tête haute. Même s'il avait l'impression que son coeur était lacéré de l'intérieur. C'était un Malefoy, quoi, merde !

- Soit. C'est ton choix Granger. Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème, répliqua-t-il avec toute l'indifférence et le mépris dont il était capable.

Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas saccager le Magic'Bar, tant sa colère était violente, Draco se leva et jeta quelques pièces sur la table. Hermione, ne sachant comment réagir, le regarda enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Il plaça sa sacoche sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione, paniquée, laissa elle aussi de la monnaie pour sa boisson avant de le suivre, veste sous le bras. Elle sorti dans la rue à la suite de Draco et l'interpella plusieurs fois avant qu'il daigne se retourner. Il la considéra avec indifférence. Encore.

Hermione aurait aimé qu'il soit triste ou en colère… Mais pas indifférent. Cette décision lui ravageait le coeur. Et lui, il semblait ne rien ressentir...

- Malefoy, je t'en prie ! Pourquoi ne pas reprendre contact dans un ou deux ans ? Là j'ai juste… J'ai besoin de temps, seule avec Ron, avec les Weasley, s'exclama Hermione, dans un sursaut de courage.

- Et pas avec moi ?

Il vit les yeux de Granger s'écarquiller. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'apaisa. Peut-être que… Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Plus question de fuir. Plus maintenant.

- Réponds moi, Granger ! Tu as besoin d'eux et tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

Le ton de sa voix sembla effrayer Hermione, qui recula légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il était sacrément furieux. Une fureur qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle en était d'autant plus effrayante.

- Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Granger était pâle. Son visage trahissait ses émotions, comme toujours. Et là, elle semblait prise entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Cela confirma l'idée de Draco, qui fit un effort pour mettre moins de froideur dans ses intonations.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il lentement, en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

- C'est juste… J'ai pris cette décision contre ma volonté… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle, en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa phrase. S'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses compliquées… Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, acheva Hermione, la tête basse.

Elle réalisa tout à coup que ses paroles étaient ambiguës. Draco l'avait peut être compris inconsciemment car toute sa colère et sa peine s'envolèrent. Il redevient brusquement très lucide. Si Granger partait, il était seul. Encore. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Alors il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Une idée complètement grotesque, stupide et alléchante s'imposa à son esprit.

La peur céda la place à l'appréhension. Il inspira longuement, tranquillement, pour calmer ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais l'idée était là. Et il ne pouvait plus l'en déloger. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. Rien du tout. Mais il avait tout à y gagner… A ce moment, rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui : Granger ne devait pas le laisser. Et que ces histoires de fierté des Malefoy aillent se faire foutre.

- Vraiment ? Rien ? répéta-t-il d'une voix que lui-même trouva étrange.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée elle aussi. Il n'avait plus l'attitude du Malefoy qu'elle connaissait. Il avait l'air… Décidé… Courageux… Et un air de douce folie aussi. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'assurance -pas cette assurance surfaite qu'il affichait à Poudlard- qui lui donnait l'impression que Malefoy pouvait soulever des Hypogriffes. Pendant un bref moment, Hermione eu l'impression d'avoir un Gryffondor en face d'elle.

Et dans sa tête, le mot « danger » clignota.

- Est ce que tu écouterais mes arguments, Granger ? demanda-t-il, posément.

Le sourire presque mutin de Malefoy l'effraya. Qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ?

- Non !

Elle avait presque crié. Draco le remarqua et son sourire s'accentua. Oh oui, il fallait essayer. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de spontané. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Ca ne sert à rien, je… Je vais pas revenir sur ce que je t'ai dit… balbutia la jeune femme.

Le regard de Malefoy la déstabilisait complètement. Il était si intense qu'elle se sentait presque brûler de l'intérieur. Car Draco Malefoy préférait sacrifier sa fierté, son orgueil, plutôt que de retourner dans les ténèbres dont elle l'avait extrait. Et il allait faire ce que bon lui semblait… Pour une fois… Une seule fois…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors. Je t'énonce mes arguments, tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision et tout est bien qui fini bien, poursuivit Draco, l'air toujours aussi sûr de lui.

- C'est inutile ! Ne perds pas ton temps !

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de les entendre ces arguments, Granger…

- Je n'ai pas peur ! répliqua immédiatement et bêtement Hermione.

Le sourire carnassier de Draco s'agrandit et elle comprit qu'elle s'était encore fait avoir. Il l'avait menée exactement là où il le souhaitait. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de défense valable. Inconsciemment, elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

- Vraiment ?

- N… Non… fit Hermione en tentant d'avoir sûre d'elle mais elle se trouva immédiatement pitoyable.

- C'est parce que j'aurais l'avantage que tu recules comme ça ? Au propre comme au figuré ? s'amusa-t-il.

- En terme d'arguments et de débat, tu ne pourras jamais me surpasser, Malefoy ! siffla-t-elle, sa fierté prenant le dessus.

- Alors tu es prête à m'écouter ?

- Parle… Et fais vite ! balbutia Hermione, le ventre noué.

Il laissa tomber sa sacoche par terre, sans se préoccuper des bruits de verre qui tintèrent. En trois grandes enjambées, il fut devant Hermione. Et en une demie seconde, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira brusquement vers lui. La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle rencontra son torse, contre lequel elle était maintenant plaquée.

- Si on ne se voit plus, tu ne pourras pas connaître ça… chuchota-t-il contre sa joue.

Il passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux puis le long de son cou. Il caressa doucement son épaule dénudée. Ils étaient joue contre joue, corps contre corps et Hermione trouva cette situation diaboliquement envoûtante. Son coeur battit soudainement la chamade. Mais qu'est ce que Ma...

- Et ça non plus… souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Sa main s'infiltra le long de son dos, le long de ses hanches, lui faisant goûter en même temps à la torture et au paradis.

- Malefoy ! couina Hermione, en mettant toute sa fierté de côté pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise.

Il ne fit qu'en sourire et raffermit sa prise. Hermione frissonna de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des pieds. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait pensé à toutes sortes d'arguments mais ceux-là, elle ne pourrait pas y faire face très longtemps…

Draco se pencha davantage vers elle et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Puis deux, puis trois. Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Chaque nouveau baiser qu'il déposait dans cette zone terriblement érogène lui laissait une sensation de brûlure qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Elle résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux, de s'accrocher à ses solides épaules et de pencher la tête en arrière pour lui donner libre accès à son cou. Ce qu'Hermione aurait dû lui dire, « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » par exemple, se coinça dans sa gorge.

Draco sentit les jambes de la jeune femme flancher et resserra sa prise pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il sentait qu'elle résistait. Et qu'il fallait donner le coup de grâce.

- Et _ça_, souffla-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Il parvint à avoir accès à la base de son cou. Hermione s'était bien défendue mais il avait plus de force et il avait réussi à se faufiler entre son épaule et sa joue.

Il mordilla doucement sa peau et sentit Hermione se raidir contre lui alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Il parvenait même à les sentir à travers sa robe de sorcier. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et une envie de se frapper pour être aussi faible la submergea.

- Oses me dire que tu te passerais de ça…

Alors que l'un de ses bras restait solidement enroulé autour de la taille d'Hermione, l'autre se dégagea de sa nuque. Draco laissa sa main vagabonder dans sur ses épaules, dans son dos, sur ses hanches et s'arrêta au creux de sa taille. Il n'alla pas plus loin, c'était une simple caresse lente et douce comme une brise.

Draco sentait toujours les ongles d'Hermione fichés dans son dos. Il savait que son propre « argumentaire » était tout aussi dangereux pour lui-même. Dire que voir et _sentir_ Hermione y réagir de cette manière ne lui faisait rien aurait été un énorme mensonge.

C'est pourquoi il fut bien obligé de relâcher son étreinte pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux. Suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Les mains d'Hermione, toujours crispées sur le dos de Draco, retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle resta quelques secondes pantelante, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux clos. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de se dire à quel point elle était désirable ainsi.

Elle s'était entièrement livrée à lui. La capitulation d'Hermione ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : aller plus loin. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco. Il y lu toutes sortes de choses mais surtout de la colère et du trouble.

- Je te hais ! siffla la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Mais l'éclat de ses yeux démentait le ton hargneux qu'elle avait pris pour s'adresser à lui.

- Je te hais, tu m'entends ! s'écria Hermione, bien plus fort.

Elle le poussa des deux mains mais, ayant anticipé cette attaque, il ne recula pas d'un pas. Hermione refit une tentative puis un troisième essai. Il restait droit, indéboulonnable.

- Comment as tu osé ? s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle resta un instant face à lui, tremblante et pantelante. Elle reprit son souffle, chassa les mèches rebelles qui s'égaraient sur son visage. Puis, Hermione l'agrippa fermement par sa robe de sorcier. Elle attira Malefoy aussi vivement qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Et elle l'embrassa.

Il se hâta de refermer des bras possessifs autour de sa taille et répondit à ce baiser furieux. Merlin, c'était divin. Draco ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait… Et encore plus lorsqu'ils approfondirent leur baiser. Il sentait toutes les formes de ce petit corps se presser contre lui. C'était le paradis. C'était l'enfer. C'était indescriptible.

Toute leur rancunes, leurs joies, leurs peurs, toutes ces émotions par lesquelles ils étaient passés en l'espace de quelques minutes intensifiait l'ardeur de leur baiser.

Hermione eu l'impression que ce n'était plus du sang du coulait dans ses veines mais un liquide en fusion qui l'embrasait des pieds à la tête.

Merlin, c'était le meilleur baiser qu'elle avait jamais reçu de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Soudainement, Hermione sentit de la pierre contre son dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient reculé jusqu'à ce que Draco la plaque contre le mur d'une maison.

Ils se séparèrent un bref instant, puis, incapables de résister, s'emparèrent à nouveau de leurs lèvres. Alors qu'ils étaient immobiles jusque ici, collés l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés, l'intensité du moment donna l'audace à Draco d'aller balader ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione. Rien d'osé. Il voulait juste caresser son dos, son ventre et, vu les soupirs de la jeune femme, elle semblait apprécier.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, ravagés par ce baiser les avait brièvement éloignés de terre.

Hermione tremblait légèrement. Ses yeux hagards restaient fixés dans ceux de Draco. Elle réalisa à ce moment à quel point elle avait envie de lui. Cette idée, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ne la rebuta pas. Elle n'éprouvait pas de honte, pas de remords. Mais l'idée même de céder à cette impulsion lui crispa le bas ventre si intensément qu'elle haleta.

- Merlin, lâcha enfin Draco.

Sa voix était si rauque qu'Hermione eu de la peine à la reconnaître. Elle voulu dire quelque chose. Mais tout était bloqué au fond d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres encore brûlantes et palpitantes. Au désir de recommencer qui l'avait entièrement submergée. A la force des frissons qui la secouaient.

- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle alors, de toute la force de ses poumons.

Elle le poussa vigoureusement en arrière et en profita pour s'éloigner de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait poussée à faire ?

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Arrêtes de jouer avec moi !

Draco Malefoy était vexé. Horriblement vexé. Il venaient de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, ça avait été fabuleux, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire c'était qu'elle le détestait ?

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose Granger !

La voix de Draco n'était que froideur. Seul ses yeux devenus orageux et la contraction visible de sa mâchoire montraient à quel point il était furieux.

- Je veux plus te voir ! souffla Hermione

Il lui adressa un drôle de regard, un regard un peu perdu. Elle eu une fois de plus envie de le frapper. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi beau, au nom de Merlin ? Elle ne devait pas avoir autant envie de se coller contre lui, de sentir à nouveau ses mains parcourir son corps, ses lèvres chercher les siennes.

- Je veux plus te voir ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Et bien dégage !

Alors elle transplana. Hermione fuyait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de craquer à nouveau. Et que cela allait les mener beaucoup plus loin que précédemment. La jeune femme avait transplané dans son appartement et il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre à quel point elle était chamboulée.

Machinalement, elle trouva le chemin de sa salle de bain. Ses yeux croisèrent son reflet dans le miroir et elle ne se reconnu pas.

- T'en a une tête ! acquiesça son reflet avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses boucles partant dans tous les sens. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu bien éclatant… Hermione eu un coup au cœur. Elle se trouva belle. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se trouva belle. Pour retrouver ses esprits, elle se passa de l'eau glacé sur le visage et se força à inspirer et expirer calmement.

Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur ralentirent et ce désir corrosif quitta progressivement son corps. Comment était-ce simplement possible ? Comment juste un baiser pouvait la bouleverser à ce point ? Lui apporter autant de sensations ? Et comment Draco Malefoy faisait-il pour embrasser aussi délicieusement bien ? Hermione en venait même à douter de sa santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ressenti autant de choses, c'était impossible ! Et surtout, il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

La pensée de Ron s'imposa à son esprit… Merlin… Qu'avait elle fait ? Rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant, pas après ça, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais elle n'oserait regarder Malefoy… Ni Ron…

Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Elle avait fait une grosse bêtise, une énorme bêtise. Elle pensait résister à ce flirt qu'ils entretenaient… Elle n'avait pas pu. Hermione était sûre de pouvoir résister à l'envie dévorante de goûter aux lèvres de Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas pu. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ?

Quand son esprit envisagea cette prochaine étape, le souffle lui manqua tellement qu'elle s'agrippa au lavabo. Hermione, terrorisée en se rendant compte que cette option la tentait terriblement, se regarda dans la glace. Et fondit en larmes.

* * *

Draco se décida lui aussi à transplaner et atterrit directement dans son salon.

- Te voilà vieux. Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! lança Blaise.

Il était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé et lisait Quidditch magasine. Devant lui, une bouteille de Bieraubeurre à moitié remplie. Il avait dû manger là car une assiette et des couverts traînaient sur la table.

Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention. Il se dirigea machinalement vers son petit bar, sortit verre et bouteille et se servit une bonne rasade de Whisky Pur Feu.

- J'ai réussi à retrouver mon contact en Russie. Il est opé pour continuer nos affaires. Un brave type si tu veux mon avis. Pas tout à fait net mais j'vais pas être difficile

hein ?

Draco se laissa tomber dans le canapé, là où Blaise avait eu la générosité de retirer ses pieds pour lui faire de la place. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il tenta de se convaincre que tout était le fruit de son imagination. Que Granger ne l'avait pas embrassé. Que Granger ne pouvait pas embrasser si bien. Que Granger ne pouvait pas lui donner envie de recommencer.

- Il me reste plus que l'Australie et je devrais être fixé.

Où Granger avait-elle appris à embrasser aussi bien ? Ca pouvait pas être Weasley. Il y avait eu Krum avant… Mais ça ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Est ce qu'il était possible que ce soit… _naturel_ ? Une idée fit ensuite son chemin dans l'esprit de Draco. A la fois saugrenue et terriblement excitante. Et si c'était parce que c'était lui ? Son vieil ennemi, celui qui avait le don de la faire enrager mais aussi celui qui partageait sa détresse et son besoin de réconfort…

Ce baiser était-il le résultat de sept années de ressentiment et de plusieurs autres mois de flirt qui avaient complètement transformé leur relation et la manière dont ils se percevaient ?

Blaise leva enfin les yeux du magasine pour adresser un regard courroucé à Draco.

- Hé vieux, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

Le métisse leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à sortir l'une des phrases acides dont il avait le secret mais l'air qu'affichait son meilleur ami l'en dissuada. Il se redressa sur le canapé et, sourcils froncés, se pencha vers Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Il y un instant de silence. Draco vida la moitié de son verre, toussota et renversa sa tête en arrière. Il resta à fixer le plafond et attendit quelques minutes pour rassembler le courage nécessaire.

- J'ai embrassé Granger…

Blaise manqua de recracher la gorgée de Bieraubeurre qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Non en fait, c'est Granger qui m'a embrassé.

- 'tain de merde ! lâcha Blaise.

Il observa une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il espérait trouver sur son visage un détail qui expliquerait tout.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil juste pour... ça ! grommela Blaise. … Heu… Vous vous êtes juste embrassés ou…

- Ouais… Juste ça.

Blaise lui jeta un regard septique. Draco avait toujours la tête renversée vers l'arrière, fixant le plafond.

- T'as la tronche du mec qui s'est fait jeter par sa copine en plein préliminaires, vieux ! … Frustré ?

- On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? grimaça Draco, en se redressant pour finir son verre de Whisky.

Il se leva pour aller en remplir un autre tandis que Blaise le suivait. Le métisse prit également un verre et le tendit pour se faire servir. Lui aussi en avait bien besoin maintenant.

- Woh ! Granger embrasse si bien que ça pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? poursuivit Blaise en levant son verre vers Draco, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Ca ressemble à une discussion de nana, répliqua Draco, acide. Moi aussi je vais me poser des questions sur ton état si tu continues.

- Et si toi tu continues, je vais finir par penser que t'aurais vraiment voulu la baiser…

Le corps de Draco se tendit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le verre qu'il tenait encore. La veine située sur sa tempe palpita plus que de raison.

Pendant un bref instant, il eu envie de frapper son meilleur ami. Puis il comprit que Blaise, qui l'observait d'un air goguenard, avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Draco se força à décontracter tous ses muscles qui l'avaient trahi et fit un sourire en coin.

- L'idée me tente, j'avoue, fit-il, toute sa nonchalance retrouvée.

- Ouais, je comprends. Quand on arrête de la regarder comme un bouquin sur pattes pour la considérer comme une femme...

Blaise hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur qui voulait tout dire. Les deux amis vidèrent leurs verres en silence. Et dans les pensées chamboulées de Draco, une seule préoccupation s'imposa : qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? "Retourner voir Granger et lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Discuter ensuite", lui glissa une voix perfide.

Il grogna.

- Comment elle a réagit ? demanda Blaise, de plus en plus amusé en devinant ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

- A ton avis ? Mal ! Ca reste Granger ! bougonna Draco.

- On peut se faire une virée dans le Londres moldu ce soir ! Bon, on est dimanche donc le choix sera moins... Intéressant. Mais je ne connais rien de mieux pour requinquer un homme !

Draco y songea un instant. Allez dans les bars où ils boiraient, dragueraient et rentreraient finalement avec une fille qu'ils chasseraient le lendemain... Non, cela lui semblait terriblement banal après... Après... Un baiser ? Draco soupira intérieurement. Il jugeait être quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Et le voilà sens dessus dessous après avoir embrassé une fille. C'était... débile. Et humiliant.

- Non, j'ai surtout envie de prendre l'air, répondit finalement Draco.

Il posa son verre et disparu dans sa chambre. Blaise l'observa sans rien dire, la nonchalance des Serpentards plus forte que sa curiosité. Il vit Draco revenir avec un balai. D'une démarche énergique, en totale opposition avec son flegme habituel, Draco ouvrit la baie vitrée. Il lança son balai au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon et, d'un bon, se jeta dans le vide à sa suite.

- Nom de... !

Blaise dégaina sa baguette et se précipita sur le balcon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort. Draco remontait déjà en chandelle et s'éloignait vers Regent's Park.

- La figure de Kreitz ! souffla le métisse.

Seuls les joueurs de Quiddictch les plus doués -ou les plus inconscients- tentaient cette figure. Il s'agissait de lancer son balai dans le vide, depuis une hauteur suffisante, puis de suivre le mouvement en se jetant dans le vide. Le but était bien sûr de rattraper le balai et de remonter en chandelle avant de s'écraser au sol...

C'est pour ça que Blaise en restait bouche bée. Les mains crispées sur la rambarde du balcon, il ne tenta même pas de masquer sa stupéfaction. Son coeur battait encore la chamade. Pendant un bref instant, il avait vraiment cru que Draco, ce petit salopard, allait se suicider sous ses yeux.

Bien sûr, maintenant l'idée lui paraissait complètement stupide, ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Draco Malefoy, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait sacrément eu la trouille !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? demanda tout haut Blaise, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Non seulement Draco volait à nouveau mais en plus, il avait confiance au point de réaliser les figures les plus dangereuses. Et dire que Granger et lui s'étaient escrimés à essayer de le faire remonter sur un balai... La même Granger que Draco avait embrassée et cela semblait le perturber au plus haut point. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace de quelques jours ? Blaise jura, foi de Zabini, qu'il aurait le dernier mot.

Il observa Draco disparaître dans la verdure de Regent's Park après avoir exécuté quelques figures qui demandaient une maîtrise du vol assez avancée. Puis Blaise rentra dans l'appartement, sans fermer la porte fenêtre et s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé. Ses affaires attendraient. Et lui attendrait sagement Draco pour lui tenir le crachoir. Depuis quand on cachait ce genre de choses à son meilleur ami, non mais ?

* * *

Lundi 3 juin

Hermione émergea tard d'un sommeil perturbé. Elle avait beau eu prendre toutes les potions qu'elle pouvait la veille, elle ne se sentait pas du tout reposée. Elle se força à s'extirper de son lit et resta de longues minutes assisse, la tête entre les mains.

"Allez, un peu de courage, se dit-elle. Les partiels avant tout".

Hermione eu l'impression de retrouver tout son dynamisme. Elle ouvrit ses rideaux, aéra la pièce, prit son petit déjeuner et sa douche. Puis, elle transplana à la fac où elle s'installa à sa table préférée pour réviser. Réviser. S'occuper l'esprit. C'était la seule solution pour éviter de penser à lui. Elle s'était fixé un objectif -enfin non, deux, celui de réussir ses partiels aussi- pour cette semaine : ne pas penser à Malefoy.

Pleine de bonne volonté, Hermione commença par l'anatomie et réussit à se lobotomiser jusqu'à midi. Elle mangea rapidement à la caféteria et reprit avec l'ardeur du désespoir ses révisions. Anatomie maintenant. Le coeur. Les veines. La circulation. Les problèmes vasculaires. "Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui risque d'en avoir, vu comment il était bâti," songea la jeune fille en refermant son livre.

Elle réalisa quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'elle venait de penser. Sa tête s'affala sur la table en un gémissement désespéré.

Raté

* * *

Mardi 4 juin

Draco se rendit, la mort dans l'âme, aux premiers partiels. Il faisait vraiment ça pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté à matraquer son punching ball toute la journée. Sa seule préoccupation de la semaine était de se sortir Granger de la tête.

Des centaines d'étudiants se pressaient devant l'amphi. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup lui lancèrent des regards intrigués. Comme d'habitude, il n'y prit pas garde. Il ne voyait que Granger, adossée au mur avec Thompson. Toutes deux riaient et parlaient à voix basse.

Lui aussi aurait aimé reparler à voix basse à Granger, vu l'effet que cela lui faisait. "Merde, merde, merde ! N'y pense pas !" se reprocha Draco. Il s'empressa d'entrer dans l'amphi par une autre porte et ne releva pas le nez de sa copie pendant quatre heures. Ce qui relevait du miracle quand on s'appelait Draco Malefoy. Il rendit sa copie et, du coin de l'oeil, vit que Jade l'avait repéré. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'amphi puis de transplaner. C'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les deux filles mais... Un autre jour peut être. Dans l'après midi, l'examen de potion fut un calvaire.

Elle était non loin de lui, à se mordiller les lèvres, à lever les yeux au ciel et faire la moue dans un ensemble affreusement attendrissant. Et, surtout, Granger ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais sa jupe s'était coincée dans le bois de leurs vieilles chaises et dévoilait ses cuisses. Ou comment devenir dingue.

Draco expédia son devoir en se concentrant au maximum de ces capacités. Heureusement, il avait toujours été doué en potions. Il se hâta de rentrer dès que sa copie fût terminée.

Bilan de cette journée : encore raté.

* * *

Mercredi 5 juin

Jade commençait sérieusement à se demander si son amie n'était pas morte quand Hermione émergea enfin du sommeil. Dix minutes qu'elle essayait en vain de la réveiller. C'est Jade qui avait proposé à Hermione de venir dormir chez elle -elle sentait bien que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Mais pour se taper la frayeur de sa vie un matin d'examens, elle s'en serait bien passée.

- Morgane ! Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ! On commence dans une demie heure ! s'étrangla Jade.

- Hééé heuuuu... fut la seule réponse valable que lui donna Hermione.

Avec une flopée de jurons qui auraient fait rougir les hommes les plus vulgaires, Jade secoua Hermione et s'arrangea pour la mettre sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie retrouvait enfin ses esprits pour s'habiller en vitesse et manger sur le pouce.

Les deux filles arrivèrent pile à l'heure au partiel. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, elles n'échangèrent plus un mot, se concentrant sur leurs parchemins. A midi, Hermione subit les reproches de son amie :

- Nan mais sérieux, arrêtes avec tes médocs ! On dirait une junkie ! Un jour t'en auras trop pris et tu te réveilleras plus, Mione ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez foutu avec Malefoy mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser aller comme ça !

Jade mordit férocement dans son hamburger -cette fille n'avait aucun sens de l'équilibre alimentaire, songea Hermione- et descendit une rasade de Witch Coca. L'ancienne Gryffondor se contenta d'hocher la tête, une expression d'appréhension gravée sur le visage. Jade comprit qu'Hermione espérait de toutes ces forces qu'elle ne continuerait pas sur cette voie. La brunette soupira et ajouta une couche, juste pour le plaisir.

- Vous avez l'air complètement coincés et frustrés, tous les deux ! Vous vous fuyez comme deux gamins qui boudent ! Réagissez en adultes, quoi, merde ! Envoyez vous en l'air et ça ira mieux !

Hermione recracha son jus d'orange et manqua de s'étouffer, sous les yeux amusés des autres étudiants qui déjeunaient là.

Encore raté.

* * *

Jeudi 6 juin

Draco se leva ce matin là très embarrassé. Il avait rêvé d'une fille chiante, agaçante, rasoir (et tous les adjectifs négatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit) dont il tairait le nom. Et maintenant, il était très embêté pour rentrer dans son jean.

Il ne pouvait pas se ramener à la fac comme ça et passer pour un collégien qui connaît ses premiers émois. Bonjour la honte. Il n'avait que deux solutions : aller voir Granger pour qu'elle règle le problème qu'elle avait crée. Ou s'en occuper lui-même.

D'un regard, Draco observa son reflet dans le miroir.

- Vu le temps qu'il te reste, va falloir faire ça comme un grand, ricana son reflet.

Draco poussa un long, long, soupir.

Encore et encore raté.

* * *

Vendredi 7 juin

Hermione claqua férocement la porte de son petit appartement. Laissant échapper un cri de rage, elle envoya valser sa veste sur la table.

- Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Et lui aussi ! Ils m'énervent tous les deux ! fulmina la jeune fille en essayant de se préparer un thé, malgré ses mains rendues tremblantes par la colère.

Ron avait voulu lui faire une surprise en venant la chercher après son examen de droit médical. A la base, c'était une bonne idée. Mais ça avait dégénéré quand il lui avait demandé où ça en était avec Malefoy. Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle était en plein partiels et qu'elle "avait autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de ce petit con". Le ton était rapidement monté et ils avaient dû terminer leur dispute au Terrier, pour éviter les rumeurs qui ne tarderaient pas à se propager dans toute la fac.

Fatiguée par sa semaine d'examens et par la concentration extrême et de tout instant qu'elle s'imposait pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche dernier, Hermione avait demandé à Ron de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Un peu perturbé par la fureur soudaine de sa petite-amie, le rouquin avait accepté et la jeune fille avait transplané sans plus de cérémonie.

- Il ne pense qu'à lui ! grommela Hermione en regardant sa bouilloire chauffer.

Soudainement, elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter son journal jusqu'à elle. Hermione avait besoin de mettre à l'écrit ses sentiments, sa colère, dans l'espoir que ça la calmerait. Elle se saisit rageusement d'une plume et commença à écrire à toute vitesse.

_Vendredi 7 juin_

_Ron est un imbécile qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Il veut que je coupe les ponts avec Malefoy mais il se fout bien de ce que je ressens ! C'est lui qui a été tellement impliqué dans sa carrière qu'il ne m'a pas vue dépérir ! Malefoy, lui, il sait comment je me sens, il sait comment réagir ! Mais Ron est bien trop borné pour s'en rendre compte ! Si seulement il savait que Malefoy... Que... que... Qu'il... Merlin ! J'ai embrassé Draco Malefoy et ça a été l'une des expériences les plus grisantes de toute ma vie. _

_A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de recommencer. Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve ! Avec ses tenues négligées qui donneraient envie à plus timorée des Saintes Nitouches ! Et puis cet air indifférent ! Il ne m'a même pas accordé un seul regard ! Il s'en fout, il s'en fout royalement ! _

_Et plus il s'en fout, plus j'ai envie d'être désirable, qu'il me regarde, qu'il me touche, qu'il... Raaaaah ! C'est insupportable, tout simplement insupportable !_

Hermione sentit la colère la quitter. Elle reposa sa plume et observa d'un air désespéré ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair, ce n'était plus possible. Elle avait devenir folle. "Folle de désir ?" ricana perfidement une petite voix dans sa tête.

Hermione soupira. Prise d'un soudain élan, elle se leva d'un bond et transplana. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, tant qu'elle en avait le courage.

Une fois devant la porte de Malefoy, elle serra les poings... Et frappa. Elle tenta de se composer un air normal et guetta tout bruit qui pouvait provenir de derrière la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Hermione inspira longuement, brusquement, et à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Putain de merde". C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Ce petit salopard de Serpentard l'observait, sans intérêt particulier, vêtu d'un jean qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et d'une chemise noire... Et pas boutonnée. Hermione se força à le regarder dans les yeux mais se sentit rougir. Draco posa une épaule le long de la chambranle et croisa les bras.

- Salut... Malefoy... fit Hermione, d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

- Granger...

- Je... Je te dérange ?

Draco surprit le regard qu'elle jeta derrière lui. Ah... Elle pensait donc qu'il était avec une fille. Il y a un an, il aurait trouvé mille et une façons de lui faire regretter ce geste inconscient. Mais aujourd'hui, il était heureux que cette hypothèse la trouble tant. Draco ne laissa apparaitre aucune satisfaction. Son sourire qu'elle jugeait souvent méprisant n'apparut pas non plus sur ses lèvres. Et Hermione lui sembla reconnaissante pour ça.

- Non, entre.

Il se détacha de la porte et entra dans son appartement, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Hermione le suivit, très mal à l'aise, et ferma la porte. Elle se rendit compte que l'appartement de Draco était dans un état... Masculin ? Des fringues trainaient un peu partout, des cartons à pizza restaient sur le bar, et des papiers, des dossiers et des brochures traînaient absolument partout, depuis son salon jusqu'à sa cuisine.

Son regard dériva vers Draco une nouvelle fois. Il buvait du Whisky Pur Feu devant sa baie vitrée et lui tournait le dos. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et le rejoignit. Elle savait qu'il serait froid et distant et s'y était préparée. Mais il fallait avouer que Draco Malefoy avait un don tout particulier pour faire lui ressentir qu'il lui en voulait et la mettre mal à l'aise autant qu'il était en colère.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand elle se planta à ses côtés et observa à la dérobée son verre plein.

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour picoler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu es là pour me faire la morale, tu peux partir, répondit Draco, sans un regard vers elle.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle l'avait bien mérité après tout. C'était à elle de s'excuser et de s'expliquer, pas à lui... Quoique... Ils seraient forcés à un moment ou à un autre de discuter de l'"argumentaire" très osé de Malefoy...

- Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, reprit Hermione en inspirant longuement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. Pas juste après que tu aies volé. Pas après t'avoir fait cette promesse.

Draco sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui. Ces paroles lui faisaient tellement de bien. Il s'était senti si trahi, si surpris par la décision de Granger... Il avait décidé de se montrer froid et distant mais tout sa colère semblait s'être évaporée en un instant. Il avait attendu toute la semaine qu'elle vienne le voir. Qu'il sache que dimanche dernier n'avait pas été une erreur. Qu'elle avait autant aimé que lui. Qu'elle n'allait pas se débarrasser de lui comme d'une plume usée.

- Je... Je me suis sentie acculée, poursuivit Hermione. Par Ron et Harry. Par Ginny. Et par ma peur de les perdre tous. Ils sont ma famille, mes amis, ils sont tout pour moi, tu sais. On a traversé la guerre ensemble. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais renier. Et pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit après... Heu... Le Magic'Bar, tu sais... Je ne te déteste pas... Enfin plus. Je... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, tu... tu es devenu quelqu'un de... d'important pour moi. Peu importe ce que Ron ou Harry en pensent.

Elle scruta nerveusement le visage pâle et figé à ses côtés. Nerveuse, elle hésitait à poursuivre quand Draco se décida à répondre.

- Excuses acceptées Granger.

Il lança son verre vide derrière lui et le verra alla rouler sur la moquette, loin derrière son grand canapé. Draco daigna enfin baisser la tête vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air étonnée mais terriblement soulagée. Elle sourit. Des fossettes se creusaient dans son visage maigre. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon censé faire sérieux mais ses mèches folles s'en échappaient et bouclaient autour de son visage. Il eu envie de l'embrasser. Il résista. Pour l'instant.

- Mais il reste un problème, ajouta-t-il.

- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle, lentement.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser dès que je te vois. C'est très problématique non ?

Elle resta le souffle coupé par une pareille audace. Son coeur reprit la chamade qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne souriait pas. Il l'observait juste avec attention. Ses doigts parcoururent sa joue, comme il l'avait fait quelques fois, mais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Ou alors c'était son corps qui répondait avec plus d'intensité... Draco s'amusa intérieurement de ses yeux écarquillées, de ses joues rougies, de ses lèvres légèrement tremblotantes. Il avait dit le fond de sa pensée plus de fois en trois phrases que dans toute sa vie. Cela lui plaisait, surtout vu la réaction de Granger.

- Hé bien... Heu...

Hermione ne détachait plus ses yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Il en profita pour s'approcher encore, se pencher encore. Leurs lèvres étaient scandaleusement proches et leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Quand Draco lut dans les yeux d'Hermione ce qu'elle refusait d'avouer, il n'eut plus de scrupule.

Il l'embrassa, doucement, comme pour demander son consentement. Puis il se recula très légèrement afin que leurs lèvres s'effleurent juste.

- Pas... Pas forcément, murmura Hermione, les yeux fermés.

Son estomac faisait des loopings, son coeur battait à n'en plus finir et elle sentait que toute sa volonté s'envolait.

Merlin, ce mec était le diable. Il arrivait à enflammer son corps d'un simple baiser. Elle sentait ses lèvres effleurer les siennes avec une sensualité exaspérante. Il la dominait de sa taille, son parfum l'enveloppait, ses cheveux touchaient parfois son visage. Comment résister ? Elle s'avança à la rencontre des lèvres de Draco, son corps dominant sa tête. Hermione réalisa à peine que ses bras avaient entouré le cou de l'ancien Serpentard et qu'elle s'était collée à son torse dénudé.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux, profitant l'un de l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Puis Hermione se recula légèrement et planta ses yeux noisettes dans l'océan de gris qui lui faisait face. Son courage était revenu. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Et qu'elle se l'avoue à elle-même. Tout lui paraissait brusquement plus clair.

- Tu... Tu es mon médicament Malefoy. Quand je suis avec toi je n'ai plus mal... Tu me fais oublier mes soucis. Tu me prouves que je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie… Je… Je me sens si vide, si creuse quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux plus me sentir inutile, je ne veux plus pleurer pour un rien, je ne veux plus me sentir coupable d'avoir survécu et déprimer malgré ça… Je sais ce qui m'arrive, je veux m'en sortir Draco…

Il tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom. Il avait une saveur délicieuse dans sa bouche.

- Mais je ne le ferais pas sans toi… Guéris moi… S'il te plaît… Guéris moi…

Draco eu l'impression que c'était maintenant son cœur à lui qui venait d'imploser. Ses mots lui avaient plus d'effet que tout ce qu'il avait entendu en 18 ans. Elle lui faisait confiance. Son propre père avait toujours douté de lui. Elle lui disait clairement qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les Serpentards s'étaient toujours vanté de n'avoir besoin de personne. Il était... utile. Mieux, il l'aidait. Brusquement, il se rendit compte à quel point ces sentiments lui avaient manqué dans la vie. Et c'était Granger qui l'avait éveillé à ça... Et Draco en était heureux. En plus, Granger lui avait chuchoté ça contre ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait au moins un peu compte de l'effet que ça lui faisait ?

Il prit le visage d'Hermione par le pouce et le releva, un peu brusquement. Il rencontra ses yeux étonnés, troublés et toujours brillants. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, si perdue que Draco abandonna ses dernières réticences.

- Ca peut se faire Granger… chuchota-t-il en posant soudainement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

La jeune femme fut envahie d'une vague d'émotion. Malefoy ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'émotion qui la traversait quand il l'embrassait avec autant de désir, autant d'impatience.

- Je te guérirais, je te le promet, poursuivit l'ancien Serpentard.

Il la serra contre lui, dans ce qui aurait dû être un geste doux mais Draco Malefoy étant Draco Malefoy, il fut plutôt maladroit et brusque. Hermione sentit chaque glissement de ses mains le long de ses bras puis sur ses hanches, avant qu'elles se croisent dans son dos avec la même intensité que s'il avait caressé sa peau nue. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Les sens d'Hermione s'enflammèrent à nouveau. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sinon comment faisait-il pour mettre autant de sensualité dans ce simple geste ?

Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait était si intense qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Malefoy la pressait contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle fuie. Pourtant Hermione n'en n'avait pas l'intention. Elle était presque tremblante à cause de l'émotion. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, son ventre lui faisait presque mal tellement le désir et l'impatience la submergeaient. L'odeur de son parfum mêlée à celle de sa peau lui donnait envie de découvrir ce corps qui se dévoilait en partie à elle. Hermione se sentait vivante… Vivante et heureuse… Son cœur pulsait dans chaque infime partie de son corps et cette sensation était délicieuse. La jeune femme releva la tête vers Draco et lui sourit.

- Alors moi aussi je te guérirai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empara des lèvres de Draco qui ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Il se souvint du trouble qui l'avait envahit lors de leur premier baiser. Il était toujours là, aussi intense, aussi ravageur. La douceur céda le pas à l'impatience, au désir, à la fougue. Hermione osa pour la première fois caresser ce torse dénudé qui lui faisait si envie. Draco en perdit le souffle. Elle le rendait complètement fou.

Quand elle s'aventura du côté de sa ceinture, titillant doucement son bas ventre sans jamais aller au delà, ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

Le désir qui les embrasaient n'était plus possible à contenir. Sans trop savoir comment, Draco s'empressa de retirer le haut de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il sentait ses petits mains s'activer partout sur son corps, le faisant frisonner jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

Ils ne surent jamais comment ils avaient trouvé le chemin de la chambre ce soir là, ni comment leurs vêtements avaient soudainement disparu. Ils avaient même oublié où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, pour succomber totalement à un plaisir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais connu jusque ici.

Et ils firent trois fois l'amour cette nuit là.

La première fois, avec une fougue proche du désespoir, l'ardeur des amants qui savent que leur union est interdite. Mais le désir corrosif qui les habitaient depuis une semaine -et même sans doute plus- n'avait pas disparu.

La deuxième fois, ils avaient pris plus le temps de se découvrir, la passion laissant la place au délicieux trouble des premières fois.

La troisième fois, la nuit était déjà très avancée, fut marquée par la douceur et la sensualité.

Ils s'endormirent alors que Big Ben sonnait trois heures du matin et marquait le point de non retour entre eux.

* * *

Bon, j'ai tenu ma promesse non ? Un chapitre dégoulinant de Draco/Hermione et qui n'a pas mis trop longtemps à arriver ! C'est le miracle de Noël, youpi ! Bon, c'est embêtant car je ne peux pas promettre de Draco tout nu sous le sapin en échange d'une review vu que le réveillon est passé. Pour l'an prochain peut être ?

J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous aura plu mais que vous en avez eu tout plein d'autres ces derniers jours ! Encore Joyeux Noël, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et je réponds très vite aux reviews du dernier chapitre.

Bisous au champagne, à la dinde et aux chocolats ^^

Morgane


	15. Raconte moi

~Guéris-moi~

**Résumé** : La guerre est finie, elle devrait être heureuse, elle a tout pour. Pourtant, Hermione s'enfonce dans une dépression jour après jour, sans que ses amis ne voient rien. Tous se laissent berner par son bon jeu d'actrice. Tous sauf un. Le dernier auquel elle s'était attendue.

**Couple** : DM/HG

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne sont pas à moi. Sauf Jade, c'est toujours ça de pris !

**Pte Note** : oui, je sais, mon retard est impardonnable et je suis irrécupérable. Mais le chapitre que j'avais prévu ne collait pas. Je sais pas, il n'était pas dans l'esprit des persos, Draco et Hermione étaient mièvres à souhait. Et c'est pas parce qu'ils ont couché ensemble que les oiseaux pépient, le ciel est bleu toussa toussa. Bref, j'avais pas envie de publier ce chapitre sans en être un minimum satisfaite. Et comme ça faisait vraiment longtemps, j'ai relu la fic pour me remettre dans l'ambiance. Bref, toutes mes excuses, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

**RAR :** je ne pourrais pas répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews (il aurait fallu que je retarde encore la publication de ce chapitre déjà mega à la bourre) mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours autant plaisir et me motivent comme jamais. Merci de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis, c'est super important pour moi. Surtout que les temps sont durs on va dire alors un petit mot peut faire ma joie pour la journée. Vraiment.

Merci encore à Biidou, Carpediem, Addict to Fanfictions, Ana J Chan, Miss X, OnLine vYse, Siissou, Traveling Book's, NyannaCh, Fan des Dramione, Meylow (je passe voir ta fic dès que possible, promis), Night-of-love, Ero-Chikachu, Manon, Hardcoredrugs, Arrion, Helia.H, Stef, Tchoupi 95, Elaya, Oohfemmeluxieuse

Un mot en particulier pour Sophinette77, avoir ton avis à tous les chapitres c'était super sympa et instructif, j'ai adoré, et aux habitués jamais lassées de mes retards, Dame Angelique Malefoy, Powine, Rimariri, Atchoum 16, Hachiko06 et, of course, Loufoca-Granger.

**Résumé complet** : Draco et Hermione, tous deux en dépression après la Guerre et étudiant en faculté de Médicomagie, se rapprochent depuis quelques mois jusqu'à flirter plus ou moins ouvertement. L'ex Serpentard s'en veut d'avoir raté le concours pour entrer en école d'attrapeur et Hermione n'a toujours pas osé lui avouer ce qui l'a plongée (la raison principale en tout cas) dans cette dépression. A cause de l'apprentie de Rita Skeeter, ils doivent annoncer au monde sorcier, lors d'une interview, leur "amitié". Mme Weasley alors décide d'inviter Draco à manger chez les rouquins. Harry comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net entre eux et, aidé de Ginny et Ron, demande à Hermione de cesser de voir Draco. Elle accepte mais veut, avant de couper les ponts, que Draco remonte absolument sur un balai pour repasser ses concours. Elle lui annonce ensuite sa décision, Draco l'embrasse. Ils passent une semaine sans se parler et finissent par craquer et coucher ensemble !

* * *

**15) Raconte moi**

Samedi 8 juin

Ses talons martelaient le sol d'un pas vif, rapide et assuré. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le kiosque du marchand de journaux, la cadence de ses pas ralentit, avant de totalement s'arrêter. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement du panneau sur lequel toutes les Unes des journaux sorciers étaient affichées.

- Putain de merde, je devrais sortir plus souvent ! lâcha-t-elle, après avoir vérifié que ses yeux ne la trahissaient pas.

Le vendeur lui adressa une moue désapprobatrice et elle le foudroya du regard. Il se hâta de continuer à ranger les magazines, troublé par la froideur de la jeune femme. Autour d'eux, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières commençaient à s'approcher, eux aussi intrigués par les titres.

Pansy Parkinson choisit le Daily Prophet, le journal le plus réputé, paya et s'éloigna du même pas rapide qu'elle adoptait toujours quand elle était du côté sorcier. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se hâta de rejoindre le cabinet de sa psychomage. La secrétaire vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente – c'était une stratégie avisée de la part de la psychomage qui gérait tous les anciens combattants, quelque soit le côté qu'ils avaient choisi, et qui avait souhaité éviter toute rencontre gênante. Pansy entra, attendit que la porte soit refermée puis sorti avidement le journal de son sac.

« La loi de protection des anciens combattants étendue aux enfants de Mangemorts » clamait le titre principal.

« Pourquoi il faut pardonner et aller de l'avant » analysait l'éditorialiste.

Les doigts de Pansy se crispèrent sur le journal quand ses yeux parcoururent le titre suivant. « Les liens Granger/Malefoy ont-ils inspiré la décision de Shakelbolt ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis tourna les pages jusqu'à l'article souhaité, presque avec rage. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le début de l'article, qui rappelait le contexte de l'après-guerre : la vie privée, parfois violente et souvent glauque, des enfants de Mangemorts dévoilées dans la presse, le suicide d'une Serpentarde de 15 ans entraîné par ces mêmes révélations, les lettres d'insultes voire les agressions physiques contre eux, dès qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors...

Les yeux de Pansy arrivèrent rapidement au nom qui l'intéressait : _« Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, sortie majeure de sa promotion à Poudlard et maintenant en faculté de Médicomagie, aurait-t-elle joué de son influence pour faire passer cette loi ? "J'admets que c'est Mlle Granger qui a le plus soutenu cette idée auprès du Premier ministre, a avoué une source proche M Shakelbolt. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, son amitié avec M Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec sa position. C'est une jeune femme brillante qui, dès la fin de la guerre, s'est positionnée pour que les enfants de Mangemorts – à l'exception de ceux dont les crimes avaient été reconnus, bien évidemment- bénéficient de la même protection que les combattants de l'Ordre." _

_Contactée par nos soins, Mlle Granger a accepté de nous répondre. Elle confirme avoir soumis l'idée au Premier ministre et avoir régulièrement pris connaissance de l'évolution des débats du Parlement. Mais elle nie toute pression. "Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, de toute façon ! Je veux simplement être certaine que les erreurs qui ont conduit Voldemort au pouvoir ne se reproduisent pas. C'est le rejet, le mépris, la solitude qui ont fait de lui cet être abject. _

_D'un autre côté, j'ai beaucoup insisté pour que les cours de morale reprennent à l'école et à Poudlard. Je sais que ça fait vieillot comme expression, mais il faut enseigner le respect et la tolérance dès que possible. Une fois de plus, pour éviter nos erreurs, pour éviter que des enfants soient élevés en pensant qu'un sang est plus pur qu'un autre, et pour qu'ils soient en mesure de se faire leur propre opinion, plutôt que de penser ce que leur ont inculqué leurs parents dès leur plus jeune âge." _

_Le projet de loi, on l'oublie en raison du coup d'éclat médiatique provoqué par l'annonce de l'amitié entre Mlle Granger et M Malefoy, a également été soutenu par Harry Potter. Le Survivant, dont la presse publie très peu de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre en raison de cette même loi, n'a jamais publiquement approuvé cet amendement. Mais, au Ministère, ... _

- Mademoiselle Parkinson ? … Mademoiselle ?

Pansy ferma le journal, agacée de ne pas avoir pu terminer sa lecture. Elle le rangea dans son sac, se leva et suivit la psychomage dans son cabinet, lèvres pincées. L'ancienne Serpentarde s'assit, raide, et croisa les bras.

- Comment allez vous Pansy ? demanda doucement la psychomage.

- Je suis…

Elle s'agita nerveusement, croisa les jambes, les décroisa, s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et lâcha un profond soupir.

- Je suis... partagée. Je suis heureuse et surprise que cette loi ait été votée… Même s'il est trop tard pour moi, ajouta-t-elle, amère. En même temps, lire ces choses sur Granger et Draco…

Elle acheva sa phrase par un grognement de contrariété.

- Nous avons déjà parlé du cas de Mlle Granger et de M Malefoy. Et je comprends tout à fait que vous vous sentiez trahie, vous, son amie d'enfance, au profit de cette femme que vous n'avez jamais aimée.

- Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Draco ! Il fait son chemin, il avance ! Il a fait son choix, le choix de couper les ponts avec tous ceux qui lui rappelaient son passé ! Parce qu'il ne supporte pas et n'assume pas ce qu'il est ! Draco a toujours été quelqu'un de lâche et une fois de plus, il a choisi la voie de la facilité. Mais là encore, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

La psychomage regarda avec tristesse la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle admirait secrètement Pansy Parkinson. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans son cabinet, à la fin de la guerre, ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses parents avaient été condamnés, elle se retrouvait seule, ses histoires de familles étaient dévoilées dans les journaux et moquées dans tout le monde sorcier. Et surtout, l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était détourné d'elle, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication.

C'est sans doute pour cela que Pansy était l'une de ses patientes les plus bavardes, celle qui faisait le plus parler ses émotions. Toutes ces années où on lui avait ordonné de ne rien laisser paraître, de se taire, de faire semblant, avaient eu raison de sa carapace. Pourquoi refuser de parler, de se confier, quand on avait tout perdu ? Il n'y avait plus personne devant qui "tenir son rang". Alors elle parlait sans retenue, comme si plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

- Avez-vous encore des sentiments pour lui ? reprit la psychomage.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Pansy en songeant à quel point l'absence de Draco depuis la fin de la guerre l'avait blessée. Je l'aimais comme une gamine aime un prince charmant parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il finira par l'épouser. Et puis peu de gens le savent mais… Draco est un être rempli de contrariétés. Il peut être incroyablement généreux et profondément égoïste, très amusant et affreusement blessant. Excellent en magie et déphasé pour certaines choses de la vraie vie.

Pansy se tut et se rendit compte qu'en réalité, elle venait de répondre positivement à la question de la psychomage.

Cette dernière sentit que la jeune femme avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, alors elle attendit, tranquillement, en silence. C'était un aspect extrêmement important de son travail. Il fallait savoir écouter, orienter, mais plus encore, il fallait se taire quand les patients en avaient besoin. Et finalement, Pansy reprit la parole, tête basse.

- Je déteste savoir qu'il va reconstruire sa vie auprès de Granger… murmura-t-elle, toute assurance envolée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit la psychomage, ne voulant pas mal interpréter ces paroles.

- Que je ne suis pas stupide ! Je connais Draco ! s'écria soudainement Pansy. Et j'ai tellement observé Granger, pendant toutes ces années… Tellement… Tellement intensément… Granger… Elle n'est pas seulement une fille intelligente, une encyclopédie sur pattes… C'est quelqu'un qui a tellement de générosité en elle, de bonté et d'espoir ! Et qui n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour les autres. A Poudlard, soit on l'admirait, soit on la détestait. Parce qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle était franche, honnête et droite, et d'un optimisme carrément écœurant !

Je sais qu'elle va offrir tout cela à Draco ! Je sais qu'elle va faire preuve de toutes ces putains de qualités que je n'aurais jamais ! Et il ne pourra pas se contenter d'être ami avec elle ! Il va tomber amoureux. Draco Malefoy est le genre d'homme qui n'a qu'une chance sur cent de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, et cette chance, c'est Granger, acheva Pansy, la voix brisée.

Elle poussa un long soupir et son corps se voûta, comme si cette brusque flambée d'émotions l'avait épuisée. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et fins, virent encadrer son visage. La psychomage attendit une nouvelle fois que sa patiente ait envie de reprendre la parole. Pansy le fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je veux partir, déclara-t-elle, d'un air décidé.

La psychomage resta silencieuse.

- Je veux partir de ce pays, de cette ville. Refaire ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien qui m'y rattache. Je pense que je suis restée en attendant bêtement que Draco revienne. Il a tracé sa route. Je dois faire de même. J'y pense depuis un moment. Mes parents m'ont laissé une belle somme, pas de manière officielle bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas stupides... Je vais l'utiliser pour voyager.

La psychomage sourit. C'était une excellente idée. D'autant plus que Pansy l'avait trouvée par elle-même.

- Vous vous en sentez capable ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle en connaisse la réponse.

- Oui. Bien sûr que j'en suis capable. J'ai survécu à Poudlard, à la guerre, à mes parents, à lui... A côté, cette décision est plutôt facile... Il y a plusieurs pays que j'aimerais vraiment découvrir. J'ai le temps, je suis jeune. Je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le mieux. A l'autre bout du monde, personne ne me connaîtra, personne ne me jugera. Et je suis sûre que je ferais de belles rencontres, poursuivit Pansy, la voix de plus en plus assurée. Et je continuerais à venir vous voir !

- Congé sabbatique pour le moment, résuma la psychomage, sourire aux lèvres. Mais pour un futur plus lointain... Avez-vous des projets ?

Ca avait toujours été leur point d'achoppement. Les enfants de Mangemorts, ou de familles Sang-Pur, avaient leur destin tellement tracé à l'avance que lorsqu'on leur demandait ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient tout simplement perdus. Pansy ne faisait pas exception. Sa vie n'avait été faite que de certitudes et en quelques semaines, elle avait été plongée dans le flou, dans le hasard le plus total. La liberté et l'autonomie... C'était un apprentissage bien plus douloureux que prévu.

- Oui... Oui, je crois que je sais maintenant, répondit doucement Pansy.

Elle vit bien que la psychomage tentait de cacher son étonnement et cela l'amusa. Décidément, elle était pleine d'énergie aujourd'hui. L'ancienne Serpentarde eu l'impression que la décision du Ministère lui avait brusquement ouvert les yeux. Lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il restait encore un peu d'espoir, dans ce monde revanchard et un peu paumé de l'Après Guerre. Elle était Pansy Parkinson et elle allait se remettre de tout ça. Sans Draco Malefoy. Même si cela lui arrachait le coeur.

- Je vais m'occuper de moi, juste de moi. Et après, je m'occuperais des autres... Je vais faire des études... J'aimerais devenir psychomage, déclara Pansy.

Plus la jeune fille parlait, plus cette envie secrète à laquelle elle pensait depuis un moment lui semblait excellente et crédible. Elle avait encore honte de l'avouer -à ses amis en tout cas- mais sans la psychomage, elle aurait sans doute fini dans un asile, enchaînée à une camisole. Aider les autres à s'en sortir, à se relever, pour elle qui n'avait jamais su faire autre chose que les rabaisser, serait comme une catharsis.

- Quand je vois à quel point cette thérapie m'a aidée... Je sais que vous ne faites que votre métier, mais vous le faites bien. Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, poursuivit la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire hésitant.

La psychomage resta silencieuse un instant. Les paroles de sa patiente l'avaient beaucoup touchée et émue. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle ne regrettait pas de faire ce métier. Il était difficile, éprouvant, parfois violent. Mais elle assistait aussi à de belles renaissances. Et cela, cela valait toutes ces heures difficiles passées auprès d'une jeune fille démolie par la guerre. Oui, Pansy Parkinson allait revivre, elle le méritait et la psychomage en était vraiment heureuse. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. C'était une pro, elle devait le rester.

- Vous m'avez l'air décidée, Pansy. Et je pense que c'est un très bon choix. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance dans ce cas.

Pansy fit ses affaires l'après-midi même. Blaise l'aida à choisir sa première destination. Autrement dit, ils burent une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu, firent tourner un globe magique et le doigt de Pansy tomba par hasard sur la Thaïlande. Elle acheta des guides touristiques et et ils étudièrent pendant quelques heures toutes les merveilles que Pansy aurait à visiter, à manger, à découvrir, à vivre... Ils choisirent un hôtel où la jeune fille resterait le temps de son séjour, s'amusèrent à baragouiner quelques mots en thaïlandais. Le lendemain, Pansy laissait derrière elle son enfance, son adolescence, toute sa jeune vie, pour aller s'en construire une ailleurs.

* * *

Samedi 8 juin

Hermione se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être dans un état d'apaisement et de bien être complet. Elle bâilla longuement, s'étira comme un chat et resta un instant les yeux fermés. Il y avait quelques rares fois, le matin, où elle avait envie de bondir du lit, de faire une orgie de tartines au petit dej' et le plus de choses possibles dans la journée... Comme avant... Ce samedi était l'un de ces jours.

Souriant largement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement. Elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit et observa rapidement la chambre. Non, pas de doute, elle était bien chez Malefoy, dans son lit et… Nue ? … Ah non, elle avait au moins sa culotte.

Au souvenir de la veille –et de la nuit- elle rougit violemment et son estomac lui offrit un magnifique triple salto. Son cerveau se mettait en route doucement. Hermione inspira longuement pour ne pas céder à une foule de pensées qui s'y bousculaient déjà.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pendant 5 minutes pour faire un résumé de sa situation : elle avait couché avec Malefoy (trois fois, lui souffla la vilaine voix de son esprit) donc elle avait trompé Ron donc ils étaient dans la bouse d'Hyppogriffe. Et en plus, elle avait aimé. ... Non adoré…

« Oh Merlin ! » gémit la jeune femme en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

Hermione Granger était Hermione Granger. Celle qui s'était nourrie de Disney lorsqu'elle était petite, qui avait été affreusement déçue en apprenant que le Père Noël n'existait pas, qui avait appréhendé le bal en 4ème année avec autant d'excitation que Lavande et Parvati, qui avait désespérément rêvé d'une déclaration romantique de Ron, qui avait attendu d'être amoureuse pour lui offrir sa virginité… Non, coucher pour coucher, ce n'était pas son genre. Il devait y avoir plus. Alors, doucement, l'évidence s'imposa à ses yeux.

Hermione n'avait pas qu'une attirance physique –et sexuelle- pour Draco Malefoy. Se pourrait-il qu'elle… en soit… amoureuse ? … Son cœur s'affola à cette pensée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Malefoy était une personne différente mais il restait égoïste, lunatique, agressif... Quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Hermione décida de se laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir, au calme, à cette curiosité qui l'avait poussée à... Faire ce qu'ils avaient fait–et si son ventre pouvait arrêter de danser la samba à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, ça serait bien, bordel !

En attendant, elle allait mettre les choses au clair et ils ne recommenceraient plus. Voilà. Et Ron n'en saurait rien. L'évidence s'était imposée immédiatement. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait une chose pareille et elle songea qu'il aurait parfaitement raison. Hermione attendit que le remord l'étreigne en pensant à son petit-ami mais elle attendit en vain. Chaque chose en son temps. Malefoy d'abord, son absence de remords et son analyse psychologique ensuite.

Maintenant que ce point était clair dans sa tête, Hermione se sentit envahie d'une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Elle se leva, prit un tee shirt à Malefoy et sortit de la chambre. Les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur Regent's Park étaient grandes ouvertes et le soleil de juin éclairait largement le salon et la cuisine. Une odeur de fleurs et de verdure s'installait doucement dans l'appartement. Draco avait une chance folle d'habiter dans un endroit aussi fabuleux… Il était d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, préparant le café.

- Hello, fit-elle doucement, car il ne l'avait pas aperçue.

Il se tourna, deux tasses à la main, et lui fit un petit sourire en coin qu'elle trouva craquant.

- Salut Granger. J'ai commandé des pains au chocolat, je crois que tu aimes ça non ? Et tu bois du café le matin ?

Elle hocha la tête et se hissa sur l'un des hauts tabourets de sa cuisine américaine. Étonnamment elle ne se sentait pas gênée. Il agissait de manière naturelle alors elle décida d'en faire autant. Puis, soudain, elle se remémora la phrase de Draco.

- T'as _commandé_ des pains au chocolat, Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle, alors qu'il tendait une tasse de café fumante.

- Ouais.

Comprenant qu'elle attendait plus d'explications que cela, il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

- Pourquoi s'emmerder à aller les chercher quand quelqu'un se charge de te les envoyer ? fit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

- La fainéantise te perdra ! souffla Hermione en riant malgré elle.

Draco s'assit en face d'elle, appréciant sa réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il reconnaissait que Granger était une belle femme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment l'air rayonnante. Et sans se vanter, il pensait que la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer n'y était pas pour rien…

- T'es diaboliquement sexy Granger, quand tu portes mes tee-shirts, glissa Draco avec un petit sourire amusé.

Hermione rougit et se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Un hibou entra dans l'appartement à ce moment, un sachet accroché aux pattes. Draco prit le paquet, le remplaça par une petite bourse et le hibou reparti aussi sec, à travers les portes vitrées grandes ouvertes. L'ancien Serpentard tendit à Hermione un pain au chocolat encore chaud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je sais ce que tu as prévu de me dire, poursuivit-il en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres. C'était une pulsion du moment, t'es avec Weasley donc ça ne se reproduira plus.

Hermione l'observa, stupéfaite. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle avait bien prévu de régler ainsi leur petit… Dérapage ? Mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Draco la devancerait, exprimant ses craintes et choisissant la solution la plus raisonnable… Pour elle. Parce que lui n'avait rien à gagner en faisant ce choix. Du moins elle se plaisait à le penser. Le visage affreusement inexpressif de Draco et le ton badin de sa voix ne pouvaient pas l'aider à deviner ses sentiments.

- Je… Oui, tu as raison… On reste amis, se décida soudainement Hermione. Et on... erm... oublie pour hier.

Le jeune homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis orienta la conversation sur un terrain neutre, leurs jobs d'été. Il adopta la technique de Jade, bavasser pour qu'Hermione se sente moins gênée. Mais cela ne produisit pas l'effet souhaité. Au contraire, Hermione sentit une vague de tendresse la submerger. Il ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte mais il faisait vraiment passer ses intérêts avant les siens. Alors, brusquement, sans même qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ce sujet de discussion tabou depuis des mois lui paraissait futile au point d'en parler, Hermione se lança.

- Ecrire. Je veux écrire, fit-elle, coupant Draco en pleine tirade.

Il s'arrêta net et la dévisagea comme si la jeune fille était folle.

- Tu m'as demandé ce qui avait causé ma... dépression, reprit lentement Hermione, en baissant les yeux sur son café. Je sais que ton échec en école d'attrapeur en est la cause. Moi, c'est ça. Enfin, en partie. Je voulais écrire. C'était la seule passion qui me restait. ... La seule que j'ai jamais eue en fait, ajouta-t-elle, amère.

Draco resta sans voix un instant. Cette révélation était si soudaine. Il n'était pas doué pour répondre à ce genre de confessions, qui le prenaient au dépourvu.

- Okay... répondit-il avec hésitation. Je suis peut être complètement con Granger, mais je ne vois pas trop où est le problème ?

La remarque, inappropriée et maladroite -Malefoyienne quoi- eu le don de faire sourire Hermione. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Draco et fut heureuse de n'y trouver aucune trace de moquerie. Juste une grande curiosité.

- Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai écrit un roman. C'était sur une sorte d'univers parallèle, où il existait l'équivalent des sorciers. Ces sorciers devaient protéger leurs congénères qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, des crimes, des catastrophes, ce genre de choses. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai écrit mais j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon coeur ! Je me suis inspirée de Poudlard et du monde sorcier, forcément, et à la fin de la Guerre, je l'ai envoyé à des maisons d'édition. Pas sous mon vrai nom évidemment. Toutes l'ont refusé. Ils ont parlé d'écriture trop coincée, de descriptions longues et ennuyeuses, d'absence de charisme des personnages... Ils n'ont pas été tendres...

Plus Hermione parlait, plus elle se souvenait du terrible choc que ça avait été. Recevoir ces lettres, les unes après les autres. Sentir son espoir, si grand, se dégonfler jusqu'à comprendre que son rêve ne resterait qu'un rêve. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie, la seule chose qui la passionnait, venait de lui être refusé. Elle en avait passé des soirées à pleurer, à essayer d'écrire autre chose, en vain. Mais ce matin, ce souvenir lui semblait lointain et presque indolore.

- J'ai compris à ce moment là que ce n'était sans doute pas mon truc. J'aime lire et j'aime écrire. Mais apparemment, je ne suis douée que pour la lecture, acheva Hermione en haussant les épaules d'un air las.

Draco hocha la tête. Alors c'était ça, le petit secret de Granger ? C'était assez horrible à dire mais... Il trouvait ça carrément ridicule. Des centaines de personnes se faisaient refouler des maisons d'édition, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles en faisaient une dépression. Et, tout à coup, il réalisa à quel point ce qu'il pensait était égoïste. En plus, ce qui l'avait plongé dans cette maladie, lui, c'était bien d'avoir été refusé dans son école d'attrapeur. Il n'avait pas à juger Hermione là-dessus, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que pouvait représenter ce projet dans sa vie. Mais... Tout de même... Il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione devait entendre... Comment le formuler ?

- Le prend pas mal Granger, mais c'était un idée à la con, lâcha-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il se dit qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire sur la manière de dire les choses.

- Mais va te faire foutre Malefoy ! rugit Hermione. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que...

- Laisse moi m'expliquer, foutue Gryffondor au sang chaud ! coupa Draco, sans se départir de son calme. Pourquoi avoir voulu créer une histoire alors qu'il te suffisait de raconter la tienne ?

Hermione sentit toute sa colère s'évaporer. En un instant, elle comprit qu'il avait raison. Merlin... C'était du génie ! Et elle était complètement stupide !

- Tes aventures avec Potter et Weasley, tout le monde rêve de les connaître. Et tout le monde se demande comment -désolé de te le dire- une fille de Moldus a pu se hisser si haut. Raconte leur Granger, poursuivit Draco.

Il bu une gorgée de café, nonchalant, et Hermione se sentit stupide de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Surtout, maintenant qu'elle l'avait formulé à haute voix, elle avait l'impression que c'était un caprice de petite fille. Personne n'était mort, ce n'était pas une histoire sordide de famille, d'abus sexuels ou quelque chose dans le genre... Pourquoi avait-elle enfoui ça comme un secret honteux ? L'intelligence de la sorcière fit le reste du travail : c'était un échec. Son premier échec et Hermione ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sa fierté et son égo avaient tellement été blessés qu'au lieu de réécrire l'histoire, d'en inventer une autre, elle s'était complètement bloquée et enfermée. Une réaction des plus immatures. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu lui faire réaliser tout ça en l'espace de quelques minutes, en ne disant quasiment rien, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver la réponse en plusieurs mois ?

- T'es un abruti fini et t'as aucune psychologie Malefoy. Mais c'est une putain de bonne idée, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste, décidant de laisser ce mystère de côté.

Il sourit en coin, se retourna pour attraper quelque chose et balança un calepin à Hermione. Puis, il fouilla dans un tiroir et lui jeta une plume, qui failli terminer dans le café de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Ben vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? se moqua-t-il.

- T'es con.

- Tu m'aimes pour ça, répliqua le blond, dans une parodie de séducteur intentionnellement ratée.

- Crève Malefoy !

- Tu vois, tant d'agressivité cache forcément quelque chose.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en ricanant. Il eu envie d'ajouter "je serais heureux de te débarrasser de cette agressivité" et de la prendre là, tout de suite, dans le salon. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ca avait été une très (_très_) chouette parenthèse. Mais juste une parenthèse, même s'il aurait aimé la poursuivre. Par contre, il était heureux que leur petite aventure s'achève ainsi, sans discussions interminables, sans prise de tête. C'était fait, point, ça n'arriverait plus. Ils avaient passé des mois à flirter, ils avaient craqué et maintenant, ils pourraient sans doute reprendre leur amitié bizarre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'aller prendre sa douche. Hermione réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de la même façon que la veille. Elle avait l'air plus soucieuse que tout à l'heure, contrariée. Aussitôt, il eu l'envie irrésistible de la voir sourire à nouveau.

- Je pourrais lire ? demanda-t-il abruptement, délaissant le rangement d'un peu de son bordel éparpillé dans le salon.

- Hum ?

Elle releva la tête et darda sur lui de grands yeux inquisiteurs. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et déglutit. Granger avait retrouvé, l'espace de quelques secondes, cet air naïf et innocent qu'elle arborait parfois à Poudlard. Cet air qu'il n'avait plus vu chez elle depuis le début de la Guerre. Et qui ne ferait plus jamais son apparition que par de rares et éphémères moments, il le savait.

- Ton bouquin. Est-ce que je pourrais le lire ?

- Oh... Heu... Je ne sais pas... Ca me gêne un peu, répondit Hermione, sans le lâcher du regard, l'air effectivement gênée.

- C'est bon, fais pas ta chochotte, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui répondit par un geste grossier, sourcils froncés et yeux étincelants. Bordel qu'elle était adorable. Il songea un instant à balayer sa résolution. Pourquoi s'empêcher de se faire plaisir ? Après tout, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins... Le malaise d'Hermione, de plus en plus perceptible, calma ses ardeurs. Draco comprit soudain quelque chose.

- Potter et Weasley ne sont pas au courant hein ?

Il l'avait dit sans haine, sans rancoeur. Presque doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser à nouveau avec ses mots. Ses bras croisés sur son torse mettaient en avant sa musculature et Hermione su déceler, sous son masque comme toujours impavide, un réel intérêt. Ce n'était pas une question creuse. Ce fut à son tour de sentir son coeur battre de manière déraisonnée.

- Non...

- Donc tu n'as eu aucun avis sur ton bouquin, à part les lettres des maisons d'éditions que tu as reçues ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Dit ainsi, Hermione se sentait encore plus stupide d'avoir laissé ça lui gâcher la vie.

- Alors fais moi lire, reprit Draco, l'idée d'avoir en exclusivité quelque chose qu'Hermione avait caché à ses deux meilleurs amis étant tout simplement exaltante.

- Je ne...

Elle soupira. Ok, Hermione n'avait jamais fait découvrir son histoire à qui que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se sentir encore plus humiliée que maintenant, s'il s'avérait qu'elle était vraiment nulle. Seulement, elle avait sa fierté de Gryffondor et il n'était pas question d'avouer ça à Malefoy. Il en savait déjà plus qu'Harry et Ron et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le Survivant s'en rende compte. Pas besoin de charger la barque.

- Okay, Okay, Granger. Tu sais quoi ? soupira Draco avec une nonchalance poussée à son maximum. On va faire autrement. Me parle pas de ton ancien bouquin. Parle moi du nouveau.

Hermione sursauta, surprise, estomaquée même, par tant d'audace. En face d'elle, les coudes posés sur la table, son air de "vas-y réponds à mon défi si tu l'oses" greffé au coin des lèvres, Draco Malefoy dardait sur elle un regard sérieux mais ô combien craquant. Hermione eu brusquement envie de l'attraper par sa chemise fraîchement repassée et de l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, l'embrasser jusqu'à oublier où elle était. La sensation était tellement troublante qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

Puis le sourire de défi de Draco disparu, remplacé par son habituel air inexpressif. Il avait dû mal interpréter sa réaction, la physionomie de son visage. Il inspira puis reprit :

- Je suis sérieux Granger. J'aimerais savoir. Raconte moi ta guerre.

- D'accord, lâcha Hermione, sans réfléchir. Mais ça va être long. Et plutôt sordide...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pourras jamais me battre sur ce terrain.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et hocha la tête. Son regard dévia vers la baie vitrée.

- Mais à une seule condition ! Il fait trop beau dehors pour ne pas en profiter. Alors on va se balader à la campagne en même temps !

Draco lui adressa un regard typiquement aristocratique, l'air de lui demander si elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Allez Malefoy, fais pas ta tafliole, répondit Hermione, en faisant une imitation, plutôt réussie, de son ton dédaigneux.

Ce fut à son tour de lui faire un geste grossier. Pourtant, quand la porte se referma sur eux, Hermione riait encore.

* * *

_Dimanche 9 juin - Journal d'HG_

_Je débloque. Clairement. Je débloque complètement. J'ai trompé Ron, dont je suis amoureuse depuis des années, mon meilleur ami, celui que je connais par coeur... Et je n'ai aucun remord. Comment est-ce seulement possible au nom de Merlin ?! Rien ! RIEN ! Pas une seule once de remord ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai perdu mon humanité et ma morale en même temps que l'espoir ?! Si lui me faisait ça, je le traiterais de salop ! je le giflerai ! je cognerais la pouffiasse avec qui il aurait osé... Beurk... La simple idée me dégoûte... Et pourtant, je l'ai fait avec Malefoy et je ne me dégoûte même pas. Enfin si, je me dégoûte de ne pas me dégoûter. L'idée que je ne suis pas dégoûtée à l'idée de le refaire me dégoûte. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Elle est passée où la Hermione franche, droite, honnête, incorruptible, fidèle... Là, je suis sûre que Malefoy et Jade diraient "la Hermione coincée quoi !". ... Ils m'influencent trop. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est affreux. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait et ..._

Hermione posa sa plume et, les yeux fixés sur sa petite table sans vraiment la voir, elle comprit tout à coup. Son coeur se serra et elle posa doucement la main sur sa bouche, comme si Voldemort lui-même avait ressuscité dans sa cuisine. Après de longues minutes de cogitations internes, doucement, tout doucement, elle reprit sa plume et continua, d'une écriture tremblante.

_Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai honte. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir trompé Ron qui me pose problème. C'est le fait que quelqu'un pourrait le découvrir._

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et sa main mis de longues secondes à coucher sur le papier l'affreuse, la terrible vérité que son brillant cerveau venait de découvrir : _Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Draco Malefoy._

* * *

Je tiens à dire que je ne soutiens pas l'infidélité et que je n'aime pas les gens qui parlent de tapette et de tafiole à tout va. Mais c'est tellement Malefoyien. Par contre, j'avoue que c'était rigolo de publier ce chap pour la Saint Valentin. J'espère que Pansy était bien, la scène de "l'après calin" pas trop décalée, et la révélation d'Hermione pas trop... heu... chelou ? Pour la suite, erf... Je ne peux rien promettre :s juste d'essayer d'être moins longue cette fois ! Et bien sûr, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, histoire de voir si je ne suis pas trop rouillée et si ça vaut le coup que je continue (je suis en pleine période de doute existentiel et de crise antisociétale :) )

Merci d'avoir lu,

Des bises

Morgane


End file.
